What Is Left Of My Heart
by Starquilter57
Summary: The Story Of How Sarek and T'Sela got together and how the relationship grew, ties in to The Lovers, The Dreamers and Me, AND Shattered and They Don't Know what They're Missing. New chapter is up! Ghosts Of The Past
1. Chapter 1

The Usual Disclaimer Applies!

**What Is Left Of My Heart**

He needed a new bond-mate, in fact, he would need one soon, within the next year or so. Sarek knew he should take an active role in the process, but his heart was not in it. You see, his heart had a missing piece.

When he had joined with Amanda , he had bonded for love. Sarek loved Amanda, though it was years before he could say it out loud. The first time he told her, they had just brought Spock home for the first time. The pregnancy had been difficult and dangerous. She had suffered so much, been ill much of the time. She had endured all of this just to bear their child, his child. She deserved to hear the words, now matter how difficult they were for him to say. So, he had gathered her in his arms, kissed her and simply said "I love you." She cried, telling him they were happy tears.

To the onlooker, Sarek was your typical stoic, impassive Vulcan. However, nearly thirty years of marriage to a human had changed him, especially a human as warm and loving as Amanda had been. She had influenced him in a thousand small ways.

Before Amanda, Sarek had never stopped to appreciate the colors in a sunrise, the songs of birds, or the arrangement of stars in a constellation. Left to his own devices, he would not have gazed up at the California sky and compared the shapes of clouds to animals. Amanda had seen the joy and beauty in everything, including Sarek. Sarek had a fierce beauty, sharp and taut, like the desert landscape of his home. He had a quiet joy. She saw it when he played his harp, worked in his wood shop, and in the way he had held his infant son.

She had been gone for months now, but the pain of the severed bond was fresh. Even now, when he listened to music, looked at artwork, or walked in a garden, he would try to reach out to her through a link that no longer existed. Then he would remember that his heart had a missing piece.

* * *

T'Sela could fill her days with teaching and mentoring, her evenings with lesson plans and assignments to be graded. The nights were much harder to fill. She now lived in a dormitory with other unbonded females. T'Sela was not actively looking. She intended to do her duty for her race, to marry and bear more children. However, she simply could not be bothered with the process. The Elders had said a suitable candidate would be found. Let them deliver him to her. It would not matter who they selected, for it could not be Skel.

Skel and T'Sela had been bond-mates for over fifty years, and had known each other since childhood. She had seen him nearly everyday of her life, until the Genocide took him and their three children. Skel was a professor of Architecture and Building Design at the Shi'Kahr Engineering and Technologies Institute. Skel saw the beauty in minutiae, the elegance in the mundane. He could become totally engrossed in the pattern of bricks on a building. Thus he understood T'Sela and her love of art history, of the wondrous things that made up Vulcan culture. Both saw the logic in making the things of everyday life beautiful.

Now when she tried to express such things to a friend or a colleague, they simply did not comprehend her. They could not grasp her concepts. The lack of a kindred spirit was what pained her the most. T'Sela had once heard a Human colleague refer to her husband as her other half. That was exactly what T'Sela was missing, half of her heart.

* * *

T'Pau was becoming frustrated with her son, though she would not have admitted to this emotion. As an important diplomat and a leader among his people, not to mention the fact that he possessed considerable wealth, he could most likely have his choice of bond-mates. However, he had not acted, and the pool of available candidates was becoming smaller.

If Sarek would not find himself a bond-mate, T'Pau would do it for him.

* * *

T'Leda was old, too old to bear children, too old to be interested in another bond-mate. She would spend the rest of her days as a teacher, educating the young. She lived in a dormitory with other single females, many in the same situation as she, too old to bear children. However, there was one who was still young, still aesthetically pleasing. T'Sela had been the daughter of a privileged family and a professor of Art History. Such a refined female would have much to offer a potential mate. Yet T'Sela seemed in no hurry to be bonded. Perhaps she needed a little prodding, before all the truly superior candidates were gone.

T'Leda's late husband Tavosh had always said that she had a talent for prodding.

* * *

In the heat of the day, two elderly Vulcan women sat in the shade. They knitted and drank kasa juice. Finally, one spoke.

"T'Pau, how does it go with you? Has your son found a bond-mate yet?"

"He has not, and he must do so soon. I have actually begun seeking a mate for him."

"I see. I have a similar situation. There is a teacher in my dormitory, un-bonded of child-bearing age. She is a little younger than your son. She seems a bit reluctant to seek a mate, as well."

"Tell me of her."

The knitting stops, as the two women compare notes. T'Pau arranges to meet T'Sela.

* * *

T'Sela has been invited to T'Pau's cottage for honey cakes and tea. T'Pau asks many questions about T'Sela's life, her family, and her ambitions. Many of them are quite personal, but it would be disrespectful to not answer an Elder. T'Pau also asks her what she is seeking in a mate. T'Sela considers carefully. "I seek one who sees the wonder in the everyday." T'Pau thinks it a strange answer, but one that somehow reminds her of her son.

"I may have a match for thee. I shall arrange a meeting."

"I thank thee, Elder T'Pau." Parting greetings are exchanged and T'Sela leaves.

T'Pau contacts Sarek at the Embassy on Terra. "Thee must return to New Vulcan, for I may have found thy bond-mate."

"I shall return in one week's time."

A/N:

Please read and review, so's I can feel the love or the flames!


	2. Chapter 2

First Meeting

Sarek had been sitting in his office at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco when the subspace communication from T'Pau came.

"Thee must return to New Vulcan, for I may have found thy bond-mate."

"I shall return in one week's time."

"Shall I tell thee of her?"

"That might be prudent."

"She is called T'Sela, widow of Skel, formerly a professor of Ancient Vulcan Art History at the Vulcan Cultural Institute. She bore three children, all of whom perished in the Genocide, along with her husband. She is now a secondary school teacher in New Shi'Kahr, living in a dormitory. She comes a noble family, and is aesthetically pleasing. She is also several years younger than you."

"Has she said was she is seeking in a mate?"

"I did ask. Her answer was most unusual. "I seek one who sees the wonder in the everyday." I fear she may have an artistic temperament."

Sarek considered this for a moment. Perhaps T'Sela would not be completely cold and logical. He had feared it would be difficult to bond with a Vulcan female after so many years with warm and expressive Amanda. At the very least, T'Sela sounded intriguing.

"What else is known about her?"

"When she is not teaching school, she volunteers at the New Shi'Kahr Community Gardens. She is also an artist, specializing in charcoal sketches. T'Sela also teaches a drawing class at the Community Center. If thee wished to make a good impression by bringing her a gift, pencils and sketch books might be in order. Such things are in short supply here."

"I will make a note of that. Mother, has thee told her anything of me yet?"

"No. I thought it wise to first see if there was any interest on thy part. Is there?"

"Yes. I would like to meet T'Sela in person, if that is possible."

"I will tell her of thee and attempt to set up a meeting. Perhaps thee could also bring a large supply of worsted weight yarn and several cases of peanut butter. I have run out of both."

"I shall do so. Please contact me if anything else is needed. Live long and prosper, Mother."

"Peace and long life, my son."

Sarek added the items T'Pau requested to the long list of things he had already planned to take to New Vulcan. His mother found his Domestic Assistant T'Rysa to be an adept personal shopper. In turn T'Rysa was honored to be of assistance. She always came up with several additional items T'Pau had not considered.

* * *

T'Sela had received a second summons to T'Pau's cottage. Obviously, the Elder had a prospective mate in mind for her. This made the teacher somewhat apprehensive. No matter, she would meet with T'Pau and listen to her proposal. She dressed in her best robes and made her way to the appointment.

Once there, T'Pau greeted her and led her through the cottage to the back garden. "It is a pleasant afternoon, so I thought we might take tea outside." The two women were seated and T'Pau poured tea and served honey cakes.

"I hear thee has many students. Are thy classes going well?"

"Quite well, thank you. The young ones seem quite motivated to learn. I find it rewarding to teach them, as well as challenging. I have had to learn different teaching techniques than those I used for university students. The children are challenged also, for most had been accustomed to learning bowls. I fear it will be some time before those can be constructed."

"That is true, but at least the children continue their education. Thou are to be commended for thy dedication and adaptability. Does thee have time for thy drawing?"

"Not as much as I would prefer, but other matters take precedence."

"T'Sela, I requested this meeting because I have a potential bond-mate for thee, my son Sarek. What does thee know of him?"

T'Sela took a deep breath and recited to T'Pau all the facts she knew of Sarek.

"He is Vulcan's Senior Ambassador to the Federation, a much sought-after negotiator, and a Grand Master Chess player. He holds several advanced degrees in Astrophysics, and lost his bond-mate in the Genocide. I have heard that he has grown son, a Starfleet officer who helped rescue the Elders and save Terra from Nero's drill."

"All of this is true. He is also a master ka'athyra player and also makes the instruments by hand. In times past, he was a patron of the arts, especially painting and music. His many gifts make him of great value to all the Vulcan people. He will soon have need of a bond-mate. Does thou have any interest in meeting my son?"

"I would be pleased to meet him, Elder T'Pau. I am honored to be considered among his choices."

"He will be arriving here in four days time. I will contact thee to make the arrangements."

"I will take my leave of thee, then. Live long and prosper, Elder T'Pau."

"Peace and long life, T'Sela."

* * *

T'Sela could not believe it. T'Pau considered her a prospective bond-mate for Sarek. This was a great honor, however a question nagged in the back of her mind. It had been nearly eight months since the Genocide, so why did someone as important as Sarek remain un-bonded. Was there something wrong with him? T'Sela needed more information. She would do some asking around.

* * *

When T'Sela reached her dormitory, elderly T'Seria was sitting outside. The two women have become friends over the last few months. T'Seria's late bond-mate had been a professor of Astrophysics at the VSA. He would have known Sarek.

"Good evening, T'Seria. I am going to change my clothes and go to the evening meal in the dining hall. Would you care to join me?"

"I would be honored to do so, T'Sela. I shall wait for you here."

T'Sela went inside and quickly changed to everyday robes. She met T'Seria outside and the two women walked to the dining hall. They obtained their meals and sat at a small table in a far corner.

"So how did your meeting with T'Pau go? Has she found you a bond-mate?"

"Things went well. There is a potential match. I should like to meet him first. T'Seria, what do you know of Sarek?"

"He is your potential mate? If I were you, I would not bond with him. His previous wife was a Human, a Terran. It is said that she bewitched him, caused him to mate with her out of "season". It was shameful."

T'Sela knew many Vulcans considered sexual activity outside of Pon Farr shameful. Thankfully, she was not one of them. She and Skel had enjoyed an active "private" life, both in and out of "season." T'Sela wondered how T'Seria had come by her information. What occurred between bond-mates should be no one else's business.

T'Seria continued. "This Terran woman bore him a half-Terran child called Spock. This embarrassment of a son declined entry into the VSA in favor of Starfleet Academy. Spock was also rejected by his bond-mate T'Pring, who favored another. It was quite a scandal."

"Which you no doubt have enjoyed repeating, you old gossip!" thought T'Sela to herself.

"If I were you, I would avoid this match. Of course, that may not be possible considering Sarek is the son of Elder T'Pau. Still, you should consider the consequences carefully before bonding with Sarek."

"Thank you for the information, T'Seria. It has proved most enlightening."

T'Sela realized two things. The first was that Sarek was sounding more interesting by the minute. The other was that anything she shared with T'Seria was likely to become gossip. She would have to avoid the old woman in the future.

* * *

Sarek's transport had finally arrived on New Vulcan. He loaded the Embassy's ground car with his luggage and T'Pau's supplies himself, then drove to his mother's cottage. He would have to make his delivery and then promptly return the car to the shuttle terminal, then walk back to T'Pau's. Thankfully, it was not far. Personal servants were a thing of the past here. Every Vulcan's skills and labor were needed to make the new colony viable. Sarek currently had no dwelling of his own on New Vulcan. For this brief visit, he would stay with T'Pau.

* * *

When he had returned the ground car, T'Pau served him a cold drink of kasa juice. While he relaxed in a comfortable chair, she examined the supplies he had brought. She opened a box marked "slah."

"T'Rysa has sent a good selection of yarn and knitting needles. It will be much easier for my students now with such fine supplies. I must knit something for her by way of thanks, perhaps a shawl...."

T'Pau continued rooting through the crates and boxes. The bulk of the items she requested would be shared with others who were of more modest means and those who were not fortunate enough to have a son who traveled the galaxy.

"I do not recognize these items. Cashew butter? Almond butter? I assume these are nuts. What are kosher dills?"

"Kosher dills are pickled cucumbers. They are quite tasty and the liquid can be used to flavor other items. Thee will like them. The Greek olives are also quite good, very salty. I have enjoyed them in salads."

T'Pau was still looking around? "Where is the fabric I requested?"

"It is in a wooden crate marked "sai-tukh", Mother. T'Rysa and I have forgotten nothing. Have we ever let thee down?"

"There might yet be a first time." From the twinkle in her eyes, however, he knew that she was teasing him. Then she grew serious.

"T'Sela has agreed to meet with thee. I would like to arrange it for tomorrow evening, here in my cottage."

"Thee seems in a hurry to get me a bond-mate, Mother."

"As thee should be."

"Very well, make the arrangements. I will do as thee sees fit."

"Ever the dutiful son."

* * *

The following day, after her classes and evening meal, T'Sela again dressed in her finest. She traversed the short distance to T'Pau's cottage. She rang the chime and was admitted by T'Pau.

"Welcome. T'Sela." The Elder led her to the sitting room, where Sarek was waiting. "Meet my son Sarek."

"I bid you welcome, T'Sela. Please have a seat. Would you care for some tea?"

Sarek notes that T'Sela possesses a quiet beauty. She has dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. She is of average height and slender build. She would bear attractive and intelligent children.

"Yes, thank you. I trust your journey to New Vulcan was a safe one, Sarek."

As he pours her tea, T'Sela notes Sarek's strong but gentle hands. They are the hands of an artist. He has a face she would like to sketch, for it reminds her of the warriors in the ancient paintings she once studied. She found his profile particularly striking.

"I encountered no difficulties. My mother tells me that you are a teacher. What subjects are you teaching these days?"

"I am currently teaching Ancient Vulcan History, pre-Surak and Modern Vulcan Art Appreciation to secondary school students. The latter is proving to be a challenge because we have only photographic computer images for the students to look at."

"In the near future, once there is a suitable structure to contain them, some modern art pieces will be brought to New Vulcan. Currently they are on display at the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. There are also many ancient Vulcan artifacts there. They will be transferred when the time comes."

"I have heard of the Embassy's art collection and seen a few images of it. It would be an enlightening experience to see some of it in person, very educational for the young ones." Her interest was definitely piqued.

T'Sela would not mention the fact that she had always wanted to sketch those very artifacts. Even as a respected scholar, she was not deemed important enough to have access to them on a visit to Terra. She had felt somewhat slighted.

"It is a very fine display. I am especially fond of the ka'athyra collection. I have tried to duplicate some of the more ancient designs myself. It is a time-consuming but worthy pursuit." Sarek's enthusiasm for his woodworking and music showed in his eyes.

"Yes, your mother told me of your ka'athyra making and that you are a master player. Sarek, I would like to hear this for myself sometime." T'Sela stopped, realizing she had perhaps been to bold in her request.

"Perhaps at our next meeting. I will bring my ka'athyra when I come to call on you." He could be bold as well. "Perhaps you might show me some of your sketches while I am there. Which reminds me, I have brought some sketch books, charcoal pencils and other such items from Terra. Mother says they are in short supply here." Sarek indicated a large box on the floor.

"Sarek, this is most thoughtful of you and most appreciated. Thank you very much. Now I fear the hour grows late and I must return home. I have greatly enjoyed our visit."

"As have I. However, perhaps I should accompany you as it is dark outside, then I would know where to go to visit you. Also, this box of supplies is somewhat heavy." Yes, Sarek was bold.

"That would be acceptable. T'Pau, I thank thee for thy invitation." T'Sela rose to leave and Sarek rose with her, gathering up the box.

"Thee is most welcome in my home at anytime. Live long and prosper, T'Sela."

"Peace and long life, T'Pau."

T'Pau watched the two walk away from her cottage and toward the school and dormitory. She was quite pleased with her handiwork.

* * *

It was a very short distance to the dormitory. They chatted about T'Sela's art classes. She asked about Sarek's diplomatic missions, but due to their classified nature he really could not reveal much. All too soon, they were at her door.

"T'Sela, may I call upon you tomorrow evening?"

"Unfortunately, I teach a class then, but I am free the next evening. Perhaps you would bring your ka'athyra?"

"I will do so. Perhaps you would show me your sketches?"

"That can be arranged. Until our next meeting, then."

They exchanged parting greetings and Sarek handed T'Sela the box, departing.

She went inside the dormitory building, only to find T'Seria sitting by the door. How much had the old gossip overheard?


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

**Glimpses Unaware**

"Good evening, T'Seria."

"Good evening to you, T'Sela. I see you have met with Sarek."

"Yes. I found him to be most intriguing." T'Sela said nothing more and carried her box to her room.

* * *

The following day T'Sela walks to the school building with T'Leda. She will avoid T'Seria from now on whenever possible. Friends do not lie in wait, seeking to spread gossip. Therefore, T'Seria is no friend to her.

* * *

Sarek spends the morning working in the community vegetable garden. As he has been off-planet often, he owes many hours of service. He does not mind physical labor for it distracts him from the emptiness he has felt of late. However, after spending so much time on Terra recently, he is unaccustomed to the heat. In the afternoon, he catches up on reports to the Federation and the Council of Elders.

He has nearly finished his work when T'Pau interrupts him.

"Teshan the Public Works Supervisor has injured himself. He was to conduct a basic hand tool seminar this evening. Is it possible for thee to take his place? It would count three hours toward thy public service commitment."

"I need no such inducement, Mother. It is logical to serve the community. All benefit from it. Tell Teshan that I will take his place."

* * *

T'Sela dines with T'Leda, and then changes her clothing for the art class. She wears jeans and a T-shirt, adding an over-sized man's button-down shirt on top. She ties on a kerchief. These clothes were left by a volunteer who helped build the school. Sketching with charcoal can get one quite dirty. Fortunately, T'Sela is not vain.

She carries the box of supplies from Sarek to the classroom. There will be a sketchpad and several pencils for each student, plus a few left over for T'Sela herself. Just a few weeks ago, she had been reduced to using sticks she had pulled from a fire in lieu of pencils when her supply ran out. When she had no paper, she peeled the bark from logs, flattened it and dried it. The smooth inside made an excellent drawing surface. These actions had drawn her curious looks from her fellow teachers, some of whom do not see the logic in her need to create. T'Sela is not concerned for their opinions. Art and teaching are all that fate have left her. They are the only things that are still hers.

* * *

As he teaches this workshop on the use of hand tools, Sarek has a new appreciation for the skills his father taught him. Though he was head of one of the most noble of houses, Skon had much contempt for high-born Vulcans who lacked basic everyday skills. Thus he had taught his children gardening, simple home repair, and woodworking. "One never knows what knowledge might be required." Sarek had resented this at first, but soon grew to enjoy such labor, especially harp making.

Skon would be amused to see Sarek right now. He is patiently explaining to Kavel for the fourth time how to hold a chisel. Kavel holds six advanced degrees from the VSA. He also holds that chisel like it will bite. Sarek notes a bandage on Kavel's left hand. Perhaps it does! Finally the noted scientist connects the hammer with the chisel and makes a gouge on the scrap lumber. It is as though he has discovered gravity. Kavel is one hundred and seventeen years old. Sarek taught Spock to use a hammer and chisel when he was three.

Sensing that the participants are growing fatigued, Sarek suggests a break. His grateful students file out of the wood shop area in search of beverages. Sarek decides to stretch his legs.

Down the corridor is a display of items produced by the students and teachers of the various classes that have been offered. Some of these are very good. A ceramic tea set made by Healer T'Mena is really quite attractive. Sarek wonders how she finds time to take a class.

The charcoal sketches catch his eye. The artist is very talented, capturing not just the image, but some of the soul of the subject as well. Stirn, the Community Center Director looks out at him from the display, his kind eyes shining. Sarek notes the signature on the drawing, T'Sela. She has a great gift.

Sarek continues down the corridor where there is a large well-lit classroom. The students are standing at easels. The teacher stands with her back to the door. He recognizes the voice.

"…..subtlety. The secret of shading is to not overdo it. You can always add a little more, but it is difficult to remove too much. Let us move on to blending. Various tools may be used, depending on the desired effect. One of my favorites is a dry cotton rag..."

As T'Sela turns her head to pick up a rag and demonstrate, Sarek ducks behind the wall. He is not certain why, but he does not wish T'Sela to discover him watching her. He should return to the workshop before his students miss him, any way.

* * *

Her students need refreshment and so does she. They are an eager group of twelve, five of whom actually have some talent. Young Safin is the most promising of these. She is a recent arrival to New Vulcan, having served several years aboard a science vessel as a maintainance worker. The child of common laborers, Safin had never had an art lesson until a few weeks ago. Now it is a challenge to keep her in art supplies. Trekell also so some artistic skill, but T'Sela fears that the young agricultural worker has really enrolled in the class to be near Safin. He had better declare himself soon, as others are also interested.

T'Sela traverses the corridor to the beverage service area. She pours herself a cup of water and walks about to see what others are doing. One never know what might inspire a sketch. Perhaps there is something of interest in the wood shop.

"…..taking great care to always point the blade away from yourself when transporting the handsaw. As, always, safety goggles should be worn. Bits of flying wood can cause serious eye damage. I would now like to try sawing a piece of scrap lumber."

Sarek! He is wearing some sort of heavy overalls and a pair of protective goggles. He goes from student to student, making suggestions and correcting errors in technique. He has great patience, for a few of his students are clearly lost causes! Again she notices his hands, artists hands, hands that do not fear work. She would like to sketch those hands, that profile. Something about him is compelling. Enough daydreaming! Time to return to class.

* * *

The workshop is over and Sarek is relieved. No one has become seriously injured, though Kavel had a close call will the hand drill. However, his trousers will be easily mended. He might consider leading a work shop of his own, perhaps on proper tool maintainance or wood stains. There are many options to consider.

T'Sela is some distance ahead of him. Her class is finished, also. Perhaps he might walk her to her home, as it is now dark. Sarek quickens is pace to catch up to her.

"T'Sela, may I see you safely to your door? The night is dark."

"That would be acceptable, Sarek. "

They exit the Community Center and turn toward the school and dormitory buildings.

He notices she is carrying her sketch pads and something wrapped carefully in a rag. It must be pencils, judging from the shape. This talented artist does not even possess a proper pencil case. He must remedy that.

"I saw your portrait of Stirn on display. You captured his likeness well, especially the eyes."

"Thank you. The eyes always pose the most difficulty, except sometimes for the hands. I did not realize you were leading the work shop tonight. Have you done this before?"

"I have not. I was filling in for the regular instructor, who has injured himself. Judging from the participants' skills or lack thereof, I find the need to be great for more classes of a similar nature. I am therefore considering teaching a few more workshops."

"I have heard there have requests for instruction in the use of basic power tools. It seems there have been several recent injuries do to improper use. Do you have knowledge of such things?"

"I do. Perhaps I should speak to Stirn on the matter."

"This is my building. Sarek, I bid you good evening."

"I will see you tomorrow, T'Sela. I will bring my ka'athyra."

"I will show you my sketches."

* * *

T'Seria was again sitting in the lounge area just inside the door.

"T'Sela, I see you have a taste for the exotic. So does Sarek. That must be why he bonded with a Terran woman. What can an ordinary Vulcan woman hope to offer him?"

"I am far from ordinary, T'Seria. Surely you must have better things to concern yourself with than my personal matters."

"Do not say that you were not warned when tongues begin to wag or Sarek finds another Terran woman."

"I wonder whose tongue will wag first."

* * *

Most of his woodworking tools were still in the basement of the Ambassadorial Residence on Terra. However, he had a few basic tools and more than enough knowledge to use them. Sarek drew out a simple design for a pencil box. Amanda would have said that he relished the challenge.

Amanda! Sarek realized he had for the very first time gone several hours without thinking of her. He felt guilty at this, but knew it was not logical. He also knew she would want him to get on with his life. They had discussed it on many occasions. It was reasonable for Sarek to expect to outlive Amanda. They both knew the day would come when death would part them. They did not know that it would come so soon. Now she was gone. He would honor her wishes and build himself another life.

As he rooted through the scrap limber in T'Pau's garden shed, he could not help but compare it to his life. He was trying to make something new out of the leftovers of something old.

* * *

T'Seria had angered her, and T'Sela had spoken out of her anger. This was a reoccurring problem since childhood, anger the one emotion she could not seem to master control of. T'Sela also did not enjoy being the recipient of unsolicited advice. She felt capable of making her own life choices.

Skel had always claimed that T'Sela had only one real fault. She did not like to be told what to do. As her bond-mate and husband, he had learned to make gentle, informed "suggestions". This tactic usually worked but not always. However, if he was forceful, she would generally do the opposite of what he suggested. He had cherished her in spite of this. She had cherished him for his tolerance.

Skel was no longer here to suggest anything. She missed him, but the ache was easing a bit. She had begun to accept his loss, just as she had begun to accept that T'Lel, T'Meela, and Sonvel were also gone. Even so, the thought of her precious children's death still brought her much pain. However, they would expect her to continue, build herself a new life from the ashes of the old.

She has no ashes, but she does have charcoal. Soon she finds herself sketching Sarek's profile from memory. She does it in a new sketchbook, not the old one with the images she had made of her family. That one she must put aside.

* * *

The next day was the weekly day of rest. There were no classes. In the morning, T'Sela joins others from her dormitory in the garden behind the school. There they engage in a series of dance-like moves designed to increase flexibility and circulation. This in turn enhances meditation. As she dances, she observes a solitary runner taking laps around the track. He is fast for a man with graying hair. His legs are long and muscular, his overall form that of a classic statue. As he draws closer and then passes her, she recognizes that handsome profile. Sarek is a fine physical specimen.

* * *

He sees her immediately, knows her by the wavy, dark brown hair, pulled back off her face and securd in a bun. She has not succumbed to the convenience of short hair. The exercise clothing she wears reveals a slender yet curvy figure. She is graceful and pleasing to behold. Sarek makes several more laps of the track than he originally planned. His body will make him pay the price later, but the payment will be worth it. He runs until the dance stops and T'Sela is gone.

* * *

Sarek will come to see her after dinner tonight. She has promised to show him her sketches. She is not ready to show him the collection with her family. She would be too embarrassed to show the sketch she made of him. She will show him her sketches on bark. Though her materials were crude, she thinks them some of her finest. T'Sela mends her second best dress and embroiders a design to cover the defect. There are already several other such repairs, beautiful in their asymmetry, black thread on pale green linen.

* * *

Sarek has a small saw, a hammer, and a few chisels. He cuts the pieces for the box and its top from hardwood scraps. He has no glue, but his artfully cut mortise and tenon joints do not need it. No hinges are available, so he fits the lid in such a manner that it slides closed over the box. He is without sandpaper, but the planet has given him sand in abundance. He fills a bucket with it and uses it to smooth his creation. It is crude, yet beautiful. He is satisfied with his creation.

He showers and dons a linen tunic and trousers, then eats a simple meal with T'Pau.

"Thee has worked long in the shed today. What has thee made?"

"I have made a gift for T'Sela, a box for her pencils and tools."

He shows it to T'Pau, who nods her approval. When dinner is over and the clean-up done, he collects the box and his ka'athyra, then departs.

T'Pau is pleased. She senses compatibility. It is not affection yet, but it is a start.

* * *

She has dined with T'Leda and done her share of the clean-up. The older woman shoos her away.

"Go and prepare yourself. He is coming. Do not forget to leave your chamber door open while he visits. You do not wish to be the subject of gossip." T'Leda inclines her head in the direction of T'Seria's quarters when she says this.

T'Sela washes her face and changes her dress. She prepares tea and sets out honey cakes. She chides herself for her anticipation. She is not a child. She must not get her hopes up. She feels that she and Sarek might be compatible, but he might not agree. There might be other, better suited candidates. She would have to learn much in order to become a good diplomat's wife.

There is a knock on the door. He has come.

T'Sela opens the door, greets him, and bids him enter. She heeds T'Leda's warning and leaves the door open. She offers Sarek a chair. He places his ka'athyra and the pencil box on the table.

"Would you care for tea and honey cakes?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

As she pours his tea, he once again notes her gracefulness. Her hands are small yet strong.

They chat about the weather and all the new construction projects. She tells him of the plans to expand the school. He tells her of new mineral deposits found on the far side of the planet. He notes the numerous sketches she has displayed in the room. One in particular captures his attention.

"You have sketched the mountain behind the school. It is most impressive, your ability to convey a sense of nighttime using only shading. I did not know such a thing could be accomplished using only pencil. The choice of wood bark as a medium gives it a raw beauty."

"Your praise honors me. However, the wood bark was not a choice, but a necessity. Also, it was not done with pencil, but rather with burnt sticks."

"Knowing this merely adds to my appreciation. I have made something that perhaps you might be able to use. A box for your pencils, to protect them so they do not break. It is somewhat crude. I apologize for this. I have only the simplest of tools here on New Vulcan."

"It is not crude. It is beautifully crafted. You have cut each piece to enhance the appearance of the grain. It is a one of a kind gift. I thank you. In return, it would please me greatly to give you the sketch that you have admired."

"Your gift honors me, T'Sela."

He plays her a few melodies on his ka'athyra. She is suitably impressed with his abilities. They chat a while longer. Then Sarek realizes that if he were to stay any later, he would exceed the limits of propriety.

"May I call on you again tomorrow evening?"

"You may."

Sarek takes his instrument and his sketch, then departs. As he walks to T'Pau's cottage in the darkness,it occurs to him that he has made up his mind. It would be illogical to delay. Tomorrow night he will ask her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek, I make no profit. Obviously I would make a terrible Ferengi!

**The Question**

Sarek has departed for the evening. As T'Sela closes the door to her room, she notices T'Seria in the corridor. T'Seria had walked by the open door at least five times while Sarek was visiting. Her intrusiveness bothers T'Sela greatly. However, she also knows that the old woman has lost everything, husband, children, and grandchildren. Gossip has become her hobby. T'Sela wishes T'Seria had chosen a different one.

T'Sela prepares herself for bed. Tomorrow her history students will have a special guest. A noted Betazed sociologist will speak to them on the history of the United Federation of Planets. Dr. Ardana Treli is also a Commander in Starfleet. She has visited many worlds. T'Sela looks forward to meeting her.

* * *

Sarek has made up his mind. Tomorrow evening when he calls on T'Sela, he will ask her to become his bond-mate. She is strong, hard-working, adaptable. He is impressed by her grace, her intelligence, and her artistry. He would not say that he is captivated by her beauty, but he finds her pleasing to behold. She has many qualities desirable in a diplomat's spouse. He doubts a more suitable candidate could be found. And if he is honest with himself, he does not wish for her to be joined with anyone else. There is something rare about T'Sela.

* * *

Dr. Treli makes several excellent presentations. She speaks Common Vulcan well and is able to adjust her materials to the different comprehension levels of her students. She will spend several weeks in New Shi'Kahr, studying the formation of the community, then return to Terra. She expects to make several return trips over the next few years.

After the last class, T'Sela invites Ardana to dine with her and T'Leda in the dormitory dining room. It is not elegant, but the food is acceptable. Ardana will be staying in the same building with them. The women talk of their professions and their studies. They do not speak much of their personal lives. All three have lost much and the losses are still too recent. Ardana lost her husband Austen during the battle with Nero. He was a Weapons Officer aboard the USS Farragut. They had been together almost twenty years.

T'Sela has many questions about what a xenosociologist does, and how it fits into a career with Starfleet. Ardana relates tales of some non-classified missions, some are quite interesting to the Vulcan women.

"Ardana, is it always so fascinating?"

"No, T'Leda. Sometimes it is deadly dull. My very first mission was to Joria, to observe their culture and record the negations for Jorian entry into the Federation. The most interesting part of that mission was the trip home. I got to spend a lot of time with Ambassador Sarek's little boy. He traveled on that mission with his parents."

"How interesting. T'Sela has recently begun a ….friendship with Ambassador Sarek. I am certain she would be interested in any insights you have into his character."

At that moment, T'Sela would have preferred to dig a hole and crawl into it. However, now that the information had been requested, she would listen.

"I don't really have that much to tell. I found Sarek to be very reserved , a proper Vulcan gentleman. Of course, he was very busy most of the time. The ship's crew and most of the other diplomats found him somewhat intimidating. He seemed to only have soft spots for his wife and son. I got to be friends with his wife Amanda. I know that Sarek and Spock had a falling out over his choice of a career in Starfleet."

There was more that T'Sela wanted to know, but could not bring herself to ask. T'Leda sensed this and decided it was time for a little prodding. The Betazed had great respect for their elders. In fact, the older a person was, the more respect they were entitled to. T'Leda would put her 182 years to good use.

"What was Amanda like?"

"She was warm and loving, but tolerated no nonsense. She also did not suffer fools. She was very sedate for a Terran woman, especially in public. In more private situations, she had a wicked sense of humor and liked to tease her husband and son. I think the marriage was a good one for the most part. The only real point of contention revolved on how to bring up their son."

"My goodness. I did not mean to prattle on so much. I miss Amanda. We mostly communicated through letters and sub-space. I will feel her loss, along with the loss of many others for a long time. I try not to dwell on my losses."

"T'Leda and I grieve with you, Ardana. We understand." T'Sela did understand, all too well. "If you two will excuse me, I am receiving a guest this evening."

******************

Sarek again spends his morning working in the community gardens. From time to time, he feels eyes staring at him, but only has a sense of their general direction. Finally, he catches the young man in the act.

"Is there something you would say to me?"

"I am Trekell. Forgive me. I intended no disrespect. It is only that you greatly resemble another I have met just recently. I wondered if you might be his kinsman. He is young, around my age and a Starfleet Officer. His name is Spock."

"Spock is my son. I am Sarek. Let us rest for a moment and have some water. Perhaps you might tell me of how you know my son."

They each get a cup of water and then sit on a bench in the shade tent. Trekell begins his story.

"My father sent me to New Vulcan from our homestead on Melenia V. I left there a little over two months ago. He did not have much cash to spare me, so I worked my passage when I could. It took longer than expected, and some transport captains were less than honest. I got to Starbase 7, but could get no further on the funds I had left. I sat down on a bench in the vendor's area and sold the five _kolchak_ I had carved on my journey, hoping to gain enough funds to eat and get myself cleaned up. I wished to secure employment to finance the rest of my journey."

"Your son's bond-mate purchased the last of my _kolchak_ and sent your son to inquire as to my difficulties. Spock and Nyota booked me passage to New Vulcan, got me a room, a bath, and clean clothes. They even provided me with laundry service, meals and ration bars. When I told them I might never be able to repay, Spock said it was unnecessary. I should do a kindness for another when the opportunity arose. You have raised a worthy son, _osu_ Sarek."

"I might say the same of your father, Trekell. So, how long have you been on New Vulcan?"

"I have been here for three days. I left your son six days ago."

"Have you contacted your father yet to let him know you have arrived?"

"No. I do not know where to go to do this. Also, I had hoped to accomplish more of the goals my father had set for me."

"May I ask what these goals are?"

"I must find employment and housing, then a bond-mate. When I am established, I must assist in relocating my two younger sisters, that they might also find mates. So far, I have found shelter in a men's dormitory and met an interesting female. I took an art class with her last night."

"You have done well for three days. What kind of employment do you seek?"

"I worked my father's fields and maintained his equipment. I also did simple equipment maintainance on the transport ships. I would be equally at home doing either."

Sarek looks around the fields. He sees Stirn, the Director of the Community Center.

"Wait here, Trekell. There is someone I must speak to."

Sarek walks over to Stirn and tells him of Trekell and his need for employment. The two older men then join the boy on the bench near the water jugs.

"Trekell, this is Stirn, who runs the Community Center. He could use a part-time maintainance worker."

"I need someone three evenings a week, for twelve hour shifts. It is simple maintainance work, but time consuming. You may start tomorrow. I also know of another part-time position. Teshan, the Public Works Supervisor needs someone three days a week to maintain equipment and help with landscaping. I will introduce you this afternoon. Now we should resume our labors before the heat becomes unbearable."

"I am most grateful for this opportunity and your assistance." Trekell can not believe his good fortune. He returns to his gardening. At lunch time, Sarek summons him.

"Let us go to the Communications Center, that you may contact your parents. Trust me when I tell you that your father will wish to know of your safe arrival. Besides, you have some progress to report."

Sarek escorts the boy to the Communications Center, speaking to Syrol the Chief Specialist himself. He arranges for Trekell to have ten minutes of subspace time to speak with his parents.

Syrol takes Sarek aside and gives his a PADD with several communications. One of them is not good news. A trade agreement Sarek negotiated for desperately needed supplies has fallen apart. He will need to leave New Vulcan for several months to repair the damage. He will have to depart the day after tomorrow.

* * *

"Trekell, were you successful in contacting your parents?"

"I was. They were most pleased to hear from me. They also express their gratitude for all your assistance."

"I now find myself in need of your assistance. I will need to leave New Vulcan in a few days and may not return for several months. I need someone to maintain my mother's cottage and do her heavy gardening work. You would, of course, be paid."

"I would be honored."

* * *

On Melenia V, two very relieved parents embrace each other. Their son is safe and has found some employment. There may be a future for their children after all.

* * *

Sarek takes Trekell to meet T'Pau. She feeds the men a simple lunch and shows Trekell her garden. She finds that he has good manners for a peasant.

Trekell's afternoon interview with Teshan goes well. By the end of his fourth day on New Vulcan, he holds three part-time jobs. The ability to provide financially is a good quality in a potential bond-mate. Trekell feels that he may now pursue Safin a bit more actively. His experiences of the past week have taught him that boldness is often rewarded.

* * *

After delivering Trekell to Stirn's office, Sarek spends his afternoon filing reports based on the communications he received earlier. He takes a few moments to meditate, considering the impossible odds of both he and Spock making connections with Trekell. He decides that boldness is the order of the day. When he has eaten the evening meal, he takes his leave of T'Pau.

"So, has thee reached any conclusions about Teacher T'Sela?" T'Pau looks up from her knitting as she asks this.

"I am going to ask her to bond with me."

"That is good. She is a worthy candidate."

* * *

He has seen her two best dresses. Everything else she owns is heavily mended. T'Sela has ordered fabric for more clothing from Terra, but it has not yet arrived. Garments wear out quickly in the harsh conditions. She washes them often because of her charcoal artwork. There is no help for it. Tonight she will greet Sarek in a patched dress.

She prepares the tea and sets out fruit. He arrives right on time and has brought his harp. They ask about each other's day, and talk about their labors. Finally, Sarek summons his courage.

"T'Sela. I must leave New Vulcan the day after tomorrow. I may not be able to return for several months. When I do return, I would like for us to become bond-mates. You are intelligent, graceful and artistic. I find you most companionable. Would you be agreeable to our bonding?"

"Yes. I am agreeable to it. I find you to be an acceptable candidate as well. I assume that you will contact me if we need to hasten the bonding." Sarek understands what T'Sela is not saying, that he should contact her in the event he undergoes Pon Farr.

"I will of course do so. However, I should like to maintain contact with you in my absence, that we might get to know one another better. I will arrange for the installation of communications equipment in your quarters. I would also like to contact you via written letters if you will permit it."

"Again, I find that most agreeable."

"Will you come and dine tomorrow evening with T'Pau and I? We will have much to discuss and arrange for."

"I will come. I look forward to it."

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow night, then."

T'Sela walks him to the open door and then watches him leave. Then she heads to T'Leda's room and knocks on her door.

"Come in, and tell me all."

"He asked and I have accepted. He will be away for several months, but we will bond when he returns. He wishes to maintain contact while he is gone. That is most unusual."

"Sarek is an unusual person. I would not be concerned. You will know him better by the time of your joining. I did not know Tavosh well at all when we bonded. We both lost the mates our parents arranged for us as children. The bond was a fearful thing for me at first. Be glad that yours will not be so."

"You are wise, as always, T'Leda. You give me counsel as a mother would. I thank you for this."

"T'Sela, you give me joy as a daughter would. I thank you for this, also. Goodnight, my "child." Sleep well."

* * *

A/N:

_kolchak: _a Vulcan wooden flute, much like a recorder

_osu:_ a term of respect, sir being the closest translation


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing!

**Setting The Plan Into Motion**

"How was thy visit with T'Sela?"

"It went quite well, Mother. She has agreed to become my bond-mate. We will bond when I return from the trade negotiations. That may be several months from now. I have invited her to dine with us tomorrow night, that we might make plans."

"That is wise. Also, I should like to become better acquainted with her."

* * *

After his nightly meditation, Sarek lies down to rest. He is concerned that his request to maintain communication with T'Sela may have offended her. She might think him strange. Truth be told, he _is_ strange. He misses the subspace calls and letters he used to exchange with Amanda. Sarek realizes that this strangeness of his is actually an emotion called loneliness.

* * *

T'Sela is restless. She has meditated and lain down on her bed, but sleep will not come. She rises again and begins to sketch. This is her third sketch of Sarek. She used to make sketches of Skel and their children when she was lecturing off-planet. She has always believed that it was because she missed them, though such an emotion was not logical. Sarek has not yet departed New Vulcan. Can it be that she has already formed an attachment to him? Will she be lonely while he is gone?

* * *

T'Leda loans T'Sela a set of robes for her dinner with Sarek and T'Pau. Her arrival is punctual. Their meal is simple but nourishing and tasty. T'Sela assists Sarek with the clean-up. Then it is time to make plans and to chat.

"T'Sela, has thee any family that should be involved in the plans for the bonding?"

"No, Elder T'Pau. None of my family survived the Genocide. I live only because I was off-planet attending an academic conference. There will only be my friend T'Leda as a witness to the bonding."

"And there is none who would wish to make a challenge for thee?"

"There is none."

"Then I believe that a simple bonding ceremony will be in the best interest of all concerned. Sarek will contact us both when he is certain of the time of his return, or if he should need thee to come to him. I will leave you two to your discussions." T'Pau rose and retired to her bedchamber.

"Syrol will be sending a technician to install the subspace communication equipment for your quarters. This will be done at a time which is convenient for you. When it is in place, it will not be necessary for you go to the communications center, and we may speak with each other privately."

"That is very considerate of you, Sarek. I appreciate it greatly."

"When you wish to communicate with me by letter, bring it to Syrol in person, and he will include it in a diplomatic pouch. It will not be opened by anyone but me."

"Can you tell me anything of your mission?"

"Only that it is vital to the survival of the colony. Also, I am somewhat frustrated because I had believed all the difficulties in the situation had been resolved."

"I am certain that you will prevail in these matters."

"T'Sela, is there anything you need that I might send you? Anything that you want?"

"I do not wish to impose."

"It is no imposition."

"Fabric for clothing or art supplies would always be welcome."

"I shall arrange for these things to be sent to you."

"Thank you, Sarek. Now the hour grows late. You must depart early in the morning and I have classes tomorrow. I should return to my dormitory."

"I will walk you home."

* * *

They walk the short distance in an awkward silence. The entire evening has been awkward. At last Sarek voices what is on both of their minds.

"I know we have known each other only a few days, however I shall miss your company while I am absent."

"I shall miss you, too. May your journey be without incident, Sarek."

"May you have peace, T'Sela."

* * *

It was strange to be leaving New Vulcan. Sarek could not yet call it home. He had spent less time there than most of the other colonists. However, most of his people are here now and more would be coming. There is T'Pau and now T'Sela. She is receptive but a trifle wary. He hopes to put her at ease with him through their communications. No, it was not really home, but he fears he might miss it. He boards the transport and stows his gear.

* * *

T'Sela is walking to the school building when she sees the transport ship depart. She knows Sarek is aboard. He has been in her life only a few short days, but has already made a great impact. He is generous and considerate, though a bit domineering. He is an important man and accustomed to having his way. Perhaps there will be compromise, or perhaps she will adjust to his way of thinking. It is too soon to tell, but she is hopeful for their future. There is a chance that it will be an agreeable arrangement.

* * *

Sarek knows he must speak with his son and tell him of T'Sela. He does not relish the idea. Spock will understand his father's need of a new bond-mate, having recently undergone Pon Farr himself. However, his boy is still grieving his mother's loss. No son of any age should have to witness his mother's murder, and murder it was, most definitely. Nero murdered an entire planet. It will be difficult for Spock to see another in his mother's place. Sarek steels himself and places the call to the Enterprise.

* * *

"Greetings, Father. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Your grandmother has indeed found a good match for me in T'Sela. I am currently on a trade mission that may last several months, but a bonding ceremony is planned for when I return."

"I ...congratulate you both, Father. I look forward to meeting T'Sela."

"Thank you, my son. How do you fare? How is Nyota?

"She is well. I believe that I am finally settling here, starting to find my place with this crew. It is still quite difficult at times."

"I have confidence that you will prevail, Spock. You always have."

"Thank you, Father. Unfortunately, I must report for a duty shift in a few moments. I look forward to hearing from you again. Live long and prosper, Father."

"Peace and long life, my son."

* * *

There are new students in her classes this day. Five immigrant families have arrived from outlying worlds, bringing with them eleven school-aged children. Some of these little ones remind T'Sela of her own children when they were small. She feels a pang of sorrow for the ones she has lost. She also knows that she would like to be a mother again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Trek and I make no profit from this!

**Separations and Communications**

Frustration! Actually frustration laced with anxiety and tension, all rolled into a single emotion one might call stress. Stress was what Sarek was feeling right now. What had been a simple trade agreement between the Vulcans and the Caldosians now involved both the Ferengi and the Orions. New Vulcan needed to purchase grain at reasonable prices until agriculture could be firmly established.

The colony was in a difficult situation and the unscrupulous were certainly willing to take advantage of it.

The planet had plenty of valuable ores to trade, but not enough workers to mine them yet. One solution was to hire outside labor. The other was to lease the ore fields to off-world mining interests. The Vulcan Council of Elders did not relish either of these situations. They would have to make a decision soon, as many of the Vulcan government's assets were not liquid ones. Most of what was owned was in the form of real estate and corporate holdings. The Elders also did not wish to part with any of these. Sarek did not see the logic in holding on to so much wealth when the colony was in such need. For Sarek, it was a no-win situation.

Once, he would have sought out comfort from Amanda in such times. It was not logical, but he had often found talking to her helpful, even when he could reveal to her nothing of the situation. This was no longer an option for him. He missed the closeness they had shared. T'Sela had given her promise to become his bond-mate. Sarek wondered how much they would share together in the future. Would T'Sela be a support for him in times of stress?

* * *

There had been a death in the community today, a young male, crushed in a construction accident. T'Sela had known him briefly. She had worked with him in the gardens and he had greatly resembled her son Sonvel. The young man's death seemed to open the wound afresh. In times past, she would have turned to Skel, who would have comforted her and not concerned himself with the logic of the situation. Skel the architect and engineer had once said that "logic had little to do with the relationship between bond-mates." Would she be able to receive such comfort from her new bond-mate?

* * *

Sarek finished reading the days transmissions from New Vulcan and the Council of Elders. They had decided to liquidate their holdings in a technologies firm on Rigel VII. This would free up several billion credits to acquire needed supplies and labor for the colony.

Syrol had added his personal note on the subject.

"The decision may have been prompted by the death of a young nobleman trying to do his share of the labor on a construction project. The boy was hardworking but not well trained for the task he was performing. He did not adequately secure a load of building materials being lifted by crane. The load broke free and crushed him to death instantly. He had been the only one of his House to survive the Genocide. It is unfortunate that it took a death to make the Council see the wisdom of hiring outside labor."

"On a more personal note, I have personally completed the installation of the requested subspace communication equipment in Teacher T'Sela's quarters. It is now functional."

Sarek decided he should test the functionality of the equipment for himself. It would be a logical reason to contact T'Sela. She should be in her quarters in less than an hour.

* * *

_Beep. Beep, Beep. _

"Incoming communication from Ambassador Sarek. Do you accept?"

T'Sela pulled her art class t-shirt over her head. She had been in the middle of changing. Thankfully, if she stood close enough to the terminal, Sarek would not be able to see that she had not yet put on her jeans.

"I accept."

"Good evening, T'Sela. How do you fare?"

"Good evening, Sarek. I fare quite well. And yourself?"

"I am well, also. Thank you. I wished to verify the report that your subspace equipment was functional. This appears to be the case. Also, I wondered what the news is in New Shi'Kahr. And, I find it...pleasant to hear your voice."

"I see. The news is mixed. There was an accident on a construction site, in the area close to your mother's cottage where single family homes are being built. A young male has died."

"Yes, I heard of this. It is most unfortunate. It gives me pause to think of my own son, who has chosen a very dangerous career."

"How old is Spock?"

"He is 26.83 standard years of age."

"Sonvel would have been a year younger."

"T'Sela, I apologize. I did not mean to remind you of your grief."

"It does not distress me to think of him so much as it once did. But you asked of news. Perhaps the latest news concerning a certain young male you hired to keep Elder T'Pau's garden?"

"Trekell? What has he been up to? It is only three weeks since I left New Vulcan."

"He now works full time for the Public Works Department, maintaining their equipment. He is still doing an excellent job with you mother's garden. A week ago he gave a hand-carved kolchak to Safin, a young woman in my sketching class. Stirn observed his fine work and has him teaching woodcarving one night a week at the Community Center. Safin, by the way, has agreed to become his bond-mate."

"It seems Trekell is never idle. Did you receive a package from Terra?"

"I received a package today, but have not yet had a chance to open it. I was getting ready for my sketching class when you called. If you are able to wait a moment, I will see to it now."

T'Sela forgot that she was only half dressed as she crossed the room to retrieve the parcel. She hurried back to the terminal. Sarek got a view of some long, well-formed legs.

T'Sela carefully undid the paper wrappings. These could be re-used as drawing materials. Inside she found three dress-lengths of sturdy linen fabric in soft, neutral colors. Matching sewing thread, buttons, and needles were also included.

"Sarek, these are very fine fabrics. I am most grateful to you. This is a great help to me. Now, unfortunately, I must leave for my class."

"T'Sela, you are most welcome. However, you may wish to finish dressing before you leave your quarters."

"My apologies. I was not thinking."

"I am not offended. I will bid you farewell, though. Live long and prosper, T'Sela."

"Peace and long life, Sarek."

* * *

As she pulled on her jeans, T'Sela mentally cursed herself. Her future bond-mate must think her an idiot! Perhaps she could get back into his good graces by writing him a letter, as he had requested.

* * *

Sarek was most pleased by his conversation with T'Sela, even if she had revealed more about herself than she intended! This must indicate that she is comfortable with him. He is glad that she is pleased with his choice of fabrics. He is not displeased with the lingering image of those lovely legs! Perhaps he can find a few moments to search for another gift for his future bond-mate.

* * *

_Sarek,_

_Again, I wish to express my thanks for your thoughtful and practical gift of fabric. You have given me the means to produce three new dresses and repair several older garments._

_The rains have come to New Shi'Kahr. All the plantings seem to be in bloom. The tea bushes in your mother's garden are thriving, as are the weeds in the vegetable garden. There will be plenty of community service hours available for the new immigrants. A new family or two arrive every week. I have had five new students today._

_I am enclosing a sketch I have made of the meditation gardens by the school. They are most beautiful. The kasa trees grow well in that location._

_Dr. Treli returned to Terra today. She was most impressed with the plans for the Cultural Center. She believes that the Federation plans to copy all files pertinent to recent Vulcan history and turn them over to the Council of Elders when the Center is completed._

_I trust that you are staying well and are taking time to eat and rest. I look forward to your return._

_T'Sela_

* * *

_T'Sela, _

_Thank you very much for the sketch of the meditation gardens. It is very beautiful. _

_The negotiations continue to progress at a distressingly slow rate. It seems that they will go on longer than I expected._

_I wish that I could send you images of the landscape of this world. Unfortunately, to do so would reveal my location. _

_I am enclosing sketchbooks made by local artisans. The paper is similar to papyrus made on ancient Terra. The texture is most interesting. _

_I look forward to seeing you on my return._

_Sarek_

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela chatted a few minutes via subspace almost everyday. Actually T'Sela did most of the chatting. Hearing about the colony's progress soothed away some of Sarek's tension. It reminded him of what he was working for. Also, he and T'Sela were forming a connection. He would always love Amanda, but thoughts of her no longer consumed his every idle moment.

* * *

Subspace visits with Sarek were now the high point of T'Sela's day. They were forming a relationship. She would always miss Skel and the children, but most days she could think on them without pain. She was starting to look forward to her bonding with Sarek.

* * *

_T'Sela,_

_After eleven long weeks, the negotiations are successfully concluded. Each side has made concessions, so New Vulcan will have the grain it needs to survive._

_Unfortunately, I am needed on Terra for several weeks, perhaps as long as two months. I will be traveling there directly. I will be involved in helping to interpret Federation business law. It has not yet been decided how to handle the off-world assets of Vulcans who perished in the Genocide, but left no heirs. Hundreds of billions of credits are involved. I hope to recover some of these for the benefit of our people. There is still so much that is needed for the establishment of the colony._

_I will return to you as soon as possible._

_Sarek_

* * *

_Sarek,_

_Thank you for your gift of fabric. I will use it to make my gown for our bonding. _

_It is unfortunate that our bonding must be delayed, but I understand that you render a service for all of New Vulcan. Your long hours of work and personal sacrifice are greatly appreciated._

_Trekell and Safin have bonded. They have moved into a small house in the new development. There have been several such unions of late. It appears that people do not want the Elders to make choices for them._

_I await your return._

_T'Sela_

* * *

The legal issues on Terra take ten weeks to resolve, but Sarek is finally able to head back to New Vulcan. He and T'Sela converse over dinner at a newly completed cafe.

"Sarek, the Education Council has requested that I travel to Risa for a ten-day conference on establishing schools. I do not feel that I can refuse them. The knowledge that might be gained is too important."

"I understand, T'Sela. We must all do our duty."

"I will be gone for approximately three weeks with travel time. The school term will end two weeks after my return. I think then would be the best time to have our bonding ceremony."

"I agree. I shall make the arrangements with Elder T'Pau."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Star Trek and I make no profit from this!

**Separations and Communications Part II**

It was a most unfortunate situation. T'Sela was leaving for a conference on Risa the following day. She would be away from New Vulcan for three weeks and then had two weeks left in the school term. It would be five weeks until they could bond.

Over dinner, they made plans for after the bonding. Sarek had no permanent residence on the planet yet. He had been away from the colony more than he had been present. As an unbonded male, he had low priority in qualifying for a residence. And since he still possessed considerable wealth, he would be embarrassed to accept one.

"T'Sela, I believe it would be best for me to purchase prefabricated modules and have them delivered and assembled as needed, should our family expand. The company that builds them will provide skilled labor for the process, so there will be no impact on available labor for the community. It will not be the kind of housing either of us were accustomed to before, but it will be adequate. Until the first units arrive, we will most likely reside at the inn when not off planet. Is this plan agreeable to you?"

"Sarek, I am now living in a dormitory. When I first arrived, I shared a small tent with three others. A house such as you plan to build for us would be most welcome. We shall make it a home."

"I wish that you were able to postpone your departure for a few days, but I know that this is not possible. Spock will be visiting for a few brief hours next week. The Enterprise is dropping off needed supplies and volunteers. It would have been good for the two of you to meet."

"We will meet in the future. I am certain that your son understands the call of duty."

"Indeed he does."

* * *

"Duty! I have done little else but my duty for the past year. Now duty again delays possible contentment." T'Sela allows herself a bit of a mental tirade as she packs. She calms a bit as she folds the dresses made from fabric Sarek has given her. Thanks to him she will not be going to Risa in rags. His gifts have been most considerate. He is considerate and supportive. He will wait for her as she has waited for him.

Her mood improves and she is able to meditate before retiring.

* * *

T'Pau is hosting a visiting Elder from the other settlement, so Sarek is staying at the inn. This is actually a more convenient work arrangement for him. T'Pau is not fond of technology, so her cottage has only minimal amenities.

Sarek unpacks his bags and sets up his workstation. There are two framed items on his desk. The first is a holophoto of Spock and his bond-mate Nyota. The second is T'Sela's sketch of the meditation gardens. He had a craftsman frame this for him while on Terra. It is the only token he has of T'Sela.

"I will have a holophoto made of us when we are bonded." He tells himself this as he settles down to meditate.

* * *

The transport to Risa leaves just after dawn. Sarek hears it depart. He misses T'Sela already.

* * *

She is anxious about leaving New Vulcan, this place that is not yet really a home. T'Sela is bound for Risa and remembers all too well what happened the last time she went there. On her way home, her life was shattered. Now she has begun to pick up the pieces. She is neither religious nor superstitious, but mentally pleads with any and all supreme powers that might exist.

"Please let it all still be there when I return. Let Sarek be there."

* * *

Spock and Nyota met Sarek at the cafe across from the inn. They had only a few precious hours to spend together. Sarek was glad to see that the boy had lost his "post-Pon Farr" look. The pinched faces and gauntness were gone. The young couple seemed to be truly content. Spock had chosen his bond-mate well.

The Enterprise had brought much needed medical supplies and a team of physicians and nurses to help put them to use. Spock told Sarek of the plants he and Lt. Sulu had been experimenting with as a possible food source on New Vulcan. Sulu had dropped some seedlings off with the Agricultural Minister. The older Vulcan was most impressed with their research.

They spoke of the colony and Sarek gave them a brief tour of New Shi'Kahr, indicating the site where a new home for the family would be built. When Sarek spoke of how modules could be added as the family expanded, Spock grew a bit uncomfortable. He knew that his father must bond again and very soon, but the idea of another female in his mother's place was unsettling. If Sarek and T'Sela's union bore fruit and he were to have younger siblings, they would be entirely Vulcan. Would they accept him? Would T'Sela accept him? Could he accept T'Sela?

Spock would make his best effort. He and Sarek had mended their relationship. Spock did not wish to be estranged from his father again.

"Father, I brought you my formal robes to wear for your bonding. I know that it is not possible to acquire new ones right now. Much has changed, but at least you will be properly attired."

"Thank you, my son. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated."

It is a small gesture on Spock's part, but a beginning. Sarek knows that Spock struggles with the idea of his father's remarriage. It is probably a good thing that the Enterprise will be on a mission. Spock and Nyota will not be here for the bonding.

* * *

T'Sela arrives safely on Risa. She had forgotten was luxury was like. She has a two-room hotel suite to herself with both a sonic and a water shower. She may even make use of the spa tub. As she begins to unpack, T'Sela notices that the room has its own subspace comm unit. Unpacking will have to wait until after her call to Sarek.

* * *

"I will accept the communication."

"Good evening, T'Sela."

"Greetings, Sarek. I merely wished to inform you that I have arrived safely on Risa. The accommodations are most pleasant, but I believe that they are more luxurious than those requested for me by the Education Council. Do I have you to thank for this?"

"I merely wished to ensure your comfort."

* * *

The seminars are most enlightening. A school principal from Nooria brings up the issues he is having with integrating members of different social castes into one educational system. Nooria suffered an epidemic of plague three years ago, losing three quarters of its population. Labor is now in short supply, and the peasants have become aware of their own value. They are demanding higher wages and better education for their children.

T'Sela pays close attention. She believes something similar will happen on New Vulcan. One of her most promising students is the seventeen-year-old daughter of a former estate groundskeeper. Under the former Vulcan social system, this girl would have become a servant and bond-mate to another servant. Instead, she dreams of becoming an elementary education teacher. Such teachers are in short supply.

T'Sela was born thol'es or nobility, the daughter of a respected House. Her family had many holdings, tenants, and loyal servants. She does not expect to ever return to that lifestyle. The few Vulcan peasants and servants who have survived are too valuable a resource to the many to be exploited by the few. They have the survival skills the thol'es lack. The societal structure of New Vulcan is going to be different than that of the old world.

* * *

The Noorian Plague has spread to Melenia V. Vulcans are immune, but the planet is nearly devastated. Half the native Melenians have died. Trekell's father and two older brothers sell their holdings to the highest bidder. The New Vulcan Agricultural Ministry gives them money for passage to the colony and homesteads to farm. In payment, they must turn over twenty percent of their crops for the next ten years. They consider this an equitable trade. Trekell's parents Kelen and Soniva are pleased to learn that their grandchildren and youngest daughter will be attending the same school as the children of the thol'es.

* * *

Sarek has made a large purchase, three modules that when fitted together will form a modest home. It will be larger than most of the homes being built on the planet, but no more ornate. The building site has yet to be cleared or connected to municipal utilities. It will be months until construction can begin. However, it is something to look forward to, progress and a new beginning.

* * *

"I will accept the transmission."

"Greetings, T'Sela."

"Good morning, Sarek. It is a pleasure to hear from you. What news do you have?"

"Good news. I have purchased the first three modules for our home and found a site to build it on. Construction should begin in about three months time, after the land is cleared and utilities laid in. We will have privacy, but be close to the center of the settlement."

"That is good news. I have some of my own. All of the portions of the conference that are relevant to New Vulcan will be finished by tomorrow. I was able to rebook my passage on a transport that leaves tomorrow night. Therefore I shall return a day early. Perhaps I might visit the construction site with you."

"I would find that most agreeable. I await your return, T'Sela. May your journey be without incident."

"I await our reunion, Sarek."

* * *

T'Sela would be returning in four days. Sarek found himself growing anxious. He had a bit of a tension headache, the second one in as many days. He did not get headaches often, not since before his last Pon Farr. Oh. Perhaps he should visit Healer T'Mena and get his hormone levels checked.

* * *

T'Sela settled herself into the comfortable armchair of her private quarters on the transport ship. She had booked herself the least expensive passage. Sarek must have upgraded her accommodations himself. Again.

* * *

Trekell and Safin were having the best day ever of their young lives. A messenger from the Communications Center had told them that Trekell's family would arrive on New Vulcan in ten days time. There had already been sufficient cause for celebration. That morning Healer T'Mena had given the young couple the first look at their son.

* * *

"The levels are nothing to be concerned about yet, Sarek. You probably have a month before the "fires" begin. You bonding will happen before then. I will give you some herbs to help relieve the headaches. Please remember to increase your fluid intake."

"Thank you, T'Mena. I will do all that you suggest."

* * *

It was not strictly improper, especially if it seemed that he had just happened by the shuttle terminal on his way from completing other business. He could offer to carry her bags and invite her to dine at the cafe. It was close to the time for the evening meal and both of them would need to eat. There was no logical reason why they should not do so together.

"Sarek, you are a fool." He chided himself. "You seek logic as a means of justifying clearly emotional actions." However, he did not talk himself out of meeting T'Sela's shuttle.

* * *

T'Sela picked up her bags and exited the shuttle. She knew it was illogical to even hope to see him. Sarek was a busy and important person. They were not yet bonded and surely he had better things to do. Yet, she still scanned the faces of people awaiting disembarking passengers. Yes, he was there, the one face that she longed to see.


	8. Chapter 8

I still don't own them!

**Improprieties Observed**

T'Sela was pleased and relieved to see Sarek. He was still here. The colony was still here. However, she centered herself so her face and body did not betray her relief or excitement.

* * *

T'Sela was back, safe and sound. She looked healthy and well-rested. It was a curious thing to Sarek that he so keenly felt her absence after such a brief acquaintance. He wondered if he was feeling genuine affection for T'Sela already or merely the effects of increasing hormone levels. He supposed that in the end it really did not matter. T'Sela would soon be his.

* * *

"Greetings, T'Sela. How was your journey?"

"My journey was without incident and most comfortable, thanks to you, I believe. The conference was most profitable. I learned much that may be applied to our educational situation here on the colony."

"I would be interested to hear of this. Perhaps you would join me for dinner at the cafe."

"That would be most agreeable. First let me dispose of my baggage at the dormitory."

"That is a reasonable course of action. Would you allow me to assist you by carrying it for you?"

"I would find that most acceptable. Thank you."

* * *

Having carried T'Sela's bags to her dormitory room, Sarek waited while she checked for messages from her students. There were several, but none were emergencies. They walked together to the cafe in companionable silence. Both had much that they wanted to say, but found it difficult to form the words.

* * *

"I am worried for the changes the Genocide will cause in our society. It is not logical to dread what can not be avoided, but I fear many will have a hard time adjusting. Those who were formerly servants and peasants are now highly valued. They will want their children to have every advantage. I can not blame them for this."

"Nor can I. You are correct in that Vulcan society is changed forever. I know that I am changed. My former way of life had many privileges, but also many complications. Much of what my family possessed was administrated by trusted servants. I was well versed in financial and legal matters, and schooled in protocol and etiquette, but really knew very little about the day to day operations of the estate. Only a few of those who served my family so well have survived the Genocide. Their skills are needed by all of our people now."

"Sarek, my parents never burdened me with the type of practical knowledge of which you spoke. I was free to study and to draw. I learned the basics of managing a home and caring for children, but I always had servants to help. Now I find myself desiring a more simple life."

"I can only offer so much simplicity. As ambassador, I will be required to travel and I will often ask you to accompany me. We may be called upon to entertain guests from other worlds until their embassies are established here. I will do my best to minimize the number of strangers that we have in our home, but it can not be entirely avoided. There will be times when hired help will be necessary."

"I will have no objections to such assistance, Sarek, when it is necessary. However, I do look forward to the privacy of our own home."

"As do, T'Sela."

Now was probably not the best time for Sarek to mention exactly why he was looking forward to some privacy, his approaching Pon Farr.

* * *

T'Seria sat at corner table alone in the new cafe. From her vantage point, T'Sela and Sarek were clearly visible. Apparently neither were concerned with propriety, an unbonded couple dining together in public. Sarek's lapses were expected, as he had been contaminated by a human wife, but T'Sela was without excuse. She was the daughter of a noble house and should know what constituted decent behavior. It must be Sarek's influence upon her.

Sarek and his important family had been a thorn in T'Seria's side for some time. On three occasions, T'Seria's house had sought to make alliances through marriage with House S'chn T'gai and been rejected. T'Seria's father had wanted to offer her as a bond-mate for Skon. T'Pau was chosen instead.

T'Seria's bond-mate Skallesh had worked long and hard to gain his full professorship at the VSA. When a seat upon the Admissions Council came open, it was instead given to Sarek, who only taught part time do his diplomatic duties. Skallesh had accepted this gracefully, but T'Seria never could. She was secretly quite pleased when Spock had declined admission to the VSA. Sarek's embarrassment was a sweet thing.

Now he was embarrassing himself with improper behavior. It was too bad that there were so few others here to witness it, to see how the nobility act in public. Perhaps others should be told of it....

* * *

As their meal had concluded, Sarek walked T'Sela back to her dormitory. When they had nearly reached the building, T'Sela tripped upon a stone in the path. Sarek reached his arm out to catch her her, lest she fall. His hands lingered a little longer than necessary, one on her arm, the other on her waist. The contact was not unpleasant and T'Sela did not pull away immediately.

At just that moment, T'Leda walked past them and cleared her throat. Sarek's hands quickly came away.

"I must return to the inn, T'Sela. I will see you in the morning for our tour of the construction site."

"Until then, Sarek."

T'Sela hastily entered the dormitory, mentally chastising herself. She had enjoyed Sarek's touch, felt his desire. It had been so long... This was inappropriate. She must be more careful in his presence. They only had to wait a few more weeks.

* * *

T'Seria smirked to herself. "Nobility indeed!" Sarek had put his hands on a female who was not yet his bond-mate. She had seen it with her own eyes!

* * *

"My control is slipping already. I must be more careful. Tomorrow I must tell her that the "fires" are coming soon. Perhaps we should find a chaperone." Sarek settled himself down to meditate.

* * *

After her morning meal and exercise, T'Sela changed her clothing and waited for Sarek. He seemed to be running a little late. She occupied herself with a professional journal until her comm unit chimed. It was Sarek.

"T'Sela, I regret that I will not be able to meet with you this morning. A transport arrived with several immigrant families this morning. They have experienced some...difficulties. I will contact you later."

T'Sela was disappointed, but knew that Sarek took his duties and responsibilities to the colony quite seriously. This type of situation was likely to occur often in their marriage. She would need to get used to it.

* * *

In the early morning hours, a transport shuttle had arrived, bringing with it five immigrant families, including a large one from Melenia V. As their passages had been paid for by government funds, they had been met by a representative of the Council of Elders. Tauril is not pleased when he sees them. Several of the adult males have sustained injuries defending their families from would-be kidnappers. It seems a band of pirates attempted to seize the vessel and capture the female Vulcans. They had learned of the post-Genocide gender inequity on the New Vulcan colony and thought to enrich themselves by selling their captives to the highest bidder. Their plot was thwarted and all but one of the pirates are killed in the attempt. The remaining one is in critical condition, an Orion. His associates had been from several worlds, the dregs of their respective societies,

The most severely injured of the Vulcans is Kelen. He took a knife to the chest, protecting his wife and daughters. His attacker was quickly dispatched by Soniva, Kelen's wife, who easily snapped the human's neck as he made a comment about sampling both of the family's young daughters for himself before selling them. There would be no inquiries made into the man's death.

Kelen was currently in a self-induced healing trance. Healers had examined him and declared that he should recover completely from his broken ribs and punctured lung.

The Council decides that all future immigrant families will have military escorts to the colony. Single females will present the most difficulty. At least one female will have to be included in their escort, probably someone from another race. The screening process for such guards will have to be meticulous. A committee is formed to insure that everything is done with decency and order. Sarek is chosen to head this, as he has the most experience with off-worlders.

When the meeting is concluded, Elder Tuvin takes Sarek aside.

"Take care, my friend. You are being watched. One of T'Sela's fellow teachers alleges that she saw the two of you acting inappropriately. Gossip is a deadly weapon, sometimes fatal to one's career and authority. Things are not as they once were. A powerful family is no longer a protection."

"I will heed your words, Tuvin."

* * *

After the meeting, Sarek went to call upon T'Sela. He made certain that the dorm room door was open and that T'Sela's friend T'Leda was nearby, acting as chaperone.

"T'Sela, someone observed our lapse in judgment last night, and repeated what they had seen to a member of the Council of Elders. It would be best for us to limit our contact with each other until our bonding. Furthermore, I believe that we should have a chaperone present whenever we are together. Perhaps T'Leda would be willing to do this for us. I find this situation to be ridiculous, as we are both adults who have had bond-mates and children. However, we also both hold positions of authority that could be compromised by gossip."

"I will agree to these conditions, Sarek, but I would like to add one of my own. I want to have our bonding ceremony on the morning after the school term ends. I know who the gossip is. She lives under this roof and I would be free of her. I wish to reside with you."

"I desire this, too, T'Sela. Also, I must tell you that my Pon Farr is coming very soon. Healer T'Mena has confirmed this. It will not come before our designated bonding time, but it will follow shortly after. I wanted you to be aware of this."

"I understand, Sarek, and I will be proud to act for you as a wife and bond-mate should."

.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Star Trek, I don't earn any profit. If I did, I'd probably write a lot more of this stuff, so count your blessings!

**A New Beginning**

The next two weeks flew by for T'Sela. She had to write and deliver a report on the Risa Conference. There were end of term exams and essays to be graded. New students from the immigrant families needed to have placement tests administered. Most of them had been home-schooled with varying degrees of success. The majority were at least two grade levels behind their peers who had been born on Vulcan.

There was one bright spot, however. Two elementary education teachers were among the recent immigrants. T'Sela would no longer be actively teaching small children. She would continue to design curriculum and train teachers, but she would have free time for sketching and travel. Most important of all, she would be available for Sarek.

* * *

Sarek's patience was growing quite thin by the time he finally found a security firm he felt that he could trust. The employees of O'Neal's Protection Service were mostly retired Starfleet security personnel, or "redshirts." The fact that they had survived long enough to retire was a testament to their abilities. Spock had once told his father anecdotal stories of the "redshirt's" decreased survival rate. Sarek had expressed concern over the dangers inherent in his son's chosen career in Starfleet. Spock had said to him "It could be worse, Father. At least I do not wear red shirts."

Spock actually knew the head of the firm, Brian O'Neal. He had been the USS Discovery's Chief of Security during the two years Spock served aboard her. The Vulcan government would be engaging them to accompany immigrants to the new colony, hopefully reducing the threat of kidnappers and pirates.

Sarek saw Healer T'Mena every few days now to have his hormone levels checked. He was becoming increasingly restless and a bit short-tempered.

* * *

The rumors of Sarek and T'Sela's alleged "impropriety" had reached T'Pau's ears. She was not pleased, either with her son's lapse, or with the person who had spread such gossip. T'Pau was fairly certain who the busybody was, as she had troubled the family on several occasions. T'Seria and T'Pring had been distant relations, and T'Pau had always believed that T'Seria had carried some less than truthful tales to the young woman, thus increasing her dislike for Spock.

T'Seria's clan had had its share of less than honorable members. That was the reason young T'Seria had been rejected as a bond-mate for Skon. T'Pring's mother had come from the same clan. T'Pau had joined Amanda in opposing the match, but Sarek had been adamant. T'Pring's father came from a prominent house. Sarek's mixed-heritage son would need powerful allies. It had not worked out well in the end.

Sarek and T'Sela would bond in a few days time. The gossip would die down. However, T'Seria's maliciousness was likely to continue in the future if nothing was done about it.

T'Pau picked up her cane and left her cottage. Classes were nearly over for the day. She would pay T'Seria a visit.

* * *

When T'Seria reached her dormitory after class, she found Elder T'Pau and fellow teacher T'Leda waiting for her.

"Walk with us, T'Seria."

It was not a request.

"What can I do for thee, Elder T'Pau?"

"An interesting question, for I have come to tell thee what thee can do for thyself."

"For myself?"

"Yes. It would be most unfortunate for tales of thy misdeeds to force thy relocation to the other settlement, especially when thee is to be one of the next to receive thine own cottage. However, thy gossip is malicious and disruptive, and it will no longer be tolerated. My powers are not as they once were, but I am still able to deal with the likes of thee."

* * *

When Kelen awoke from his healing trance, he gave his testimony to the Council of Elders, confirming all that the other immigrants on the transport ship had told them. He and his wife and two daughters would be moving into temporary quarters on the edge of the settlement, near the fertile areas that had been designated as farmland. His two older sons Trask and Torev received identical housing, as they both had bond-mates and children. They had arrived at a fortuitous time, the beginning of the planting season. The first heavy farming equipment had arrived from Terra only a few days before. The family was anxious to make a new beginning.

* * *

T'Sela boxed up her few possessions and packed her modest wardrobe. She pressed her gown and scarf, made from the lilac linen Sarek had sent her. She meditated before sleeping in her small cot one last time. The following day she would become a bond-mate and a wife once more.

* * *

Sarek re-arranged his possessions. He made room for T'Sela's things. The Inn staff had already added an extra bed. The New Shi'Kahr Inn did not yet allow for separate rooms, as it was still in the first phase of construction. This was not the "proper" way for bond-mates of the nobility. In past times, they would have had separate rooms. Sarek can not honestly say that this disturbs him. He has been alone far too long. He can only hope that it does not disturb T'Sela.

* * *

T'Leda walked with T'Sela to T'Pau's cottage. There would be only one witness to this bonding and only one official in attendance. This is all that is required for an uncontested bonding between two people who have bonded before.

* * *

The irony has amused him. One of the wealthiest and most powerful males on the planet will go to his bonding ceremony wearing the formal robes his son has outgrown. The one set of embroidered formal robes Sarek kept at the Vulcan Embassy on Terra have become quite shabby. Spock had only worn his a few times since they were made for him over eight years ago. Sarek could easily afford new ones, but there is no place to buy them yet. Tuvin the tailor will not open his shop for another month. His sewing machines have not yet arrived from Terra.

No matter. When he had dressed himself in his son's robes, Sarek found that his overall appearance was not displeasing. He would not be an embarrassment to T'Sela.

* * *

T'Pau waited for them in the garden, seated on her bench. Sarek arrived first. T'Sela and T'Leda had finished dressing in Sarek's study. T'Leda did a mother's task for her friend, placing her veil and touching her hair and forehead briefly in a blessing. The two walked together to the garden.

T'Sela stood by Sarek's side as they knelt before T'Pau.

T'Pau began the ancient words of the ceremony.

"What thee are about to see comes down to us from the beginning. In the ancient manner of our people, these two persons shall be bonded."

"S'khr T'hol T'Sela, daughter of Sorof and T'Nen, has thee come here today of thy own free will?"

"I have."

"S'chn T'gai Sarek, son of Skon and T'Pau, has thee come here today of thy own free will?"

"I have."

"T'Sela, does thee consent to be bonded with Sarek in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to his?"

"I consent."

"Sarek, does thee consent to be bonded with T'Sela in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to hers?"

"I consent."

"Having both freely consented, they shall be joined."

T'Pau raised a hand to each of their faces, touching the psi points. Ever so gently, she entered each mind and became the conduit that allowed Sarek and T'Sela to bond with each other.

In unison, the couple began the ancient chant...

"My thoughts to your thoughts, my mind to your mind, my life to your life, always touching each other.."

T'Pau dropped her hands away, but the link persisted and the bond had been formed.

_T'Sela, you are here with me. How I have longed for this!_

_Yes, Sarek, I am here. I have longed for this also. Now we can not be parted one from another._

T'Pau entwines the couples fingers for their first _ozh'esta_, the finger embrace of bond-mates.

"It is done. They are one."

* * *

Sarek walked T'Sela to her dormitory one last time. She changed her clothing to comfortable slacks and then the two of them carried her belongings to the Inn. Sarek changed his own clothing.

"T'Sela, let us take the tour that I promised you of the site for our home."

"I would like that."

* * *

Sarek took T'Sela to one of the newer areas of the settlement. Modest single-family homes were being built here, and areas are being cleared for larger, modular homes such as the one the the couple was planning. T'Sela appreciated the lay-out and the proximity to the school and Sarek's proposed office site.

When Sarek was satisfied that he had shown her everything, they spent the rest of the day walking the perimeter of New Shi'Kahr. Now that she was his, he need no longer worry if someone saw him take her hand and help her climb over rocks.

They stood on top of a small hill, watching a group of farmers prepare the soil for planting. It seemed fitting, somehow, new crops, new families, new beginnings.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing and make no profit. Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

**Fires**

They had bonded just that morning in T'Pau's garden and then they had transferred T'Sela's things to Sarek's quarters. After spending the day walking around the settlement, they ate a simple meal in the restaurant of the Inn. Sarek had not yet stocked the small kitchen of their quarters. He had brought many supplies from Terra for that purpose, but thought it best to allow T'Sela to arrange things for herself. Non-perishable foods, as well as pots, utensils, and dishes all sat in opened crates in a corner.

* * *

T'Sela had noticed his scent when they knelt in front of T'Pau for the bonding. At first she thought it might be a flower from the garden, then she remembered. It was somewhat different for every individual male, but the major underlying component was the same. The sweet and spicy scent was only produced near the time of Pon Farr. Sarek had said the "fires" would be coming soon. T'Sela would be there to quench them.

* * *

The dinner was superb, as the innkeeper's wife Sarele was an excellent cook. She and her husband Kenit had been senior staff members of a hotel on Risa, a very discreet and exclusive hotel that had catered to the needs of many Vulcan guests. After the Genocide, the business had to seek other clients, so the couple seized the opportunity to become innkeepers themselves. The government had built the Inn. The couple received a salary and a ten percent share of the Inn for every year they worked it, which would result in their total ownership in ten years.

Though the meal was tasty, Sarek merely picked at his food. His head was pounding. T'Sela felt his anxiety and discomfort through their bond. Under ordinary circumstances, Sarek would have been able to manage these symptoms through meditation and control exercises. The stress from the hormones his body was producing made the situation far from ordinary.

"My husband, you need rest and some herb tea. Let us retire."

"You are wise, my wife."

* * *

T'Sela gently steered her new husband back to their quarters and into a comfortable arm chair. While the tea was brewing, she removed his boots and massaged his feet, paying careful attention to the pressure points that corresponded to his head and neck.

Sarek sighed with pleasure under her ministrations. It had been over a year since he had been touched by anyone except a healer. No touch in the universe compared to that of a bond-mate. It was almost unbearable to him when she stopped for a moment to pour him a cup of tea.

When T'Sela had given him his tea, she then stood behind his chair and began applying gentle pressure to his neck and shoulders. This relaxed Sarek even more, until finally his eyelids began to droop. He usually did not drift off to sleep in this manner, but he had not slept well in over three weeks. When he did sleep, he was troubled by dreams, sometimes nightmares.

"You should sleep in your bed, Sarek. You will be more comfortable."

"A most logical suggestion, my wife."

* * *

T'Sela woke in the early hours of the morning. Sarek had cried out in his sleep, a look of terror on his face. She had experienced his nightmare through the bond. He had been trapped in a burning building, with no means of escape. The sheets and his pajamas were drenched in sweat. His scent was much stronger now and his body temperature 5.9 degrees hotter than it had been the previous evening. There was now no doubt. The "fires" had begun.

So soon! They had bonded less than a day ago. T'Sela had hoped for a little more time to become accustomed to his presence in her mind before Pon Farr took possession of him. It was not to be, so there was no logic in dwelling upon it. Action was required now, rather than thought.

T'Sela brought Sarek cold wet towels and held one to the back of his neck while he contacted his aides. He told them that he was "indisposed" and would be going into "seclusion." These euphemisms were well understood by all Vulcan males over a certain age. He would contact them when he was ready to resume his duties.

Sarek then contacted the innkeeper Kenit.

"I have need of a "seclusion chamber" as soon as possible."

"I shall have it ready for you."

* * *

The New Shi'Kahr Inn had been built into the side of a hill. To the casual observer, there was nothing else unusual about its construction. In fact, there were only a few who knew yet of the "seclusion chamber", accessible through the basement of the Inn. These were little more than caves with minimal amenities. There would be a small bathroom, a mat on the floor, a blanket or two, and a few firm pillows. A supply of water and food in the form of energy bars would be provided. There were no windows and just the one entrance, the walls were sound-proofed. The only communication to the outside world was an alarm button that could be pressed if medical assistance was needed. Once a couple entered a "seclusion chamber", they did not leave until released by the innkeeper or a healer. It was, in effect, a prison.

* * *

There was nothing much to pack, just a change of clothes for each of them. Healer T'Mena had come a while before, bringing a supply of pain relievers and lubricants. She gave Sarek a quick once over to confirm the nature of his symptoms. She reminded them both to contact her when the fevers had ceased. Heart valve failure ran in Sarek's family. His own father and a great-uncle had died of post-Pon Farr cardiac episodes. T'Mena would need to examine Sarek again.

T'Sela fortified herself with a breakfast of plomeek soup and cooked grain. It would be useless to feed Sarek. He could not even keep herb tea down now. He paced their quarters like a caged animal.

It was not a moment too soon when the comm unit chimed.

"_Osu_ Sarek, the chamber has been prepared."

* * *

Kenit escorted them through the Inn's basement and then through an entryway that looked like little more than a hole cut through the rock. Kenit unlocked one of six doors scattered along a narrow corridor. He turned on the overhead light and then pointed to a wall panel with a single red button.

"_T'sa_i T'Sela, you must press this button if you are in need of assistance. I will come."

When he had said this, Kenit left them and engaged the door lock.

* * *

This Pon Farr was very different for Sarek than his last several. There would be no restraints, no sedatives. Such things only slightly diminished the intensity and violence, anyway. He no longer had a Human bond-mate. He and T'Sela would experience the full ferocity of the "fires."

* * *

The New Shi'Kahr Public Works Department was forward thinking. Whenever there was a lull in construction or paving activity, work crews would clear the dry brush from the hillsides around the settlement. As on their old world, water was a precious commodity here. There was little to spare for fighting fires.

Unfortunately, they had not yet reached the hillside above the Inn. And fate being a cruel mistress, that was where the heat lightning struck.

* * *

He had forgotten what it was like to be with a Vulcan woman. Also, his first bond-mate had been cold, mating only out of a sense of duty. The marriage had lasted only for the duration of his Pon Farr, just long enough for Sybok to be conceived. She left Sarek to pursue the Kolinar discipline and gave him no access to their child.

T'Sela was not cold, nor was she passive. Through their bond, he could feel that she desired him just as much as he desired her. Her desire fed his, which in turn fed hers.

When he shredded her clothing, she shredded his in return. She matched his markings bite for bite and screamed that he was her possession just as she was his. His flesh bore bruises from the grasp of her fingers as hers did from Sarek's fingers.

T'Sela was a match for his strength and his appetite.

* * *

Kelen and his two older sons were the first to spot the fire. Trask contacted his younger brother Trekell, who worked for the Public Works Department. Firefighting equipment was immediately dispatched, but had a difficult time climbing the narrow road that led to the hillside above the Inn.

* * *

Kenit gave his small staff the order to evacuate the Inn. He also insisted that Sarele leave and take their two children with her. Kenit would do his duty and remain, for_ osu_ Sarek and _t'sai_ T'Sela were trapped in the "seclusion chamber" until released from the bonds of Pon Farr.

* * *

The fever was lessening for Sarek by the evening of the fourth day, the compulsion to mate beginning to subside. However, T'Sela's lust was at its peak. It came as no small surprise to Sarek when she initiated coupling!

* * *

Trask hitched a plow to the tractor and made a few passes up the hillside above the Inn. This allowed Trekell to drive a bulldozer along the swath his brother had made. Next, he made a firebreak around the Inn. This bought time for the firefighting equipment to come and spray the building with fire-retardant foam. Other heavy equipment made its way to the fire, extinguishing it by dumping truckloads of soil upon it. The Inn and the settlement were saved.

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela spent a week in the "seclusion chamber". They had seen no one else since Kenit had locked them in. At last, they were both themselves again. They showered and dressed, then pressed the alarm for Kenit.

The innkeeper appeared in a matter of minutes and released them from their prison. Two other couples had come and gone since their confinement began. Now all the chambers were empty.

It seemed that in New Shi'Kahr all the fires had been put out.

* * *

A/N:

osu=sir

t'sai=lady

Hey,** Vicky from Greece**, girl, don't you ever look in your message box? I need your help with something!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Star Trek, not do I make any profit. However, with all the Vulcan OC's I create, I might be able to single-handedly repopulate the species!

**Complications**

Kenit had released them from the "seclusion chamber." Sarek and T'Sela quickly returned to their regular quarters in the Inn. Sarele brought them tea, soup, and bread. There were several hours left until dawn. T'Mena was contacted and arrived as soon as possible. T'Mena was not moving quite so quickly these days, as She was in her eighth month of pregnancy, with five more to go.

Sarek protested T'Mena's haste as he sat on his bed for his examination.

"You need to take more care for yourself. There was no hurry. We could have waited until the morning."

T'Mena silenced him as she listened to his heart for a second and then a third time. She withdrew a small, portable scanner from her bag, and then passed it several times over Sarek's torso.

"Sarek, it could not have waited. You have a small variance in your heart rhythm that I will need to monitor. I will give you medication to even it out. You will need to spend several hours at the clinic for each of the next few days and avoid unnecessary exertion. I will apply a small monitoring device to the area above your heart which will alert me if you have any further difficulty, but it is not a substitute for testing."

"Do you suspect a valve malfunction?" Sarek had a genetic predisposition for a particular heart valve malformation that manifested itself in middle-aged Vulcans, especially males who had recently experienced Pon Farr.

"Yes, actually, I do. If that is the case, you will need to go to Terra, to San Francisco for surgery. But let us not get ahead of ourselves. It may be only a passing anomaly."

T'Mena gave Sarek a hypo-spray and then a few tablets. She handed him of a bottle of the same tablets.

"You must take two of these three times a day with food. Do not skip any doses."

T'Mena then turned her attention to T'Sela and pronounced her completely healthy.

"T'Sela, I will charge you with making sure that this stubborn male complies with my orders. I will see him in the clinic this afternoon after you both have rested." With that, T'Mena departed.

T'Sela sat on the bed next to her husband.

"My wife, it seems that our life together is to be one challenge after another."

"Sarek, I have never been one to avoid a challenge."

* * *

Trader Kethil and his Rigelian wife had lived on their small ship, earning a living selling goods to colonists on the furthest edge of the Alpha Quadrant. Kethil had no close family living on Vulcan and only very limited psi ability. He only learned of Vulcan's destruction when one of his customers expressed his condolences.

Kethil had left his home world forty-three years ago when he realized that his prospects for advancement were slim. He had been orphaned as a teenager, the son of tenant farmers. He bonded with a female in the same circumstance and they apprenticed themselves to a Rigelian trader. When Kethil's bond-mate died of a fever after childbirth, he married his employer's daughter, who helped raise the child, a baby girl. When his father-in-law died, Kethil and his wife Criesa inherited the small ship and its inventory. Criesa was actually a Vulcan-Rigelian hybrid. They had three more children together, all daughters. They were Vulcan in appearance, lacking the distinctive facial ridges and flat noses of the Rigelians. All the girls were now of marriageable age.

Kethil investigated the customer's tale of the Genocide and found it to be true. At the same time, he learned of the Elders' decree that off-world Vulcans should settle on the colony as soon as they were able. Willing to fulfill his duty to his race, Kethil turned the small ship around and headed for New Vulcan. He had no idea what lay ahead for him and his family, nor of the complications he would bring to New Shi'Kahr.

* * *

It was late morning when Sarek awoke. T'Sela had been awake for some time. She gave him tea and a breakfast of cooked grain, plus two of the pills T'Mena had left.

When he had eaten and showered, she gave him fresh clothing. She was being very thoughtful this morning. Sarek felt her worry through the bond.

"Do not trouble yourself, my wife. I am sure there is no cause for concern."

"T'Mena does not concern herself without cause. We must go to the clinic now."

"Surely it can wait until I have checked in with the Council of Elders and the Embassy."

"It can not. T'Mena charged me with seeing that you comply with her orders. As your wife and bond-mate, your welfare is my responsibility, especially if you are too stubborn to care for yourself. If you were to die, who would assume your duties?"

"Skar is quite an able assistant. Most likely, he would be chosen."

"As he is acting in your stead now, it will not harm neither of you for him to do so a bit longer."

T'Sela's logic was inescapable. Sarek could not fault it, not could he find any way to refute it. With a small sigh, he escorted his wife to the clinic.

* * *

Kethil had finally arrived on New Vulcan with his wife and four daughters. He promptly reported to the Immigration Office, as was expected of every new arrival. The Registry Clerk, Trenar, gave him a PADD loaded with forms for him to complete. He did this as quickly as possible, hoping to obtain a housing assignment for his family.

His first difficulties began when Trenar informed him that there was no record of his bonding with Criesa.

"I had no close living relatives on Vulcan at the time. How would I have done so?"

"I do not know. I merely state the facts. Also, you did not register the death of your first bond-mate."

"Again, I had no ability to do so."

"There is a problem with the registration of your current wife, as we do not have a record of her birth. Your application does not state into which House she was born."

"My wife is not Vulcan-born. She is half Rigelian."

"Your children then are three-quarters Vulcan and one-quarter Rigelian?"

"Except for my oldest daughter, who is from my first marriage."

"There is no record of the birth of any of your children in the database, either."

"As I have stated previously, I had no means to record the information."

Trenar had no idea how to process Kethil and his family, so he contacted his supervisor.

* * *

T'Mena reviewed the results for the fourth time, but her conclusion was the same. Sarek had developed a minor malformation of one of his heart valves.

T'Mena did not possess either the skills or the knowledge to do the surgery that Sarek needed. No healer currently on New Vulcan did. T'Mena knew of one Terran cardiologist who had successfully done the procedure on Vulcans with a ninety percent success rate. Her name was Dr. Paula Howard and she worked at San Francisco General Hospital. T'Mena had referred patients to her before.

T'Mena contacted Sarek and T'Sela, asking them to come in for the test results as soon as possible. The surgery was best done while the defect was still minor, before there were complications.

* * *

Svosh was the newly appointed Minister of Immigration. His governmental department had just been established three weeks prior to the arrival of Kethil and his family. There was no policy or procedure in place for dealing with those who had insufficient documentation or none at all. Most Vulcans who had taken non-Vulcan bond-mates or who had hybrid offspring had chosen to ignore the decree of the Elders. They stayed where they had settled.

Kethil had no adopted home world. He had no ties to Rigel V other than it was the planet of Criesa's birth. The only records for him in the database were of his birth and his first bonding. As far as the government of New Vulcan was concerned, Criesa and the four daughters did not even exist. This, of course, was most illogical, as all five of them were sitting in the flesh in the Immigration Office.

Svosh had no idea how to handle this issue. He would have to consult the Council of Elders. In the meantime, he assigned the family temporary quarters. Svosh was not a person who cared for complications.

* * *

Sarek had taken the news remarkably well, even for a logical Vulcan. In truth, he had expected it to happen to him at some point. Genetics worked against him, as did his high-profile, high-stress position. T'Mena made the arrangements with Dr. Howard. Sarek secured use of the Vulcan Embassy's private ship to convey him an T'Sela to Terra. He did not like to tie up government resources for his personal use, but T'Mena insisted upon it.

The real hurdle to the surgery would be securing an adequate blood supply. Current methods for blood synthesis did not favor Vulcan physiology. Small amounts of synthetic blood would not cause significant damage, but Sarek might need several liters. He had the rarest of blood types, T negative, possessed by less than five percent of the pre-Genocide population. Post-Genocide, the percentage was even lower, perhaps one in three hundred.

* * *

Kethil moved his family into the New Shi'kahr Inn. To celebrate their safe arrival on the planet and their temporary respite from bureaucracy, the trader treated them all to dinner in the cafe. They were an unusual sight for the other patrons. Young, un-bonded females were in scarce supply on New Vulcan. Yet here were four all in one place at the same time.

Kiyel and Khaln were brothers and farmers. They had immigrated with their parents from an outlying colony and had minimal education. They had been given a house and land to homestead with the typical proviso that the government would receive twenty percent of their crops for the next ten years. The young brothers were strong and able, hard workers. However, they were not high priority on the list to be assigned bond-mates.

The Council of Elders was having trouble making good on its promise to find bond-mates for "worthy candidates" without them. People with young sons were unwilling to risk their children's lives waiting for their turn to occur. Young immigrant females frequently had their choice of several males, and the girls' families sometimes received economic compensation. The government did not approve of this practice, but was powerless to stop it.

Kiyel and Khaln also ate dinner in the cafe that night. Both of the brothers possessed a fair amount of liquid assets due to the sale of their colonial holdings. Twice a week, they would dine in the cafe, on the lookout for unattached females. It seemed a logical means by which to gain an advantage over the competition.

"Look, brother! There are four, all sturdily built and aesthetically pleasing. Do we dare introduce ourselves?'

"Kiyel, that is why we have come. There is no advantage gained without boldness."

The brothers made their way to Kethil's table.

* * *

Sarek had three living close relatives who are old enough to be blood donors. However, T'Pau was not a match, her blood type was T positive. Spock had T negative blood, but it is a subgroup unique to his hybrid physiology. It might be possible to filter out the Human factors, but it would take more time than the physicians are willing to wait.

Sarek had a liter of his own blood stored up for him on New Vulcan. T'Mena will send this with him. There is another liter stored at San Francisco General. If any more is required, it will need to come from Sarek's nephew Sirin. He was a surgeon and healer living in San Francisco.

* * *

The Council of Elders decides that Kethil and his family will have to undergo DNA testing to establish their identity and relationship to deceased Vulcans. DNA samples have been routinely collected on all those born on Vulcan for over five hundred years. Lineage was very important to Vulcan culture and DNA was the best proof of it.

Kethil and his bond-mate Criesa will be required to have an official bonding ceremony before she is allowed to immigrate. Kethil was frustrated with all of the complications of the immigration process. He was also annoyed with the attitude of many Vulcans toward Rigelians. Some Vulcans considered Rigelians to be a related but inferior species. He was eager for his daughters to find bond-mates and establish families.

The two young brothers who introduced themselves at the cafe seemed unconcerned by all of these complications. The girls seemed Vulcan enough for them. Preliminary arrangements have been made to bond the two oldest girls. Nothing can be done officially until all the complications are straightened out.

* * *

T'Sela has once again packed her bags. She and Sarek will leave for Terra in the morning. Sirin has been alerted to stand by as a possible blood donor. Spock and Nyota have been notified of the upcoming surgery, but they are on a planetary survey mission. It would cause too many complications for them to travel to Terra at this time.

T'Sela is beginning to detest the word "complications."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Star Trek, nor do I make any profit! It doesn't seem right, does it?

**The Lost Restored**

T'Sela packed her clothing, personal items, and sketch books. She and Sarek would be leaving for Terra in the morning. Next, she packed for Sarek. This was bit of a challenge. They had been bond-mates for less than two weeks. Some of Sarek's clothing was a little strange to her.

Skel, her first husband had been a highly educated and enlightened person. He and T'Sela had frequently traveled off-world for educational and cultural enrichment. However, they had never seen any reason to deviate from the Vulcan norm when it came to clothing. For a male, this was two or more layers of robes and a very basic pair of briefs as undergarments. Many Vulcan males wore trousers, but Skel never had. With the Destruction, Vulcan-made garments were simply not available, and people were forced to adapt.

T'Sela grew frustrated. It should not be so difficult to pack for her husband. She had wanted to relieve him of any burden which did not specifically require his attention. She centered herself for a moment and analyzed the situation. Her frustration came from the issue with Sarek's health, not his wardrobe. If she calmly examined each piece of clothing, she should be able to deduce its function. If not, she would simply ask Sarek when he returned from his meeting with Sipel.

* * *

Sipel was Sarek's new junior aide. He had been studying Interstellar History and Political Science at Berkeley at the time of the Destruction, and had recently graduated. His bond-mate T'Vessya had one semester left to complete. If all went well, she too would become a member of Sarek's staff. Both young people had studied Terran languages and customs with Amanda. Sipel was glad to be returning to Terra, although he regretted the circumstances. He would be responsible for keeping the media away from the Ambassador while he was recovering from surgery. People, especially Terrans, were anxious for news of the colony's progress and future plans.

Sarek and Sipel met for over three hours, discussing likely scenarios, questions, and possible responses. Sarek was confident in the boy's abilities. Sipel reminded him much of Spock.

* * *

Kithel and his family have had their DNA processed. There were a few surprises for the family when the results were compared to the database. Sythi, his daughter from the first marriage, was the only survivor of her mother's extended clan. A great-uncle had invested in Tellarite mining interests, so Sythi had inherited his shares. She and Kiyel would have a comfortable living. A clan believed lost forever has been restored.

Criesa had never known her Vulcan mother T'Johl. Her father Ershin had purchased her from a slave trader, who had bought her from the pirates who stole her family's vessel. The fate of the rest of T'Johl's family was unknown. When the DNA specialist entered Criesa's DNA profile into the database, a living family member was discovered. A great-aunt, T'Leda, was a teacher living in New Shi'Kahr. The Immigration Ministry was able to establish citizenship with all of its rights for Criesa, Sula, Shihala, and Shiana.

When contacted about her previously unknown family, teacher T'Leda was as jubilant as was proper for a logical Vulcan. Four young females as relatives meant there would be infants to spoil! Some family T'Leda thought lost forever had been restored. She was no longer alone.

* * *

When Sarek returned to his quarters at the Inn, he found his wife holding a garment at arm's length, a puzzled expression on her face. He found her confusion somewhat amusing.

"It is a bathing suit, worn for swimming. I will not require it on this trip."

"You have immersed your entire body in water for recreational purposes?"

T'Sela was having difficulty imagining Sarek doing such a thing.

"Yes. Some months ago I had knee surgery and my physical therapist recommended "water walking" as part of my recovery program. The Embassy on Terra has a heated pool in the Activity Building."

"I would like to observe such a thing. There were pools on Risa, but I did not have the appropriate attire and the water temperature seemed disagreeably cold."

"Perhaps we should take the bathing suit after all and purchase one for you while on Terra. I believe that you have packed everything else which is needed. Let us dine in the cafe tonight and then retire early. We will be departing for Terra at dawn."

* * *

Sipel sees to the transport of the Ambassador's blood himself, carrying it from the clinic to the small ship they will take to Terra. The vessel has a crew of five, and there are two staterooms, one for Sipel, the larger one for Sarek and T'Sela.

T'Mena examined Sarek one last time and then gave T'Sela an extra supply of the heart medication plus another to stimulate his heart function if need be.

T'Sela was impressed with the vessel's accommodations. Sarek would be able to rest in comfort and she would have room to spread out her sketchbooks and pencils.

* * *

Having cleared all of his hurdles with the Immigration Ministry, Kethil wasted no time in establishing himself in business. He availed himself of the government's program for merchants and applied for one of the new shops that would soon be opening. His small ship held considerable inventory of small, durable goods. He had already sold many items right out of his cargo bay. As he owned his own ship, he would be able to make trips to nearby worlds to restock.

Criesa was an able shopkeeper in her own right, and quite capable of managing in his absence. She had already noted what types of goods were most sought after on New Vulcan. Perhaps it would be wise to devote a portion of the sales area to fabrics.

The final arrangements for the bonding ceremonies for the two older daughters have been made and would occur in the next few weeks. Kethil is most surprised when Trenar, the clerk from the Immigration Office pays him a call. Trenar was interested in bonding with Shihala. She was intelligent and aesthetically pleasing. She also enjoyed Terran rock music, as did Trenar, only Trenar enjoyed his in secret. Both played ka'athyra and guitar. Trenar was a member of a rare minority. His entire immediate family had survived the Genocide, escaping with a wealthy neighbor in his small ship. They were too small to capture the Romulans' notice, small enough to dodge the debris of wrecked starships. Trenar was the youngest of four sons, so finding him a mate was not a high priority for the Elders.

Shihala considered all that Trenar had to offer her as a mate and decided he was acceptable. His position with the Ministry was quite secure. He was well educated and musically inclined. He also had no objections to her working with her parents in the shop or taking the economics courses she had dreamed of. Shihala agreed to bond with Trenar. His lost hopes of a bond-mate and a family had been restored.

* * *

T'Rysa examined the whole of the Ambassadorial Residence in minute detail. She had been the Domestic Assistant to Sarek and Amanda for many years, and had served Sarek's family since before he was born. T'Rysa and Amanda had distrusted each other as first, but a mutual respect and admiration had grown slowly over the years. However, Amanda was gone now and the house would soon have a new mistress. After her death, T'Rysa had removed all traces of Amanda's personal possessions. Any she deemed valuable or sentimental had been saved for Spock and his bond-mate.

Stohl, T'Rysa's husband was the Embassy's Transportation Manager and head driver. He would be picking Sarek and T'Sela up from the transportation depot where their vessel would land. T'Rysa would have a hot meal ready and waiting for them.

* * *

Their journey to Terran had been swift, comfortable, and completely free of incident. This pleased T'Sela very much, as she was weary of complications. It was already after dark when they landed. Stohl loaded their baggage into the vehicle and made sure everything was secure. Sipel insisted on carrying the small stasis unit containing Sarek's blood himself. After the Ambassador and his wife had been safely delivered to the Embassy, Sipel would take the precious cargo to San Francisco General Hospital. Only then would he rest.

* * *

T'Sela was favorably impressed with T'Rysa's domestic abilities and with the meal they had been served. T'Rysa though T'Sela a worthy bond-mate for Sarek. Together they would insure that nothing hampered Sarek's recovery, not even Sarek himself. T'Rysa would feed him well and keep away visitors. T'Sela would see to Sarek's medication and make sure that he rested.

T'Sela requested that a second bed be moved into Sarek's chamber. She would be keeping him under her watchful eye at night. T'Rysa gave no argument or lecture about propriety. She was gratified that Sarek would be well cared for.

* * *

Dr. Paula Howard was tired. Though still in the early part of her second trimester, the hybrid pregnancy was already taking a toll on her. She reviewed the case files T'Mena had sent her for the fifth time. She agreed with the healer's findings. Sarek needed the valve deformity corrected and soon, before it became much worse. It would also be better for Paula to do the surgery while she still had the stamina for a procedure likely to be several hours long. The only drawback would be the limited blood supply. T negative was a very rare blood type.

Sarek's nephew Sirin was a colleague of Paula's. He had agreed to be a blood donor. Sarek's son Spock had the same blood type, but he was a hybrid whose blood had some Human elements. Paula wracked her brain. She knew there was another Vulcan in the Bay Area with T negative blood, but who was it?

Her mind drifted back to the first valve repair she had done on a Vulcan. The patient had been Trethis, who later became her bond-mate and husband, the father of her child. Trethis had T negative blood. They had to have it sent from Vulcan to have enough for the surgery.

Paula drew her personal comm unit from her pocket and pressed one of the pre-set codes.

"Hello, sweetie. I need to ask a favor...."

* * *

In the morning, Sarek is well rested. T'Sela has not rested at all. She has expected the alarm on the little portable heart monitor attached to Sarek's chest to go off at any time. So far, it has not. T'Rysa gave them a good meal. When they had eaten it, Stohl took them over to San Francisco General to meet with Dr. Howard.

* * *

Paula examined Sarek and then sent him to different departments of the hospital for further testing. After a few hours, he and T'Sela returned to hear the doctor's findings.

"Mr. Ambassador, all the testing confirms Healer T'Mena's suspicions. You have a mitral valve deformity. It is not critical yet, but your heart is working at only seventy-seven percent efficiency. I would like to do your surgery in the next few days. The sooner it is done, the easier it will be on both of us. Patients who are healthier to begin with have quicker recoveries. Also, I am currently with child, and would like to perform the procedure before it becomes too difficult for me."

"Those are valid concerns, Dr. Howard, however there is the issue of blood supply. What provisions have you made for insuring that you have sufficient blood?"

"I have located another T negative donor."

"Might I ask who this is?'

"The donor is my husband Trethis."

"Trethis? He is on Terra? Perhaps it is not the same Trethis I knew. Is he nearly my age?"

"He is twenty seven days younger. How do you know Trethis?"

"He and I were schoolmates and then attended the VSA at the same time. He specialized in Interstellar History."

"That's my Trethis! He should be in the hospital somewhere. He was going to donate blood and then take me out for a late lunch. I am going to schedule your surgery for the day after tomorrow. Trethis make appear while I'm doing that."

Paula stepped out of the office to consult with her receptionist. Appointments with other patients would have to be rearranged. A few moments later, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in" Sarek answered.

"Hello, old friend."


	13. Chapter 13

No ownership, no profit! It's such a shame!

**The Sins and Shame Of The Past**

It had been over seventeen years since Sarek and Trethis had seen each other. The circumstances of that last meeting had been painful. Trethis had resigned from a full professorship at the VSA, after the humiliating actions of his daughter T'Veri. His wife Senlal had recently passed away.

Sarek's first marriage had lasted for the duration of his Pon Farr. It had never been a good match. He and T'Prura had different goals. Sarek had successfully meditated through Pon Farr on several occasions simply because the thought of joining with T'Prura was so distasteful. Finally, it could no longer be avoided. A son, Sybok, had been conceived as a result, but T'Prura asked for the bond to be dissolved. She chose to undertake the Kolinar discipline and denied Sarek access to the child. Although he had completed an advanced degree in Astrophysics at the VSA, Sarek pursued his interests in diplomacy and interstellar law. The experience with T'Prura had left a bad taste in Sarek's mouth, so he did not actively seek another bond-mate. Instead, he had used the services of "consolers", healers whose specialty was comforting those without mates during Pon Farr. All that had changed when Sarek met Amanda Grayson and fell in love.

A short time after Spock was born, Sybok reappeared in Sarek's life. T'Prura had died of an unknown lung ailment. The Kolinar Masters sent Sybok, a mere youth of twenty-two, to live with Sarek and Amanda. Father and son had little in common. Sybok had chafed under the rigors of the Kolinar, and seemed to prefer emotionalism over of logic. He held Sarek responsible for his unpleasant childhood, believing that his father should have rescued him. Sybok resented Spock because he had been born into a loving family. Two weeks after arriving in Sarek's home, Sybok moved out and into a dormitory at the VSA.

In the first week of his enrollment, Sybok met T'Veri and her friends. They seemed a respectable group of young people on the surface. They worked hard at their studies and never made any trouble, had never given their families cause for embarrassment. However, appearances were deceiving. T'Veri and her friends were _V'tosh ka'tur_, Vulcans without logic, who gave themselves over to sensual pleasures. Sybok was soon sucked into their base lifestyle.

The scandal erupted during Sybok's third year at the VSA. A residence hall manager heard disturbing noises coming from T'Veri's dorm room. She used her emergency access code and found the young female engaging in sexual activities with two young men, neither of whom were her bond-mate. Sybok was one of these. The trio refused to repent of their misdeeds and were declared to be without logic. They were quietly, but immediately expelled. However, Vulcan gossip traveled quickly and reached far.

T'Veri asked her parents for money, which they gave. She was their only child. T'Veri and Sybok left Vulcan. Trethis' wife Senlal, who had been in delicate health, passed away soon afterward. Neither Trethis nor Sarek ever knew the name nor the fate of the other young man.

Trethis turned his estate and Vulcan holdings over to his younger brother and took a teaching position at Berkeley. He knew that his old friend Sarek was often in San Francisco due to Embassy duties, but he avoided seeing him. He had feared Sarek would blame him because his daughter had entrapped Sybok.

Sarek never formed a familial bond with Sybok, so he had no idea whether his son was still alive. Trethis was painfully aware of T'Veri and her activities. She liked to open the bond and taunt him with them. Even T'Veri did not comprehend why this was so. Her parents had treated her very well.

Trethis lived a quiet life at Berkeley. He enjoyed his students and his motorcycle. Everything changed for him when he sent for a "consoler" from Vulcan to assist him with his Pon Farr. The only one available was young and inexperienced. When Trethis went into cardiac arrest, she called emergency medical services and fled before they arrived.

The EMT's took Trethis to San Francisco General, where he was treated by Dr. Paula Howard, still in her last year of residency. She kept him alive until blood could be brought from New Vulcan for his surgery. The operation was successful, and the post-operative care even more so. Trethis and Paula fell in love.

So much had happened. Trethis and Sarek had once been friends, before T'Veri had changed it all. Now Trethis had the opportunity to atone for the sins of the past.

* * *

"Hello, old friend."

"Hello, Trethis. You are looking well. I wish to thank you for your blood donation. This is my wife, T'Sela."

"Greetings, Lady T'Sela. I could in no way refuse you, Sarek. Too much time has passed since we spoke last."

"So true. How long have you resided on Terra?"

"I have been here since I left the VSA."

"And in all that time you never contacted me, knowing I was often in San Francisco? I did not know what had happened to you."

"I was ashamed to contact you, embarrassed by what T'Veri had become and how Sybok had been drawn into it."

"Sybok's fate rests upon his own shoulders and mine. If I had pursued custody, we might have been close and perhaps he would not have become _V'tosh ka'tur_. You must not take the blame for the sins of others."

"Still, Sarek, I would seek your forgiveness."

"Trethis, my old friend, there is nothing to forgive. I am gratified that you live and that we may begin our association anew."

"As am I."

Paula stood in the doorway of her office and cleared her throat.

"I hate to break up this mutual admiration society, but there's a pregnant woman who needs to be fed. A certain patient I know of should also have some food soon, as he needs to take his meds. Why don't we all go get some lunch at Wong's?"

* * *

Wong's Chinese Restaurant was _the_ place for inter-species couples and their friends. It was especially friendly to Vulcan-Human couples, as the owner's daughter had a Vulcan husband. Mixed couples of all varieties felt safe and welcome.

Over eleven different types of vegetarian Dim Sum, Sarek and Trethis caught up with each other. Trethis was saddened to learn of Amanda's death. Sarek was surprised to learn that Trethis had known Spock since the boy's last year as a student at Starfleet Academy, and had often gone motorcycle riding with him and Sirin.

"Your boy has a vintage Harley that he keeps at his cousin's home. Perhaps you might borrow it when you have recovered from your surgery. We could go riding, as we did on hover-cycles when we were young."

"I would enjoy that very much."

Paula rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's just what we need, Sarek getting his heart repaired just so he can go motorcycle riding with you! Hopefully he's not as clumsy."

"Paula, my wife, that was not my fault. That was a most illogical place to put a barbed wire fence."

* * *

Paula had explained to Sarek that he would need to spend several weeks in San Francisco after the surgery. She would need to monitor his post-op recovery. T'Sela really did not possess a warm coat and Sarek had promised her a swimsuit. He was certain that there were other items she needed, so he contacted his favorite local department store and made an appointment for them both with the personal shopping service for that same afternoon. Then he called the Embassy's driver Stohl, who arrived in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Orlene, the Head Personal Shopper at Van Campen's had known Amanda for years and was very sorry to learn of her death. However, she was also glad that her loyal customer, the Ambassador, had found another spouse. Orlene would try to familiarize herself with the woman's tastes as quickly as possible. T'Sela, that was definitely a Vulcan name. Time to get out the neutral color palette and the floor-length frocks!

* * *

Sarek would be taking her to a Terran department store to get a coat, a swimsuit, and whatever else she needed. When they were walking around the hospital, T'Sela had observed some females wearing elegant knee-length tunics over matching trousers. They looked warm and practical, the pastel shades most pleasant. She was always tearing the hems of her gowns. And she simply must acquire some new undergarments. Sarek's were very interesting, made of a very soft, silky fabric. Perhaps the Terrans made similar things for females. She had once seen something interesting in an old magazine...

* * *

Orlene earned a very good sales commission that day. The Ambassador's new wife was lovely and easy to work with. She preferred natural fibers, pastel colors, and practical clothing. Lady T'Sela had selected a gray wool coat, a green one-piece swimsuit, four tunic and trouser outfits, a pair of jeans with three casual blouses, walking shoes, and several sets of matching bra and panties. Orlene remembered something she had long ago discovered about the Ambassador and showed Lady T'Sela some peep-toed, spike-heeled pumps. Sarek's ears turned a pale green when his wife modeled them. It was such an easy sale, there out to be a law against it!

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela returned to the Ambassadorial Residency and ate the simple supper T'Rysa had prepared. Sarek took some sleeping pills Paula had prescribed for him. She wanted him to have two good nights rest before the surgery.

They would spend the next morning and afternoon together. Then Sarek would be admitted to the hospital the night before his surgery.

* * *

Paula had known about Trethis daughter T'Veri and the shame he felt because of her. Trethis had always believed that his first wife Senlal had died of a broken heart complicated by shame. Somehow, they must have failed their daughter for her to put them through such an ordeal. The shame led to stress on Trethis' heart valve, and when he underwent his next Pon Farr, it could not take the strain. Paula could not help but wonder if Sarek had felt similar stresses that led him to her surgical table.


	14. Chapter 14

No ownership, no profit! It's such a shame!

**The Sins and Shame Of The Past II**

There was much Sarek wanted to ask Trethis. Did he know where Sybok was? Sarek did not even know if Sybok still lived. He had never formed a parental bond with him as he had with Spock. Sarek had been relieved when Sybok had move out of his house and into a dorm at the VSA. Sometimes, a year would pass before Sarek would even think of Sybok. Now, on the eve of potentially life-threatening surgery, Sybok was all he could think of and he was ashamed of himself. His older son's face haunted him.

This state of mind was not could for his health or his chances of recovery. Sarek cleared his mind through meditation. He would speak more with Trethis after the surgery.

* * *

T'Sela was certain that the small room must have been Amanda's study, though there was no trace of her left, save the color on the walls. They had been painted a pale blue-green. T'Sela found the color soothing. She would not have it changed. The room had excellent natural light and would make a fine drawing studio, as well as a place for meditation. There was enough room for her to perform her stretching exercises. Yes, this room would do. There were no ghosts in here.

* * *

Sarek had rested quietly. T'Sela managed some rest herself, though she kept the bond wide open in case Sarek needed her. He was not impressed with his breakfast of tea and vegetable broth, but due to the proximity of the Vulcan heart to the stomach, Paula had forbidden heavy food for the twenty-four hours prior to surgery. She had also prevented him from making calls to New Vulcan or carrying out any official business. By lunch time and his second meal of broth, Sarek was like a caged lion.

However, Paula had said that Sarek could take some light exercise, as it would benefit his circulation. Recalling T'Sela's interest in the pool, he requested that she find their swimsuits. They would go water walking.

* * *

By Terran standards, the dark green one-piece suit was quite modest. However, T'Sela felt a bit awkward in it. This was the least amount of clothing she had ever worn outside of her bedroom. Her reaction was not logical, as Sarek had seen her in less than this. Most of her bruises from the ordeal of Pon Farr had faded, so there would be no cause for embarrassment should others come to use the pool.

Most of Sarek's damage had healed as well. The sun shone through the skylight in the roof, revealing Sarek to be a fine specimen for a male in his nineties. T'Sela was not at all displeased by what she saw.

He descended the steps into the pool and stretched out his hand to her. The water was above his waist. She had never stood in water deeper than her knees, and then only in a bathtub. It was a little frightening, but she took his hand. Fear of water and drowning was almost innate in Vulcans. When she stood on the bottom of the pool, the surface of the water hit her at mid chest. It was warm, a temperature humans would consider perfect for a hot bath.

Keeping hold of her hand, Sarek walked them back and forth across the pools width several times.

"See, my wife, there is no cause for fear."

Then he released her hand, that she might walk at her own pace. When Sarek was satisfied that she was at ease in the water, he stuck his head under and swam to the deep end and back.

T'Sela sent fear and anger to him through the bond.

"I thought that you would die!"

"I am sorry that I alarmed you. Swimming is pleasant exercise, but probably more taxing than is good for me right now. I did not learn how until Spock left for Starfleet Academy. He learned in just a few days. It took me several months."

"This exercise is pleasant?"

"Very."

"Then, Sarek, you must teach me to swim when you have recovered."

"It will give me something to look forward to."

* * *

Paula reviewed the plan for the procedure and the image studies of Sarek's heart. She would be replacing the mitral valve with a prosthetic one. It was not all that complicated, just time consuming. Sarek's heart would have to be stopped and his blood circulated by a pump. The blood would be filtered to separate out clots, so there would be a loss of volume that would have to be replaced by transfusion. Too low a blood volume would cause decreased oxygen to the brain, which was a greater danger to the complex Vulcan organ than it would be to a Human's.

Paula tried not to dwell on the fact that her patient was an important political figure, or that he was related to her friend Sirin, or the father of Nyota's bond-mate Spock. He was just her patient, important in his own right. She would do her very best to keep him alive.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sarek received a subspace call from Spock and Nyota. His son did a good job of veiling his concern about the surgery. Nyota's worry was a little more obvious. She has become fond of Sarek. She also wonders how Spock would handle it if Sarek were to die so soon after Amanda. Sarek tells Spock that Sipel would be able to provide him with any legal documents he might need. They did not speak of the reason they might be required.

* * *

T'Sela readied Sarek's duffel for the hospital. He would need very little, as he would most likely spent the first few days post-op in a healing trance. He asked for a few old, paper-bound novels by a Terran author named Tolkien. Sarek had first become interested in them when someone had compared him to a character named Legolas.

Sarek received broth again for his dinner. T'Sela had no appetite. When the meal ended, Stohl the driver took them to San Francisco General. Sarek would be spending the night there, attached to a heart monitor. Paula wanted an accurate assessment of his condition. He would receive medication to induce sleep.

* * *

T'Sela would have stayed the night by his bedside, but there was no logical reason for her to do so. He would be drugged to sleep and closely monitored. Sarek wanted her to be well rested in case anything unforeseen happened. Since their bonding, they had not spent more than a few hours apart. T'Sela rested on her bed, but she could not sleep.

She went to her study in the early morning hours, making sketches of Sarek in the pool. At dawn she returned to her room to shower and change. T'Rysa had her breakfast waiting for her, and a small basket with fruit and juice for later. She had just finished eating when Stohl arrived to take her back to the hospital.

* * *

T'Sela and Sarek had a few minutes to spend together before he was taken away to surgery. She felt Sarek's warm and calming presence through their bond. He sent her affection and confidence. She sent him peace and security. They entwined fingers for a few moments before the medical staff bade her leave.

* * *

T'Sela waited in a comfortable, private lounge. Sarek had wanted her to return to the Embassy, but as he was now unconscious, he had no say in the matter. When she had been there only a few minutes, Sirin, Sarek's nephew came and introduced himself.

"Paula has asked me to join her in surgery today, to help monitor Uncle's condition. Paula has done this procedure many times and she is very competent. The cause for concern is minimal."

It was not logical for T'Sela to find comfort in Sirin's words, but they comforted her just the same. She occupied herself with holomags and her sketchbook. When she grew weary of those, she walked in the hospital's indoor garden.

* * *

Sarek had been extremely fortunate. When Paula removed his damage mitral valve, she found both a small clot and a tear in the chamber wall close to where the valve attached to the heart muscle. This must have happened in the past twenty-four hours. What had the idiot been doing? Strenuous exercise by the look of. Paula would try to remember to ask him when he woke up.

She replaced the valve and easily repaired the other damage. The procedure had taken over nine hours and used almost three liters of blood. Paula was exhausted, but Sarek would make a full recovery.

* * *

T'Sela sat next to Sarek's bed in the ICU. She held his hand as she felt his transition from anesthesia to healing trance. He chided her in passing.

"_I told you to stay at the Embassy."_

"_You had no say in the matter."_

When Sarek's healing trance was well established, T'Sela finally returned to the Embassy exhausted. He would mostly be in that state for a few days. There would be nothing T'Sela could do for him.

* * *

Trethis came to the hospital to take Paula home after her long day in surgery. This would be the last one she did until after their daughter was born. The doctors estimated that there were about two months left in the pregnancy, but it was difficult to tell with hybrids.

When Paula had showered and changed into her nightgown, Trethis gave her a light meal. He gently massaged her neck and swollen feet and then lay next to her while she drifted off to sleep. They had high hopes for this pregnancy, this child. One had already been lost to them.

Trethis was feeling restless. So many memories had been stirred up in the past few days. He attempted meditation, but calmness escaped him. He walked to his desk and took the photo from the bottom drawer. A beautiful Vulcan female held a small, smiling child. Senlal and T'Veri. Trethis shook his head and sighed.

"T'Veri."

Trethis should never have thought of her or spoken her name aloud. The ancient Vulcan mystics had said that speaking a name could call forth a person's katra. He had never believed it, but there she was. T'Veri's presence was in his mind. She was in distress.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Star Trek, nor do I profit from my stories. If I didn't tell you this, I might not be able to rest.

**Rest**

Sarek's surgery had gone well except for a complication of his own making. Sarek had decided to swim a few laps in the Embassy pool. It took a lot more effort for a Vulcan to propel himself through the water than a Human. They had denser bones and less body fat. Those few laps strained his heart and tore the muscle around a valve that already had diminished working capacity. The tear bled and formed a clot. The surgery had been performed just in time.

After clearing the anesthesia from his system, Sarek entered a healing trance. He would likely remain in that state a few days. At least Sarek would be resting, not overtaxing himself. T'Sela would have time to herself to explore her new home away from home, the Vulcan Embassy and the quiet San Francisco neighborhood around it.

* * *

Sarek had told her how to contact Spock and his bond-mate Nyota aboard the Enterprise. When she did so, it was obvious that she had disturbed the young man's rest. When he answered the comm link, he wore pajamas and his hair was askew. Spock was very handsome, favoring Sarek everywhere but the eyes. Sarek would sire attractive children.

"Greetings, Spock. I am T'Sela. I apologize for disturbing your rest. I have called to tell you that your father came through the surgery well and is now in a healing trance."

"There is no need to apologize, Mother T'Sela. I am most grateful for this effort on your part. Please greet my father for me when he awakes."

"I will do so, Spock. Rest well. May you and Nyota live long and prosper."

"Peace and long live to you and Father."

This was the child T'Seria thought a disgrace? T'Sela saw nothing disgraceful about him.

* * *

The Embassy had been established on property that already held a stately, Spanish-style mansion, a gymnasium with a pool, and a separate apartment building for servants. Everything was upgraded and improved when the Vulcan government acquired the property. More buildings were added as needed. The most public area of the compound held a museum of Vulcan antiquities.

The morning following Sarek's surgery, T'Sela spent a whole day sketching and photographing the artifacts and weapons for her students on New Vulcan. As the Ambassador's wife, the visiting hours were not a constraint to her, so she stayed until nearly midnight. It meant less time spent alone in the house without Sarek. She found it difficult to rest without him.

* * *

It was illogical to feel this discomfort, this unease. She knew Sarek was being well cared for. In a very short amount of time, T'Sela had become accustomed to Sarek's presence in her life. She would be gratified when they could be together again.

Thoughts of this and of Sarek's lean, strong body disturbed her attempts at meditation. Finally she abandoned it all together and picked up her sketchbook, which now held a dozen drawings of her husband.

* * *

The following day was warmer and sunny, so T'Sela spent it walking the Embassy grounds and touring the various buildings. Trevin the groundskeeper willingly gave his time to answer her questions and make introductions. She was intrigued by a hexagonal gazebo surrounded on five sides by rose bushes. Trevin was a bit embarrassed to explain that it had been built for the Lady Amanda over twenty years ago. Now it was often a site chosen for bonding ceremonies. T'Sela found it to be peaceful and private inside.

In the afternoon she organized the blue-green study, transforming it into an art studio. She had given a list of needed supplies to T'Rysa, who saw to that her requests were filled. A maintainance worker helped T'Sela set up easels and a design wall. As she worked into the early evening, she began to feel more aware of Sarek's presence in her mind. He was about to leave the healing trance.

T'Sela quickly cleaned herself up and changed clothing. She summoned a driver, who took her to the hospital.

* * *

Two days had passed since Trethis had felt T'Veri so strongly in his mind. She was still there, in the background as she always had been. Trethis had sensed that T'Veri had taken a bond-mate some time ago, there had been a faint trace of a male katra. A daughter had been born. The male presence had disappeared at the time of the Genocide. He must have perished on Vulcan. Then T'Veri had taken a second bond-mate. Now, however, there was a second presence with her, a female presence. T'Veri had conceived another child.

Trethis tried to open the bond, but T'Veri would not allow it. He had no idea where to even begin looking for her. He would have to let the matter rest for now.

* * *

When T'Sela walked into Sarek's room in the ICU of SF General, she found Sirin already there. Sarek was thrashing about, struggling to return to total consciousness. Sirin struck him across the face several times until Sarek grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Thank you, nephew. That will be sufficient."

"Are you in any discomfort, Uncle?"

"None, other than a slight thirst."

Sirin had anticipated this and had a cup of water and a straw handy. He gently raised the head of Sarek's bed so that he could drink.

"Sip it very slowly. If it stays down, I will get you some broth. Aunt T'Sela, I will leave Uncle in your capable hands for a few moments while I contact Paula to let her know that Sarek is awake."

Sirin left the room, comm unit in hand.

"My wife, it is most pleasing to see you."

"And I am pleased to see you, my husband. I was somewhat concerned for you. It was very strange to have only the faintest of presences with me."

"Yet, my presence was with you. There was no cause for concern." He entwined his fingers with T'Sela's. How good it was to do this again, to have her present both in mind and in body. T'Sela had become a major part of his world in a short space of time. Now Sarek could not imagine his life without her.

I_ treasure you, my wife._

_And I you, my husband._

T'Sela reached to smooth his hair, caressing his cheek as she went. It was not entirely appropriate behavior for bond-mates outside of the bedchamber, but Sarek made no protest.

However, they were interrupted by Sirin clearing his throat.

"Aunt T'Sela, Paula wishes for me to give Sarek a brief examination. After that, I will assist him in cleaning up a bit. My wife Rachel is in the waiting area. Perhaps you two might become acquainted. She is wearing a green blouse."

"Very well, Sirin. I shall do just that. Behave yourself for the Healer, my husband."

* * *

There were only two females in the waiting room. One was far too old to be Sirin's bond-mate. Ah, yes. A lovely, dark-haired woman stood and smiled when she saw T'Sela. She was wearing a green blouse that draped loosely over a slightly rounded belly. Rachel was with child.

"T'Sela, it is good to finally meet you, though I am sorry about the circumstances. How is Sarek doing?"

"He seems to be recovering, Rachel. Please sit down. I know that you spent all day with your patients. It would not do for you to become over-tired."

"That's rather difficult to prevent with work and two other children at home. Sirin said that you have been teaching history. Perhaps we could prevail upon you to give a few lessons to Jason, our six-year-old. He has suddenly developed an interest in all things Vulcan."

"That would be most agreeable. Perhaps we might do so while Sarek is still in the hospital. I am looking for activities to occupy my time."

"Then come and spend the day with us on Wednesday. I have a doctor's appointment in the early morning, but after that I will be home all day. Jason will not be in school, because it is a teacher's training day."

"I look forward to our visit."

* * *

Sarek was much more comfortable after Sirin had helped him clean up and put on pajamas. T'Sela returned in time to help him with his juice and broth. He was really hoping for something more substantial, but Sirin had been adamant.

"It will take a day or so for your digestion to return to normal. You do not wish for the nurse to have to give you a sponge bath because you have been sick to your stomach. Consume what you have, and if there is no difficulty, I will order solid food for your breakfast."

"When may I be released from the hospital?"

"If all, goes well, you will be transferred to a regular private room tomorrow. On Wednesday, you will have testing to measure your cardiac function, repetitions of the same tests that were done before the surgery. If those reveal no difficulties, we will release you on Wednesday evening. Now, if you will excuse me, my wife is waiting to take me to dinner."

"I thank you, Sirin for your time and trouble on my behalf. Please greet Rachel and the children for me. Live long and prosper, nephew."

"Peace and long life to you both. T'Sela, make certain that this stubborn patient gets some rest."

* * *

Sybok sat in the waiting room of a hospital on Risa with little T'Plesa. He had taken T'Veri there. He and T'Veri had fled to Risa seventeen years ago. They established new identities and worked menial jobs while finishing their degrees at university. Later, they had both become instructors. The third member of their triangle, Trokon, had stayed on Vulcan, returning to his parents home on the far side of the planet after they had all been expelled from the VSA. Unfortunately for Trokon, during his sexual union with T'Veri, the two had bonded. Trokon had to travel to Risa three times while suffering the "fires" of Pon Farr. T'Veri refused to return to her home world. When Trokon would return to Vulcan, T'Veri would entertain multiple lovers, Sybok among them. Trokon had perished in the Genocide, leaving T'Veri with a daughter, four-year-old T'Plesa.

Because he could not bond with T'Veri, Sybok had used "consolers" in his time of need. When the Genocide occurred, Trokon was gone and T'Veri was now available. When Sybok entered Pon Farr prematurely, they bonded. However, the bonding was not complete somehow, and T'Veri had suffered a mental breakdown. When Sybok had returned to normal, he brought T'Veri to the hospital.

The hospital's Vulcan healer diagnosed a variant of Pa'nar syndrome, a condition in which the synapses of the brain and nervous system begin to degrade, leading to failure of other systems. T'Veri needed a healer with more experience than this one had. They would need to travel to New Vulcan and seek out T'Pau. However, T'Veri had conceived a child, and the process by which she might be cured would most likely endanger it.

T'Veri would not listen to reason. She had been declared _V'tosh ka'tur_ and shamed. She would not return to those who had done this to her, nor would she endanger her child.

Now Sybok did not know what to do. He sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. T'Plesa had fallen asleep. The child was the only one getting any rest.

* * *

The morning after Sarek awoke from his healing trance, Paula came to visit him. Actually, she came to scold him.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambassador. Suppose you tell me just what the heck you did in the twenty-four hours prior to your surgery that would cause a tear in your heart wall. I'll even give you a hint. It was strenuous exercise, something you were told to avoid."

"Perhaps the problem was caused by the two laps I swam in the pool. I did not believe they were enough to cause harm."

"I did not even know that Vulcans could swim. It must involve a lot of exertion. You are very fortunate that you did not die. Tomorrow you will have repeat cardiac function testing, to compare it with your pre-surgery results. If and only if I like what I see, you will be released from the hospital tomorrow night. Then you will need to spend several weeks in San Francisco so that I may evaluate your progress. The first two weeks you are to do no stressful activity of any kind, be it mental or physical. Are we quite clear on that point, sir?"

"Yes, doctor. We are quite clear. I will behave myself."

"Good. I want you to rest today. I am certain that I may count on your wife to enforce doctor's orders."

"Indeed you may."

Paula left them alone.

Sarek did not need to be telepathically linked with T'Sela to feel her displeasure with him.

_You endangered yourself in the water._

_I did not realize the risks._

Just yesterday T'Sela had thought that she would not rest easily until Sarek was out of the hospital and at her side. Now she wondered if she would get any rest while enforcing his.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Star Trek, nor do I make any profit from my writing. However, I wouldn't reject any chocolate that came my way.

**Anti-rejection**

Rachel hurried home from her medical appointment. The mild anti-rejection drugs she was taking with this pregnancy were doing their job. The baby girl was growing and developing normally. Hopefully everything would go as well as when she was expecting Hannah.

While she was at the clinic, Rachel's mother Esther kept the children. Jason was having a school holiday, so Rachel had invited T'Sela to spend the day and share a little ancient Vulcan history with him. The Vulcan-Human child was very bright. He typically outscored fully Vulcan children on most intelligence tests. His parents sent him to private school which let him learn at his own pace. However, sometimes it was still difficult to keep him challenged.

T'Sela would be arriving in about fifteen minutes, just enough time to change out of her Starfleet uniform and make some tea. Vulcans were famous for their promptness.

* * *

T'Rysa made a triple batch of honey cakes. If all went well with his testing, the Ambassador would be home that evening. He would likely be hungry after days in a healing trance and a liquid diet. T'Rysa had been making his favorite treat since Sarek was old enough to crawl into her kitchen and point to them. She also made his favorite black bean soup and flat bread. It would be good to have Sarek home.

She filled a large container with honey cakes so that Lady T'Sela would not go to her nephew's home empty handed. Sarek's nephew Sirin had children, and T'Rysa had never met a child yet who would reject the offer of one of her honey cakes.

* * *

Sarek was quite relieved to see T'Sela when he returned from his shower. He was still a bit unsteady on his feet, but her presence meant he could reject the orderly's offer of assistance with dressing. She helped him into clean pajamas and set up his breakfast tray for him.

"My wife, I am pleased that you are visiting Rachel today. If I am released as scheduled this evening, we will most likely not leave the Embassy for several days. It will be good for you to have some company and a change of scenery."

"Sarek, I have never visited a Terran home before, though I expect Sirin and Rachel's home is not a typical one. Is there anything I should be concerned about? I do not wish to offend them."

"You are correct in stating that their home is not typically Terran. It is also not entirely Vulcan. However, it is comfortable and hospitable. There is no cause for concern. The children are well behaved, and Rachel's mother Esther is as charming as she is. I suspect that you will have a most pleasant day. However, I would warn you about their pet parrot. Sirin got him from a friend. The bird has a large repertoire of inappropriate songs and phrases, mostly of a sexual nature."

* * *

The Embassy driver dropped T'Sela at Sirin and Rachel's home just two minutes before she was expected. Rachel answered the door and showed her guest in.

"Welcome, T'Sela. I've made us some tea. Jason is just finishing his violin practice."

"T'Rysa has sent some honey cakes. Hers are the best I have ever tasted. Perhaps we might have some with our tea."

"That's a lovely idea. What do you need to make your lesson comfortable and convenient?"

"A large table would be best. I brought PADDs with text and photographs."

"The kitchen table is the largest we have. I would like to listen in, if you don't mind. Jason speaks both High and Common Vulcan. I speak passable Common Vulcan, but my aural comprehension is better."

"The kitchen would be quite acceptable. Sarek said that you have a most interesting family pet, a parrot."

"Oh, Ivan is definitely interesting. However, he has some most unpleasant habits. He can be quite rude."

"I am most curious to see a parrot."

Rachel laughed.

"Okay, but remember that I warned you."

Rachel took T'Sela to the den, where Jason was putting away his violin. Ivan the orange Rigelian parrot sat on his perch. He took one look at T'Sela and brought out his best line.

"Hey, baby! If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"Ivan, you are a most impertinent bird."

* * *

Trethis took his lunch period at his desk that afternoon. He had two hours before his next lecture. Having located the data page for the New Vulcan Immigration Ministry, he looked for any possible relatives, hoping to find T'Veri. The program asked for his name and clan, place of birth, and citizen number. These would all be cross-referenced to the DNA profile the Ministry had for him and then a search would be made for matches.

A few moments later, the terminal chimed at him. A relative had been located. However, it was not T'Veri but a distant relative on his mother's side. Elderly T'Seria had survived the Genocide and was now teaching school in New Shi'Kahr. Trethis had never met her, but he had heard unpleasant talk about her.

Sarek's wife T'Sela probably knew of T'Seria. He would ask a few questions before deciding to accept or reject the offer of connection made by the Ministry.

* * *

T'Rin the Healer gave T'Veri the strongest dose of medication that she dared. The immune system was often one of the first targets of Pa'nar Syndrome. There was a high probability that T'Veri's immune system would consider the fetus an invader and produce antibodies to reject and destroy it. Too much medication could compromise the mother's immunity to disease. T'Veri wanted to save her child at all costs, even that of her own life. T'Rin would not be able to prevent the eventual decline of T'Veri's physical and mental health. The best she could hope for was to buy her time, time to deliver her child and change her mind about seeking T'Pau's help.

* * *

The first two hours of testing were very relaxing for Sarek. He simply sat in a recliner while a scanner measured his heart functions and rhythm. He finished both The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings. The next test involved walking on an inclined treadmill for half an hour. Sarek was able to do this but found himself quite exhausted afterward.

The hospital staff gave him a light lunch and had him sit in the recliner again. They wanted to measure everything again after exercise. The last item was a blood test to make sure that his body was not rejecting the new heart valve made of a synthetic material that was not supposed to stimulate an immune response. Sarek passed all his tests and re-tests.

Paula came and gave him the news. After a few hours of rest, they would send him home in the evening.

* * *

Jason was an excellent student, one of the brightest T'Sela had ever encountered. Sarek had said that the little boy was very like his own son Spock as a child. This statement made T'Sela hope even more to bear Sarek's child.

In an hour and a half, Jason had mastered all the material that T'Sela brought with her, close to three weeks were of history classes for a Vulcan ten-year-old. Jason was six and accustomed to taking classes in Federation Standard. T'Sela would send him all the available course work through secondary school level when she returned to New Vulcan.

When the tutorial session was over, Rachel's mother Esther served them all a lunch of lentil casserole and spinach salad. Fourteen month-old Hannah woke up from her nap, so Rachel brought her out to meet T'Sela. Hannah was a beautiful and enchanting child. She was quite happy to sit on T'Sela's lap and stare at the woman's ears. Then she would touch her own and squeal with laughter.

While Esther was cleaning up after lunch and Hannah played with T'Sela, Rachel sat down at the table and folded laundry. T'Sela saw something in the basket that captured her attention.

"Rachel, are the red items undergarments?"

Rachel blushed. T'Sela had spotted a set of matching lacy red bra and panties."

"Yes, they are. I forgot that these were in here."

"They are most interesting. Where would a person acquire such things?"

"T'Sela, some evening before you return to New Vulcan, I will take you shopping at _The Orion_ _Woman's Secret_. They have a lovely selection of interesting undergarments."

"I would not reject the offer of such an outing."

* * *

Stohl, the Embassy's Head Driver, picked T'Sela up in plenty of time to take her back to the hospital. Sarek was more than ready to leave. Paula had left T'Sela a PADD with a long list of instructions. T'Sela immediately memorized these, especially the symptoms that might indicate rejection of the new valve.

When T'Sela got Sarek home, she gave him the excellent dinner T'Rysa had prepared for him. She did everything possible to ensure Sarek's comfort. However, she also made it clear that Paula's instructions were to be obeyed to the letter. T'Sela would not tolerate any nonsense on Sarek's part.


	17. Chapter 17

I still don't own them, and I don't get any money. Matching lingerie would be lovely, however.

**Baby-sitting Sarek**

When he got back to the Ambassadorial Residence, Sarek was well behaved and compliant with his doctors orders.....for about thirty-six hours. T'Sela sat with him, sketching, while he was awake. She gave him books to read and word puzzles to solve, both Vulcan and Standard. When he had fallen asleep, she slipped out of the bedroom into her studio.

After a few hours, the sound of voices from the bedroom captured her attention. Sarek was having a three-way comm conference with Skar and Sipel. Both assured him that all was well, both at the Embassy and on New Vulcan. No emergencies had arisen in his absence. Sarek ended his conference and turned his chair from the desk, believing that he had gotten away with this little deception.

T'Sela stood in the doorway.

"It would seem, my husband, that you are not trustworthy in regard to your health. Apparently I am unable to leave you unattended. The four-year-olds I teach in school are better behaved when my back is turned. Have you no words in your own defense?"

"None that will assist me in my present difficulty, no."

"Paula had said that you were to have a brief walk today. Perhaps you are too fatigued now after your unauthorized conference."

"I am not fatigued, my wife. I would welcome a change of scenery."

"Very well. I believe a short walk to the Activity Building and back would be in order. However, we shall avoid the pool. You should dress yourself properly for the occasion. I will be right back. There is something I must attend to."

While Sarek changed out of his pajamas, T'Sela went to the study and contacted Salen, the Embassy's Chief Communications Specialist. Per T'Sela's request, the terminal in Sarek's room was disabled, and an alarm installed to alert her if Sarek tried to activate it. She returned to Sarek's room after only a few moments.

* * *

Paula and Sirin had sent Sarek's progress reports to Healer T'Mena on New Vulcan. T'Mena was pregnant herself and knew that Paula should be resting. Sirin had rearranged his schedule to help with Sarek's care, but he had his own patients to see. T'Mena's daughter T'Pela was in her final months of residency at SF General, having completed her healer course at the VSA's Medical School just prior to the Genocide. She and her husband Tasol, also a healer, would relocate to the New Vulcan colony in a few months. Making house calls to Sarek would be the perfect experience for T'Pela. Sarek was not known for his compliance with treatment.

* * *

Sarek was quite winded by the time he and T'Sela returned to the house. They entered through the door off the kitchen and Sarek seated himself in a kitchen chair while T'Sela brought him a glass of water. While the couple were out, T'Rysa had let T'Pela in.

"I believe that I hear them now, Healer T'Pela. They are in the kitchen."

T'Rysa led the young woman to the Ambassador and his wife.

"Greetings, _Osu_ Sarek and T'sai T'Sela. My mother has sent me to check on the Ambassador's progress."

"Greetings, young Healer. Your mother concerns herself too much on my account."

"She does not believe so. In fact she tells me that you often interpret her orders to you somewhat loosely. In any event, I have come to examine you and report my findings to my mother and Dr. Howard. I will read your vital signs now while you are sitting and then again after you have been lying down."

T'Pela recorded the necessary data and then had Sarek move to his bedroom. After he had been lying down about fifteen minutes, she repeated her readings."

"I find your pulse to be a bit too rapid. Is it possible you may have over-exerted yourself today?"

"Perhaps."

"I am prescribing two ten-minute walks, one in the morning and one in the evening. The pace must be leisurely. Stress is to be avoided at all costs. I will return every afternoon until further notice."

T'Sela escorted the young woman out. Sarek sighed. He was to be kept on a very short leash.

* * *

Trethis had allowed his thoughts to wander during his usually disciplined meditation. For the briefest of moments, he touched T'Veri's mind. She was asleep and dreaming, with two she held dear occupying her thoughts. Sybok and T'Plesa. Sybok still lived and was now bonded to T'Veri. This was more information that might help Trethis in the search.

* * *

Sybok was facing economic challenges. T'Veri was unable to work now and had taken a leave of absence from the university. She was also not able to care for T'Plesa before and after school. Sybok had to hire someone to look after both of them. He had no choice but to sell their small home and move the family into an apartment in a less than desirable neighborhood.

Sybok had not meditated in years, but began to do so as a way of coping with the stress. T'Veri would mock him when she witnessed him doing so. T'Veri had always had a cruel streak, but now Sybok feared she might actually be insane. He was concerned that she might harm T'Plesa.

* * *

Sarek had waited four days before touching the terminal again. T'Sela had left him napping in his room while she ordered some course work for little Jason. When she had finished that task, she had a chat with T'Leda, who informed her all about her long-lost family now living in New Shi'Kahr. T'Sela was very pleased for her friend.

T'Sela closed down her terminal and decided to work on a sketch of the Embassy ballroom. She had just changed into her jeans and t-shirt when Sarek's alarm sounded. T'Sela hurried to Sarek's bedroom.

"Apparently you can not be left unattended, my husband."

"I am in need of a task to occupy myself."

"Do you still recall how to knit?"

"I used to enjoy making socks, but have not done so in quite a while."

"Perhaps this morning we will take our exercise at a yarn shop."

* * *

T'Rysa instructed Stohl to take the Ambassador and his wife to the T_wisted Sisters Yarn Shop_ on Union Square. It was owned by two sisters, Harmony and Unity Ling, who wore their thick, graying hair in French twists. The shop had a very friendly, relaxed atmosphere, complete with many plush armchairs for customers to sit in and knit. It had been some time since either Sarek or T'Sela had knitted. They found the array of yarns and patterns available to be almost overwhelming.

Harmony had her new customers seat themselves in comfortable chairs while she brought them herbal tea. Unity found a book of unisex sock patterns for Sarek and one of baby things for T'Sela. Harmony brought an assortment of rosewood needles and Unity made yarn suggestions. Sarek was demonstrating the Vulcan "cast-on" method when the noontime "Stitch-n-Bitch" crowd arrived.

A dozen business owners from surrounding shops often spent their lunch hour knitting and gossiping. They didn't seem to mind the newcomers one bit. T'Sela gained some valuable insight into Terran culture and learned a few new stitches. Sarek finally found out who Kassel the Embassy's elderly tailor had been dating. It seemed that he and Harmony were an item. Mr. Chen, the shoe shop owner told him so in strictest confidence.

Sarek and T'Sela spent several hundred credits at the yarn shop. They barely made it back to the Embassy in time for T'Pela's house call.

* * *

"Your vital signs are much improved, _Osu _Sarek. You may double your daily exercise times. If you continue to progress well, we may permit to begin working two hours a day at the end of next week."

Sarek was pleased to hear this, as was T'Sela. She was beginning to feel the strain of constantly having to supervise his activities.

* * *

Sybok was not at home when it happened, but he felt T'Veri's madness through their bond. T'Plesa had made too much noise and angered her mother. T'Veri made to attack the child, but was intercepted by the woman who had been hired to care for them both. T'Veri broke the woman's arm by twisting it behind her back. The woman summoned the police, who found a crazed T'Veri attempting to remove T'Plesa from under her bed. By the time Sybok got there, T'Veri had been sedated and committed to an asylum. It was probably the safest thing for everyone involved, but it nearly broke Sybok's heart. For all T'Veri had put him through, he still loved her deeply.

* * *

Paula was going stir crazy. She had stopped doing surgeries and cut back on her patient load. She rested in the afternoons. Her doctor had estimated that there were two months left in her pregnancy. Paula found that all of her clothing was getting too tight, especially her underwear. _The Orion_ _Woman's Secret_ had beautiful maternity undergarments. Maybe Rachel would be up for a shopping trip.

* * *

Rachel held the comm unit with her chin while wrestling Hannah into a clean jumpsuit. She would deal with the carrots on the wall later.

"Paula, that's a great idea. But let's take T'Sela with us. I promised her a shopping trip there. Sarek's probably driving her nuts by now.........Hm, maybe you could send Trethis over to babysit Sarek. They could play chess or something.....Yeah, I'll call her.....I think tomorrow night would be great."

* * *

T'Sela centered herself, trying to control her excitement. She would be shopping with two Terran friends at a store which specialized in lingerie. She had researched the chain and discovered that their purpose was to provide females with garments that would make them more sexually attractive to their mates. It could be weeks before Sarek might be ready for such activity, but T'Sela intended to be prepared.

She dressed herself in one of the new trouser outfits she had purchased with Sarek and put on her comfortable walking shoes. She had just a few moments to spare before Paula and Rachel would pick her up and drop Trethis off to spend time with Sarek.

It was almost amusing when she thought about it. A little over a month before, she could not wait to be with Sarek all the time. Now, she could hardly wait to get away from him for a few hours. Sometimes he reminded her of a spoiled toddler, accustomed to having his way.

* * *

The shopping trip was proving to be very educational. Some of the garments T'Sela saw did not appear to be intended to be worn long. Others did not seem as though they would be very comfortable, especially the ones made of faux leather and plastic. The purpose of the see-though ones completely eluded her. Would it not be more logical to simply wear nothing?

However, the matching bra and panty sets were quite a different matter. T'Sela had only ever owned serviceable undergarments in neutral shades. The lacy ones in a dazzling array of bright colors were quite fascinating. T'Sela selected half a dozen sets.

She thought her shopping was finished until she spied the spaghetti strap gowns. Those had a certain appeal, and could double as slips. Definitely a logical purchase.

* * *

After Sarek had defeated Trethis in five games of chess and they had each consumed a bottle of Guiness Stout, the Ambassador asked his old friend the question he had been dreading. Did he know anything of Sybok?"

Trethis feared to distress Sarek so soon after surgery, but decided that his friend was entitled to the truth. Trethis related to Sarek everything that he had seen in T'Veri's mind. Both the young people were still alive and now there were children involved.

Sarek vowed to use all his resources to help find them.

A/N:

Sorry about the time elapsed between updates. Sarek and I have something in common. I've just spent two days in the hospital with a minor cardiac issue. I'm going to be taking it easy. I probably wont update as frequently.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon chacters nor do I make any money from these writings. However, if you decided to review, I would at least get a warm, fuzzy feeling.

**Warm**

Sarek was getting weary of knitting socks. He had already made three pairs. The previous day, he had worked for two hours with Skar and Sipel. Skar was quite adept at warding off or resolving most diplomatic crises, but trade agreements were not his strong point. Sarek did not particularly enjoy trade negotiations, but after nearly fifty years as a diplomat, he had mastered them. Many hours of communications, discussions, and socializing usually occurred behind the scenes before formal agreements were reached. These arrangements often included the Rigelians.

The Rigelians had always been a valuable trade partner and an important member of the Federation. Krass had been Rigel's Ambassador to the Federation since the UFP's founding. Though he was hygienically challenged and fond of making long, boring speeches, Krass had made many friends in his long life, Sarek among them. While Sarek had been in the hospital, Krass had passed away peacefully in the arms of his wives, surrounded by his children.

The Rigelian Supreme Council had chosen Krass' oldest son Korem to succeed him as Ambassador. Korem had worked as his father's aide for over a century and so was well known to most of his contacts. Sarek had had many dealings with Korem in the past and found him easy to work with. The transition should be seamless for the most part. The real headache would be the weeks of diplomatic functions that Sarek and T'Sela would be required to attend in his honor. They would also be expected to host a dinner for him. All of this would delay their return to New Vulcan.

Korem would be on Rigel for another two weeks, mourning his father's death with the family. Then the pomp and pageantry would begin. Sarek had Skar schedule appointments for him and T'Sela with the Embassy's tailor Kassel and his daughter Latheel the dressmaker. New formal garments would be needed.

* * *

Sarek needed a new knitting project, so he convinced T'Sela that they should make a return trip to _Twisted Sisters Yarn Shop_. She agreed, so long as they could go in the late morning and stay for the "Stitch-n-Bitch" session. She had found it most educational.

Harmony recognized the pair right away and got them situated in comfy chairs. She got them some tea and showed them the latest pattern books. Sarek was engrossed in a sweater book when Harmony's conversation with another customer caught his attention.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sulu. How may I help you?"

"Unity said that you sell that black wool yarn that meets the Starfleet uniform regulation code. My son Hikaru is always complaining that his sweater sleeves are too long. I used to make him sweaters when he was younger. I'd like to surprise him with a custom-fitted one."

"I keep that yarn in the back. We sell a lot of it and throw in the sweater pattern for free. I'll just be a moment."

Harmony headed for the back room of the shop.

Sarek stood and approached Mrs. Sulu.

"I beg your pardon, but I could not help overhearing your conversation. Is your son the same Lt. Hikaru Sulu who serves aboard the USS Enterprise?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I have not yet met him, but my son Spock also serves aboard the Enterprise. I know that they often work closely together. I am Sarek."

"My name is Shimizu. I am very pleased to meet you. Hikaru often speaks fondly of your son. They like to do botany projects together."

Harmony reappeared with the sweater pattern and the black wool Mrs. Sulu had requested. She estimated the yardage needed for her and gathered all the other supplies. Hikaru's mother paid for her purchase and left the shop.

Sarek ended up buying the same black wool yarn, enough for the sweater, watch cap, and three pairs of socks. This was not busy work but a useful project, as a starship usually felt chilly to a Vulcan.

Sarek recalled when he had traveled on the Enterprise after the Destruction of Vulcan. He had slept in his son's quarters and worn his pajamas and the one set of civilian attire Spock had packed on short notice. Spock always wore standard issue thermal underwear under his uniform and the legs and sleeves were always a bit too short. Sarek imagined that Spock would have the same issue with the sweater. He would at least be sure that one of his sons was warm. He could do nothing for Sybok until he found him.

* * *

T'Sela had found some variegated pastel yarn that would make lovely infant hats. Both Rachel and Paula were expecting baby girls. T'Sela found the breeze that came off the Bay to be chilly, even though it was summer. It would be fall by the time Paula's baby came and Rachel's would arrive in November. Those tiny, delicate, pointed ears needed to be kept warm.

Unity had returned from her errands and was helping Harmony get the shop ready for the regulars and their knitting session. Mr. Chen was first to arrive with his Fair Isle sweater, a gift for his wife. He sat down next to Sarek, who had just begun Spock's black pullover. T'Sela recognized a few of the others from their last visit, but there were new faces as well.

Suddenly, an elderly-looking Vulcan appeared with containers of take-out food. It was Kassel the tailor! Harmony escorted him to the back of the store. He and Sarek acknowledged each other in passing. Mr. Chen leaned over and whispered to Sarek.

"That's Harmony's boyfriend. They've been dating a couple of years now. He brings her lunch every Tuesday and Friday. Apparently they met at the fabric shop across the Square, buying buttons."

The "Stitch-n-Bitch" group was even rowdier than the last time Sarek and T'Sela attended. After about thirty minutes in the back room, Kassel came back through the shop, with Harmony trailing behind him. Her usually neat French twist was somewhat askew. They left the shop together and Harmony returned alone a few minutes later.

The two ladies on the other side of T'Sela started to giggle.

"It looks like somebody got in a little lunchtime "quickie!"

"Ethel, shame on you! Don't pick on Harmony. Besides, you're just jealous because she's getting some and you're not!"

"That was a low blow, Lucy!"

Harmony's cheeks were a bright red and she was fanning herself.

"It's awfully warm in here. Would anyone mind if I opened a window?"

* * *

T'Sela was very quiet on the ride back to the Embassy. Three times she had started to ask Sarek a question, but changed her mind. Finally, curiosity won out.

"Sarek, I did not understand why the knitters were taunting Harmony. What was she getting that Ethel was not, and what is a "quickie?"

As Sarek whispered the answers to her questions, it was T'Sela's turn to become very warm.

* * *

Paula and Trethis were fighting the thermostat battle again. She was heavily pregnant and overheated. He was wearing thermal underwear. As soon as one would leave a room, the other would alter the temperature. Paula walked around the house wearing the bare minimum good taste would allow. Trethis struggled to stay warm.

* * *

After breakfast the following day, Kassel and his daughter Latheel made their way to the Ambassador's residence. Sarek needed a new set of formal robes and a tuxedo. Kassel took his measurements, noting that he had lost of bit of weight since the last time.

Latheel measured T'Sela and showed her fabric swatches. The process was interrupted when the seamstress' comm link chimed. She walked to the corner of the room and tried to discreetly deal with the caller in hushed tones.

"I can not speak with you now, Stephen. I am working. I will meet you later at Wong's. No, I have not informed Father yet. I will do so this afternoon. Goodbye, Stephen."

Latheel returned to T'Sela.

"Forgive me, my lady. I forgot to turn the device off. Have you made some selections?"

T'Sela had chosen six fabrics and three different gown styles. Latheel would be working hard to get two dresses ready for the following week.

* * *

T'Pela came in the afternoon and gave Sarek another physical examination. After consulting with both her mother T'Mena and Paula, she cleared Sarek to resume working half-days. He would also be allowed to participate in some more vigorous physical activities. He could walk in the pool, but not swim, walk for thirty minutes on the Embassy grounds, and engage in stretching exercises.

"Osu Sarek, I must stress the importance of not over-exerting yourself. You must stop exercising immediately if you feel weak, fatigued, or too warm."

"I will defer to your wisdom, Healer T'Pela."

* * *

Kassel laid out the black wool fabric for Sarek's tuxedo on his large work table. He was able to use the pattern he had made before with only a few alterations to the waistline. He would tailor the final garment more closely once it was assembled and the Ambassador had tried it on.

Latheel was busily making one of the muslin fitting shells for T'Sela's gowns. An hour before she was to meet Stephen at Wong's, she stopped her labors in order to talk with Kassel.

"Father, I must speak with you."

Kassel turned from his work to give his daughter his full attention.

"What is it, my child?"

"Stephen and I have decided to become bond-mates."

Kassel took a deep breath before addressing his daughter.

"Latheel, this is against the decree of the Elders. It is expected that you will take a Vulcan bond-mate."

"Father, you have chosen Harmony."

"That is different. Both she and I are past the age of producing children. Vulcan has no need of old men. Females of child-bearing age are in short supply. The Elders have promised that a suitable mate would be found for you."

"Stephen is a most suitable mate."

"Does his family think that you are suitable for him? You are nearly three times his age."

"Humans do not live so long as Vulcans. It is wise to select a young one. His family has no objections to our bonding. I will bond with Stephen with or without your permission, however, I would prefer to have it."

"I assume that you will be seeing the young man tonight."

"Yes, Father."

"Then bring him here. I wish to assess his level of commitment to you. If I am convinced that he understands the permanence of a bonding, I will give my blessing."

* * *

The asylum on Risa had summoned T'Rin, as she was the only Vulcan healer on the planet. T'Veri's condition had worsened. T'Rin feared that there was more involved than a case of Pa'nar Syndrome, though that was certainly serious enough. She suspected that there was something fundamentally wrong with T'Veri's brain, though her scans revealed no physical or chemical abnormalities. T'Rin did not have the patient's family history nor much experience with mental disorders.

T'Veri now required forced feedings and restraints. She shivered constantly. No matter how many blankets the nursing staff gave her, T'Veri could not get warm. She needed to be taken to New Vulcan, to be under the care of a more seasoned healer. Otherwise both she and her child would most likely perish.

Sybok began to investigate what would be involved in transporting her against her will. He would have to hire a private vessel to take the family and a nurse to care for T'Veri en route. This would exhaust his funds. He would also have to take a leave of absence from his teaching position, so there would be no income. The family would have to give up their apartment. Worst of all, he would have to give the family's true identities to Vulcan Immigration, as DNA scans would be done.

Sybok feared that someone might try to take custody of T'Plesa. Though he loved the child as his own, Sybok had no legal claim to her. He did not know if Trokon had any living relatives, but T'Veri's father Trethis still lived. As both Sybok and T'Veri had been declared without logic, Trethis would most likely be given the child by the Council of Elders if he wanted her.

Sybok had hard choices to make. He rose from his chair to check on T'Plesa, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed, safe and warm. She deserved the best that the universe had to offer, even if Sybok could not be the one to give it to her.

The decision was suddenly simple. Sybok would try to contact Trethis.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters nor do I make any money from these writings. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

**Hot**

Sarek spent the evening with Skar, reviewing some old trade agreements that were due to expire. The Luvedians had always been reasonable to deal with in the past. They liked to negotiate long-term contracts of ten years or more, and seldom changed their demands when they re-newed. Sarek hoped that this would continue to be the case. Many of New Vulcan's trade partners had sought to take advantage of her vulnerabilities.

The Rigelian Embassy had contacted Skar with an updated schedule for Korem. The first dinner in his honor would be held in a week at Starfleet Headquarters, followed by a ball the next night at the Rigelian Embassy. Two nights later, there would be another dinner at the Vulcan Embassy.

It was now mid-July. The climate control equipment in the ballroom of the Embassy had always been temperamental, the cooling units particularly so. If they failed, with the facility packed with guests, even the Vulcans would find the room too hot. Skar ordered the Embassy maintainance crew to inspect them and make any needed repairs prior to the event. He had hoped that the New Vulcan government would authorize a replacement for the antiquated system, but the budget had been tight of late.

* * *

Latheel met Stephen at Wong's for dinner. They discussed their plans for bonding and a simple wedding. Stephen's father was a magistrate and willing to perform the ceremony himself. Stephen had just turned twenty-four, completed his PhD. in solar power engineering at Stanford, and taken a promising position at Cochrane Propulsion Systems.

They had met at Stanford, in an Introduction to Physics class. Stephen was the Graduate Assistant teaching the laboratory part of the course. Latheel had always wanted to go to university, but this was not generally permitted for a tailor's daughter on Vulcan. New opportunities had opened for her five years ago when she accepted the seamstress position at the Embassy, replacing her deceased mother. She and her first bond-mate had not been fond of one another, so she was not extremely grieved when he perished in the Genocide. Latheel was sixty-seven standard years of age, a youngster by Vulcan standards. She began to take night classes at Stanford.

The relationship had begun over mutual academic interests, but had blossomed into something wonderful and deep. Stephen loved Latheel with all his heart and she felt the same way about him. She found his red hair, green eyes, and freckled skin exotic. He thought her raven hair, lithe build, and of course her ears, to be hot.

Stephen was so consumed by his love for Latheel that he consented to a mind-meld with her father. Kassel was convinced of the depth of the young man's commitment and that he understood the permanence of the union he sought with Latheel. Kassel consented to the bonding.

* * *

Harmony had attributed her symptoms to the "change." She was fifty-three years old. In addition to her "hot flashes," she had tired easily the last few weeks and sometimes felt a bit nauseous. Unity finally convinced her to see a doctor.

Harmony expected Dr. Huang to tell her she was experiencing menopause. Instead, she learned that she was five weeks pregnant and suffering from copper poisoning. Harmony did not want to believe her. Dr. Huang then asked her a very important question.

"Could your baby's father be Vulcan?"

Harmony just nodded, still in a state of shock.

"If you want to keep the child, you will need to see a specialist. A pregnancy at your age is high-risk and a hybrid one is doubly so. I can refer you to someone at the Voorhees Family Planning Clinic. You will need to make your decision soon."

Harmony thanked Dr. Huang and went home.

"That old goat! He told me he was too old to father children!"

She tried to contact him, but was only able to leave a message.

"Kassel, this is Harmony. We have a problem. Please contact me as soon as possible."

Kassel often turned his comm unit off, so that he was not distracted while working. Sometimes he would go hours without checking his messages. With every hour that passed, Harmony's anger grew a little hotter.

* * *

Sybok had finally accessed the Vulcan Immigration Ministry information site. Once he entered his family's identification information, there would be no turning back. He started with his own data: name, clan, citizen I.D. number, and place and date of birth. He did the same for T'Veri. T'Plesa had no Vulcan citizen I.D. number and Sybok did not believe that Trokon had ever registered her birth or that Trokon's family even knew of the child's existence. However, if Sybok and his family ever reached New Vulcan, their DNA profiles would be matched against the database. Lying would serve no purpose, so Sybok entered all the data that he knew.

The program then asked him about his job history and if he needed relocation assistance. Funds were available for those with certain skills. It seemed teachers were in great demand. Perhaps he might be able to provide for the family's needs after all. The program did not ask him whether he had been declared V'tosh ka'tur, so he saw no reason to state that fact.

Next was the health questionnaire. Did any of the family members require special care? Again, it would serve no purpose to answer less than truthfully. Sybok detailed T'Veri's medical condition.

Last of all, the program asked Sybok if he was looking for relatives, and if so, anyone specific. He listed Trethis as T'Veri's father and closest kin. He debated the merits of listing his own father, Sarek, but decided against it.

Sybok had no way of knowing that both Trethis and Sarek were looking for the family, or that they had been placed on the Ministry's "hot list."

* * *

Kassel had finally finished the Ambassador's tuxedo and one set of formal robes. The first dinner was tomorrow night, so he needed Sarek to come in for a final fitting. When he turned on his comm unit in order to contact Skar and make an appointment, Kassel discovered that there were several messages from Harmony. Each sounded a little more desperate and angry than the last.

He called her immediately.

"What is wrong, my sweet one?"

Kassel nearly had his own "hot flashes" when she told him.

* * *

Sarek's robes were a perfect fit. The tuxedo trousers needed only a minor adjustment at the waist. Kassel did this while Sarek waited and then had the Ambassador them try on again. The old tailor knew his job well.

"Osu Sarek, I would seek your assistance with a rather personal matter. Ordinarily, I would not bother you about such a thing, but you are the only one I know with the knowledge I seek."

"Kassel, you have served this Embassy long and well. It would please me to be able to assist you in any matter. What do you need to know?"

"My Terran "girlfriend" is pregnant with my child. I need the name of a specialist who can help insure the health of both the mother and the child."

Sarek could hardly believe his ears. After an awkward moment's silence, he responded to Kassel's need.

"My nephew is a healer and has a Terran wife and hybrid children. He will be able to assist you in finding a specialist. I assume that you intend to do the honorable thing by this woman."

"Indeed I do."

"Very well, then. I will provide you with Sirin's contact information and also tell him to be expecting your call. Do not delay in seeking his assistance."

"I will contact him as soon as possible. Live long and prosper, osu Sarek."

"Peace and long life, Kassel."

Sarek walked back to his residence shaking his head. Kassel was one hundred and eighty-three standard years old! T'Sela was not going to believe this!

* * *

Sarek contacted Sirin right away and told him that Kassel would be calling and why.

Sirin wanted to verify that what he heard was correct.

"Excuse me, Uncle. How old did you say Kassel is?"

"He is one hundred and eighty-three standard years of age. His "girlfriend appears to be in her early fifties."

"This will be a very high-risk pregnancy. They should see Dr. T'Phera immediately. Give me his contact information now, please."

Dr. T'Phera had the couple in her office an hour later. Testing was performed and drug therapy begun. The fetus actually had a chance of being viable!

* * *

The building maintainance staff thoroughly tested the ballroom's cooling system. Everything seemed to be in order. They would hope for the best, as San Francisco was experiencing one of the hottest summers on record.

* * *

Sarek was a well-formed male with a slender but athletic build. This fact was generally hidden by long tunics or loose robes. However, the black tuxedo he wore for the Vulcan Embassy's banquet honoring Ambassador Korem revealed the truth. T'Sela was having great difficulty concentrating on the various speeches being given by important diplomats. She was searching for the word that described her husband, a word she had heard Unity use when talking about the attractive deliveryman who brought the yarn to the shop. Oh, yes. Hot. Sarek was hot!

Sarek was not the only thing that was hot. Thirty-seven minutes into the banquet, the cooling units had failed. T'Sela found herself growing quite warm in the room that was filled to capacity with people. Her close-fitting formal attire did not help the matter. She tried to discreetly fan herself under the table. This attracted Sarek's attention and he could not help but be drawn to the walking slit of her gown. A long, lovely leg was revealed.

Finally, T'Sela could not stand the stifling heat another moment. Sarek had already given his address. She excused herself to get some air on the patio. Sarek watched her go, finding her rear view in the blue silk fitted gown most attractive.

Sarek whispered an apology to Korem, saying that he must see to T'Sela's needs and that he feared that she might be unwell. He followed his wife onto the patio.

There was a cool breeze coming in off the Bay and it felt most pleasant. Sarek walked over to his wife and touched his fingers to hers. Through their bond he felt...desire! They had not been intimate since his Pon Farr. Sarek desired T'Sela as well, very much so.

At the edge of the patio were several large bushes. They afforded a measure of privacy. It would be scandalous if they were caught, however neither were thinking clearly. They went behind these bushes and quickly undressed.

* * *

It had been so long that they nearly devoured each other with their passion. At last, Sarek came to his senses. They needed to redress themselves and return to the banquet before someone came after them.

T'Sela seemed to be looking for something. She shook out the piles of clothing.

"I can not find them anywhere, my husband."

"What can you not find, my wife?"

"I can not find my panties."

"I will buy you new ones. We must hurry."

"I must return to the banquet without proper undergarments?"

"I will tell no one."

"Sarek, did we just have a "quickie?"

"I believe that we did."

* * *

Not only Sarek not tell anyone about his wife's missing underwear, he also kept her close by for the rest of the evening. The knowledge that she was not properly dressed under her gown was very...arousing. Sarek could hardly wait for the guests to leave so that he and T'Sela might return to their residence. He was looking forward to something not quite so quick....

* * *

Fenton was relatively new to the Embassy grounds-keeping staff. When more than half the Embassy staff had moved to New Vulcan to rebuild their race and society, it became necessary to hire Terrans to fill the vacant positions. The dinner in honor of Korem had been the first big event held at the Embassy since the Genocide.

Fenton was a hard worker who liked peace and quiet. He expected to be quite happy in his new job, as Vulcans were not known for wild parties. When he swept the patio the morning after the banquet, Fenton was quite shocked to find a pair of blue silk panties hanging on a bush two meters of the ground. Somebody had done something wild and hot on the patio the previous night.


	20. Chapter 20

Red

It was morning and Sarek was still in T'Sela's bed. His beautiful wife had redressed herself in a beautiful red nightgown. T'Rysa would be along any moment to bring his wife her morning tea. He sat up, planning to return quickly to his own room.

"Where are you going, my husband?"

"I would return to my own room before T'Rysa arrives."

"Are you not the master of this house? And is not T'Rysa known for her discretion?"

"Both are true statements, my wife."

"Then we need not be concerned with appearances. You have had a busy night. Perhaps you should lie down again."

"As you wish, my wife."

A few moments later, T'Rysa knocked on the bedroom door.

"You may enter" said T'Sela.

T'Rysa brought T'Sela's tray and placed in on the dressing table.

"Good morning, my lady. I will bring a second cup for the Ambassador. I am pleased to see that his health is much improved. Would you prefer to take breakfast in your chamber this morning?"

"Yes, T'Rysa, that would be most agreeable. Thank you."

T'Rysa excused herself and returned a few moments later with a second tea cup and a very hearty breakfast for two. Perhaps she felt that Sarek required extra nourishment this morning.

"My lady, I would remind you both that Healer T'Pela will be here at eleven o'clock."

"Thank you, T'Rysa. I will make certain the Ambassador is ready for her."

T'Sela understood the Domestic Assistant's meaning. Sarek would be cleaned up, properly dressed, and in his own room before the young healer arrived!

* * *

T'Pela pronounced Sarek completely healed and ready to resume all of his former activities. T'Sela was pleased to hear this news. They would be able to return to New Vulcan as soon as all the festivities honoring Ambassador Korem were over. She had been enjoying her study of Terran "culture," but it was time to go home.

* * *

Kassel and Latheel were spending all their free time making wedding gowns. Latheel sewed her Vulcan-style gown in a demure lavender while Kassel worked on Harmony's dress, a close-fitting red silk number with a mandarin collar. Stephen's father had agreed to marry both couples in two weeks time.

Latheel and Harmony had finally met and gotten on very well together. At first Harmony thought it a bit odd that she was younger than her stepdaughter. However, the awkwardness began to disappear when Latheel turned to her for advice and help in understanding Terran customs.

Latheel was looking forward to the prospect of a younger sibling. Her two older brothers and their families had all perished in the Genocide.

Harmony hoped for a grandchild, one with pointed ears and red hair.

* * *

T'Lorvis busily scanned the list of new files that had come in over night. One was highlighted in red, which made it a priority. The family must either be of great importance or be considered undesirable. Such files were to only be opened by her superior, Svosh. She notified him at once, informing him that a priority file had been received.

Svosh locked himself in his office and entered his security access code. The program verified his identity with a DNA scan. He opened the file and was glad that no one else was in the office to see his shocked expression. This Sybok was Ambassador Sarek's older son, T'Pau's grandson. The wife was seriously ill and the stepdaughter was the only known survivor of her birth father's clan. Two families were looking for these people.

Svosh notified Sarek and Trethis immediately.

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela were shopping for items they could not easily find on New Vulcan. Skar had informed them that the first two modules of their home had been delivered to New Shi'Kahr and erected. A third, smaller module would be in place sometime during the next week. This one was to be Sarek's woodshop. A small bedroom in the main house had been designated as T'Sela's art studio.

They stopped at Sarek's favorite woodworker's supply store, Matsumi's. Sarek needed to rebuild his tool chest. Mr. Matsumi had recently passed away, but his daughter Tomi had taken over the business. She continued her father tradition of "special service for special customers" and took tea with the Ambassador and his wife while a subordinate located everything on the shopping list.

* * *

T'Sela had never shopped at Nebula Galactic before. Sarek had explained to her that the experience was necessary to her understanding of Terran culture. She found the shopping cart to be very practical but the greeter and smiley face sticker rather puzzling.

"It is a gesture of welcome, my wife. They are pleased to have our patronage."

"I see."

Sarek led T'Sela to the men's work clothing and found himself several heavy-duty, long-sleeved t-shirts and two pairs of heavy-duty overalls.

"Where would one wear such clothing, my husband?"

"I will wear these in my workshop. They are durable and will not show woodstain if it is spilled on them."

"That is most practical. I wonder if they have special protective clothing for female artists."

After some effort, the couple found a display of knee, length, long-sleeved smocks. They had been intented for beauticians. The floral print ones did not appeal to T'Sela, but she selected three of the solid ones, two black and one red.

Sarek added tools and other woodworking supplies to their collection. T'Sela found sketchpads and pre-primed canvas in several different sizes. The cart was very full. It was a good thing T'Rysa had already shopped for T'Pau.

* * *

Sarek had promised T'Sela that he would replace her lost panties. He had never visited T_he Orion_ _Woman's Secret_ before. The merchandise was fascinating, but the store clerks and other shoppers seemed to find Sarek more so. He was becoming somewhat uncomfortable with the attention, so it was a relief when his comm unit chimed.

"I must answer this" he said to T'Sela, who was examining a red lace camisole.

He hurried out into the main court of the shopping and activated it.

"This is Sarek."

"Ambassador, this is Immigration Minister Svosh. I have information concerning your son Sybok."

* * *

The childbirthing class had just finished. As Trethis walked out of the hospital classroom with Paula, he switched on his comm unit to check for messages. There were several, most from students begging for more time to complete projects. The last however, captured his attention.

"Professor Trethis, this is Immigration Minister Svosh. I have information concerning your daughter T'Veri."

* * *

Trethis and Paula hurried to the Vulcan Embassy. Sarek had suggested that Trethis contact Sybok using one of the secured communication channels in his residence. It would also allow Sarek to be party to their conversation, if Sybok permitted this. Sybok had requested communication with with father-in-law, not his own father. Sarek opened the channel for Trethis, and then left the study. He would wait in the family room with T'Sela and Paula.

* * *

"Incoming communiction from the Vulcan Embasy on Terra."

Sybok swore to himself. He should have realized the extent of Sarek's influence. Well, there was no going back now.

"I will accept it."

"Greetings, Sybok. I am Trethis."

"Greeting, Trethis. I did not expect you to contact me on a comm channel belonging to the Vulcan Embassy. May I assume that Sarek is nearby?"

"Your father and I were both contacted by the Immigration Minister. Sarek suggested it would be better for us to speak to each other over a secured channel. He is currently in another room."

"Perhap you should fetch him, as it will save you the trouble of relaying the information to him later."

"I will do so. Please hold."

Trethis went to the family room.

"Sarek, Sybok would speak to both of us together. He seems to harbor some resentment toward you."

"He has good reason to, my friend. Let us not keep him waiting,"

They returned to Sarek's study and re-activated the comm channel.

"Greeting, my son."

"Sarek."

"I understand that your bond-mate is in poor health."

"T'Veri is suffering from Pa'nar Syndrome, though her healer believes that there may be another underlying condition which has contributed to it. Her pregnancy further complicates the matter. Recently, she attacked a woman I had hired to care for both her and our daughter. Currently, she resides in a mental health institution."

"Her condition was begun to degrade, and her healer thinks that it would be best if she were brought to New Vulcan. I lack the means to be able to do this and care properly for T'Plesa, so I have no choice but to ask for assistance. I had hoped that Trethis still had some affection for his daughter and that he might be concerned for his grandchild."

"Sybok, I will arrange for your family's transportation to New Vulcan. Medical care will be provided for T'Veri and accomodations for you and T'Plesa."

"Why would you do this, Sarek?"

"Because you are my son, Sybok."

"That fact never seemed to be of importance to you before."

"I have many sins to atone for concerning you. Please allow me to assist you now."

"Very well, but I do so for T'Veri and for the sake of the children, not for myself."

"I understand this and I thank you for the opportunity to assist you. I will contact you further to finalize the arrangements. I believe Trethis would like to speak with you further."

Sarek left the room.

"Sybok, tell me of my grandchild."

"T'Plesa is four years of age, and looks much like T'Veri. She is the daughter of Trokon, T'Veri's first bond-mate. He died in the Genocide."

Sybok seemed to be reaching for something next to the terminal.

"I would bring her to speak with you, but she is sleeping. She has not rested easily since T'Veri's attack. This is her portrait."

Sybok held up an image of a little Vulcan girl with her hair in braids. She wore a red dress.

"You are correct. She is much like T'Veri. You seem to care a great deal for her."

"I am the only father she has ever known. It will be painful to lose her."

"Why would you lose her?"

"As both T'Veri and I have been declared V'tosh ka'tur, I assume that you would seek custody of her."

"That is not my intention. The child has suffered enough."

"Thank you, Trethis."

"We will speak again soon, Sybok."

Backlash from the Elders when Latheel and Stephen's bonding is registered.

O'Neal's is hired to go get them.

Sarek and T'Sela head Back to New Vulcan

Updates on the Melenian Vulcans and Rigelians

A third, more liberal settlement opens up.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make one red cent from these writings.

**Red II**

A quiet double wedding ceremony was held in Stephen's parents backyard. Stephen's family and of few of his friends attended. Unity was there for her sister, along with several of the regulars from the Stitch-n-Bitch knitting group. The wedding feast was a picnic lunch.

Lucy and Ethel found a quiet spot under a tree to eat their Vulcan honey cakes.

"Lucy, this was all very sudden, don't you think? I wonder if she's knocked up."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ethel! They're both too old for that!"

* * *

Sybok put Trethis in contact with Healer T'Rin, who explained everything that she knew about T'Veri's condition. T'Rin was quite willing to forward copies of T'Veri's treatment records to Healer T'Mena on New Vulcan.

T'Mena agreed with T'Rin. T'Veri should be relocated to the hospital in New Shi'Kahr as soon as possible. She would need to be kept sedated and a private nurse engaged for round-the-clock care.

Trethis and Sarek wanted it done as quietly as possible. Most of those who knew of Sybok and T'Veri's disgrace had perished in the Genocide. However, there were still a few remaining, mostly Elders. Sarek had known Elders to act illogically on occasion. There were a few who had never approved of Sarek, his marriage to Amanda, or his hybrid child. They had considered Sarek a poor representative of his people and had often expressed the desire to replace him with someone more typically Vulcan. However, there was no candidate found whose diplomatic skills equaled Sarek's.

The two fathers decided that a private security firm would best suit everyone's needs. Sarek had hired O'Neal's Protection Services to handle escorting immigrants to New Vulcan. The agency was made up mostly of former Starfleet security personnel, or "redshirts." Sarek would contact Brian O'Neal and see if they could handle such an assignment.

* * *

After a brief honeymoon, Latheel moved into Stephen's small apartment. Harmony took up residence in Kassel's quarters at the Vulcan Embassy. Both ladies commuted to work everyday.

As a dutiful Vulcan, Kassel registered both of the bondings with the Ministry of Information and Records. All off-world bondings were to be reported to the Council of Elders.

Elderly Kassel's bonding to a Terran female was accepted without question. He was considered too old to sire children. However, Latheel's bonding to a Terran male was another matter. She was in direct violation of the Edict issued by the Elders. Females of child-bearing age were in short supply and there were many worthy Vulcan males without bond-mates. Latheel would be summoned before the Council to explain her actions.

Kassel notified his daughter of the Elders' findings. Latheel was seeing red.

"Father, I shall not return to New Vulcan. I am a free citizen and an adult. I am within my rights to chose my own mate. Are not male and female equal under Vulcan law? Why are you free to chose a Terran mate while I have been ordered not to? Also, the Elders have had more than a year to find me a mate. They did not do so. I have acted on my own behalf with your permission. I am not in the wrong."

"No, you are not, my child. I will inform the Elders that any blame they have should be assigned to me. We will see what happens from there."

* * *

Brian O'Neal was willing to accept the task of transporting T'Veri, Sybok, and T'Plesa to New Vulcan. He would escort them himself in one of the firm's small, but fast vessels. T'Veri would have Kate, O'Neal's wife, a retired nurse as an attendant. They would leave for Risa in the morning and meet Sarek and T'Sela on New Vulcan in about two weeks.

* * *

Trethis really wanted to be on New Vulcan when T'Veri arrived, however he could not leave Paula alone this late in her complicated hybrid pregnancy. He would rely on his old friend Sarek to keep him informed of his daughter's welfare.

* * *

Sarek was distressed for Kassel. He felt that the Council of Elders had overstepped their powers. Kassel would be accompanying Sarek and T'Sela back to New Vulcan to face the Elders in lieu of his daughter. At least the old man could travel to New Vulcan in comfort on an large Embassy vessel. Harmony would stay with Unity while he was gone.

Sipel and T'Vessya would be traveling with them as well. She had finished her course work and a bonding ceremony had been scheduled in a month's time. Healer T'Pela, her bond-mate Tasol, (also a healer), and their little daughter T'Laan would also make the journey. T'Mena's son was due any day now.

* * *

T'Rysa loaded the coolers and portable stasis units with food. She included lots of peanut butter and Vulcan redfruit jam, made from the trees that grew on the Embassy grounds. The journey to New Vulcan would take three days. She did not approve of replicated food, certainly not for the Ambassador and his wife. Sarek had regained his health and T'Rysa wanted to help make sure that he kept it. She also knew that Sarek and T'Sela would share with others.

Stohl loaded all the food into the van, plus the numerous boxes of supplies for T'Pau, and the luggage belonging to Sarek and T'Sela. He would need to make three trips back and forth to the shuttle port to transport all the passengers and goods making the journey.

* * *

Tovorek and Selek were often at odds during meetings of the Council of Elders. Most often they disagreed about how strictly new immigrants should be required to conform to the Vulcan norm.

"Selek, have you not observed the foreign ways they have brought among us? Strange music, strange clothing, even piercings and body art! Yesterday I saw a young male with half of his hair dyed a bright red. Something must be done or they will contaminate the young who were Vulcan-born. They should be forced to conform entirely to our way of life."

"Tovorek, this Council issued an Edict requiring Vulcans on colony worlds to come to New Vulcan if they were able. The immigrants have obeyed this, often at great personal cost. Some of their families had lived on other worlds for hundreds of years. It is only reasonable to expect them to bring with them some of the customs and culture that they have absorbed. Also, I do not think it compatible with Surak's teachings to make a distinction between Vulcans born on the home world and Vulcans born elsewhere. That reeks of prejudice Also, legislating uniformity flies in the face of the principles of IDIC, Infinite Diversity In Infinite Combination."

"Perhaps then, Selek, another settlement is needed for those who embrace a more "diverse" lifestyle. Those who prefer Vulcan tradition would remain here, while those who do not would escape prejudice."

"The idea has merit, but some may see it as an attempt at segregation. We should speak with those that we represent and learn their opinions."

"Selek, sometimes I find you rather liberal in your ideas."

"Tovorek, I shall take that as a compliment."

* * *

Brian O"Neal and his crew of six landed their small ship at the Risan Spaceport. He took two security guards and his red-haired wife Kate to the Risan Mental Health Institute. Healer T'Rin had placed T'Veri under heavy sedation and ordered restraining clothing for her. She gave Kate detailed instructions for her care and a supply of all of T'Veri's medications and the nutritional supplements for the journey.

Sybok had sold what little furniture the family had left and vacated the apartment. They spent their last night in a hotel room paid for by Sarek, who also bought T'Plesa her own set of matching luggage in red and a new doll to take on their trip. The little one had never been off planet before.

A member of O'Neals's staff escorted them from the hotel to the ship. They were shown to a very comfortable cabin which had a small workstation for Sybok and a play area for T'Plesa complete with toys, coloring books, and crayons. Sybok thought it ironic that Sarek was taking more interest in a little girl who was not even related to him than he had in his own first child. However, he was thankful that T'Plesa's needs had been considered.

* * *

Sarek had hired Trekell to move his and T'Sela's belongings from storage into the new home, also to transport their goods from the ship. Safin had organized two bedrooms and the kitchen so that the couple would be able to function in their home right away. It would be sparsely furnished at first, as Sarek intended to patronize Vulcan craftsmen, most of whom were just establishing their businesses. He also hoped to build some items himself.

T'Sela was quite impressed when she saw their new home. The modules had simple, clean lines. The home would be spacious and comfortable, and most importantly, it was theirs. She and Sarek would finally be together in privacy.

When Trekell and Safin finished their labors, they departed, leaving Sarek and T'Sela alone in their new house for the first time. As Sarek's finger's sought T'Sela's, he felt her pleasure through their bond.

"You have done well, my husband. Our home is most pleasant. I hope to fill it with children."

"Then perhaps we should retire to your bedchamber, my wife."

"A logical suggestion."

* * *

"Tell me again where we are going, Father."

"We are going to New Vulcan, little one. We are taking your mother to get help from the healers there. You will go to a new school and find new friends. You will also meet my father, Sarek, and his new wife T'Sela. If we are there long enough, you may even get to meet your grandfather Trethis, who is your mother's father."

"We are not going to the world where you and Mother were born?"

"No, T'Plesa, that world no longer exists. It was destroyed. Our people are building a new one."

"Father, can we help them?"

"I do not know. Your mother and I may not be welcome to do so. We did some unfortunate things when we were young that many people did not approve of. That is why we left Vulcan."

"Father, if you and Mother had not left, we all would have been destroyed, too. I am glad that we are alive."

"So am I, little one."

* * *

Kassel shifted in his seat uncomfortably, awaiting his turn to stand before the Council of Elders. His accommodations at the Inn were comfortable enough, but he had not rested well. New Vulcan was much like the home world of his birth in climate and atmosphere, but little else was familiar about it. Terra and the Vulcan Embassy there were more of a home to him than this place would ever be. If given his choice, he would spend his final days there with Harmony and his children.

His musings were interrupted by a page, who led him to the Council Chamber and directed him to stand facing the Elders. Tovorek rose from his seat to read the charge against Kassel.

"Kassel, son of Tareth, you stand before this Council of Elders accused of permuting your daughter Latheel to form a marriage bond with a Terran male, in direct violation of the Edict given by this Council. As there are fewer than the required number of Vulcan females, they may bond only with Vulcan males. Do you wish to make a statement in answer to this charge?"

"Honored members of the Council of Elders, I do have a statement in my defense."

"I believe that the Council of Elders has overstepped their authority by issuing such an Edict. It has been the Vulcan way for millenia for parents to chose a mate for their child. My first wife and I did this for Latheel. The bonding was not an agreeable one, however, and most likely would have been dissolved had the young male not perished in the Genocide."

"This Council of Elders made a promise to find mates for those without them but over a year has passed, without Latheel being contacted even once on this matter. In the meantime, she formed a relationship with a young Terran male of good character. He is honest and hard-working, with the potential to be a good provider. He desires to raise children with my daughter and supports her in her educational and professional goals. He comes from an honorable family, his father is a magistrate and his mother a professor of Federation law."

"It seems that the Council of Elders has a double standard when it comes to the marital and reproductive rights of Vulcan males and females. I may freely choose any mate I wish, but my daughter may not. The state has taken away that right from her, which enslaves her to them. Slavery is not consistent with the teachings of Surak nor the laws of the Federation. If enough aggrieved Vulcans were to take their case to the Federation, there might be the risk of New Vulcan's expulsion."

"I therefore maintain that both I and my daughter are guiltless in the matter of her choice of marriage partner and bond-mate. I conclude my statement and await the Elders' decision."

"Thank you, Kassel. You may wait outside."

* * *

Kate O'Neal was worried about her patient, T'Veri. She had monitored the young woman carefully and noted a disturbing trend. Every time she introduced the nutritional supplement into T'Veri's feeding tube, the patient became sicker. She had also developed a red rash. Something about the patient's condition triggered a memory in the back of Kate's mind.

On her second mission aboard Endeavor, the crew had rescued a failed colony. The colonists were near starvation. One young woman had been extremely ill, suffering intestinal distress, skin rashes, anemia, and severe bouts of mental disturbance which included violent outbursts and hallucinations. The case was complicated by the fact that the young woman was pregnant. The ship's physician had finally traced the symptoms to a severe gluten allergy. The hungry colonists had been surviving on bread made from wheat flour.

The cases were just too similar. Kate read the ingredients of the feeding supplement. Wheat gluten was a major component! Kate placed a subspace call to Healer T'Mena on New Vulcan immediately.

* * *

The Elders replayed Kassel's recorded statement. T'Pau was the first to speak.

"When the Edict was first issued, none of us considered it to be a violation of a citizen's rights. We thought only to preserve our race and the lives of males without bond-mates. However, Kassel makes a valid point. We have taken away a female's right to bond and marry as she sees fit."

Tuvin was heard from next.

"Selek, you are the expert in Federation law. (All of those of the Council of Elders knew Selek's true identity, that of "future" Spock from an alternate time-line.) Could a case be made that our Edict constitutes reproductive slavery?"

"Yes, Tuvin. If such a case were to be heard before the Federation High Court and a ruling made in favor of the defendants, it could very well result in New Vulcan's expulsion. Kassel has done his research well."

This statement frustrated Elder Tovorek, who had originally drafted the Edict.

"What then shall we do? Repeal the Edict? What say you on the matter, T'Pau?"

"I propose that the Edict stands. Most of our citizens will comply without question. However, I also propose that we grant permission to those who would bond with outworlders. And under no circumstances should we seek to undo the bond between those who wish to remain together. Let us tell Kassel that he has made a valid argument and that no action will be taken against him or his daughter. Let him go his way."

The Council voted on T'Pau's proposal, accepting it unanimously.

* * *

Healer T'Mena was in the early stages of labor when she got the call from Kate O'Neal. Tasol and T'Pela were with her and interested in the case. In their residencies in Terran hospitals, both had encountered Terran patients with gluten allergies. T'Pela recommended that the O'Neals make an unscheduled stop at Starbase 7 to pick up a feeding supplement which did not contain gluten. She would prescribe it and have it ready and waiting for them, enough to last several months while T'Veri was being treated on New Vulcan.

* * *

The Elders called for Kassel's return to the Council Chamber. Tovorek read the Elders' statement.

"Kassel, we find your argument valid. You have given this Council much to consider. No action will be taken against you or your daughter. You are free to go."

"I thank you. Live long and prosper, Elders."

"Peace and long life, Kassel."

Kassel made his way to the New Shi'Kahr shuttle port. He booked passage on the next transport to San Francisco, leaving the following morning. He had no reason to remain on New Vulcan. It was not his home, he had no family here, and the sky was not even red.

* * *

A/N: To all of my loyal readers who offered up prayers and kind words, I just want to let you know that the cardiac catheterization procedure went well. Apparently the "abnormality" found on my stress test was just an artifact caused by my rather generous bosom. My doctor informed me that I have "the arteries of a 20-year old." I hope that she doesn't try to take them back!


	22. Chapter 22

Neither Star Trek nor any of its canon characters are my property. No profit is made from these writings. Now that we've dispensed with the legalities, let's get on with the story!

**Properties And Legalities**

Brian O'Neal docked his small ship at Starbase 7. Two employees from the pharmacy hailed him and requested permission to deliver a large shipment of a gluten-free feeding supplement. O'Neal and Rothschild met them at the airlock. The goods were accepted and signed for, and a carton immediately taken to T'Veri's cabin. Kate started her on it right away. They had dealt with all the legalities, so Brian pulled away from the spacedock as soon as he got permission.

* * *

T'Mena had been fortunate. Her labor and delivery were quick and uncomplicated. T'Pela felt privileged to deliver her new baby brother, a strong and handsome infant. T'Mena named him Sovil, after her grandfather, a very famous healer.

T'Pela and her bond-mate Tasol will assume all of T'Mena's duties while she is on maternity leave, though she will be available for consultations if need be. Syrol had hired T'Quira, an immigrant from Melenia V with childcare experience to care for both Sovil and T'Laan.

* * *

Sarek decided to pay a call on Elder Tauril, who had retired from his practice as a solicitor before the Genocide. Tauril was now practicing again, as the Vulcan survivors and immigrants often faced fascinating legal challenges.

If Sybok was to be present in Sarek's life again, them were certain legal protections that should be put in place for Spock. Holdings and properties which had been Amanda's should not fall into Sybok's hands in the event of Sarek's death. There was also the matter of the royalties from her linguistics texts and a certain little "self-help" text Sarek and Amanda had written a few chapters for.

Tauril set up a trust fund for Spock. His assets would be carefully invested and administered for him by the trusted Terran firm the family had used for over thirty years. If Spock lived to be 250 and never earned another credit in his life, he and his bond-mate would have a comfortable living.

T'Prura's family had only minimal off-world holdings at the time of the Genocide, amounting only to a few thousand credits. Tauril put these in trust for Sybok, as he was the only known survivor of that line. Sarek added a sum to this equal to the amount of Spock's assets.

T'Plesa would receive a small inheritance from her father Trokon. His family had owned several hundred shares of stock in an agricultural equipment firm.

Sarek had already set up a financial trust for Selek, who now held a coveted position with the New Vulcan government as a trade liaison, arranging deals with worlds where trade agreements were already in existence. He retained the honorary title of Ambassador. Most Vulcans knew that Selek had accidentally come from the future in an attempt to save Romulus. They did not know he was Sarek's son from an alternate reality.

Sarek decided that he would delay it no longer. Sybok was Spock's only sibling. Spock had a right to know that Sybok still lived and had been found. Should something happen to Sarek, Sybok would have a share in his estate. Sarek also hoped to establish a relationship with his oldest child and that his two sons might come to know each other. Spock had been a toddler when Sybok re-entered Sarek's life, and a child of five when Sybok left Vulcan.

* * *

The Enterprise was now more than a year and a half into their mission. They had been surveying some uncharted star systems, finding planet after planet, but none that would support Human or Vulcan life, or even be safe to explore in environmental suits. Day after day, they updated charts, mapped planets, launched probes, and collected data. There had been little variation from planet to planet.

Even Spock had been a bit bored. He and Nyota had decided to take full advantage of a few hours off together and "amuse" each other as only lovers can. Spock preferred that they do this in his quarters ever since the unfortunate "eyeliner" incident.

On that occasion, they had gone to Nyota's room. After a long duty shift and an amorous afternoon, Spock had fallen sound asleep. When he was very tired, he would roll onto his stomach. It was unusual for Nyota to wake before he did, so she decided to take full advantage of the opportunity. Using a long-lasting black eyeliner pencil, she drew a large heart on his left buttock. Inside it she wrote "Property of Nyota Uhura." It was revenge for the large bruise he had placed on her neck the day before, which required her to wear a turtleneck as the dermal repair kit didn't quite cover it up.

An exhausted Spock had slept through this, unaware that he had been "autographed." Three sonic showers had not removed the evidence. When Spock reported to sickbay for his quarterly physical, he had no idea why McCoy had burst into hysterical laughter.

"What do you find so amusing, Doctor?"

"Why Spock, don't you know that you are a marked man? Your left butt cheek says "Property of Nyota Uhura."

"Surely you jest."

"Nope. Take a look for yourself."

Bones handed Spock a magnifying mirror. Sure enough, there is was. Spock blushed a deep green from head to toe.

Bones was still laughing.

"Some days I just love my job. I hate that damn "Patient Confidentiality Law," but I love my job! I expect this kind of crap from Jim, but not from you. Damn it, I wish I could tell somebody!"

* * *

They were lying in each others' arms, taking a few moments to rest from their activities when the comm link chimed.

"Incoming transmission from Ambassador Sarek on New Vulcan."

"Computer, hold the transmission for 1.5 minutes."

Spock dove for his pajama bottoms and t-shirt and made an attempt to smooth out his hair. It was fruitless. Nyota hid under the covers.

"Computer, open transmission."

"Good afternoon, my son. Ah, I see that I have disturbed your "rest." Perhaps I should call back at another time."

"You are not a disturbance, Father, though I did not expect another call so soon. Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong exactly, but potentially complicated. I have found Sybok. He and his bond-mate T'Veri have been living on Risa under assumed names. They have a small daughter T'Plesa and a child on the way. They have only come out of hiding because T'Veri is seriously ill. I do not know what impact they will have on all of our lives. It is possible that if T'Veri can be cured, the family will return to Risa and never be seen again. As my son you are entitled to know that your brother lives."

"I have not met with him yet, as they are still en route from Risa. However, it is evident from our brief conversations that he bears me great animosity. It is not undeserved. I have taken steps to protect your legal rights to your mother's property and all that she inherited from her parents. All has been put in a trust for you that Sybok can not touch."

"Thank you. Father, I have often wondered what became of Sybok, though I knew him for only a short while. I am most curious to see what develops. Please keep me informed."

"I will do so, my son. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, Father. Spock out."

Nyota crawled out from under the covers.

"Spock, you never mentioned that you had a brother."

"I have not seen him since I was a small child, and had formed no real attachment to him. I had assumed that he perished in the Genocide. He was born to my father's first bond-mate. Their bond was dissolved before Sybok was born. Sybok and Sarek had no contact until after his mother's death. He seemed to be resentful of Mother and I, and not at all in control of his emotions. There was some type of incident which resulted in him being declared _V'tosh ka-tur_ and his expulsion from the VSA. Father would never discuss it. Sybok disappeared and was never mentioned again."

"Spock, your father seems quite concerned with protecting you. Why is that?"

"Sybok is Sarek's oldest child and fully Vulcan. Even though he has been declared without logic, there may be those on the Council of Elders who would believe him more legally entitled to Father's property than I should he decide to make a claim."

* * *

The Elders had consulted with the individuals, families, and neighborhoods in their various spheres of influence. A third settlement would be started within a month's time, just as soon as the work crews finished laying all the utilities in place for New Shannai'Kahr. They would name it New Sura'Kahr, the proposed site of a university. Currently, young Vulcans had to travel off-world to complete their educations. Plans were also made for a fourth settlement, New Te'Rikh. There were now many more immigrants on New Vulcan than those who were Vulcan-born.

* * *

After only forty-eight hours on the gluten-free supplement, the change in T'Veri was almost miraculous. She was peaceful, no longer in pain. The rash cleared up and her fever decreased.

On the third day, they reached New Vulcan. Brian landed the small vessel behind the clinic under the cover of darkness. Still under heavy sedation, T'Veri was placed in a secured area in the clinic reserved for the mentally ill.

Both T'Pela and Tasol were on hand to check her in and debrief Nurse Kate O'Neal. Both healers were impressed with the care that T'Veri had received and Kate's attention to detail. She had very likely saved the young woman's life.

Sybok and T'Plesa were permitted to visit with T'Veri for a few moments. The child needed reassurance that her mother was being cared for. Then O'Neal's staff escorted them to a small suite in the New Shi'Kahr Inn. Sarek would call on them in the morning.

T'Pela ordered the sedatives to be discontinued. She wanted to assess T'Veri's condition without their influence.

* * *

Kassel received a warm welcome when he reached San Francisco. Harmony picked him up in the _Twisted Sisters'_ van, accompanied by Stephen and Latheel. Latheel was very pleased that her father had successfully pleaded their case with the Elders.

"Well done, Father."

"Yes, it is hard to believe that the Council of Elders was bested by an uneducated tailor."

Stephen laughed at this.

"An uneducated tailor who was coached by my mother the professor of Federation law! Let's all go to Wong's to celebrate the victory!"

"An excellent suggestion, my son."

Over tea and Egg Foo Young, Kassel related the story of his journey and his two brief appearances before the Elders. He grew quite concerned when he saw Latheel taking some rather large pills.

"What is wrong, my child? Are you ill?"

"These are prenatal vitamins, Father. Stephen and I have enjoyed a fruitful union. You are to become a grandfather as well as a father."

"This please me greatly."

If Kassel had gotten any prouder, he would have burst the closures from his robes.

* * *

Sarek went to the Inn at mid-morning. T'Sela accompanied him to keep him on his best behavior. When Sarek asked at the reception desk, he was directed to the proper suite.

He knocked at the door and Sybok admitted them. Formal and tense greetings were exchanged. It was obvious that Sybok did not wish to speak in front of the child. T'Sela believed it would be wise to remove the young child from the awkward situation.

"Sybok, I understand that T'Plesa will be starting school in a few days when the new term begins. The school is nearby and I am on the staff. Perhaps she and I might take a tour while you and Sarek talk. Fresh air would do her good after so long aboard the vessel. We might also pick up the school supplies she will need."

"I thank you for your kind offer, T'sai T'Sela. I give my permission. T'Plesa, please be on your best behavior for T'sai T'Sela."

"Yes, Father."

Sybok waited until his daughter and T'Sela had departed before he began his conversation with his father. He led Sarek to the suite's eating area and offered him a seat and a cup of tea, then sat down opposite him.

"When T'Veri and I left Vulcan, Trokon returned instead to his father's large farm. Unfortunately, he had bonded with T'Veri during intercourse. T'Veri and I went to Risa and legally changed our names, I to Sekir and she to T'Phrema. We transferred our class credits from the VSA and completed our degrees on Risa, working at menial jobs to pay tuition and living expenses."

"We both took positions as Graduate Assistants and worked our way through Masters and PhD. programs at Risan Polytechnic Institute. I am currently on staff there, teaching Quantum Theory and Astrophysics. A colleague and I recently co-authored a text book."

Sarek had read the text and found it well-thought out, one he would consider using should he ever teach astrophysics again.

Sybok continued his story.

"T'Veri taught classes in art and graphic design. We had what we thought was a good life, living together, though we both had other lovers. Trokon would come to T'Veri in his time of need. The last time, T'Plesa was conceived and T'Veri and I agreed that it would be best for the child if we remained exclusive. When Trokon perished in the Genocide, I bonded with T'Veri, but the bond was incomplete somehow. T'Veri's condition has steadily degraded. I am quite concerned for her and the child she bears."

"That is quite understandable, Sybok. You have acted wisely on her behalf. All that can be done for her shall be."

"It is appreciated. So, Sarek, you have a new bond-mate. May I ask what became of Amanda?"

Sarek closed his eyes, uncertain if Sybok meant to inflict pain, or was merely curious.

"Amanda perished in the Genocide, essentially ripped from Spock's grasp as he tried to rescue us and the Elders."

"I grieve with thee and him. At least one son has made you proud, become a hero. He probably took top honors at the VSA."

"Spock rejected his admission to the VSA and graduated from Starfleet Academy. He currently holds the rank of Commander and holds the position of First Officer. He serves aboard the USS Enterprise with his Terran bond-mate."

Sybok was surprised to hear this. He had thought Spock spoiled and privileged. Perhaps he saw him through jealous eyes. He ought to meet with this younger sibling again. Spock sounded like an interesting person, not a clone of Sarek.

* * *

T'Sela gave T'Plesa a tour of her new school, registered her for classes, and picked up her supply list from the assigned teacher. T'Sela insured that the little girl would have the gentle guidance of T'Leda, not T'Seria's disapproval.

T'Plesa had not been raised in the ways of logic, so school on New Vulcan would be socially challenging for her at first. However, many of her classmates were from other worlds and accustomed to different cultures. The child possessed a keen mind, a sweet spirit, and artistic talent. T'Sela had noted it in the crayon drawings spread all over the suite at the Inn. This talent should be developed, not suppressed.

T'Sela and T'Plesa left the school building and walked to the merchant's district. Kethil and Criesa had recently opened their shop and had the best-stocked and most diverse inventory of academic supplies and clothing. The plain school uniforms were very different from anything T'Plesa had ever worn before, but she was a very adaptable child.

Kethil's youngest daughter Shiana was also looking forward to the new school term. She would be assisting T'Leda in the Elementary Education department and taking classes on-line. She planned to become a teacher, something that would have once been impossible for a trader's daughter of mixed heritage.

* * *

Sarek waited until ten in the morning, San Francisco time to contact Trethis. It was a Saturday there, and a very pregnant Paula was most likely sleeping in. Sarek told his old friend that Sybok, T'Veri, and T'Plesa had arrived safely on New Vulcan. The healers wanted T'Veri's system to be rid of all the sedatives before they assessed her condition.

Sarek would call again when he knew more and would also encourage Sybok to do the same.

* * *

Sybok dreaded the meeting with T'Pau even more than he had the one with Sarek. However, it could not be avoided. He and T'Veri had acted shamefully, but at least they had not broken any laws.

T'Pau knew that it had cost her grandson his pride, his home, and quite possibly his employment to bring his bond-mate to New Vulcan against her will. The bond between the two young people was not well formed, and some of the reasons for this were of their own making. This was punishment enough, especially if T'Veri and her unborn child could not be saved.

T'Pau listened as Sybok told his tale from beginning to end.

"Sybok, I will assist thee and thy bond-mate if I am able. We must wait for the Healer's assessment."

* * *

It took three days for all of the sedative to clear from T'Veri's body. She was confused, demanding to know where she was. T'Pela explained that she was in the hospital on New Vulcan.

"Who brought me here?"

"Your bond-mate."

"I demand to see him."

T'Pela sent for Sybok. When he arrived and T'Veri saw him, she began shrieking at him.

"You murderous bastard! Why have you done this to me?"


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. However, I reserve the right to take a certain amount of artistic license with the Trek universe!

**Artists and Artistry**

It took three days for all of the sedative to clear from T'Veri's body. She was confused, demanding to know where she was. T'Pela explained that she was in the hospital on New Vulcan.

"Who brought me here?"

"Your bond-mate."

"I demand to see him."

T'Pela sent for Sybok. When he arrived and T'Veri saw him, she began shrieking at him.

"You murderous bastard! Why have you done this to me?"

Sybok was momentarily taken aback by her words. He took several deep breaths before he spoke.

"T'Veri, you are very ill. The healer on Risa could do nothing more for you. I did not want to see you and our child die in the asylum on Risa."

T'Veri was quite confused.

"I was in an asylum? Why?"

"You truly do not remember?"

"I do not. What happened."

"I hired a Risan woman, Lohia, to take care of you and to watch T'Plesa before and after school. One day T'Plesa made too much noise and you became angry. You tried to harm her and Lohia intervened. You broke Lohia's arm and she called the authorities. When they arrived, you were trying to pull T'Plesa out from under her bed. They sedated you and took you to the asylum."

"I can not believe that I would break someone's arm, let alone hurt my own child!"

"It is true, T'Veri, just as you have hurt the child you bear by refusing treatment You have not acted like yourself for some time."

"But why did you have to bring me here, among the ones who ostracized us?"

"There was no other way. The healer on Risa was not experienced enough to treat Pa'nar Syndrome. We need T'Pau's help. My father paid for us to be brought here by a private security company. You were kept heavily sedated and had constant care from a skilled nurse who discovered that you also suffer from _kap-yar ketek kash-zakar_, gluten allergy. The asylum had placed you on forced feedings because you refused to eat. The supplement they used contained gluten. When your supplement was changed, your condition began to improve."

"Sybok, where is T'Plesa?"

"T'Plesa is here on New Vulcan. She is in school. She started today."

"Not a Vulcan school! They will stifle her creativity as they did mine. My teachers knew only one way to see the universe, none other was acceptable. When I deviated from it, I was punished. It filled me with anger. This must not happen to T'Plesa. She has talents which must be allowed to develop."

"I agree. However, I have been to visit the school and T'Veri's teacher. She is kind and nurturing. This school is not like the ones we attended as children. There are no learning bowls. The children of nobility and peasant farmers all go to one school, so the children will have more than one view of the universe. Art and music are enjoyed by all the students now. Sarek's wife T'Sela designs the curriculum. She is an artist."

"T'Sela, the art historian? I have encountered her at various seminars and workshops. She is a gifted artist and teacher. It eases my mind some that T'Sela will have an influence in our daughter's life."

"Does our daughter detest me?"

"She does not. I told her that you are very ill and that we have brought you here to help you recover. Look, she drew you a picture of her new doll."

Sybok handed T'Veri a crayoned portrait of T'Plesa's new favorite toy. T'Veri fought back tears when she accepted it.

"Sybok, what will the healers do to me?"

"Someone, probably Healer T'Pela will need to meld with you and assess the amount of damage to your mind. She has waited for the sedatives to clear your body so that you could give your consent for the meld. No one wants to do anything against your will. However, you must consider that not only is your life at stake, but also that of the child you carry. Think too on T'Plesa, she needs her mother and I need my bond-mate."

Sybok entwined his fingers with hers. She felt his genuine affection for her and his fear that he might lose her. His actions had been motivated by love.

T'Veri was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke, she was trembling.

"Though I greatly fear it, I will allow the diagnostic meld. I do this for you and our family, not for myself."

"You are brave, my wife."

Sybok embraced T'Veri, not caring if anyone saw. It hardly mattered, as he had already been declared to be without logic.

* * *

Classes had ended for the day and Sybok was still at the clinic with T'Veri. T'Sela left a message for him, telling him that she was taking T'Plesa home with her. She served the child a light snack and found an old shirt of Sarek's to cover up the child's clothes.

"Would you like to see my studio? It is not yet complete, but I have easels set up there. Perhaps I could show you how I use my charcoal pencils."

"Yes, please. Thank you, Teacher T'Sela."

T'Sela led her to the studio and lowered one of the adjustable easels to the child's height. She threw on her own smock and a scarf to cover her hair. T'Sela spent the next forty-five minutes showing T'Plesa shading and blending techniques. They were both so engrossed in their artwork that they did not hear Sarek enter.

"T'Plesa, you have made quite a good rendering of a sehlat. Have you ever seen a live one?"

"There are several in the zoo on Risa. Father has taken me there often. He says that there are not many left. That is very sa...unfortunate."

T'Plesa had been on New Vulcan less than a week, but was already adapting. She had learned that it was not acceptable to express her emotions aloud.

"Yes, it is most unfortunate. Your father just contacted me. He is still with your mother and the healers. Perhaps we might all have dinner at the Inn."

"They do not serve macaroni and cheese, do they?"

"I do not believe so, little one."

"I am gratified to hear this, as that is all Father knows how to make."

* * *

T'Pela had skillfully navigated the troubled corridors of T'Veri's mind. She agreed with T'Rin's diagnosis of Pa'nar Syndrome, and like T'Rin, suspected there was a further complication. With T'Veri's consent, she deepened the meld.

"Anger!"

"T'Veri, show me your anger."

"Anger at Sybok for bringing me to New Vulcan..... anger at the one who destroyed my world.... anger at Trokon for forging a bond I did not want.......I wanted Sybok....."

"There was more anger.....anger at the Academic Committee of the VCA for my expulsion....anger at the Council of Elders for declaring me _V'tosh ka'tur!_

"It was no one else's business what I did in my bedroom, especially since I was only listening to the Voices."

"The Voices?"

T'Pela had made a major discovery!

"T'Veri, who are the Voices?"

"The Voices in my head that tell me to do things. Do you not have them?"

"I do not. What did the Voices tell you to do?"

"To harm the woman who protected my daughter.....to punish T'Plesa for making noise....to have relations with other men..... to embarrass my parents....."

"When did you first start hearing the Voices?"

"The summer I turned fifteen, when my mother became ill. My father spent most of his free time caring for her. He could not be bothered with me!"

"Have you heard the Voices since you came to New Vulcan?"

"No. That is strange, for I have heard them everyday since I was fifteen."

"You have been very helpful, T'Veri. I will break the meld now."

T'Veri lay back on her bed, with Sybok at her side. T'Pela's entry into her mind had been gentle and peaceful. Though the healer was young, she performed a mind meld with an almost artistic skill.

T'Pela gave herself a moment to recover. She had never melded with such a disturbed mind before. Then she explained her diagnosis.

"I believe that I understand the problem. A severe, untreated gluten allergy can cause neurological damage, even seizures and visual or auditory hallucinations. This probably led to the incomplete bonding and Pa'nar Syndrome. T'Veri, you are malnourished and have severe anemia. Your body was further stressed by the pregnancy."

"We must first heal the body, which should put a stop to the Voices. Then you must undergo a deep meld with someone more experienced than I. I think Elder T'Pau would be the best choice, and she has already agreed to help you. The meld can be dangerous for the unborn, but untreated Pa'nar Syndrome is even more so."

T'Veri touched Sybok's hand, feeling his warmth and reassurance.

"I will comply with your recommendations, Healer, for the sake of my children."

* * *

Sybok met Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Plesa at the Inn for dinner. He was too tired to do anything other than listen to his daughter talk about her day, too tired to do more than pick at his food.

"Father, I was the fastest runner during exercise time....we listened to Mozart after lunch....a boy was unkind to me and Teacher T'Leda disciplined him.....I made friends with T'Quana....."

* * *

When Sybok and T'Plesa were alone in their suite, Sybok placed a sub-space call to Trethis.

"Greetings, Trethis. The is someone here who would like to meet her grandfather. This is T'Plesa."

"Greetings, little one. I understand that you went to school today. Was it a pleasant experience?"

"Yes, Grandfather, the art and music classes particularly so...."

Sybok let them chat for about ten minutes and then sent T'Plesa to prepare for bed. He needed to tell Trethis all that the healer had found. Trethis was somewhat surprised to learn that T'Veri's mental issues dated back to her teen years. He had been too busy caring for his bond-mate Senlal to give T'Veri much attention.

"Sybok, with shame I must admit that I merely thought my daughter was going through a rebellious phase. She should have had medical attention."

"I also share some blame, Trethis. When T'Veri first worsened and she could no longer cook, I tried to so it myself. All I know how to make is pasta. We ate it nearly every night. It was made with wheat flour, loaded with gluten."

"Neither of us meant to do harm. Now T'Veri is getting the help she needs. Let us have optimistic thoughts."


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. However, I reserve the right to take a certain amount of artistic license with the Trek universe!

**Artists and Artistry II**

T'Pela treated T'Veri for severe anemia and several vitamin deficiencies. After several weeks of therapy and a gluten-free diet, T'Veri's condition was greatly improved. Tests done on the unborn child revealed that it was growing and developing at a normal rate. It was time to begin the mind melds with T'Pau.

* * *

Paula developed toxemia in her thirty-ninth week of pregnancy. Dr. T'Phera and her colleague Dr. Ellen Voorhees thought it best to deliver Saphone early. She was tiny, but otherwise healthy. Genetic testing revealed that she had not received a gene for _kap-yar ketek kash-zakar_ from Trethis. Saphone had been conceived _in vitro_ via genetic manipulation. The gluten sensitivity was very rare, and Trethis did not know that he was a carrier. T'Veri had received two copies of the gene, one from each parent.

Trethis was a proud new father, in a restrained, logical way, of course. He only had three holographic images of Saphone on his desk, next to those of Paula, T'Veri, and T'Plesa.

* * *

T'Pau was forced to agree with T'Pela. T'Veri's was one of the most disturbed minds she had ever encountered. Her body's response to the gluten allergy had caused an imbalance of certain neurotransmitters in her brain. This is turn lead to the Voices, personifications of both conscious and unconscious desires.

Even Vulcans, who were trained as small children to suppress their emotions, had moments when they wanted to injure someone who provoked them. They also had times when they were attracted to one not their bond-mate. The normal, healthy Vulcan mind would tell itself "Illogical and inappropriate," and then put such thoughts aside. However, T'Veri's "Voices" would not allow her to do that, and would give her no peace until she had acted upon whatever dark impulse they had directed her to.

Afterward, the Voices would leave her alone for a while and her mind would be clear. Guilt would set in over what she had done. If she tried to meditate, sometimes the Voices returned. However, they did not trouble her when she painted, so T'Veri found peace in her art.

When T'Veri was strong enough to sit in a chair and paint, Trethis provided her with all the supplies that she needed. T'Veri's paintings were beautiful, calm and peaceful. T'Pau had observed her while she worked and concluded that T'Veri's art was a form of meditation for her.

During one of their mild melding sessions, T'Veri had expressed a fear that should she become totally healed and once again be able to meditate in the "conventional" manner, she might no longer be able to paint.

T'Pau sought to reassure her that was not so.

"T'Veri, thy artistry is part of thy very being, a talent that thee has even passed on to thy child. Thee will not lose it. Perhaps the subject matter or the technique will change, but the gift will remain."

"Thank thee, T'Pau."

"I find thy condition much improved. I believe it is time thee had a visit from thy daughter."

* * *

Yerik had contacted Sybok about the possibility of co-authoring a new textbook, this time one covering Quantum Theory. Sybok thought that this would be an intellectually challenging project and just what he needed to distract him from his troubles.

T'Sela had a meeting after school, so Sarek walked T'Plesa over to the Inn. Sybok had already begun to outline several chapters for the proposed text and had PADDs spread out all over the table. He had not realized that it was so late in the afternoon until the buzzer rang. Usually his time sense was very keen.

"Thank you for walking T'Plesa home, Sarek. Daughter, change your clothing, as we are going to visit your mother. The healers say that she is well enough to have visitors."

"Yes, Father."

T'Plesa attempted to remain composed, but excitement won out in the end. She ran to her room to get ready.

Sarek surveyed the table. Sybok had obviously been quite engrossed in something.

"Sybok, might I ask about what nature of your project?"

"I am making chapter notes for a proposed quantum theory textbook. It would be a collaboration with my colleague Dr. Yerik. If you have a few moments, perhaps you might review them and give an opinion."

"Certainly."

Sarek scanned Sybok's notes. Everything was well reasoned and logical, clearly the evidence of an intelligent and organized mind.

"Sybok, this is an exceptional outline. I was also most impressed with your previous text on astrophysics, so much so that I would most likely use it if I were to teach again in the near future."

"Thank you, Sarek. That is high praise coming from a tenured professor of astrophysics."

"Sybok, I know that we have never formed a parental bond. I blame myself for this. I considered seeking joint custody of you with T'Prura, but decided against it because I was often off planet. I truly believed you better off with your mother. I apologize, both for the damage done and for my flawed reasoning. If we can not be father and son, perhaps we might at least be friends."

"I would like that. I would also like to get to know my brother."

"I will arrange that for you."

Little T'Plesa had changed into her favorite red dress and tied her pigtails with red ribbons. She held her favorite doll and a watercolor painting she had done in school.

"Father, I am ready to visit mother now."

"Why, yes, you are. Let us walk to the lobby with your grandfather Sarek."

Sarek liked the sound of that word, grandfather!

* * *

T'Veri dressed carefully and put her hair up. She did not remember the last time she had seen T'Plesa, but was concerned that her child might be frightened of her. She need not have worried.

When the nurse in charge opened the door to T'Veri's locked room, T'Plesa rushed in and embraced her mother. T'Veri held her daughter on her lap and did not release her for the duration of her visit. For over an hour, T'Veri listened at T'Plesa happily chattered away about school, her new friends, and her art and music classes.

When the visit ended, she reluctantly let go of her child, fighting back the tears. T'Plesa offered her mother comforting words.

"Do not cry, Mother. You are ever so much better. Soon you will be able to leave the hospital."

"You are correct, little one. Be good for your father and your teachers."

* * *

The next day, Sarek had a visit scheduled with T'Khesta, the newly appointed dean of the University of New Sura'Kahr. The intended purpose was view the proposed site and discuss his potential appointment as a part time faculty member. Sarek was not an impulsive person, but he asked Sybok to accompany him.

The plans for the university were most impressive, however, construction would not begin for more than six months. It would be a year before the first classes were held. Sarek made a tenuous commitment to teach there when available. Then he did something extraordinary. He introduced Sybok to T'Khesta and told her of his son's credentials and the text he had co-authored.

T'Khesta interviewed Sybok for over an hour, impressed with all she heard. She was not even put off when Sybok admitted to her that he had been declared V'tosh ka-tur.

"I do not believe that it has hampered your reasoning or teaching skills. Please consider applying for a position. The university also plans a Fine Arts department. Perhaps your wife might be interested when she has recovered her health. I purchased one of her paintings from the gallery on Risa. She has a great talent."

"Thank you. I will be certain to pass such high praise on to her."

* * *

T'Veri had run out of sketch pads and pencils again. Sarek had asked T'Sela to bring her a few from the large stash they had purchased during their visit to San Francisco. Since Sarek and Sybok had not yet returned from New Sura'Kahr, T'Sela decided to go herself and take T'Plesa along for another short visit.

As they walked to the clinic, T'Plesa asked an insightful question.

"Yesterday, Father called _osu_ Sarek my grandfather. This must mean that he and Father are now getting along. If he is my grandfather and you are his wife, does that not make you my grandmother?"

"Indeed it does, my child. I am most honored to be such."

* * *

T'Sela was momentarily taken aback by the sight of T'Veri. Sarek had told her that the young woman had been calling herself T'Phrema, a very common name. T'Sela had not realized that she had met with T'Veri on several occasions. Once at a seminar on Risa, right before the Genocide, they had even taken drawing classes from each other and traded sketches.

"T'Veri, I am pleased to see you again. The sketch that you gave me is framed and hanging in my studio. I admire it nearly every day."

"Thank you, T'Sela. And thank you for the sketch pads and pencils. I have been feeling better and more creative of late. Perhaps you would like to examine some of my work while I speak to T'Plesa."

"I would indeed."

T'Veri need not have worried about losing her artistic skills as her mind healed. The new sketches were some of the finest T'Sela had ever seen.

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writing. All of these facts wound me deeply, however I would find a kind review to be most healing.

**Healing**

Sarek invited Sybok to see the house that he shared with T'Sela.

"It is so very different than the ancestral home. It is difficult to believe that our home world and so many of our people are gone. Though T'Veri and I left in disgrace, we mourned our loss. In many ways, we still grieve. I had always hoped to return someday."

"Sybok, it is the type of loss that one never fully recovers from. However, we honor those who were lost by continuing to live on and to build new lives. Vulcan society has changed greatly already. Should you and T'Veri decide that you wish to do so, I am certain you would find a place in it."

"That is one of many things T'Veri and I must discuss together."

"Indeed. Sybok, I was contemplating making a subspace call to Spock. Shall we see if we can reach him?"

"Yes, I would like that, Father."

Father! The relationship between them was beginning to heal.

Sarek led Sybok to his study, where they could both have a seat in front of the comm terminal.

"Computer, contact Commander S'chn T'gai Spock aboard USS Enterprise."

* * *

Spock sat in his quarters, playing his ka'athyra for Nyota before she went on watch. He was not in the best of moods, having just been ordered to participate in a shipboard production of Gilbert and Sullivan's _HMS Pinafore_.

"Incoming transmission from Ambassador Sarek on New Vulcan. Do you accept?"

"I accept......Greetings, Father."

"Greetings, my son. Sybok is here with me."

"Then I greet you also, Brother." Spock motioned for Nyota to stand next to him. "Sybok, this is my bond-mate, Nyota Uhura."

"I am pleased to meet you, Sister."

"The pleasure is mine, Sybok, however I must report for duty. I look forward to speaking with you in the future."

Nyota hurried off for her bridge shift.

"So, Spock, does shipboard life agree with you?"

"For the most part, yes. At the moment we are engaged in a rather tedious planetary mapping survey. We hope to complete it within the month."

"You are a Science Officer....."

The brothers spent half an hour learning about each other and the life choices that made them who they were. Spock had never known why Sybok left Vulcan. Sybok seemed logical and in control of his emotions now. Spock had read the journal articles and the textbook Sybok had written. They were most impressive.

Sybok had always envied Spock his parents affection and imagined that he had led a charmed existence. He was shocked to learn of the prejudice Spock had faced growing up and still faced now. Evidently Spock had his own wounds to heal. Sybok wondered if the Vulcan people truly realized the importance of his younger brother's actions. If Spock had not helped destroy Nero, there would likely be no Vulcans left alive, as his plan was to destroy the Federation planet by planet.

Sybok and Spock agreed to speak together again and to meet in person at some future time.

* * *

Sarek was making dinner for his wife when she returned from another after school meeting. He was not much of a cook, but he could manage to reheat soup and make a simple salad.

"Thank you, my husband, this is much appreciated. Do you have plans for this evening?"

"Yes, I plan to spend the evening with my much-neglected bond-mate. T'Sela you have been more than patient with the situation of Sybok and T'Veri. I have not been the best father to either of my sons and so I have paid the consequences. I hope that I have learned my lessons and will do better with our children."

"Who can say what the future holds, Sarek. Each child is unique as is our response to them and their needs. We will manage together. I am enjoying spending time with T'Plesa and pleased to renew my acquaintance with T'Veri. The rift between you and Sybok seems to be closing. Spock seems to bear you no resentment. It is a time for celebration, not regret."

"You are correct, my wife. Come eat your dinner that we may celebrate our bond afterward."

"I find that a most agreeable suggestion."

* * *

T'Veri's condition continued to improve over the next few weeks. She no longer resided in a locked room. She was allowed to leave the clinic grounds for outings and had even spent several nights at the inn with Sybok and T'Plesa. Her unborn daughter was growing and the healers found no abnormalities with the child.

On a beautiful New Vulcan spring morning, she sat on a bench in the clinic garden. T'Pau was next to her, having just completed a mind meld.

"T'Veri, there is no longer any trace of Pa'nar Syndrome. There is no more I need do for thee, as thy mind is healed."

"I thank thee, Elder T'Pau. Thee has given me back my health. I would like to give thee something in return."

T'Veri withdrew a small painting from the tote bag at her side. She had depicted a meditation garden in full bloom, the trees and flowers in soft, tranquil shades of yellow and peach.

"T'Veri, this is beautiful. Thee has not lost any of thy talent. I thank thee for this gift and will always treasure it. Go now, and prepare to depart this place. Thy husband and daughter await thee. Live long and prosper, child."

"Peace and long life, T'Pau."

* * *

The Council of Elders held a very brief meeting. T'Pau had called them together to discuss only one matter. She believed that Sybok and T'Veri should no longer be considered V'tosh ka-tur.

T'Veri had acted out of illness, her mind was now restored. Sybok had acted out of grief, he had lost a mother who had treated indifferently. He had no bond with his father and so he had availed himself of the affection T'Veri had so freely offered.

However, his actions and accomplishments since that time demonstrated him capable of logical behavior.

The Council of Elders agreed with T'Pau's reasoning. The pronouncement of V'tosh ka-tur was vacated. Their relationship with Vulcan society was healed.

* * *

Sybok and T'Veri spent a great deal of time discussing their future. T'Veri had resigned from her position when she became too ill to work. The healers advised against her return to teaching until after the pregnancy, due to the stresses it placed on her body. Her gluten allergy could not be cured, merely managed with diet.

Sybok had taken a leave of absence from the university on Risa. There were six weeks until the new term began there. However, Sybok did not yet have tenure. He had sold their house and most of their possessions. There was little to tie them to Risa and the appeal of a fresh start on New Vulcan was great.

They both decided to apply for teaching positions at the University of New Sura'Kahr, and both were accepted. They would return to Risa, where Sybok would teach one more year, then come back to New Vulcan.

It was also time to make amends with Trethis, T'Veri's father. Because Paula was still recovering from a difficult pregnancy and delivery, Trethis could not leave her and baby Saphone alone. Sybok, T'Veri, and T'Plesa would travel to San Francisco for their reunion. Trethis was nearly beside himself with anticipation.

There were only a few days left until the end of the school term. Sybok and T'Veri wanted T'Plesa to finish it as the child had already suffered a great deal of upheaval in her life. Then they would take her to meet the rest of her family.

* * *

Sarek wanted to give T'Plesa a special gift to remember him by, as he would most likely not see her again for nearly a year. The child was gifted in both art and music. In the future, he would build her a child-sized ka'athyra.

As he walked the street of shops, Sarek remembered Trekell and his hand-carved kolchak. Safin had begun selling them for him at the tea shop where she worked. However, the hour was getting late so Sarek quickened his pace.

When he reached the tea shop, the owner was closing for the day. She paused when she saw Sarek.

"Is there something I may help you with?"

"I was hoping to find Safin and purchase one of kolchak that she sells for her husband."

"Ah. Safin is on maternity leave. She gave birth to a son last night. However, I believe there may be a kolchak here."

The woman looked under the counter.

"Yes. The price is fifty-two credits."

"I will take it."

Trekell had obviously raised his prices to what the market would bear. Good for him. He had a family to support.

* * *

At dawn the next day, Sybok , T'Veri, and T'Plesa left for San Francisco. Sarek had gotten them first class accommodations so that they might travel in comfort. He saw them off and when he returned home, he contacted Trethis to let him know that they were en route.

At mid-morning, he took tea with T'Sela on the patio.

"Now, my wife, perhaps we might finally have some semblance of a normal routine."

"Sarek, I doubt very much that there will ever be such a thing for us. By the way, your mother is joining us for dinner tonight. I wonder what I should serve.....

* * *

Another most excellent dinner, T'Sela. You are a very good cook."

"Thank you, Mother T'Pau. The fruit salad you brought made an excellent addition. Since I cooked and you made the dessert, it must be Sarek's turn to clean up."

"I have no objection, as I have been well fed." As he stood to begin his task, the comm link chimed. Sarek walked to the terminal and pressed a button. The screen was blank except for the UFP insignia.

"In-coming personal transmission from S'chn T'gai Spock. Will you accept?"

"I will accept." A second later, Spock and Nyota's faces were visible.

"Good evening, Father."

"Good evening, my children. To what do we owe the pleasure of this communication?"

"The Enterprise will be in New Vulcan orbit in two weeks. Nyota and I would like to formalize our bonding at this time......"

T'Sela sighed. So much for their normal routine....


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Star trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings, not even a single chocolate almond kiss!

**Chocolate**

Spock and Nyota were finally having an official bonding ceremony, to be followed by two weddings. The bonding would occur on New Vulcan, at Sarek's home, attended by the S'chn T'gai clan and a few of the couple's shipboard friends. A military ceremony would be held immediately afterward aboard the Enterprise, complete with a reception.

Sarek and T'Sela would then need to travel to Kenya, to the home of Nyota's parents. Sarek decided that it would also be the best time to take T'Sela on the "honeymoon" trip he had promised.

She had always wanted to see the varied artistic and archeological treasures of Greece and Italy.

There would be much to do in the next few weeks, many things to plan.

Normally, planning a last minute bonding ceremony would not be a big issue. It was an uncontested bonding, there would be no challenge, nor was the groom "feeling the fires." However, the bride and groom were currently aboard a starship and unavailable for garment fittings.

Spock had given his father his formal robes to wear when Sarek and T'Sela had bonded. They were too short for Spock to wear any more, as they had been made for him the year before he left for Starfleet Academy. Sarek had worn them many times since the bonding ceremony and they were now looking quite frayed. Sarek would need new robes. In his haste to return to New Vulcan and meet up with Sybok, Sarek had left the formal robes Kassel had made him in San Francisco.

Elder Tuvin had finally opened his tailor shop. Formal attire was in short supply on New Vulcan. He was assured of a successful business. T'Sela made an appointment with Tuvin and had Sarek bring along Spock's old robes.

* * *

"Ambassador Sarek, please hold still. It is difficult to measure you for your robes if you are moving." Tuvin the tailor wrote his findings on a PADD. He took a final measurement, the length from the base of Sarek's neck to the floor and added this data to his collection.

"I would prefer that your son was here in person for this, but since this cannot be, I must ask you to try on his old robes as a reference." Sarek returned to the dressing room and then came back wearing Spock's formal robes. The sleeves were the perfect length, but the body of the robes were a bit long. Sarek had worn them belted.

"It would seem that your son is slightly taller than you."

"Yes, about three centimeters."

"What color should we make your son's robes?"

"I have no idea. I shall defer to my wife in this matter. She is the artist in the family."

"Very, well. Lady T'Sela, would you like to see some fabric samples?"

"Yes. I believe Spock would look his best in dark brown or dark gray."

Tuvin fetched his swatch book. "Given the time constraints, I will show you only what I have in stock. There is no time to order fabric from Terra."

T'Sela examined the swatches and considered briefly. Finally, she chose a lovely dark brown shade.

"Excellent choice, my lady. The chocolate brown linen will make very fine formal robes. They will be most attractive with the pale gold linen you have chosen for your son's bondmate. I foresee no problem with finishing these garments in time for the ceremony."

"So that is what color chocolate is. I have never seen any. Thank you for your assistance, Tuvin. Please contact us if you need anymore information."

Sarek and T'Sela left Tuvin's shop and walked home.

"So my wife, you have never seen chocolate? That means that you have never eaten any. I brought some back from Terra on my last trip, but put it away and forgot it. Perhaps we should share some tonight."

* * *

T'Sela had seen Sarek's two sons, both intelligent and handsome young males, and observed his gentle manner with T'Plesa. T'Sela wanted to be a mother again and there was only one way to make that happen. She and Sarek needed time alone together.

* * *

T'Sela enjoyed her first taste of chocolate very much. So much so in fact, that she did not allow Sarek to leave her bed for his own. When he awoke several hours later, she embraced him and pinned him to the mattress....

* * *

When T'Sela finally let Sarek out of bed, he showered, dressed, and after a quick breakfast headed to his office. He contacted Skar at the Embassy in San Francisco. Skar looked pale, gaunt, and had dark circles under his eyes. However, this was not the result of overwork. Skar had recently spent a week "in seclusion."

"Greetings, Ambassador."

"Greetings, Skar. I trust all is well at the Embassy."

"Yes. We have had no emergencies and no pressing business."

"Then it might be possible for me to have two months of personal time. Spock is taking a bondmate, a Terran female from Kenya. They will have a bonding here and then a wedding on Terra. I would also like to take T'Sela on a holiday."

"Congratulations. Perhaps Spock will soon make you a grandfather. T'Mair and Sokon are expecting a son. T'Ler and I will have another daughter next year."

"Then I must congratulate you, as well. I will contact you further when I know my exact itinerary."

Sarek shook his head. Another of his friends was becoming a parent again, while expecting his first grandchild. Syrol and T'Mena had just had a son, Trethis and Paula a daughter, and even old Kassel the tailor was expecting a son. It was time he and T'Sela contributed to the perpetuation of their species. Perhaps he could give her more chocolate tonight......

* * *

Sarek contacted Alhamisi Uhura in Kenya. Nyota's father offered them the use of a small cottage on the property, which Sarek gratefully accepted. He also informed Sarek of the wedding traditions the groom's father would be expected to participate in.

Sarek would need a small metal gift for his son, a coin or some other valuable that could be held in the hand. Ah, the key to Amanda's weekend house was locked up in his desk drawer at the Embassy. He had purchased the small dwelling for Amanda after her parents had died, when she needed a break from the "fishbowl" that public life could be. It was only fitting that Spock inherit Amanda's house, as he had inherited her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Tuvin had had a very productive day at his tailor shop. He had sewn the dress and veil for the Ambassador's daughter-in-law. Only the hems and embroidery need be completed. These he preferred to do by hand in the traditional manner. He had also completed the embroidery on the side panels of the robes for the Ambassador and his son. He would sew them together the following day. For now, though, he was tired. It was almost dark, time to go home for dinner.

Tuvin had been so engrossed in his tasks that he had not noticed the rain, a rare occurrence on New Vulcan in the early summer. It had stopped before he left the shop, but puddles remained everywhere in the hard-packed soil. As Tuvin turned the corner leading to the walkway in front of his home, he slipped and fell in one of those puddles. When he put his hands out to catch himself, he landed on his right wrist, resulting in a snapping sound. His wife heard the commotion and ran outside. She helped him inside and onto the sofa.

* * *

Tuvin was embarrassed. The garments for Spock's bonding ceremony could not be finished on time. He had fallen and broken his wrist. His healer had repaired the fracture, but said Tuvin would be unable to work for some time. Tuvin was the only tailor in New Shi'Kahr who specialized in formal robes. The other tailor, Tolaren, who specialized in everyday garments, had a three-month backlog of work. This was an impossible situation. There was no help for it. In the morning he would call upon Sarek and give him the bad news.

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela had just finished an excellent breakfast of fruit and multigrain bread. They were lingering over their tea, both in no particular hurry to get on with the day. They were still feeling the effects of the chocolate almond kisses they had shared last night. So far this week they had eaten chocolate three times. Sarek looked across the table at his wife, who was giving him the slightest of smiles. He had no meetings scheduled for the day. He opened the bond he shared with T'Sela. _Perhaps, if you have nothing pressing to do, we might......_

The door chime rang. Sarek sighed and answered it. There stood Tuvin, his wrist wrapped in a support brace. This could not not be good news.

* * *

There were four days to go before the bonding ceremony. The Enterprise would make New Vulcan orbit in three. There were bags to pack and meetings to attend, loose ends to take care of so that both Sarek and T'Sela could be away for two months. And now they had formal robes to finish.

Sarek stuck himself with the needle for the third time in as many minutes. T'Pau and T'Sela had set him to hemming the bottom of his son's formal robes. He now kept the dermal repair kit by his side, resigned to his fate. His wife would be most displeased if he got blood stains on the fabric. T'Sela sat at the sewing machine they had borrowed from Tuvin's shop, stitching together Sarek's robes. T'Pau was busily working on the last of the embroidered motifs for Nyota's dress. She was doing a remarkable job, considering she had not done such a thing in over one hundred years.

"I am out of thread again, my husband. Would you please fetch me another spool of the dark gray for your robes. I do not wish to disturb all this fabric with my standing." T'Sela was practically swimming in a sea of gray. It would indeed be difficult to find her place again if she moved.

"Certainly, my wife." Sarek was glad to stop his odious task, even for a moment. He stood, only to discover that he had sewn the garment to his own trousers.

"My son, perhaps thy efforts might best be applied to making dinner." T'Pau had the slightest of smiles on her face.

"Mother, we will have a much better dinner if Sarek calls the restaurant and orders something to pick up."

The Elder watched as her son cut himself free from his sewing. She sighed. "Perhaps thee is correct."

Sarek was neither offended nor embarrassed by their teasing. They had released him from his dreaded task. He called the new restaurant that had just opened and ordered a family-sized take-out meal. The fresh air would do him good.

* * *

The meal was excellent and the clean-up simple. Afterward Sarek finished carving the small wooden stars that would become earrings for Nyota. The bride-to-be's female relatives were giving her an "earring shower." T'Pau had requested that he make them, _khio'ri_ the Vulcan word for star, as Spock had told her that Nyota's name meant "star" in Kiswahili. An Embassy staff member would pick up the gold hooks for the earrings and have them waiting so that Sarek could finish them when he got to San Francisco.

T'Sela decided that she had sewn enough for one night when she heard Sarek come in from his workshop.

"Come, my husband. It is time for bed."

"I am not tired, my wife."

"Neither am I."

* * *

The garments for the bonding ceremony were finally completed. Tuvin the tailor had inspected them and suggested a few minor improvements, but overall they were acceptable. The family had pulled together and gotten the job done. They were enjoying a celebratory cup of tea when the comm terminal in the kitchen chimed. Sarek walked over to it and pressed the button.

"Incoming communication from Captain James T. Kirk. Will you accept?"

"I will accept." Kirk was not Sarek's favorite person.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambassador."

"Captain Kirk."

"As you know, we will be in New Vulcan's orbit tomorrow morning. I am calling to invite you to a little party we are throwing tomorrow night in your son's honor. Actually, it's a poker game."

"A poker game? There will be gambling at a party in my son's honor? Has my son encouraged this?"

"Your son doesn't know about it yet. It's a surprise. We won't really be gambling, at least not for credits. That is against Starfleet regulations. We usually play for consumables, in this case chocolate. What do you say, sir? I'll even provide the chocolate."

Sarek considered for a moment. Chocolate...., he and T'Sela were almost out of chocolate. Surely, a logical Vulcan could beat a few humans in a game of chance and odds. Also, the game was being held in his son's honor by his shipmates. It might be perceived as an insult to refuse.

"I will accept this invitation, Captain."

"Excellent. Kirk out."

Sarek returned to the table and his now cold tea. He was enduring some good natured teasing from the ladies about his ability to play poker. T'Pau was concerned that Sarek might embarrass Spock if he lost.

A few moments later, the communications unit chimed again.

"Incoming transmission for Lady T'Sela from Yeoman Janice Rand. Will you accept?"

T'Sela looked at Sarek. "I have no idea, my wife. It must be someone from the ship."

"I will accept."

"Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Janice Rand and this is my friend Christine Chapel. We will be hosting a little get together in Nyota's honor tomorrow night. We'll be helping her with her hair and nails, having some snacks, and generally enjoying each other's company. Most of the guests will bring Nyota a gift a new bride could use on her honeymoon. Some of these might be of a somewhat risque nature. We would also share "wisdom" about marriage and dealing with husbands."

"Ma'am, we were hoping that you might attend, along any other female relatives or family friends."

T'Sela considered for a minute. "Would you hold for a moment, please?"

"We'll hold, ma'am."

"Computer, hold transmission."

"What do you think, Mother T'Pau? I wish to do honor to Nyota and I am curious about shipboard life and its traditions. Will thee accompany me to this party?"

"T'Sela, I also am curious, though I have traveled on a starship before. Let us accept this invitation."

"Computer, resume transmission."

"Miss Rand, I will accept your invitation. I will be accompanied by Spock's grandmother, Elder T'Pau. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give further explanation concerning the type of gifts to be given."

While Janice and Christine explained about the lingerie, lotions, and "self-help" books Nyota would most likely receive, Sarek slipped out of the room. All this conversation about chocolate and lingerie was making him feel somewhat uncomfortable and more than a little bit amorous. He hoped that his mother would leave soon....


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. However, I have been known to glow in the dark over a sweet review. Maybe I'm radioactive.

**Glow and Afterglow**

T'Pau finally went home after a lengthy chat with T'Sela. Nyota's mother would not be at the bonding and she had no female relatives on New Vulcan, so T'Sela would be acting in her mother's stead. She would teach the young bride how to wear her robes and what would be expected of her at the ceremony. T'Sela would also put Nyota's veil on and give her a mother's blessing.

Sarek walked his mother to her cottage and then returned home. The sun had set, and the stars were beginning to glow above the mountains. T'Sela was waiting for him with the last of their chocolate. As she embraced him, she told him "I have every confidence in your ability to win us some more at the poker game. Therefore, let us enjoy this together..."

* * *

They had slept a little longer than anticipated, most likely the result of the chocolate and the previous night's activities. They had lain awake for sometime, holding each other and speaking of their dreams for the future. Humans might have called it an afterglow.

Sarek awoke first, showered and dressed quickly, and then brought his wife a cup of tea.

"Wake up, my wife. T'Pau will be here in an hour. Today is the day the children arrive."

"Yes, my husband."

T'Sela felt a little dizzy. Perhaps she should have passed on the chocolate last night, but it made her feel so uninhibited. The tea was helping, though, and by the time she showered and dressed, she was much better. The morning sun through shining through the window caused her kitchen to take on a rosy glow. She made a batch of Vulcan biscuits, or _kreyla, _a fresh pot of tea_, _cut up some globefruit and had breakfast ready by the time T'Pau arrived.

The comm link chimed.

"Incoming transmission from Syrol for Ambassador Sarek."

Sarek walked over to unit.

"I accept."

"Greetings, Sarek. I have just received a transmission from the Enterprise indicating that they are now in New Vulcan orbit."

"Understood. Thank you for your diligence, Syrol. Sarek out."

Sarek moved to return to the table, but T'Pau cut him off.

"We must contact Spock and Nyota. There is much to do before tomorrow and I require their presence here."

* * *

Spock had already had a rough morning. Starfleet had a most annoying requirement for service members who which to form a domestic partnership with a person of another species. Though Spock was half Human, his Personnel Data file listed him as Vulcan, so he and Nyota would have to comply with the rules. Psychiatric and physical examinations were done of both of them to inure that they were not being coerced into such a union. They both needed to be free of outside mental and physical influences. Unfortunately, when Bones did their physicals, he found that they had both become infested with a parasite.

On a trip to Risa several months previous, Spock had eaten a large quantity of glowfruit and become infected with glowfruit worm. He and Nyota had been passing it back and forth to each other ever since through "intimate contact." Dr. McCoy was able to treat Nyota with medication, but the drug would have been lethal to a Vulcan. However, avoiding "intimate contact" with Nyota for ten days prevented re-infection and all of the glowfruit worms in his body died off save one.

Bones removed it surgically and sent Spock and Nyota to his quarters to rest up a bit before the pre-wedding and bonding festivities began. They had not exchanged so much as a kiss for the last ten days. However, his grandmother seemed to have other plans.

* * *

They hurried to Spock's quarters and lay down on the bed. Nyota cuddled up to him and they started to kiss.

"Kirk to Commander Spock"

"Spock here, Captain."

"We're in orbit around New Vulcan. Thought you'd want to know."

"Yes, thank you, Captain. Spock out.....Where were we, Nyota?"

"Umm, right about here..."

"Incoming transmission for S'chn T'gai Spock from Elder T'Pau. Will you accept?"

"I will accept."

"Spock, I will expect thee and thy bond-mate at thy father's house in one hour's time."

"Yes, Grandmother. We will see thee then. Spock out."

"Nyota, we must prepare for our interviews with my grandmother."

"Okay, I'll go to my quarters and change. I'll see you in the transporter room." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

* * *

Spock's everyday robes were a bit short, so he wore them over trousers. Nyota wore a beautiful red and gold ankle length dress and matching head wrap. She was beautiful, glowing, and Spock made sure she knew it.

As he stood next to her on the pads, he told her "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

She smiled in response.

* * *

She was finally to meet them in person, Sarek's son and his bondmate. She had spoken to them many times via subspace since she and Sarek had bonded. This would be different. Would Spock accept her, this female who now stood in his mother's place? T'Sela fond that she cared far more about Spock's opinion of her than she had about Sybok's, most likely because Spock had a closer relationship to his father. What would Nyota, his young Terran bondmate be like? T'Sela knew that such concerns were illogical, but she had them just the same.

* * *

They walked the short distance from the beam down point to Sarek and T'Sela's home. Spock rang the door chime and was greeted by T'Sela."

"Welcome, my children. Spock, T'Pau wishes to speak with you first. She is waiting on the patio. T'Sela indicated the way he was to go.

"Nyota, perhaps you should try on your gown while you wait for T'Pau."

T'Sela led Nyota to a guest room where her gown was waiting for her and stood outside while the young woman tried it on.

"T'Sela, can you come in? I'm not sure that I have this arranged correctly."

T'Sela entered and made a few adjustments, then placed Nyota's veil. The pale gold color of the fabric made Nyota's skin nearly glow in contrast.

"Nyota, the dress is a perfect fit and the color was most becoming. I would like to capture your image, if I may."

Nyota gave her consent. T'Sela found the household camera and took several pictures.

"Now you must change. Spock will return soon. T'Pau will wish to meet with you next."

* * *

T'Pau had done a quick mind meld with Spock and was satisfied that his bond with Nyota was well-established. There would be no repeat of the situation she had experienced with Sybok and T'Veri. T'Pau saw Nyota through Spock's eyes. To him, his bondmate was a shining, glorious creature. She sent him back into the house and waited for Nyota to come to her.

Spock returned, looking a little pale. He was feeling a bit shaky from the combined effects of the meld and the drugs Dr. McCoy had given him earlier that morning. When Sarek came in from his office, he caught his son's arm, fearing he might faint. Spock was guided to a chair and instructed to put his head between his knees. T'Sela brought him some water.

Nyota felt his dizziness through their bond and came running out of the bedroom, quite concerned.

Spock reassured her. "It is nothing, beloved. Just the after effects of the meld, combined with residual anesthesia from this morning. Do not worry. Grandmother is waiting for you on the patio."

"Okay. You stay put and let Mother and Father keep an eye on you." Nyota walked to the patio.

"Spock, did you have surgery this morning?"

Spock nodded.

"What is wrong, my son?"

Spock sighed and told Sarek and T'Sela an edited version of the tale of the glowfruit worms and Starfleet regulations.

"My son, I once consumed glowfruit. I found it quite tasty, but with some interesting side effects."

"Yes. Nyota found them quite amusing."

T'Sela gave them both a questioning look.

"My wife, I will explain later. Spock, if you are feeling better, you must try on your robes."

* * *

"Greetings, Elder T'Pau."

"Come sit with me, child. Thee speaks our language, almost as one born Vulcan."

"Spock is a good teacher."

"Perhaps, but thee is an adept student. Nyota, I need to meld with thee to be certain that the bond was properly made. Does thee understand?"

"Yes." She moved closer so that T'Pau could touch her face, find her psi points. It was more gentle than expected. Nyota had anticipated more of a mental assault.

"_I will not bite thee, child."_

"_No, that is a job for your grandson. Oh, I should not have thought that."_

"_Why not? Thee speaks the truth." _

Nyota sensed T'Pau's amusement.

"_The bond was well made. I will leave thy mind now."_

"Nyota, thee has a remarkably disciplined mind. Thee also loves my grandson very much. I am pleased with this match. The ceremony will present no difficulty tomorrow."

"Thank you, Elder T'Pau."

"Call me Grandmother. Please tell me why my grandson is ill. I saw thy concern."

Nyota told T'Pau about the glowfruit worms.

* * *

Spock's new robes were slightly too short, but it was really too late to re-hem them now. T'Pau and T'Sela did not believe that anyone would notice. The chocolate brown color accentuated his eyes, which were his most striking feature. Most of the guests would be Terrans who had no idea how formal robes should hang. Tuvin could alter them when his wrist healed. T'Sela took several pictures of Spock from the chest up.

Spock changed back to his everyday robes. Sarek noted the length of these and remembered when they were made. He would order some new ones for his son.

"Father, we must return to the ship."

"Be certain to rest this afternoon, my son."

* * *

While they waiting for the young couple to walk out of sight, Sarek explained to his wife and mother just why glowfruit had that name.

"A compound in the fruit causes all of the body's mucous membranes and erectile tissues to glow in the dark for as long as a week."

T'Sela considered this fact for a moment. The young man's eyes, lips, tongue, mouth, and...other parts all would have been affected.

"Their union will always be an interesting one."

Spock and Nyota were at last out of sight. T'Sela and T'Pau had shopping to do.

"Come, Mother T'Pau. We must hurry before the shops close. I am not certain we will find anything suitable for Nyota."

"I have a few ideas, daughter."

* * *

While the women were away, Sarek finished packing his bags. He and T'Sela would catch a transport to San Francisco the morning after the wedding. He then showered and changed. It was getting close to sunset and the shops would have closed by now. He hoped T'Sela and T'Pau found what they needed as gifts for Nyota.

* * *

T'Pau and T'Sela were quite satisfied. They had found the perfect gifts for Nyota. They rushed home to change. They would meet again at the beam down point in forty-five minutes.

* * *

Sarek perused his "wine" cellar. Currently, he had no wine. However, he did have a bottle of chocolate Irish crème. This would make an excellent gift for his son's wedding night.

T'Sela rushed through the door. "Our shopping was successful. If you need to wrap that, there are gift bags in the drawer by the communications unit. I must change clothes."

* * *

Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau all reached the beam down point on time. Sarek signaled the Enterprise and they were beamed up. T'Sela nearly gasped as she was engulfed by the glowing beam. Kirk and Janice met them in the transporter room and escorted their guests to the appropriate parties.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own them, don't profit from them.

A/N: This is a shameless cut and paste with a few new surprises thrown in!

**Chocolate-covered Starship Traditions**

After a moment's disorientation, T'Sela found herself, along with Sarek and T'Pau in the transporter room of the starship. Captain Kirk and Janice Rand led the family members to their respective parties. The gathering for Nyota was being held in a small conference room.

Nyota's friends had decorated the room with a rainbow theme. There were flowers and balloons, dishes of mints and nuts, and a table filled with brightly wrapped gifts. T'Sela placed the gifts she and T'Pau had brought with the others. The buffet looked lovely, full of fruits, vegetables, and salads.

T'Sela did not quite grasp the concept of a surprise party. If Nyota did not know of the event, how would her friends insure her attendance? She asked Janice about this.

"Don't worry. Captain Kirk is going to page Spock and Nyota and tell them their presence is required. They won't refuse a direct order from superior. Have a seat and relax. It won't be long now."

* * *

Sarek was quite confused by the décor of the main conference room. There were balloons and streamers and something called a pinata hanging from the ceiling, a papier mache creation with a hollow center that had been filled with chocolate candy. The shape was vaguely reminiscent of a Terran donkey, but not its rainbow-colored hues.

However, the food looked promising. Hamed Mofasu had outdone himself with a make-your-own nachos buffet. There were no meat product or finger foods. He had used small chips that could be eaten with a fork.

Sarek watched as Spock's friends make last minute preparations. Dr. McCoy signaled to Kirk that everything was in order.

"Okay, everyone, quiet. I'm gonna summon the bride and groom."

* * *

They had skipped lunch and slept through dinner. Spock seldom slept this long at night, let alone the middle of the day. He was still groggy when his comm unit beeped.

"Captain Kirk to Commander Spock."

"Spock here."

"Commander, you and Lt. Uhura are needed in the main conference room. We have a situation requiring your expertise."

"We will be there shortly. Spock out."

Nyota rolled her eyes. "We're in orbit around New Vulcan. How could we have a "situation"? Now what's that idiot gone and done?"

"I do not care to speculate."

They dressed in their uniforms and went to investigate.

* * *

They exited the turbo lift and hurried to the main conference room. Once inside the doors, they were greeted by shouts of "Surprise!" Spock and Nyota were not so much surprised as confused. Christine grabbed Nyota and led her down the corridor to a smaller conference room.

"Captain, what is the meaning of all of this? " Spock indicated the balloons, streamers, and buffet table. What was that hanging from the ceiling? He certainly hoped that it was not what it appeared to be---some sort of dead animal covered in colorful paper.

"It's a bachelor party, Spock. We're celebrating your last night as a single man." Spock saw no point in reminding Kirk that he had been bonded with Nyota for over a year. Bachelor party? He recalled the one the crew had thrown for Chief Cook Mofasu last year.

Spock spoke, ever so softly. "Captain, I trust that you are not planning to show any inappropriate films this evening. I really do not...."

"Relax, Spock. I wouldn't do that to you, especially not with your dad here. Call me Jim. We're off duty."

Spock swallowed hard. Sarek was standing in the corner, saying something to Mr. Scott. How had he missed him?

"What activities have you planned, Jim?"

"We're gonna eat nachos, drink beer, and play poker. You don't have to quote regulations. We aren't playing for money, just chocolate."

Chocolate. Nyota liked what chocolate did to him. Perhaps he might win a piece or two for his wedding night.

"Is this the poker game?" Admiral Christopher Pike walked through the door of the conference room holding several bags of chocolate-covered mints.

"Spock, you didn't really think I'd miss your weddings, did you? Come on boys, let's get the show on the road."

Spock was relieved. Surely things would not get too out of control with the Admiral here.

* * *

Her friends had hauled her off to one of the smaller conference rooms, explaining that they had thrown a surprise Bachelorette party. Nyota was surprised to see T'Pau and T'Sela. She sure hoped everyone would behave themselves, remembering Aliyah Mofasu's party. The women had made up bawdy songs.

Christine clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, ladies, let's hit the buffet. Nyota, you go first, along with the Commander's family. After we eat, Nyota can open her gifts."

T'Sela greatly enjoyed the variety of foods offered, finding the fruits especially tasty. It was also fascinating to observe this sisterhood of young females, mostly Humans. They were at ease with one another, almost a family unit. Their affection for Nyota was obvious, even through their teasing. Even though they were consummate professionals and warriors, their femininity still shone through.

When most everyone had finished eating, Nurse Christine Chapel announced that it was time for Nyota to receive her gifts. Nyota was led to a "throne" decorated in white tulle and a "fake" tiara was placed on her head. As she opened the various gifts, Yeoman Rand recorded the items and the names of the giver so that proper "thank yous" could be issued.

It was just as Nyota's friends had stated. Most of the gifts were of a highly suggestive nature, books about "marital relations" and lingerie. The teddies and nightgowns were made of very delicate fabrics. The ladies passed the gifts around the room, giggling or exclaiming over each in its turn.

T'Pau whispered to T'Sela "These garments all seem so fragile. They must not know of Vulcan strength."

T'Sela thought of the several pairs of expensive silk panties that Sarek had shredded recently.

"Quite fragile indeed."

T'Pau gave Nyota a replicated copy of an ancient Vulcan text entitled Pleasing Thy Husband. It had large, full-color illustrations.

"Grandmother, this is beautiful." Nyota carefully replaced the wrapping and tucked the book behind her. There was no way she was going to share _those_ illustrations!

The last gift was from T'Sela, who had wrapped it in an embroidered tote she had made herself. Inside Nyota found a peach linen gown decorated with small yellow flowers. There was also a package of small, carved wooden beads with large holes. T'Sela explained.

"These are designed to be knitted into a garment. However, in the holophoto Spock sent of the two of you, your hair was adorned with many small beads. I thought perhaps you might wear these in the same manner."

Nyota was very touched by T'Sela's gift and the fact that she had noticed such a small detail from a photo.

La Keisha Johnson reached for the beads. "I'm going put these in your hair for the wedding."

* * *

After everyone had been through the buffet line once, McCoy decided that it was pinata time. He untied the end of a rope from a cleat on the wall and lowered the pinata to mid-chest level.

"It seems that not everyone came prepared for our little game of poker. Fortunately we have this thing filled up with chocolate candy. If ya've never played pinata before, it's really quite simple. I'm gonna blindfold ya, hand ya this stick, spin ya around, and point ya at the pinata. Ya get three swings and then yer out, just like baseball. Y'all are gonna take turns smackin' the thing until it busts open and spills candy all over the place. Who wants to go first?"

"I vould. Eet looks like fun." McCoy happily blindfolded Pavel, gave him the stick, and spun him around. Pavel struck out. He also nearly struck the Admiral.

Sulu took a turn next, and actually managed to hit the pinata once. It didn't break.

While McCoy had been giving his little spiel on pinata rules, Spock decided to go back for seconds on the buffet. He and Sarek both knew they had an unfair advantage of strength, so they passed on the pinata. Besides, it was quite fascinating to watch.

Kirk struck out, as did Admiral Pike. Scotty got a couple of good whacks in, but the paper donkey was up to the challenge. Riley was unsuccessful, as was Boma.

Finally, it was Cupcake's turn. On his second swing, the pinata burst. It had been hit so violently that some of the candies actually shattered and spilled out of their wrappers. Everyone was so busy scrambling for the candy that no one noticed the chocolate that fell into the refried beans and melted.

Sarek had never eaten refried beans before. Spock seemed to be enjoying them, so he decided to give them a try. He served himself a generous helping and sat down next to his son. Sarek found the beans to be quite tasty, but after several forkfulls he began to experience a bit of a buzz. Odd, he had felt that way many times before, but only after having consumed chocolate. Spock seemed unaffected.

Spock had worked his way through half of his second plate, which was still piled high enough to earn him a raised eyebrow from Sarek. "I have not eaten since yesterday evening" he said defensively.

"Then eat well, my son. You must keep up your strength for later."

Kirk had heard that and doubled over laughing. The first inappropriate comment of the night had come from Spock's own father.

* * *

The ladies had been looking over Nyota's loot and exchanging wedding horror stories. Some had begun manicures and pedicures. La Keisha had Nyota's hair about halfway done when she remembered something.

"Hey, we haven't sung the "Plumber Song" yet. We'll need to make up a verse for Spock and Nyota. It's an Enterprise Tradition."

Nyota shifted uneasily on her "throne".

"I really wish you wouldn't. That naughty song might embarrass Grandmother and T'Sela."

"Oh, c'mon, Nyota. Please? It wouldn't be a Bachelorette party without it!"

"Please do not forgo your tradition for fear of offending us. Traditions are important." T'Pau was feeling quite relaxed, soaking her feet in hot, herb-scented water and drinking the tea Nyota had requested for her. T'Sela had been thumbing through Nyota's books.

"Well, all right. Grandmother and T'Sela, please consider yourselves warned. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

_My husband's a plumber, a plumber, a plumber._

_My husband's a plumber, a plumber is he._

_All day he screws pipes, he screws pipes, he screws pipes._

_All day he screws pipes,_

_Then comes home and drinks tea._

There were many verses to this song. The mason laid bricks. The builder nailed boards. The baker kneaded bread, etc.. They needed a verse for a science officer.

"Nyota, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course, Mother T'Sela. What would you like to know?"

"Are all the occupations and activities named in the song euphemisms for intercourse?"

Nyota nodded.

"Ah. Now I understand."

* * *

They had been playing poker for over an hour. Spock and Sarek had each accumulated a tidy stash of edible loot. Boma and Cupcake had already lost all their chocolate and were hitting the beer. McCoy and Scotty had merely lost interest, so they got into the bottle of Johnnie Walker that Admiral Pike had sneaked aboard amongst the chocolate. They began to tell bawdy stories with marital or religious themes. The more they drank, the louder they became.

Spock was becoming somewhat embarrassed.

Gentlemen, these stories are somewhat offensive. I am certain my father wishes you would cease telling them."

Admiral Pike roared with laughter. "Loosen up, Junior. Your dad's been a diplomat for over fifty years. I'm sure he's heard many a naughty story, maybe even repeated a few."

Spock stiffened. "I can not imagine such a thing."

Sarek's brows knitted together, as if he were trying to recall something. It was rather difficult, as his thought processes were still somewhat fuzzy. "There is an amusing tale of a young couple, but I am not the best storyteller."

McCoy could not believe his ears. A Vulcan dirty joke!

"Please, sir. I gotta hear this."

"Very well." Sarek settled himself in and took another sip of his beer. Then he began.

"There was a young couple who lived in New Shi'Kahr. They were genetic engineers. He designed drought resistant plants. She was working to decrease infant mortality. Both were graduates of the VSA. They had not been bond-mates very long.

One day the husband came home and told his wife of his very impressive co-worker, Sumar. It seems Sumar had recently completed the Kohlinahr discipline, the purging of all emotion, and was now the most productive engineer at the lab.

"My wife, I believe that if I studied the Kohlinahr discipline, I too might be more effective at my job. We must consider the benefits to our race. "

"There is logic to your words, my husband. Perhaps we should seek wisdom from the Kohlinahr Masters as to the proper course of action."

The following day, the young couple journeyed to the caves to visit the Masters. They were greeted and received.

"What is it that thee seek, my children?" asked the old Priestess.

"We seek the discipline of the Kohlinahr."

"Thee are very young and the chances of thy success are small. I will offer thee a test to see if thee are suitable candidates. Thee must return to thy home and thy work, conducting thy lives as always, with one exception. For six months, thee must not engage in intimate relations of any kind. Is this challenge acceptable?"

They agreed to the priestess' terms and she sent them on their way, with instructions to return in six months.

After six months had passed, the couple returned to the priestess. Apparently all had not gone well.

"Thee did not pass the challenge?"

"We did not."

"What happened?"

The young male told his unfortunate tale.

"It was all going very well until last week. Then I observed my wife bending over to pick up a sack of meal. It was a most attractive view and I was suddenly overcome with desire for her. I needed to possess her right there and then, and so I did."

"It is as I had feared, my children. Thee are not suitable candidates and will not be welcomed here."

"We understand. We are also no longer welcome at the market."

The laughter started slowly, as the punchline of the story began to sink in. Even Spock had the smallest of smiles on his face. Only Chekov seemed confused. He looked to Sulu for an explanation.

"Don't you get it, Pavel? He nailed her in the grocery store!"

* * *

Christine and Janice brought out the desserts, placing the bowls into a large tray of ice. There were three different types of fruit flavored sorbet and white chocolate mousse. Unfortunately the little sign for the mousse got lost.

Nyota stood up to stretch. It had taken La Keisha almost two hours to put in all the tiny braids and add the beads T'Sela had given her. She wandered over to the dessert table, gave it the once over and then walked over to check on T'Pau and T'Sela.

"Grandmother, you look too comfortable to be disturbed. May I bring you some dessert? There are some fruit sorbets and I believe the other thing is vanilla ice cream."

"I have not had ice cream in many years. I would greatly appreciate some, daughter."

"May I bring you something, Mother T'Sela?"

"Yes, please. I have never tried ice cream."

Nyota unknowingly brought each of the Vulcan ladies a dish of white chocolate mousse.

* * *

The poker game had concluded, with Spock being declared the big winner. He was a natural poker face. Cupcake, Boma, Riley, and Sulu had all passed out. Scotty, Chekov, and Pike were feeling no pain. A buzzed McCoy was telling a highly amused Sarek more inappropriate stories for his repertoire.

Kirk sat at the table, drinking his fifth scotch and soda, watching Spock regard his father, a puzzled expression on his face. How Kirk enjoyed anything that yanked his first officer's chain!

Hamed Mofasu entered with ice cream and all the trimmings needed for hot fudge sundaes. Sarek walked over to the dessert table. Ice cream, it had been years since he last had some! And some type of warm chocolate sauce to go over it. The party showed signs of wrapping up soon. If he ate a little chocolate now, perhaps he and T'Sela might later....Sarek decided in favor of hot fudge.

Spock had yet to indulge in any chocolate. He really did enjoy it. Perhaps just a little hot fudge on his ice cream.

* * *

"Ice cream has changed since I have last eaten it. Also, I do not believe that the flavor is vanilla. It is of no consequence, for whatever this is, I find it quite tasty. Do you not agree, daughter?"

"Most definitely, Mother T'Pau." T'Sela licked her spoon. It was the most delicious thing she had ever eaten.

* * *

Chekov had finally passed out, next to a bowl of melted ice cream. Pike and Scotty were singing Klingon drinking songs. They started one that Sarek recognized, so he joined in. The trio were not especially pleasing to the ears, but they were enjoying themselves.

Pike had a question.

"Mr. Ambassador, where did you learn a Klingon drinking song?"

"From some Klingons. Twenty-one point seven six years ago, I and several other Federation ambassadors were on a mission to convince the Dremans to join the Federation. The Klingons also wanted to form an alliance with the Dremans, as Dremia was at that time the only known source of several valuable minerals."

"The Dremans proposed a challenge to see which group was more worthy of their trust. Four males were chosen from each group and given a physically challenging task. We were to be released into the wilderness where we had to subdue a wild tusk beast, and without slaying the animal, remove four tusks. The first group that returned to the Dreman king with the prize would secure the alliance."

"I was selected, along with my old friends Shras of Andoria and Krass of Rigel. Unfortunately, Phaelen the Deltan Ambassador was also selected. He was no help at all, rather more interested in making inappropriate suggestions to his team members than in the challenge. Phaelen touched Krass in a most unseemly manner, which resulted in Krass throwing him off a cliff and into a small ravine."

"Fortunately, his fall was broken by the tusk beast that he landed on. Both were rendered temporarily unconscious, allowing us to harvest the necessary tusks. We completed our task well ahead of the Klingons, despite having to drag Phaelen back to the palace with us."

"To celebrate our victory, the king threw a party, inviting the Klingons as show of good will. He served some rather potent beverages, and the inebriated Klingons shared several songs with us."

Sarek took a sip of his beer and then looked up in time to see his son and Kirk entering the room with guitars. Sarek knew Spock was a gifted musician, however he shared his late mother Amanda's questionable taste in music, especially Heavy Metal. He and the other members of the trio would just have to sing all the louder to drown the noise out.

* * *

T'Pau had just had another new experience, that of having someone paint her toenails for her. They were a most becoming shade of lavender. Janice smiled at her own handiwork. T'Pau thanked her for her labors. Another young woman, a Miss Sanchez, came with more paints and offered to paint flowers on her big toe nails. T'Pau saw no logic in refusing such a kind offer.

Too absorbed to paint her nails, T'Sela was reading Help! There's A Man In My Bed! Where these Earth people would not put their mouths! On the other hand, and was it not a good thing that hands came in pairs....

Suddenly it occurred to her. She knew what the song verse for Spock and Nyota should be. Dare she sing it? Why not? She had been told that her voice was pleasant enough. She walked over to La Keisha, who was eating sorbet.

"La Keisha, I think I have figured out Spock and Nyota's verse."

"Let's hear it."

T'Sela sang very softly into the ensign's ear. La Keisha roared with laughter.

"It's perfect. Sing it for everyone."

_My husband's a science officer, a science officer, a science officer._

_My husband's a science officer, a science officer is he._

_All day he probes space, he probes space, he probes space._

_All day he probes space, _

_Then comes home and drinks tea._

"Mother T'Sela, I am going to sing that to Spock tomorrow night. You have a lovely voice, by the way."

* * *

They had returned to the conference room with their guitars. Kirk's was acoustic only, so Spock switched his Stratocaster to a non-amplified mode. It would be more of a challenge this way, but perhaps they might still drown out the enthusiastic but off-key trio.

"What should we play, Jim?"

"Do you know any Menace songs?"

"Menace was a "cover" band. They never really did any original material."

"True enough. How about that old 20th century Boston song _Peace Of Mind_?"

"Yes, I know that one."

They played the intro, which Spock knew well. It must have been the chocolate. Without thinking, he began to sing.

Kirk stopped playing. "Whoa. Wait. Stop!"

"Why, Jim? What is wrong?"

"I know that voice!"

"Of course, Jim. We have known each other for two years."

"That's not what I mean. You're "Flashy Fingers" from Menace, aren't you?"

"Not so loud, please Jim. My father does not know this."

"Yes, I do. Your mother told me. She downloaded all of the Menace albums. I can not believe you were paid for making such noise."

"My first officer is a rock star!"

"Hardly that, Jim. I just sang a few lead vocals in a cover band."

"I still think it's cool. Wow, it's getting late. Gentlemen, I declare the festivities officially over. Please help the inebriated back to their quarters after they've gotten a detox hypo from Bones. Scotty, let the ladies know we're done."

"Spock, buddy, I've got a question for you? Whose quarters are you two sleeping in tomorrow night?"

"Mine, I believe. Why do you ask, Jim?"

"So we know where to bring the wedding presents. We'll put them in Uhura's room."

Sarek did not believe Kirk for a moment. He was planning something, most likely it would embarrass Spock.

* * *

Some of the guests had to leave for duty shifts. Nyota thanked them and bid them goodbye. There was one last Enterprise Bachelorette Party tradition to attend to. Truth or Drink. The guest of honor would reach into a basket and pull out one of several risque discussion questions. Each participant had either give an honest answer to the question or drink a wine cooler. They all sat around the conference table.

Nyota picked a question. "Where is the strangest place you have ever had sex? Let's go counter clockwise."

The young women all had interesting answers, most of them involving locations on board the ship. T'Pau shared that she had once enjoyed marital relations in the desert, but that the sand had proved an annoyance. T'Sela's memory of sex on the Embassy ballroom balcony during a diplomatic dinner seemed to impress them all, as they applauded her.

However, Nyota's tale of sex with Spock on an idling motorcycle in a deserted cove was quite intriguing. Sarek was planning to purchase a hovercycle in the near future....

* * *

Spock and Nyota escorted their family to the transporter room. They all seemed to be in very good moods. Sarek handed his son the gift bag he had brought from home.

"Do not open this until tomorrow night."

* * *

After Sarek and T'Sela saw T'Pau safely to her cottage, they returned to their own home. T'Sela was in a very pleasant mood.

"You seem very relaxed, my wife. I assume you enjoyed the party?"

"Very much. I found it most educational. You seem quite at ease yourself, my husband. I assume you won some chocolate, judging from the bag you are holding."

"Yes. I had some chocolate earlier, on ice cream. Would you like a piece now?"

"No, I do not require any. I had a dessert earlier that made me feel like I had eaten chocolate."

"Perhaps we should retire. Tomorrow will be a very busy day."

"Actually, my husband, I was rather looking forward to a very busy night....."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own them, don't profit from them.

A/N: This is another shameless cut and paste with a few new surprises thrown in!

**Chocolate-covered Starship Traditions Part II**

Sarek woke early on the morning of his son's bonding ceremony. He was surprisingly energized considering how little he had rested. T'Sela had wanted to try a few things she had read in a book while at Nyota's party. As a former astrophysicist, Sarek was in favor of research and learning, particularly when he had such a pleasant assistant.

However, they needed to rise and face the day. Spock and Nyota would have their bonding ceremony on the patio, followed by a traditional Starfleet military-style wedding on board the Enterprise. Then there would be a reception afterward. Considering some of the stories Spock had shared about his friends, this might prove both interesting and embarrassing.

* * *

Spock woke up next to Nyota. McCoy had said to limit his post-op activities to kissing for 24 hours. He decided to kiss Nyota in such a way that there would be no doubt as to his intentions for the night ahead. He moved over closer, and kissed her gently at first. She was not fully awake yet. He persisted, putting a little more energy into his ministrations, until she finally opened her eyes.

"Um, Spock...what are you doing?"

"Nyota, I should think that it was fairly obvious. I am kissing you."

"Spock, we're getting married today."

"I am aware of that fact."

"We shouldn't even be in the same room together until after the wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"It's an old Terran tradition, really more of a superstition. It's supposed to be bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony on their wedding day. I've gotta go. I'll see you at Sarek's house." Nyota ran out the door in her pajamas, headed to her quarters.

Spock could not help but wonder what other surprises the day held. He showered and dressed in casual civilian clothes. He would put on his new formal robes at Sarek's house. Right now he needed to check to make sure his dress uniform was ready for the afternoon wedding in the ship's chapel. The next time he came through this door, he would be a husband.

* * *

Spock quickly ate a light breakfast and made for the transporter room. Ten minutes later, he was at his father's home. Sarek had arranged for him to get his hair cut by the barber who used to work at the Embassy in San Francisco. T'Letha had known Spock since he was a child, and in fact had given him his first professional haircut. They chatted about her teenaged son, Sychar, who had expressed an interest in Starfleet. Spock offered to assist him in any way possible, for which his mother was most grateful. Few Vulcans of Spock's class would take such an interest in the son of a lowly barber.

* * *

Nyota showered and dressed in a modest pants outfit. She located a head wrap and put it on. Bonded females did not go out in Vulcan society with their heads uncovered. Her dress uniform and boots would be waiting for her when she returned. She would never sleep in this room again. When she returned to it in a few hours, she would be Spock's wife.

Nyota's stomach was full of butterflies. She did not feel like eating, but grabbed some toast from the Rec Room. How strange that none of her friends were there. They must all be hung over. Nyota hurried to the transporter room.

* * *

As soon as there was confirmation that both Spock and Nyota were down on New Vulcan, "Operation Shivaree" commenced. Kirk came to Spock's door and used the Captain's override code to unlock it. Then he quickly departed for the transporter room, where he was met by Bones and Admiral Pike. Christine and Janice quickly decorated the room, putting new satin sheets on the bed. They sprinkled rose petals in between the sheets and added more to the top of the coverlet. A handful of wrapped chocolate mints was thrown on top, as well. Christine placed the ice bucket close to the bed side table and set out champagne glasses. Then she and Janice quickly left the room, after letting Scotty and Keenser in.

The two had brought several heavy duty cardboard boxes which they shoved under the bed. Next, they removed the bed's legs so that it rested on the boxes alone. This would not be detected by the casual observer because the coverlet hid everything. If any substantial weight was placed on it, say a body or two, the boxes would collapse and the bed along with them.

Scotty and Keenser assumed that Spock would turn on the room's soundproofing feature for his wedding night, to keep any "amorous noises" from escaping their quarters. He would probably also disable the comm unit. They planted a little device that would allow then to send obnoxious sounds into the room. Their work done, Scotty and Keenser hurried away. Scotty had only a few minutes before he was to meet Pavel and Hikaru in the transporter room.

* * *

Nyota stood looking at her reflection. The pale gold of the linen was a perfect contrast to her skin. The dress fit her to perfection, not too tight, but emphasizing the "highlights" of her slim figure. This was not a one-time use garment, as many Terran wedding dresses were. Nyota would be able to wear it again and again.

Earlier this morning, she had sat at tea with T'Sela. The older woman told her the story of the tailor's broken wrist and of how the family had to pull together and scramble to finish the garments. Nyota had laughed when T'Sela described Sarek sewing Spock's robes to his own trousers. She nearly cried when she learned that T'Pau had embroidered all the tiny motifs on the bodice of the dress. T'Pau had the beginnings of arthritis, sometimes walking with a cane.

Janice and Christine had come down early to help Nyota dress and do her makeup, and to give her moral support. There was nothing to be nervous about, really. She knew everyone who would be attending. She had already melded once with T'Pau. Nyota wished that those butterflies would go away.

* * *

Spock stood in his father's study, wearing his new formal robes. From the ankles up, he was both regal and resplendent. From the ankles down, he looked ridiculous. His feet were at least three sizes larger than the last time he had worn his formal sandals. His toes hung out quite far over the edges.

Sarek entered the room with a few small items in his hands. He wondered what had captured his son's attention down on the floor. He hoped that another indigenous rodent had not found its way onto the house. Then he saw Spock's feet.

'My son, this will simply not do." Sarek sat down on the sofa and indicated that Spock should sit next to him. Sarek removed his own footwear and handed it to his son. Spock took off the too small sandals and put on his father's instead. They were still slightly too short, but not enough to be noticeable. Sarek left the study for a moment, then returned wearing a less formal pair of sandals. He picked up the items he had brought in earlier and reseated him self next to Spock.

"I kept these items as spares in my desk drawer at the Embassy, in case I needed to dress for a formal function at the last minute. They are all that remain of the jewelry I inherited from my father. When I die, they will be yours. However, it would please me very much if you wore them today."

"Father, I would be honored to do so."

Sarek placed a gold chain with a large, carved oval brown stone around his son's neck. He handed Spock a ring made in the same design, which Spock placed on his right index finger. Sarek moved to open a third box, but changed his mind and placed it in his pocket. "I have a better plan for this."

Sarek sat back for a moment, remembering the first time Spock had worn formal robes, also for a bonding ceremony. He had been seven years old and Sarek and Amanda had taken him to be bonded to T'Pring. He and Amanda had argued about it the night before. Amanda had thought T'Pring a spoiled, nasty, little brat, not an appropriate choice for their quiet and gentle son. Amanda did not want Spock to be bonded at all, but if it was necessary, than she would have preferred their healer's daughter, T'Pela. T'Pela's parents also would have been in favor of such a match. However, Sarek had wanted to make an alliance for his son with another powerful house.

Amanda's intuition had been correct. T'Pring had asked to be released from the bond on the grounds of Spock's sterility. Her parents had demanded that Spock be tested, as hybrids were often incapable of producing offspring. Sarek knew that was only part of the reason. The testing had been done when Spock was a teenager. However, T'Pring did not ask for the bond to be broken until several years later. She did not wish to suffer the embarrassment of being married to a hybrid. Another reason revealed itself less than a year after the dissolution of the bond.

Sarek and Amanda were walking out of a restaurant near the VSA when they saw them. There were T'Pring, her new husband Stonn, and an infant daughter. T'Pring would have been pregnant at the time of the bond's severance. Spock had said that she kept the bond closed and that he did not often sense her presence. It was no longer a mystery why.

T'Pring should have been ashamed, but she held her head high. Her demeanor was both proud and haughty. She might has well have spit in Sarek and Amanda's faces. Spock was definitely better off rid of her. T'Pring's happiness was short-lived. She and her family had perished with the rest of Vulcan.

And Spock still lived, bonded to Nyota who filled his life with joy. Sarek would think no more on the unfortunate past.

* * *

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Christine answered it, letting T'Pau and T'Sela in.

"May we speak with Nyota privately?"

"Of course." Christine and Janet joined Jim and the others.

T'Pau walked over to Nyota. She removed a small, simple metal pendant from around her own neck and placed in on Nyota, who recognized it as an IDIC.

"I have heard that in some Terran cultures, that when a woman weds, she wears items borrowed from her female relatives. Skon gave this to me on the day of our bonding. I have worn it everyday since, except the day when I loaned it to Amanda. I would please me if thee wore it today for thy bonding."

"You honor me, Grandmother."

"I will see thee on the patio in a few moments. I must speak with Spock now." T'Pau left them.

Now it was T'Sela's turn.

It is a tradition on the day of bonding for the bride's mother to place the veil on her daughter's head and escort her to the bonding. As your mother is not here, may I have this privilege? "

Nyota nodded. She was unable to speak, wondering if T'Sela was thinking of the two daughters who had perished in the Genocide.

T'Sela placed the veil on Nyota's head, giving her face and hair the gentlest and briefest of caresses.

"I am proud to call you daughter."

As they sat quietly and waited for their cue to move to the patio, T'Sela's thoughts did indeed turn to her late daughters. Both had bond-mates who had felt the "fires", however no children had resulted. It was probably just as well, as that would have resulted in more losses to mourn. T'Sela decided to think on more pleasant things.

Spock and Nyota were bonding, young and healthy with promising futures ahead of them. Perhaps they would give her grandchildren. Perhaps she and Sarek would have children together.

* * *

Spock and Nyota's friends were all assembled in the living room. Sarek directed them to the patio while T'Pau had a few words with Spock.

* * *

"Spock, let me gaze upon thee for a moment. Thee are so like thy grandfather, so tall now. Taller even than thy father. I remember when I first held thee as an infant, so tiny, so fragile. I feared thee might not live. Yet thee did and has overcome adversity ever since. I have not always agreed with thy choices, but they have seemed to be the correct course for thee. I am proud to be thy grandmother."

"I am proud to be thy grandson."

"I understand that it is a Terran tradition to give wedding gifts. Thee will not wish to open this one in public. Save it for thy chambers." T'Pau handed him a package wrapped in a sturdy tote bag.

"Thank you, Grandmother."

"I will meet thee on the patio."

* * *

Sarek had them all situated on the patio. Kirk, Bones, and Pike stood on one side, all the others on the opposite side. Sarek returned to his study and escorted his mother outside. He seated her on the stone bench, and then walked one more time into the house.

He first made his way to the door of the guest bedroom where T'Sela stood with Nyota. He knocked at the door and said "I am walking out with Spock." Then he entered the study and motioned to his son. Spock stood and joined his father.

"Let us go, my son." For the briefest of moments, Sarek's hand rested on Spock's shoulder. Then they made their way to the patio. Spock nodded, acknowledging all of his friends, then stood before T'Pau.

A moment later, T'Sela brought Nyota to his side. They knelt before T'Pau, who was still seated on a stone bench.

This was an un-contested bonding, the type of ritual made for those who have already joined without a ceremony. There would be no challenger, no weapons, no guards. This time the groom was not in the midst of "the fires".

T'Pau began the ancient words of the ceremony.

"What thee are about to see comes down to us from the beginning. In the ancient manner of our people, these two persons shall be bonded."

"Nyota Uhura, daughter of Alhamisi and M'Umbha, has thee come here today of thy own free will?"

"I have."

"S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Sarek and Amanda, has thee come here today of thy own free will?

"I have."

"Nyota, does thee consent to be bonded with Spock in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to his?"

"I consent."

"Spock, does thee consent to be bonded with Spock in mind, heart, and body, forever joining thy life to hers?"

"I consent."

"Having both freely consented, they shall be joined."

T'Pau put a hand to the psi points of both Spock and Nyota. The meld was just as gentle as before. For a moment they just remained there. All three awash in a sea of peace, love, and contentment. There was acceptance and humor.

"_Thy shoes are too tight, Spock. I feel them pinch."_

"_They are Sarek's, Grandmother. I like thy toenails."_

"_Nyota, bite him for his insolence!"_

"_Oh, I will!"..._

Finally, T'Pau dropped her hands from their faces.

Because the couple knelt with their backs to the on-lookers, no one could see what T'Pau did next. She took the hand of each and positioned them into the ozh'esta, the "finger embrace" shared between bond-mates or thy'la.

"It is done. They are one."

"Bring me back a great-grandchild from space" she whispered.

"We shall see" answered her grandson.

The couple rose and greeted their friends and family.

Bones looked and them in disbelief.

"That's it? That was the whole ceremony? Don't you even get to kiss the bride?"

"I just did, Doctor. You must have missed it."

"Yeah, well, do it again."

With an amused twinkle in his eye, Spock entwined his fingers with Nyota's.

"That's not a kiss, you hobgoblin. How's that supposed to set yer blood a boilin'?"

"You would be surprised, Doctor. You would be surprised."

Nyota rewarded McCoy with a huge grin.

* * *

Though it was not common practice after a bonding, T'Sela served tea and honey cakes to her guests. They had all been so gracious the night before. She was also stalling until Tuvin's wife Shalena could get here from another bonding on the other side of the settlement. Shalena took professional quality holophotos. T'Sela wanted some for the young couple, for Nyota's family, and some for herself and Sarek. T'Pau would probably want some as well.

Shalena finally arrived and was ushered onto the patio along with Nyota and Spock. About two dozen pictures were taken. When the photo session was over, Kirk reminded everyone of the time.

"Come on people, we have a wedding in a little less than two hours."

* * *

T'Sela stayed to clean up. She sent Sarek to the Enterprise. She and T'Pau would join him in an hour. She needed to finish packing if they were to be ready for the transport ship to Terra tomorrow night. The family would attend the third wedding in Africa. T'Sela hoped that there would be more interesting bonding traditions! These Terrans were fascinating people.

* * *

Once inside her quarters, Nyota hung up her lovely gown and took a quick shower. She relaxed in her robe, lying on the bed. Then she remembered Grandmother T'Pau's book, the only one of her gifts she had not taken to Spock's room. Now would be a good time to learn how Vulcan women of old pleased their husbands.

* * *

Having nothing better to do, Sarek accompanied Spock to his quarters. He carefully hid the gift his grandmother had given him. After returning his father's jewelry, Spock hung up his new robes and took a sonic shower. Sarek noted that his son was finally starting to "fill out" a little. Amanda had always hoped that he would.

Sarek would always miss Amanda, but now he could usually think of her without sadness. T'Sela had helped heal his heart, though it would always be scarred. Vulcans did not believe in heaven. Amanda had and Sarek secretly hoped she had been right about it. He imagined Amanda watching Spock and Nyota's wedding from some peaceful and beautiful place.

Spock stepped out of the shower and prepared to dress himself. There was no logic in being modest in front of someone who used to change your diapers. When he walked to the closet to get his dress uniform, he noticed the decorated bed and the candles. Perhaps Nyota had done this, though he was not certain when she could have. Her morning had been just as busy as his, if not more so.

The bed looked too lovely to be disturbed, so instead, he sat on a chair to put his boots on. Then he stepped out of the sleeping alcove so he could use the large mirror in the other room to check his appearance. Today was a very important day. Those medals must be straight!

Sarek had seen his son in dress robes not ten minutes before, a father looking at a beloved child. The son who stood before him now was an adult, a decorated command grade Starfleet officer with heavy duties and responsibilities. Spock was succeeding in the life he had chosen and now had someone to share it with. A proud father could ask for no more.

And yet, Sarek would ask for one more thing. Seeing Spock's attention directed elsewhere, Sarek dropped his head. He spoke silently to the one whose absence was keenly felt this day.

"Amanda, if you have found your paradise, send Spock and Nyota an angel. Bless them with a child."

Spock opened his bottom dresser drawer and pulled out the blue silk pajama bottoms that were Nyota's favorites. He placed them on top of the bed.

There was only one thing left to do. There had been no place to shop for wedding rings. Such things are not generally worn by Vulcans. Amanda's engagement ring would have to suffice for now. Nyota had handed it back to him a few weeks ago in anticipation of the wedding. Spock removed the ring box from his top drawer and opened it up. He looked at his mother's ring and imagined her here to see his wedding. Perhaps she was watching from somewhere. Sometimes he desperately wanted to believe that.

"She would be proud of you, my son. She always was. Ah, I have just remembered something I must do. Where might I find Nyota?"

"In her quarters, I imagine. Go out the door, turn left, three doors down on the same side of the corridor."

"Thank you, my son. I shall be right back."

* * *

Spock and Nyota's friends hurried about making last minute preparations. The chapel was quickly decorated. The tables were set for the reception.

Captain James T. Kirk stood in front of the mirror in his quarters practicing.

"S'chn T'gai Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock. Why couldn't his last name be Jones?"

* * *

Nyota Uhura stood in front of the mirror. Her uniform and boots were shipshape, her medals were straight, and her hair and makeup were perfect. She even had 15 minutes to spare before Bones came to escort her to the chapel.

Her door chime sounded. Was the good doctor early?

"Come in."

"Father!"

"Good afternoon, my daughter. I trust I have not disturbed you."

"No. I am glad to see you, to have someone to talk to. I am getting a bit nervous."

"I wanted to give you something to pass on to Spock. Amanda gave it to me on our wedding day."

He handed Nyota a green velvet-covered box. Inside was a man's gold and onyx ring. The words _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ were engraved inside. _I cherish thee_.

"He will recognize it. Do not be nervous, my child. You and Spock love each other greatly. No one else matters. I treasure you already. Be happy. I will leave you now. My son is waiting."

* * *

The chapel was beautiful, decorated in shades of peach, orange and yellow. The flowers were roses and lilies. Sarek and Spock entered the chapel, finding Jim, Pike, and Scotty already there. Sulu and Chekov arrived a few moments later, escorting T'Pau and T'Sela to their seats. The rest of the guests began filing in, as many off-duty crew members as the chapel would hold.

After a few moments, Spock's nose began to twitch. He felt a sneeze coming on. Fortunately, Spock was both a Starfleet officer and a gentleman. He always came prepared with two handkerchiefs. His mother had raised him well. _Achoo! _Now his eyes were beginning to water. What could be causing this? He took his place next to Admiral Pike and Sarek.

The small chapel was now full. Janice opened the door and signaled that Nyota was ready. Scotty started the music. Christine stepped down the aisle slowly to the strains of _Bach's Prelude in C Major, _played on a harp. She stood on the opposite side of the chapel front. In a moment, she was joined by Janice. The chapel door opened one last time as Nyota came down the aisle on Bones' arm.

She smiled in Spock's direction. Then she saw his face. He looked like he had been crying! She exchanged a worried glance with Bones. Then they heard the sneeze. "The flowers!" Bones whispered. He delivered Nyota to Spock's side, and reached over to a chair on the front row, where he had a medkit handy just in case.

Spock sneezed three more times while Bones was preparing the hypo spray. Nyota passed her bouquet to Janice. Kirk signaled Sulu and Chekov to move the big urns. Bones gave Spock a hypo in the neck. The tears and sneezing stopped.

The Captain decided a little levity might help.

"We'll be with you folks in a moment. It seems the groom is allergic to the decorations. Okay, are we ready now?"

Spock nodded.

"A starship captain has many priveleges. One of mine has been serving with two very competent, very special officers that I am pleased to call my friends."

"Nyota Uhura is the most talented linguist you'd ever want to meet. Her warmth and humor have brightened many a dull day on the bridge."

"S'chn T'gai Spock is the bravest, most loyal, most selfless person I have ever met."

"Separately, they have saved this ship and this captain more times than I care to count. Together, they are an irresistible force. These two incredibly gifted people have an amazing love for each other. One that can't help but touch all who observe it. That's why we're here today, to observe a celebration of love."

Sarek was impressed. Kirk's words were carefully chosen and he had delivered them well. Perhaps the man was not a total idiot after all.

"Before they exchange their vows, they have a few things to say to each other. Spock, you first."

Spock took Nyota's hand.

"Nyota, when we first met, you were my student. However, before long you became my teacher. You have taught me many things. First was the importance of friendship. Because you valued me, I learned to value myself. Then I learned to love you because you taught me how. It is my sincerest wish that we continue to grow in love, continue to teach each other new and glorious things. _Mimi nakupenda_, Nyota."

There were more than a few sentimental tears being shed when Spock had finished.

Nyota kept hold of Spock's hand, and took a small black book from Janice, opening it to a marked page.

"This is a reading from the New Testament, from the book of First Corinthians, Chapter 13, from the Message Translation."

"L_ove never gives up.  
Love cares more for others than for self.  
Love doesn't want what it doesn't have.  
Love doesn't strut,  
Doesn't have a swelled head,  
Doesn't force itself on others,  
Isn't always "me first,"  
Doesn't fly off the handle,  
Doesn't keep score of the sins of others,  
Doesn't revel when others grovel,  
__ Takes pleasure in the flowering of truth,  
Puts up with anything,  
__ Trusts always,  
Always looks for the best,  
Never looks back,  
But keeps going to the end._

"That pretty much decribes you, my love. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."_

Nyota returned the Bible to Janice. The bride and groom let go of each others hands reluctantly.

The Captain of the Enterprise opened a small black book and set it on the podium. He began to read aloud from it:

"Do you, S'chn T'gai Spock take Nyota Uhura to be your wife to dwell together as a married couple? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep faithfully to her alone so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you, Nyota Uhura take S'chn T'gai Spock to be your husband to dwell together as a married couple? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep faithfully to him alone so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

"Do you have a ring?"

Spock nodded and was surprised to see Nyota nodding as well. How could she have gotten a ring?

"Nyota, I give you this ring as a token of my promise to you and a symbol of my love for you. I give myself and all that I have to you."

Spock put his mother's ring on Nyota's finger.

"Spock, I give you this ring as a token of my promise to you and a symbol of my love for you. I give myself and all that I have to you."

Nyota placed Sarek's ring on Spock's finger. He recognized it immediately and gripped her hand for just a moment.

Jim continued.

"All assembled here today have witnessed the union of two lives into one love, one hope, and one family. In as much as Spock and Nyota have declared their love, exchanged vows, and sealed them with the tokens of rings, I now declare that they are husband and wife."

"Commander, please give the Lieutenant a kiss. That's an order."

Spock did not need to be told twice. Nyota was more than willing.

"A very interesting expression of affection, that." T'Sela whispered to her husband. He raised an eyebrow.

T'Pau seemed to be examining her pedicure.

As the newlyweds exit the chapel to Mozart's _Organ Fantasie in F_, they stopped for a moment in front of Bones.

"I assume you observed that one, Doctor."

When Spock and Nyota were safely out the door, Jim yelled "Let's party!"

"So much for decorum" thought Sarek. On the other hand, he had certainly enjoy the previous night's festivities.

A/N:

Taking the next few weeks off from writing. See the note on my profile. Thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own them, don't profit from them.

A/N: This is another shameless cut and paste with a few new surprises thrown in!

**Chocolate-covered Starship Traditions Part III**

Hamed Mofasu was very pleased with his handiwork, especially the cake for the bride and groom. When he tasted a crumb of the chocolate cake, it seemed a little dry, as though he had added too much flour or cocoa. However, the flavor was excellent. He decided that the best remedy would be to split the layers and add chocolate mousse filling. When the cake was assembled and decorated with coral-colored icing rosebuds, Hamed thought it the most beautiful he had ever made.

* * *

Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura's wedding was the Enterprise's affair of the year. The maintainance crew opened the dividing bulkheads between the Rec Room and two conference rooms to accommodate the reception. The tables had been arranged to allow for a dance floor.

Most of the crew who were not on duty would be attending. Extra food had been prepared for those who would be getting off watch later.

The tables were set with linens, china, and flatware. There were even crystal, flowers and candles. Chekov, Janice, and Scotty had outdone themselves.

On the wall above and behind the head table was a large viewing screen, usually used for mission briefings. On this day it would be used to embarrass the newlyweds out of two years growth.

* * *

T'Sela and T'Pau were impressed with the lengths Spock and Nyota's shipmates had gone to for their wedding and reception. Sarek had seen such displays before, but not on a starship. It was obvious that his children's friends were quite fond of them. Pavel Chekov smiled at them as he removed the flowers from the head table so that Spock would not suffer anymore sneezing and watery eyes. He must have inherited Amanda's lily allergy!

Spock and Nyota stood by the door, welcoming each of their guests. As an ambassador's son, Spock had participated in more than his share of receiving lines. In the past, however, Sarek had always been the focus of attention. Spock found his present situation very uncomfortable. Nyota, however, was glowing! He would endure this for her.

One by one, the guests entered through a conference room door. They paid their respects to the newlyweds, offering congratulations. Some even gave Nyota hugs. Spock really did not like other males hugging his bondmate. Nyota could feel him tense up every time this happened. Then she would give his hand a little squeeze. Finally it was over. Spock and Nyota sat down at the head table.

Sarek wondered for a moment who the Master of Ceremonies would be. The logical choice was Admiral Pike. Though it was difficult to it admit to himself, Sarek had always been somewhat jealous of the relationship Pike had with Spock. Through his multiple roles as teacher, mentor, adviser, and commanding officer, Pike had become very close to Spock. Sometimes Sarek felt that Pike knew more about his son than Sarek did himself. "Enough of such thoughts!" Sarek told himself. He and Spock were mending their relationship.

Admiral Pike assumed his role as Master of Ceremonies.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Spock and Nyota's wedding reception. I'd like to thank you all for being here. In a minute, we'll let our newlyweds and their family start the buffet line. First, however, I need to inform you of a little Starfleet reception tradition."

Pike picked up a spoon and a crystal goblet.

"Spock and Nyota, listen carefully to this sound." Pike tapped the goblet with the spoon, causing it to make a loud ringing sound."

"Whenever you heard this little tinkling, you have to stop whatever you are doing and kiss. Now, before all you folks go crazy with this, there are a couple of rules. No banging on the glasses when they are in the buffet line or cutting the cake. Also, not when they are on the dance floor. Any other time is fair game. You kids better hurry up and get some dinner."

The young couple hurried over to the buffet, with Spock's family close behind.

T'Sela had a question.

"My son, will they really do this thing with the spoons and glasses? It seems that it could prove most embarrassing to you both."

"That is why they are doing it, Mother T'Sela. Humans like to tease their friends and loved ones. I have come to realize that it is a display of affection. I do not always enjoy it, but I am learning to endure it."

After loading their plates, the couple returned to their seats. The clatter of ringing goblets began almost immediately. They obligingly kissed until the noise stopped, and then stuffed a few bites of food in their mouths. Every few minutes, the "crystal chorus" would start again. Sarek had attended many Terran weddings, so this was "old news" to him. T'Pau and T'Sela actually seemed to find it amusing.

* * *

When Pike sensed that most everyone had eaten at least one plate of food, he stood again.

"Okay, we haven't embarrassed the lovebirds enough yet. It's time for another embarrassing Starship wedding tradition. Video clips of the bridal couple when they were younger. I would like to direct your attention to the screen on the wall above our guests of honor."

Nyota cringed. Spock, however was not concerned. He was sure that there were no surviving videos of him as a child. All would have been destroyed with his planet.

The lights dimmed and eight-year old Nyota Uhura appeared before them, along with two other small children. She was wearing pigtails and a pink dress. They were obviously playing school, with Nyota as teacher.

"Okay, repeat after me _Dif-tor-heh-smusma, Dif-tor-heh-smusma."_

Nyota's little cousins repeated the phrase.

"Very good. You just learned how to say live long and prosper."

Nyota buried her face in her hands and laughed. Her guests were laughing, too.

Pike stood again.

"Even at eight years old, she was quite the linguist. This next one took a lot of calling around, but we finally found a clip of our young Commander here. I'd guess that he'd be about five years old and I understand that this is his grandparents' farm in Minnesota."

The lights dimmed again, and an unknown Terran male appeared before them. He was aiming the camera at himself.

"Marcus Grayson here. It's day three of the family farm vacation. The local time is 5:43 am. I'm headed to the barn to see what's shakin'."

The barn door appeared and Marcus walked through. There was an older man sitting on a stool, a small child sitting next to him. They had a goat in front of them with a bucket underneath. When they turned their faces toward the camera, the child had pointed ears, freckles, and large brown eyes.

"What'cha doin', Dad?"

"I'm teaching my youngest grandson how to milk a goat. He's a natural, must be those nice warm hands. Show him what you've learned, Spock."

The little boy expertly squirted milk into the bucket. A cat walked into the barn and the angle of milking changed.

A small voice said "I have also learned to feed the cat."

The room erupted in laughter.

"Spock, it's good to know that you have career options if Starfleet doesn't work out."

Sarek had not gone on that vacation with Amanda and Spock. He had mised out on the experience, just as he had missed out on many parts of his son's childhood. He realized that he had not kept a promise he had made to himself when Sybok had been declared without logic, a promise to be involved in his younger son's life. However, there was no going backward, only moving forward. Still, no one could fault him for wanting momentos of Spock's childhood.

Sarek leaned over and whispered to Pike.

"Would it be possible for me to obtain a copy of that?"

"I think so."

"Okay folks, go back to your dinners. We'll have a few more videos later."

Nyota smiled at her husband and whispered in his ear.

"Spock, you were just the cutest little boy. Oh, those freckles!"

As a child, Spock had detested those freckles. They had helped to identify him as different. This was another memory Nyota was helping to heal. This time he kissed her _before_ the "crystal chorus" started. As he opened his eyes, he saw his grandmother with her spoon poised over her glass.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Pike stood up again.

"Many of you know that in addition to their many other gifts, these kids are talented musicians. I've got a few videos here that illustrate my point. This is Nyota singing at a cousin's wedding a few years ago.

Nyota Uhura appeared before them, this time fully grown. She was wearing a yellow satin gown, standing in the front of a church sanctuary. A guitar played a soft intro and then she began to sing.

_He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts_

_Rest assured this troubadour is acting on his part._

_The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain_

_For whenever two or more of you_

_Are gathered in his name_

_There is love. There is love....._

Spock could not look away from this. She sang so beautifully. She was so beautiful and she was all his.

"Spock, you are one lucky guy. Of course, Nyota is lucky, too. I got this next little gem from Spock's cousin Sirin. You guys ever hear of a cover band called Menace? They mostly did Heavy Metal, but would occasionally record other things, too. One of the band members has a particularly nice voice. By the way, they call him "Flashy Fingers." This was a test recording that never made it to an album."

Spock sat at a piano in a recording studio. His cousin sat on a stool nearby, holding a guitar.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love....._

Nyota was transfixed. She always knew he had a beautiful voice, but hated performing in front of a live audience. There in that studio with just a few friends, he was a different person. When he sang, she could see into his soul. His soul was beautiful. And she had all his downloads!

Pike leaned over to speak with Sarek.

"I'll bet you want a copy of that one, too."

The Ambassador just nodded, silently thankful that his son had gotten his singing ability from his mother. Sarek had never approved of Spock's participation in Menace, but in truth it had done no harm to either his career or reputation.

T'Sela cold hardly believe her ears. Her stepson was "Flashy Fingers" Grayson! Many of her students from the Vulcan Cultural Institute had been Menace fans, as well as several of her colleagues. T'Sela herself had a favorite Menace song, _Come Over Here And Shake That Thing Like You Mean It_. It had a good beat for aerobic dancing. T'Sela would be certain to download the rest of Menace's albums now that she knew one of the band members.

* * *

Pike rose again.

"Does everyone have something in their glass? Good."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Spock and Nyota, two of the finest young people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I wish them love, peace, and a long life together. I all so wish them lots of children that I can borrow and spoil rotten. Be happy, kids." Pike raised his glass and drank.

It was Sarek's turn.

"In all my years as a diplomat, I have given many long speeches. However, this will not be one of them. My children, I am proud of you. I drink to your future."

At this, Spock and Nyota were intertwining fingers and gazing into each other's eyes.

Kirk saw them and stood.

"When I see you two, I see what love looks like. Love is an action verb, not just an emotion. I raise my glass to your love."

Pike was back.

"I hear we've got cake!"

* * *

T'Sela and T'Pau were fascinated. Apparently the cutting of the wedding cake was a very important ritual. All the guests had ceased their conversations and activities to watch it. Sarek simply hoped that his son and his bride would have the good taste to not feed each other with their fingers in public.

Spock stood with one hand on top of Nyota's as she held the cake knife. They waited for their friends to sing.

"_The bride cuts the cake, the bride cuts the cake, hi-ho the merrio, the bride cuts the cake._"

Nyota served a slice onto a plate, and then picked up a fork. There was no way she was going to feed her Vulcan husband with her fingers in front of his family and friends, not after what she read in that book!

"_The groom eats a piece, the groom eats a piece, hi-ho the merrio, the groom eats a piece."_

Nyota shoved a large bite of chocolate cake into Spock's mouth.

"_The groom feeds the bride_......"

He returned the favor.

Sarek was glad the couple had used forks, but wondered how long it would be before his son felt the effects of the chocolate!

* * *

Sarek got himself a slice of carrot cake and one for his mother. T'Sela settled on the lemon. When she saw the carry-out containers on the table, she picked one up. Perhaps just a small slice of the chocolate cake for later...

* * *

When Pike was certain that everyone had cake, the lights dimmed again.

"O Lord, now what?" groaned Nyota.

"I can not imagine, beloved."

* * *

A huge group of people sat around tables outside in the sunshine. They were eating, drinking, and laughing. As the camera closed in, M'Umbha and Alhamisi Uhura waved and smiled.

Alhamisi cleared wish throat. "Spock and Nyota, we could not be with you today in person. That did not stop us from joining the celebration. Look around this table, my son, and see what you are in for! We will see you next week."

Thirty people all shout _Hongera!_ at the camera.

* * *

It was nighttime and indoors. These people sat in front of a fireplace in a large family room. The camera focused on an older male with graying hair. Sarek recognized Amanda's brother Marcus, even though he had not seen him in years.

"Hello, nephew. Haven't seen you in a while. Nyota, this motley crew here is the Grayson clan, or at least most of it. It's late here, so the little kids are in bed. I'm Marcus, this is my wife Lucinda. We won't overwhelm you with introductions at this point. We just want to congratulate you both and tell you that we'll see you next week! Oh, Spock, you were right. Nyota is most definitely aesthetically pleasing."

* * *

Ivan the parrot squawked on his perch. "Hush, you stupid bird!" Rachel shifted the baby onto her shoulder and sat down on the couch next to Sirin. Esther stood behind the couch. Jason and Hannah stood in front of them. "Greetings Spock and Nyota. We would like to congratulate you on your bonding and marriage. Also, we need to introduce you to the newest member of the family. This is T'Lonna, who is two weeks old today."

Rachel turned the baby so she faced the camera.

"Dad, may I talk to them now?"

"Yes, Jason. Go ahead."

"It's cool that you two got married, because I need some cousins."

"Oh, Jason!" Rachel shook her head. "Sorry about that. Family! You might as well love them because you're stuck with them. We'll see you two next week in Africa."

* * *

With so many years of practice, T'Pau's face rarely betrayed emotion. Only Sarek and T'Sela detected her wistful expression. Sirin her grandson had three children, her great-grandchildren! Sirin and his bondmate had named their youngest child for his deceased mother. Perhaps he still cared for his family.

Sarek leaned over to her. "It is not too late to change thy mind. Come with us to Terra for the wedding. Perhaps relations with Sirin can be mended."

"Thee is right. I will come. I must return to my cottage and prepare for my journey."

"I shall accompany you, Mother. Then I shall return, my wife."

* * *

Now it was time for the gifts. T'Sela was eager to see what the young couples' friends would give them, as there had been no opportunity for anyone to leave the ship and shop.

Chekov brought Spock and Nyota a large basket filled with envelopes. Most of these were cards with gift certificates to the ship's store. A few were IOU's for services such as a candlelight dinner for two from the Mofasu's. Some shipmates gave them replicator credits or transferred to them a turn in the jacuzzi. Jim gave them the next three days off and a PADD with a signed requisition for a second dresser for their quarters.

McCoy and Scotty went in together on a night at the exclusive Paris hotel where Spock and Nyota planned to honeymoon. Admiral Pike gave them a dinner cruise down the Seine. Sulu gave then a miniature zen garden and Chekov some Russian tea glasses.

Christine had embroidered a wall hanging with their names and the wedding date. From Janice they received a teapot she made herself in ceramics class.

Nyota was most impressed with Grandmother T'Pau's afghan. She had knitted "House S'chn T'gai" right into the design with contrasting yarn.

T'Sela gave them two sets of heavy linen bed sheets. These had some type of reinforced cording woven through. This was a very practical gift. Since they first bonded, Nyota had mended bed sheets more times than she cared to remember. Nyota smiled at her mother-in-law and gave her the "thumbs up." Sarek had to interpret the gesture for her, but the gift had been a success. T'Sela was pleased.

Jim brought them over a second basket, full of honeymoon "gag" kits. The label on it said "Beginner's Marital Tool Kit, collected and assembled by your friends"

"Buddy, you might want to leave most of these in the basket for now." Spock picked up a book entitled You Wanna Put Your What Where? A Honeymoon Guide For The Complete Idiot! Underneath it was an assortment of lotions, massage oils, and "other" things that came in tubes. There were also undergarments intended for the two of them. These did not cover much and did not appear to be comfortable. The package from one set declared them to be "edible" and "chocolate flavored". Just thinking about the possibilities made Spock's ears turn a little green.

Sarek had returned from the planet's surface in time to see Kirk present the newlyweds with the basket. Sarek smiled a bit to himself, enjoying his son's discomfort. He recalled a similar collection of items the Grayson family had presented to him and Amanda for their honeymoon. It would be kind to warn his son about the possible side effects of the "chocolate flavored" underwear. However, Sarek was not known for his kindness.

* * *

Nyota had dreamed of this for some time, and now it was actually happening. Spock was dancing with her in public, holding her in his arms while they danced to _The Way You Look Tonight_. He was not selfconscious at all, as she had feared he might be. In fact, he had a twinkle in his eye and the slightest of smiles. How Nyota loved that twinkle! All too soon, their first dance was over. Time for her to waltz with Bones and Spock with T'Sela.

Spock gracefully transferred his bride to Bones' arm and walked to the table where T'Sela was seated.

He bowed from the waist and offered his arm. "Mother T'Sela, may I have the honor of this dance?"

"You may." She took his arm. This was the first time T'Sela had ever touched her bond-mate's son. It was only the third time she had ever waltzed. The music was _The Kiss Waltz_ by Johann Strauss. She enjoyed it very much, though Spock danced a little more stiffly than Sarek, who had been waltzing for over 50 years at various diplomatic functions. Both were a little relieved when the tune ended.

Spock returned T'Sela to her seat. The next tune had a lively Latin beat. He and Nyota had been practicing the samba for such a moment. Halfway through the song, the music changed to a medley of Menace's greatest hits. Most of these had Spock doing vocals.

_Menace is going haunt me for the rest of my days!_

_Keep dancing, babe. Never let'em see you sweat!_

_I only sweat for you, beloved._

Jim considered cutting in on them, but Spock must have read his mind. He raised his right eyebrow in a gesture that only be interpreted as "You do and I shall surely kick your butt." Jim got more punch instead.

* * *

Pike took another sip of champagne.

"So, Mr. Ambassador, are you attending the wedding in Africa?"

"Yes, Admiral. T'Pau, T'Sela, and I will be boarding a transport ship to Terra tomorrow evening."

"I've traveled by transport ship. They are not very comfortable. I know of a certain starship that happens to be going your way. Should I see if I can arrange a ride for you?"

"I would not want to impose."

"It would be no imposition. I owe your son a great many favors."

"In that case, we would be honored to accept."

T'Sela did not no what to think. Traveling to Terra on a starship? Being married to Sarek was certainly interesting. And thinking of interesting, T'Sela remembered a question she had wanted to ask her husband. She waited until Pike returned to his seat.

"Sarek, while you were escorting your mother home, I overheard something I did not understand. Apparently Spock and Nyota's friends are planning to give them something called a "shivaree." I do not recall ever hearing that word before."

"I also am unfamiliar with the term. I will consult my universal translator."

Sarek removed the device from his pocket and turned it on, switching it to visual display mode. He entered several possible spellings of the word "shivaree" before finally achieving a definition. Sarek read it and then shared it with his wife. They exchanged raised eyebrows.

"Sarek, should we warn them about this thing their shipmates plan to do to them?"

"My wife, that would defeat the purpose of the exercise. It is meant to be a surprise, a display of affection."

"It does not seem like a very pleasant one."

T'Sela shook her head, uncertain that she would ever understand Humans.

"Come, my wife. We must prepare for our journey. I have not quite finished packing."

Sarek and T'Sela rose and left the reception. T'Sela was glad that she would miss "Operation Shivaree."

* * *

Pike arranged it all with Kirk. Two sets of quarters would be prepared, worthy of visiting dignitaries.

"Don't worry Admiral. We'll even crank up the heat, just the way Spock likes it."

* * *

Spock and Nyota were sitting the next dance out. Jim approached.

"Hey, buddy. Guess what?"

_Oh no! Now what's he gone and done?_

_Calm down, Nyota!_

"I am unable to guess, Jim. You will have to tell me about whatever it is."

"Admiral Pike invited your family to travel to Terra with us. They've accepted."

"That was most kind of him. They will be much more comfortable on the Enterprise."

_Oh, crap! After a week with Kirk, we'll never be able to show our faces on New Vulcan!_

_Indeed._

* * *

Sarek had just completed his packing. T'Sela stood in the doorway of the bedroom, the carry-out container from the reception in her hand.

"What have you there, my wife?"

"I brought back some cake from the reception."

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yes."

"Let us consume it together."

T'Sela sat by his side on the bed and opened the container.

"T'Sela, you seem to have forgotten the fork."

"I have forgotten nothing" she said as she broke off a piece of cake and fed it to him.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

I still don't own Star Trek! However, I have been busy with the scissors and glue again. In this chapter, I've recycled two of my favorite scenes ever. I wonder if you can guess which ones!

**Variety Is The Spice Of Life **

"T'Sela, you seem to have forgotten the fork."

"I have forgotten nothing" she said as she broke off a piece of cake and fed it to Sarek.

Indeed, she had not. As a young woman, T'Sela had read her mother's ancient copy of Pleasing Thy Husband, the same book T'Pau had given Nyota. A whole chapter of this book celebrated the pleasures to be had when bondmates fed each other with their fingers.

* * *

The newlyweds danced a few more dances and braved another round of congratulations from crew members who had just gotten off shift. Hamed brought them a take-out container, along with a bottle of champagne and a bag of ice that he said was from the Admiral. They collected that "special basket" their friends had put together for them and bid everyone goodnight. Once they were out the door, the couple practically ran to the turbo lift. They covered the distance from the lift to Spock's quarters just as quickly.

Spock set the basket down inside the room and engaged first the door lock and then the soundproofing. He also turned off the comm link. Nyota set the take-out container on the desk.

She dumped the ice into the ice bucket and then placed the bottle of champagne there as will. That was when she noticed the bed. Satin sheets, new comforter, rose petals and mints. Look at all those candles!

"Spock, this is so beautiful. Did you do this, decorate our bed ?"

"No, I thought you had done it, beloved."

"It must have been our friends. But how did they get in here?"

"Jim must have used his access code override, Nyota"

"I guess he's not always an idiot."

They embraced for a moment. Then Nyota remembered what she was going to do before the distraction.

"No peeking, Spock. Find something to do!"

Nyota grabbed something from one of the dresser drawers and headed for the bathroom.

Spock took off his dress uniform and hung it up in the closet. He noticed that his guitar was easily seen, so he hid it inside his long formal robes. He had a surprise planned for Nyota in the near future.

He tossed his socks and underwear in the hamper and put on the silk pajama bottoms. Next he lit some of the candles. Then he got out the wedding present from T'Pau and set it on the desk. He sat down in his chair.

Nyota came out of the bathroom wearing a pale pink lace gown with a matching satin robe. Spock had never seen it before. He was certain he would have remembered. The contrast of the pastel shade with her luscious dark skin was stunning.

"Like what you see? It was one of my party gifts."

"We must be certain to write a thank you note."

She crossed the room and sat on his lap. "What is in the package?"

"It is a gift from Grandmother. She requested that we open it in our chambers."

"Let's not disappoint her."

Spock unfastened the heavy tote bag and pulled out a book with a handwritten note.

_My dear children,_

_I would have preferred to give you a handcrafted copy, but such things are not currently available. May this volume help to grow your joy in each other._

_Live long and prosper,_

_T'Pau_

Nyota was really beginning to like Spock's grandmother.

"That is so sweet. What is the book called?"

"The Exercise Of Love."

"Spock, it that a sex manual?"

"It is more of a pictorial guide."

"These illustrations are beautiful."

"They are more so if one has a handcrafted copy such as Grandmother referred to. My parents owned such a volume. I was only permitted to see it once, and only a very few pages. My father deemed me old enough to be in possession of certain information as to how babies are made. What is that old Terran saying? One picture is worth a thousand words?"

"Those old copies were reproduced on handmade paper using a process similar to silk screening. Before the Genocide, they would have sold for thousands of credits. I can not even fathom what such a book might cost now. Even this facsimile must have been quite expensive."

"Then we should make certain that we put it to good use."

They carefully thumbed through the pages, all the while caressing each other. One illustration captured the attention of both. They were young, flexible, and they had chocolate. Why not?

Spock inclined his head toward the sleeping area. "Shall we?"

"Not yet. I promised you chocolate." Nyota carefully pushed the precious volume aside. She did not wish to damage it with their little "snack."

She opened the carry-out container and picked up a small piece of the wedding cake. "Traditionally, the bride and groom feed each other cake with their fingers. Open your mouth, my love."

Her beloved complied with her wishes, slowly licking her fingers clean in the process. Though Nyota's hands were no way near as sensitive as Spock's, she still found it very stimulating.

"Now you feed me." Spock gulped a little. Nice little Vulcan boys didn't eat with their fingers. Vulcan babies were not permitted to suck their thumbs. There was a reason for it. The hands, especially the fingers were extremely sensitive. Stimulating certain neural receptors of the fingertips could be most arousing. But surely this was alright between bond-mates. He most definitely wanted to please Nyota. She wanted to please him.

_You will enjoy this, my beloved husband. This is just for us._

He slowly reached into the container, slowly broke off a piece of the cake, and even more slowly fed it to Nyota. When she had taken it, he tried to move his hand away, but she captured it in hers.

She had committed the whole description of how to "Pleasure thy husband's hand" to memory, being somewhat amused by the clinical description of such an intimate act.

"_**Press thy thumb into the center of thy beloved's palm, exerting gentle pressure until the fingers curl inward. Release and repeat several times until the hand is totally relaxed."**_

He had not told her of this. How does she know what to do? He has never experienced this before, never dared ask her. She might think it too alien, too disgusting. But she is gazing into his eyes and smiling. His hand relaxed of its own accord.

"_**Continue holding slight pressure on his palm. Beginning with the small finger and starting at its base, caress the length of each finger with thy tongue in a swirling motion."**_

Nyota felt his breath catch, felt arousal and curiosity through their bond.

_None of your business where I learned this. Relax and enjoy!_

_As you wish._

This was going to be even more fun than she'd hoped.

"_**Repeat with the third finger and then move onto the thumb."**_

When she reached his thumb, he actually gasped. She could feel his heart pounding, see his pupils so large that there was almost no iris showing.

_Liking this, are we, big fella? Shall I continue?_

_Yes, please!_

"_**Thee may wish to consider sucking on thy beloved's thumb, though this may be more stimulation than some individuals can tolerate."**_

Spock was handling it just fine, thank you!

"_**Move on to the middle finger and then the index finger. As thee knows, they are the most sensitive."**_

Spock's free arm was now tightly wrapped around her waist. He did not wish her to fall from her perch on his lap. They were sitting on a wheeled desk chair. There was a potential for disaster, but he could not think of such things now. All he could do was hang on. He was panting now.

"_**Lastly, take the middle and index fingers together into thy mouth and suck on them. Thy reward shall be great."**_

Spock threw his head back, his eyes rolled back in his head. He had tightened his grip on her, which was fortunate, because the chair tipped backwards, breaking and depositing both of them on the floor. Somehow they were both wearing chocolate cake.

Spock had cushioned Nyota's fall and he was laughing! Honestly laughing! Soon they both were.

_Spock, do you think anyone would notice if we sneaked an extra chair onto that signed furniture requisition the Captain gave us?_

_It is worth a try, as I would prefer to not have to explain how we came to break a chair on our wedding night. Jim is already somewhat curious as to what goes on in our bedroom. _

_Next time we try this, we should sit on the bed._

_Ah, yes. The bed._

He stood up, taking her with him in one fluid motion. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She gave his shoulder a playful bite.

_That's from Grandmother!_

Spock held her with one strong arm, while he turned down the covers with the other. Rose petals and chocolate fell to the floor. They kissed and then he gently laid her in the middle of the bed.

As Spock lay down next to her, the bed collapsed, taking both of them with it!

A few seconds later, a horrible siren-like noise began to issue forth from the comm system. The speaker seemed to be on maximum volume.

Spock picked himself off the floor and ran to the unit. It would not shut off.

The sound changed, adding loud country western music, a genre that both Spock and Nyota detested. A minute later, bag pipes were added to the mix, while the country music played on and the siren wailed. Next was a cut and spliced medley of Menace's greatest hits.

* * *

Back at the reception, Jim, Bones, Scotty, and Chekov were all sitting around a table. They seemed to be waiting for something. Sulu had the bridge watch. Pike had retired for the evening. Sarek and T'Sela had beamed back down to New Vulcan for the night.

Finally, a little device in Scotty's pocket made a beeping noise. It was triggered by the little gem of engineering that Keenser had attached to the underside of the newlyweds' bed. When the bed made contact with the floor, it set off both the sabotaged comm link and the alarm Scotty was carrying. It was a stroke of genius, evil genius, but genius none the less."

"About damn time!" grumbled McCoy. "They left here over forty-five minutes ago. Must take a while to rev up his motor."

Jim stood. "Let's go, guys. We don't want to miss the grand finale!"

* * *

Operation Shivaree had not gone entirely as the newlyweds' friends hoped it would. The sound had nearly deafened Spock and given him a splitting headache on top of his chocolate-induced haze. The couple fled their quarters in their nightclothes, only to find the perpetrators of the prank standing in the corridor outside laughing. An enraged Nyota punched Kirk in the stomach. He had been leaning on the bulkhead, so the impact woke Admiral Pike, who was sleeping in the next room. Pike was not amused. He practically flew out of his quarters, enraged.

"What the devil is going on out here?"

When he saw Spock and Nyota in their nightclothes and Kirk sitting on the floor clutching his midsection, he figured it out for himself.

"Looks like "Operation Shivaree" got a little out of hand. I don't know who punched Kirk, and I don't want to know. A word of warning, though. It's hard to celebrate your honeymoon if you're in the brig for striking a superior officer. Spock, why don't you and Nyota go to her quarters while these butt heads repair whatever damage they have done. Those are my orders and that is my last word on the subject. Goodnight."

Nyota ran back inside Spock's quarters and grabbed a T-shirt for him, the champagne, and the glasses. She escorted her now shivering bondmate down the corridor to her room. As she passed Kirk, she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Scotty de-activated the sabotaged comm link and removed the triggering device from under the mattress. He and Chekov put the legs back on the bed. Jim and Bones picked up the rose petals and the candy, then cleaned up the chocolate cake.

Bones examined the broken desk chair.

"I wonder how that happened."

"Never mind the chair, Bones. Check this out." Jim was pointing at an illustrated book. The pictures were absolutely fascinating. "I think I just found a Vulcan "how to" manual."

"Let me see that. I thought the hobgoblin already knew how to. Oh, my. That's ….impossible." Bones tilted his head sideways to get a better look. "I wonder what the instructions say."

Jim shook his head, and then yelled into the sleeping alcove. "Scotty, Chekov, either of you read Vulcan?"

"Yes, I studied eet at the Academy vith Meester Spock. Vhy?"

"Come and see what Bones and I found on the desk."

Chekov closed the book and read the cover. "The Exercise Of Love. Captain, this ees a book on how to make leetle Wulcans."

"I figured that part out, Chekov. Can you read the "instructions" for us?"

"I vill try. It ees written in high Wulcan, not Common."

For the next half hour, the three older men sat on the floor while Chekov read to them. Whenever he turned the page, he would show them the new picture. It looked for all the world like an "adult" story time at the library.

Finally, Bones' butt fell asleep and he decided that they should all leave before Spock and Uhura came back. The only problem was that they couldn't remember what page the book had been opened to. Hopefully the newlyweds had also forgotten.

* * *

Several hours later, Spock peeked out the door of Nyota's quarters. He looked both ways, saw no one and then grabbed Nyota's hand. They ran down the corridor to Spock's room.

* * *

Sarek had also read a book or two when he was young. However, T'Prura had not been interested in anything other then mere copulation during their brief marriage. When he was married to Amanda, Sarek had read a different set of "marriage manuals" and even co-authored a few chapters in one with his Human wife, anonymously, of course. However, T'Sela was different, a Vulcan female, but not cold as T'Prura had been.

The chocolate had affected him greatly, Sarek realized as he struggled to remember what he had learned all those years ago. There was something about the pressure points on a female's foot.....

* * *

Spock woke up in the early morning hours, feeling a bit hungry. He sneaked out of their quarters and down to the rec room/dining area where the reception had been held. Most of the cake Nyota had gotten them had ended up on the floor. He hoped that there might still be some left. When he got there, everything had been cleaned up and cleared. He would try the kitchen instead.

Mofasu had saved the newlyweds some of the leftover cake as well as the chocolate mousse filling.

As the Commander gratefully accepted the containers from Mofasu and departed, the Chief Cook thought he saw the tiniest of smiles. It was probably just his imagination.

Nyota was still asleep when Spock returned to their quarters. Good. He had time to do a little research. He opened the closet door and reached to the back of the top shelf. He found the paper bag with the book his father had given him. There in Chapter 12, he found what he was looking for. The physiological response in a Human would be identical to that of a Vulcan female. He put the book back in its bag and returned it to its hiding place. Now all he needed was massage oil. Ah, the basket!

Spock found the "honeymoon kit" basket their friends had given them last night. He pawed through it and found five different kinds of massage oil. There were orange, lavender, sandalwood, myrrh, and cinnamon scents. Cinnamon! His mother used to put that on his oatmeal until his father said that he was getting too old for it. Spock never understood the reasoning behind that, but accepted his father's word. Well, Sarek was not here now! He would use the cinnamon scented oil to "pamper" Nyota. He heated some water in the replicator and made tea, Nyota's favorite jasmine blend.

Nyota awoke and headed to the bathroom. When she returned, her husband was in the bed waiting for her. Two cups of tea sat on the bedside table.

"Good morning, beautiful wife!"

"Good morning, handsome husband. I'm starving! We should go get some breakfast."

"I have already dealt with the issue, beloved. Would you prefer chocolate cake or chocolate mousse?"

Nyota giggled. "Why Commander Spock, are you trying to get me to lick your fingers again?"

"While I would not be adverse to such an action on your part, Lieutenant, no, that was not my plan. I merely thought that since we have the next three days off, I should like to be as "uninhibited" as possible."

"In that case, let's have some mousse."

Spock had anticipated her response. He reached underneath his pillow and produced a carry-out container and a spoon. They took turns feeding each other. Nyota always benefited from the action of chocolate on Spock's body chemistry.

* * *

Sarek awoke with a bit of a headache. He had slept later than usual, which was not surprising considering the previous night's activities and the amount of chocolate he and T'Sela consumed together. His wife still lay asleep in his bed. She had not returned to her own room. He did not find this to be a disagreeable arrangement. They would be sharing quarters on the Enterprise and most likely a bed. Hopefully, T'Sela would not find this offensive.

Breakfast in bed was not a Vulcan tradition, but they had enjoyed it once while staying at the Embassy on Terra. Sarek decided to bring his wife a simple meal of cooked grains, fruit, and tea that they could enjoy together. Then, perhaps they just might enjoy each other again after breakfast.....

* * *

The chocolate mousse had the desired effect on Spock's nervous system. He had probably eaten a bit too much, especially after consuming chocolate cake the night before. However, as the couple had no duty shifts for the next few days, he was not overly concerned about it. Spock felt very relaxed, very without inhibitions.

It was time for his little experiment in reflexology. Picking up the bottle of massage oil, he slid to the foot of the bed. Turning himself perpendicular to Nyota, he placed her feet on his lap and then coated his hands with the massage oil. He picked up her right foot and began to massage it with firm and gentle pressure, paying special attention to the areas that corresponded to her pelvis. Nyota rewarded him with some very happy sounds.

Nyota greatly enjoyed her foot massage and the "total body massage" that followed. Spock was most devoted and amorous in his attentions to her. He lovingly caressed each and every part of her, absorbing a great deal of cinnamon massage oil himself in the process.

After Nyota's "massage", they revisited Grandmother T'Pau's lovely book.

Te-resh kah, or Silverbirds In Flight seemed right somehow. Spock felt so free, as though he were flying, the result of the theobromine from the chocolate. The cinnamaldehyde in the massage oil heightened his sensitivity to touch and his libido. As Nyota shared everything with him through their bond, the combination made for two of the most passionate hours the newlyweds had ever experienced.

At the end of this session, however, Spock lay on the bed smiling, snoring, and nearly unresponsive. He seemed to be intoxicated. Nyota thought he looked adorable, as she tucked him in. She so rarely got to watch him sleep. Usually he woke up to meditate hours before she did and would then return to the bed when he heard her stirring. She kissed him and let him rest. He had earned it.

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

I still don't own Star Trek! However, I've been cutting and pasting again!

**Variety Is The Spice Of Life II**

T'Pau finished the last of her packing. She knew that Africa would be warm by Terran standards, but probably still feel cool to her. She was no longer young. The starship was chilly and San Francisco certainly would be. Multiple layers might be necessary. She considered for a moment and then added a few more items. However, now one of her bags would not close properly. Perhaps Sarek could manage it.

She loaded a third bag with enough yarn to keep her busy for several days. There was no sense in bringing too much. After all, there were yarn shops on Terra. Twenty skeins should be enough to keep her busy. She had great-grandchildren to consider!

* * *

"My wife, is it truly necessary to bring so many items with us? We will only be aboard the Enterprise a few days. I know for a fact that starships are equipped with both refreshers and laundry facilities. Both of those also exist in Africa and at the Embassy. Excessive baggage is not logical."

"It is also not logical to freeze, my husband, when one has the means to be warm. Beside, the bags do not contain merely clothing. I have also packed the holophotos of the bonding ceremony for Spock and Nyota, as well as copies for the Uhuras. My sketch books and pencils are absolutely necessary."

Sarek realized he would not defeat T'Sela's "logic." Perhaps his mother would be more reasonable in her packing.

T'Sela could feel Sarek's throbbing head. It was not a pleasing addition to the nausea she felt that morning. She had read that over-consumption of chocolate could be toxic. Perhaps it would be best to pass up further exposure in the near future. It was definitely having an unpleasant effect on her husband.

"Sarek, perhaps you need to take an analgesic for your headache. You seem a bit out of sorts this morning. If would not do for you to be disagreeable when we reach the Enterprise. We must not embarrass the children."

Sarek stared at T'Sela for a moment. She thought he was being peevish. Truth be told, he did have a headache. He would need to avoid chocolate for a while.

* * *

Petty Officer Tiref wanted to do her best work. She had prepared quarters for visiting dignitaries before, but this time was special. These visitors were Commander Spock and Lt. Uhura's family members. The couple had always treated her with kindness and respect, even helped her finally master Federation Standard. She was not a high-born Andorian, so her education in languages was lacking. They had encouraged her to apply to Starfleet Academy and mentored her through the process.

Tiref would be leaving the Enterprise in a few days, taking a temporary assignment until her classes began. She would be sad to leave, but so grateful that she, a merchant's daughter should be given such an opportunity.

She made up T'Pau's bed with the softest of sheets and layers of extra blankets. The coverlet had the palest of desert hues. She placed the finest towels on board in the bathroom, and checked to be sure the soap was safe for Vulcans. She raised the temperature of the room to just slightly above what she knew the commander preferred for his own rooms. Tiref obtained heat resistant plants that were non-toxic to Vulcans from the ship's green house.

She stocked the area next to the replicator with tea and put some vegetarian snacks and fruit in the small stasis unit. She made sure the PADD with the replicator programming instructions was accurate. Then she repeated the whole process next door in the chambers for the Ambassador and T'Sela.

The cinnamon room freshener was an afterthought. It seemed a good idea at the time.

* * *

James T. Kirk awoke with a hangover and a touch of indignance. He could not get the image of Chekov reading The Exercise Of Love to Bones, Scotty and him out of his head. If that kid could learn enough Vulcan to read and understand a book like that, then so could he.

He got himself a glass of water and some acetaminophen. Then he sat down at the desk and activated the data terminal.

"Computer, search for "Beginning Vulcan Course."

"Working...."

* * *

The Enterprise was scheduled to leave its orbit around New Vulcan in less than two hours. Sarek hefted his duffel and garment bag, plus the heavier of T'Sela's two bags. He hoped his mother had packed lightly. The couple walked the thankfully short distance to T'Pau's cottage. It was on the way to the beam down point. Sarek set his burden down on the front walkway and sounded the door chime.

T'Pau opened the door.

"Come in, my children. Sarek, I am having difficulty closing one of my bags. Could thee assist me?"

Sarek surveyed his mother's overstuffed luggage and then took out his comm unit. There was simply no way he and T'Sela could carry all these bulky bags and walk to the beam down point. Spock would have to assist them.

* * *

"Wake up, beloved. Sarek needs you to beam down and help him with the luggage."

"No....sleep more...please...."

"I'm sorry, but your father needs your help."

Through the haze, understanding finally dawned. Spock sat up with a groan.

"Tell him I will be there in thirty minutes."

Spock showered and quickly dressed in the clothes Nyota had selected for him.

"Spock, I can sense your headache and nausea. It feels like a hangover. You need to see Bones and get something for it. You don't want your family to see this."

"You are correct, though I do not relish explaining my condition to the Doctor."

He kissed her and rubbed his throbbing temples. Then he was gone.

* * *

Spock's head was still pounding when he got to sickbay.

McCoy was going to say something snarky and indecent about Nyota making Spock's brains rattle, but remembered the fiasco of the night before and kept quiet.

"What can I do for you, Commander?"

"My wife believes I may be suffering from a "chocolate hangover". In the past twenty-four hours I have ingested rather more of it than ever before. Now I am experiencing a severe headache and nausea."

"I thought that was just a fairy tale about chocolate making Vulcan's drunk. Let's try a standard anti-hangover med and then some acetaminophen. Then you'll need to increase your fluid intake for the rest of the day. Lie down and let me give you a quick scan just to be sure."

Bones picked up a hand-held scanner and started to give Spock the once over. He stopped in mid-scan and sniffed, then sniffed again.

"Doctor, did you find ….

"Hush, you hobgoblin. I'm trying to remember something I learned about Vulcans and cinnamon." He went to his terminal. "Computer, cross-reference cinnamaldehyde and Vulcan physiology."

"Working"......The terminal displayed several paragraphs on the subject.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you two must have had a good time. A little cinnamon is an aphrodisiac for you, Spock. A lot can be toxic, especially if it is combined with another intoxicant. Take it easy in the future. That stuff could really mess up your body chemistry. The hypo-spray should work just fine." Boned gave him a shot and sent him on his way.

Spock hurried to the transporter room. His family would be expecting him.

* * *

Kirk found the "Basic Conversational Vulcan" course in the listing of Starfleet Academy offering available by computer. The syllabus said the interactive class was taught by a native speaker. He was not surprised to see Commander Spock's impassive face giving him greeting.

"Tupa wuh'rak. The first lesson. Formal greeting."

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

Interactive Spock waited for Kirk to repeat the phrase.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"Not quite correct. Please listen and repeat. T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

"Much improved. Now let us try the formal greeting response. T'nar jaral........"

* * *

Spock arrived at T'Pau's cottage about thirty seconds behind schedule. Thankfully, Sarek seemed unaware of his tardiness, probably because he was distracted by his scent.

"My son, did you bathe in cinnamon? Were you not aware of its effects?"

Sarek recalled his first exposure to cinnamon. He and Amanda had been married less than a week when she surprised him with a dessert after dinner, homemade rice pudding with lots of cinnamon and brown sugar. The treat had been delightful and the after dinner activities even more so. However, there had been consequences to pay the following morning in the form of an upset stomach and a throbbing headache. As Spock had also eaten chocolate wedding cake, he was most likely feeling even worse.

"I did not bathe in it, Father, and no, I did not know of its chemical properties. I will exercise more caution in the future."

"I see. How is your head?"

"I will live. Let us go to the beam down point. The Enterprise is waiting."

On the way to the beam down point, Sarek asked his son if he and Nyota had enjoyed any "surprises" from their friends the previous night.

"Yes, Father, there was a rather unfortunate incident. They rigged our bed to collapse and then the comm system started making unbearable noises. We had to spend several hours in Nyota's quarters while the damage was repaired. How did you know of it?"

"T'Sela overheard some of your shipmates discussing their plan, but really did not grasp its meaning. I had to research the definition myself. A shivaree seems a most illogical way to demonstrate affection."

"As you have no doubt observed, Father, Humans are not always known for their logic.

* * *

Kirk was waiting for Spock and his family in the transporter room when they beamed up. He wanted to test what he had learned on live subjects.

"T'nar pak sorat y'rani."

Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk had pronounced it perfectly.

"T'nar jaral." came the reply in unison.

"Welcome aboard. I'm glad you could travel with us and I hope you find your quarters satisfactory."

"Thank you, Captain. If you will excuse us, I should like to get my wife and mother settled in."

Spock picked up T'Pau's bags. He could not help himself, he had to ask.

"Captain, your greeting was flawless. Who taught it to you?"

"Why, you did, Commander."

Spock could remember doing no such thing. The cinnamaldehyde must have wreaked more havoc with his brain than he knew.

Spock showed Sarek and T'Sela to the door of their quarters and then escorted his grandmother to hers, carrying her bags. He detected the strong odor of the room freshener and discarded it into the recycler.

"My child, what is that agreeable scent that encompasses thee?"

"It is cinnamon, Grandmother, a Terran spice which comes from the bark of a tree. We received some in a wedding gift."

"I have heard of this spice and its...benefits. It seems an appropriate wedding gift."

"As was thine, Grandmother. We are enjoying it very much. The Admiral and Captain have invited us to lunch in the Officer's Lounge. Shall we find Nyota and join them?"

"Yes. I grow hungry."

* * *

Sarek smelled the cinnamon, but assumed it was scent lingering from his son. He and T'Sela deposited their baggage. They surveyed the accommodations. There was one large bed, larger than the ones in their home on New Vulcan. T'Sela seemed unconcerned by this. If she did not mention it, neither would he.

Admiral Pike and Captain Kirk were expecting them in the Officer's Lounge for lunch. He would not embarrass his son by being late.

* * *

The luncheon was a small affair, with only the Admiral, the Captain, Doctor McCoy, a few of the bridge officers and of course the newlyweds and their family. They were all chatting back and forth, getting along quite well. The buffet was excellent, though vegetarian. Jim decided he wanted something with a little more protein, but that would not be offensive to his Vulcan guests. He had seen Spock eat eggs on occasion. Eggs would be perfect. He could try out his newly acquired Vulcan language skills and perhaps further impress his guests.

Jim walked over to the replicator and made his request.

"Parish yu-murlarong kreiong."

"Unable to comply, please repeat your request."

"Parish yu-murlarong kreiong." He said it again, a little louder than he intended.

Nyota was burying her face in her hands, trying not to laugh. Spock's right eyebrow had disappeared under his bangs.

_Did I hear that correctly, Nyota?_

_Yes, you did!_

Pike, who had barely gotten through Vulcan 201 at the Academy, turned himself away from the table. His shoulders were shaking.

"Interesting. I thought cannibalism died out on Terra in the 20th century" said Sarek dryly.

Spock stood up and walked over to his commanding officer.

"Captain, are you quite certain that is what you want?"

"Yes, I am. I want parish yu-murlarong kreiong. Scrambled eggs and biscuits, right?"

"No, that is scrambled eggs and a female cousin. What you meant was "Parish yu-murlarong kreylaong." _Kreyla_ are biscuits, though not quite like Terran biscuits. _Krei _is a female cousin."

"Oh. Thanks for the lesson. Parish yu-murlarong kreylaong."

The replicator produced the desired scrambled eggs and flat biscuits. Kirk took them and went to sit down by Bones, who was still laughing.

Sarek was feeling a little guilty for his joke at Kirk's expense. The man was trying hard to make his guests feel at home. It was impolite of Sarek to tease him here on his own ship.

"While your vocabulary needs a bit of work, your pronunciation was excellent, Captain. Who is your instructor?"

"My instructor is your son. He developed an interactive Basic Conversational Vulcan course. I just started it this morning."

"I would like to observe such a thing."

"Certainly, Mr. Ambassador. Are you busy after lunch?"

"It so happens that I am not."

Admiral Pike was looking around the room for something.

"I must have left my PADD in my quarters. I was looking at the Plan Of The Day. I seems like the Enterprise MWR offers some really good classes. What's on for tonight?"

Bones grabbed his own PADD and brought up the POD.

"We've got yoga in the gym, square dancing in the hangar deck, water aerobics in the pool, basic pastel technique, lace knitting, and hydroponic gardening. Any of those strike your fancy, Admiral?"

"I might try square dancing."

"Spock, are the classes for crew members, only?" T'Sela was obviously interested in one of them.

"I do not believe so, Mother T'Sela. The only issue would be not exceeding the class limit of students. Which class were you interested in?"

"Basic pastel technique."

"That one is being offered by Petty Officer Aliyah Mofasu. It is being held in Conference Room 2, which is where Nyota's party was held. There is a class limit of ten, but I see that there are still a few openings. We will need to contact the instructor to enroll you and then purchase a supply kit from the ship's store."

"Spock, are there openings for the knitting class?"

"Yes, Grandmother. Quartermaster Visharren is teaching lace knitting in Conference Room 3. Those supplies are also available in the ship's store. Nyota, if you will enroll Mother T'Sela, I will see about Grandmother's class, and then escort both ladies to get their supplies. Then I believe we must make a call to your mother about the wedding plans."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Spock was in the ship's store with the ladies. He thought it would be a quick visit, just to pick up supplies. After all, the ship's store was small and only carried limited stock. However, it carried a few items not yet available on the New Vulcan colony. Spock waited as patiently as possible while his stepmother and grandmother each tried on sneakers. T'Pau was most pleased with the fit and bought two pairs, along with some heavy warm socks. Her grandson gave her the eyebrow.

"It is something that I learned from thy mother. If the shoe fits, buy it in every color."

Indeed. His mother had once owned five pairs of stiletto sandals, identical in everything but color.

T'Pau examined the clothing items available. She was actually tempted to purchase a long-sleeved T-shirt bearing the inscription "Proud grandmother of one of Starfleet's finest", but stopped herself. It was not logical, plus she could always come back tomorrow without Spock.

T'Sela remembered Sarek's comments on her packing and held herself to one pair of sneakers and an oversized USS Enterprise sweatshirt to wear during the art class to protect her clothes. When they were done shopping, he carried their purchases and escorted them back to their quarters.

* * *

Sarek found the technology used in the interactive Vulcan language course absolutely fascinating. He watched as Kirk repeated phrase after phrase, and Spock corrected him when necessary. It was as though the lessons were conducted in person. Every response and variable seemed to have been accounted for.

On further research Sarek learned that his son had developed the technology that led to this instructional breakthrough. It was now used not only by Starfleet, but also throughout the Federation to teach a variety of languages. His son, the "disadvantaged" one had done this when he was twenty-five. Very few of the Admissions Council of the VSA had survived the Genocide. Sarek wondered what they would think of Spock's accomplishments now.

Kirk stopped his lessons to report for a bridge shift. Sarek was feeling somewhat tired and decided a nap was in order.

* * *

T'Sela unpacked their clothing and put it away in the dresser and the closet. The accommodations were really quite pleasant, and the décor peaceful and harmonious. The color scheme reminded her of photos seen had seen of the desert of the Southwestern United States of America. T'Sela hoped to visit the area some day, but it would not happen on this trip to Terra. After visiting Kenya for Spock and Nyota's wedding, she and Sarek would journey on to Italy and Greece. T'Sela had studying both of these ancient civilizations extensively but never had opportunity to visit either. She and Sarek were going to enjoy a belated "honeymoon," not a Vulcan custom, but a Terran one T'Sela wholeheartedly approved of.

* * *

Sarek found his quarters again with no trouble. The smell of cinnamon still filled the air. His nose must be very sensitive to it.

"Greetings, my wife."

"Greetings to you, my husband. I have put away our clothing. Is there something you require?"

"My sleeping pants. I was thinking of resting."

"I will get them for you. Rest sounds like a good idea."

She opened a drawer, retrieving the desired item. As she handed the pants to Sarek, their hands brushed. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips. There would be time enough for sleep later.

* * *

T'Sela took a sonic shower and got herself ready for her art class. Sarek got them a quick meal together from the replicator. She had not meant to nap so long. She and Sarek had passed the afternoon most pleasantly, though she was not certain just exactly what had gotten into them. Vulcans had no name for the way they had been acting lately. Terrans did. She'd read it in a magazine once. The word was "horny".

T'Sela put such thoughts aside and gathered her art supplies. It was time to go next door and collect T'Pau. They had classes to attend.

* * *

Quartermaster Visharren was one of the first Andorians to join Starfleet. When the ship returned to the Terran Spacedock, she would be retiring and returning to her home world. She and her three marriage partners hope to produce another child before they were all too old. Her hobby was knitting lace shawls fine enough to be threaded through a Terran wedding ring.

Visharren was an excellent teacher. T'Pau learned several useful techniques from her. After the class, T'Pau invited Visharren to her quarters, where they drank tea and discussed the best way to close the toe on a knitted sock. T'Pau demonstrated how to knit cables in the Vulcan fashion. They knitted and chatted about families and marriage customs and the best places to buy yarn. This session went on until the wee hours of the morning. The friendship endured for the rest of T'Pau's life.

Visharren invited T'Pau for lunch in her quarters in the afternoon. She had many knitted items there to show her, as well as a spinning wheel. T'Pau had never spun.

* * *

T'Sela greatly enjoyed Aliyah's pastel class. T'Sela had never worked in color before, so she found the medium fascinating. The young woman was a gifted artist, but had been unable to complete art school due to finances. She hoped to be able to return in two years when she and Hamed got planet side posts on Terra.

Aliyah admired T'Sela's sketching and blending techniques and pointed them out to the others in the class. Somehow T'Sela ended up agreeing to teach a charcoal sketching class the following evening. They would come up with charcoal pencils somehow.

* * *

Sarek believed the scent of cinnamon to be growing stronger in their quarters. It did not seem to be coming from the bag Spock had carried for them. There had to be another source. While T'Sela and his mother were in their classes, Sarek read over some communications from the Embassy on Terra and finalized some arrangements for the "honeymoon" trip.

Finally, he could stand the smell no longer and decided to vacate the rooms. Kirk had extended an invitation for the family to make use of the Officer's Lounge. Sarek waited for the ladies outside of the conference rooms and suggested an evening beverage while he tried to solve the cinnamon problem.

They were all relaxing over a second cup of tea when Spock came in for a glass of soy milk.

"Good morning. I did not expect to see everyone up. Is there some problem?"

"The scent of cinnamon persists in our quarters. It begins to give me a headache. At first I thought it just scent lingering from your exposure, my son. However, the concentration seems to be increasing."

"Father, you most likely have a cinnamon scented room freshener in the bathroom. I removed one from Grandmother's quarters earlier."

"Thank you. I will look for it. T'Sela also needs your assistance."

"How may I help?"

"Spock, I need charcoal pencils for a class I will teach tomorrow night. Aliyah does not believe the ship's store carries them. I have limited the class size to ten students. I will need at least two pencils for each one."

"If you have a charcoal pencil with you, I can scan its properties and attempt to replicate them. I have produced other art supplies before in this fashion."

"I have several types in my kit in our quarters. Perhaps this is best attempted in the morning. Thank you."

"T'Sela and I will bid you goodnight, my son. I need to get rid of that room freshener."

* * *

Sarek found the offending room freshener with some difficulty. It resembled a small bar of soap and blended perfectly with the bathroom décor. After he had disposed of the item, he turned on the circulating fan, which brought fresh into the room.

Ah, much better. He and T'Sela would sleep well this night, eventually. T'Sela was wearing his favorite red nightgown.....


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon charcters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. I just bask in the glow of the occasional review from a member of the big FanFiction family. This is another shameless cut and paste, but it seemed appropriate for Mother's Day!

**One Big Family**

T'Sela awoke from her slumber, feeling quite refreshed. She had expected the starship to be noisy, but the quiet hum of the engines actually had served as a lullaby. T'Sela rose, hoping not to disturb Sarek, then showered and dressed. Next she located her box of sketching supplies, finding the pencils that She needed to have Spock replicate for her.

Sarek was awake now and in the shower. T'Sela made a cup of tea for each of them, setting Sarek's on the desk. She reviewed her pastel sketches from the previous evening's class, a landscape of San Francisco Bay and the garden of their home on New Vulcan. Working in color was a new experience for her. Perhaps she would try a portrait next.

Sarek had been moved by the video clip of five-year-old Spock that the Admiral showed at the wedding reception. Afterward, Pike had given them a copy. Perhaps T'Sela could surprise Sarek with a pastel rendering of his young son.

While she was considering this, Sarek had dressed himself and come to sit down beside her.

"Your sketches are quite good, my wife. One would not suspect that this is a new medium for you."

"Thank you, my husband. We should go and get breakfast. The food aboard this vessel is really quite good. Also, I have errands to attend to."

* * *

Spock and Nyota walked in for their morning meal looking as fresh as daisies, giving no hint as to the strenuous workout they'd already had, unless one counted the glow of Nyota's face.

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds. They've emerged from their little nest long enough to eat. I guess even hobgoblins have to refuel."

"I am merely keeping my strength up, Doctor, as my father suggested. I always endeavor to give my best effort, no matter the situation."

Spock and Nyota took a seat at another, larger table, expecting their family to join them.

"I'll just bet!" snorted the Doctor.

"Mind your manners, Bones."

Jim did not want the two to get into one of their famous "discussions" in front of the Admiral. Besides, Spock's family was likely to come in for breakfast any second. In fact, they had just walked through the door.

After finding acceptable choices on the buffet, Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau joined the newlyweds. T'Sela handed Spock the charcoal pencils she needed replicated.

"I do not think that it will be difficult to duplicate these. I will do it right after we finish eating. Father, I was thinking of playing a little basketball this morning in the ship's gymnasium. Would you care to join me?"

"I would enjoy that, but I have not brought suitable attire. Perhaps I might borrow some from you?"

"Certainly. I will see if I can find us a few more players, as well."

"Mother T'Sela, you said that you did some kind of aerobic dance in the morning as exercise. I'm going to attend an aerobics class this morning. Would you like to come along?"

"I would indeed, even if I do nothing more than observe. I also did not bring exercise clothing."

"Don't worry. We'll find you something appropriate to wear. Grandmother, would you like to come and watch?"

"I thank thee for the offer, but no. I am going to pass the afternoon with Visharren, comparing knitting techniques and learning to spin. I must prepare some sample swatches."

* * *

Nyota took T'Sela to her quarters, where most of her clothing was still kept. She would not _officially_ move in with Spock until after their wedding on Terra.

"Forgive me, Daughter, but your quarters seem so small. The two of you will live together in such a small space and share one bed?"

"Spock has a higher rank and therefore slightly larger quarters and a much larger bed. It's actually pretty comical to see Spock trying to sleep in this little bed with me. Oh, perhaps I should not have said that!"

"In the family, all is silence."

T'Sela could not entirely hide her amusement at the thought of her long-limbed stepson trying to sleep in the narrow bed with Nyota. She rather doubted that much sleeping was involved.

Nyota was searching her dresser drawers for something.

"Here we go. Starfleet issue sweats, the very latest in not-so-fashionable workout wear. They should do quite nicely."

* * *

Having replicated T'Sela's pencils and put them with her other art supplies, Spock and Sarek went once again to the newlyweds' quarters.

Spock went to the closet and brought out some Starfleet issue sweats, a set each for himself and his father. Sarek noted the kolchak, or Vulcan wooden flute on the closet's top shelf.

"My son, where did you get the kolchak? I have seen this design before."

"Nyota gave it to me our first Christmas as bondmates. She bought it from an immigrant from Melenia V, one Trekell, I believe."

"Whom you helped to reach New Vulcan. He has done quite well for himself, by the way. He is employed by Public Works, has a bond-mate and a child on the way, and a side business making kolchak. Everything seems to have worked out in his favor."

"Speaking of workout, Father, you will need proper footwear. Generally, when someone on board has outgrown or unneeded items, they are placed in a box in the Rec Room. However, as I currently have the largest feet on the ship, my outgrown basketball shoes are of no use to anyone else. I was going to find a good home for them when we reached Terra. Perhaps they will fit you."

"It is a rare thing when a father gets hand-me-downs from his son. It usually goes the other way round."

Spock's outgrown shoes were a perfect fit, and already nicely broken in.

"Thank you, my son. These are quite comfortable."

"I also have two pairs of boots and some dress shoes in the same size."

"Spock, I hope Starfleet pays you well."

"Yes, which is fortunate, as the annual uniform allowance barely covers my footwear!"

* * *

T'Sela enjoyed the aerobic dance class she participated in with Nyota and her friends. These young people, both male and female came from many different cultures and in some cases, different species. Yet they were accepting of one another and of her. Though attitudes were slowly changing on New Vulcan, things would have been very different had T'Sela taken Nyota to one of her own dance classes. She would encountered both stares and avoidance. Despite the colonists' needy status and all the help given to them by Humans, many Vulcans still considered themselves superior.

The music and the routine were lively, and the young Ensign Tomasu who led them was an energetic motivator. At the end of the hour, T'Sela found she was exhausted, winded, and a little dizzy. She and Sarek had no chance yet to settle into a routine yet, and T'Sela had let herself get out of shape. She would have to be more diligent in the future.

Nyota was also fatigued, and sat down beside her mother-in-law with a bottle of water for them each.

"Thank you, Nyota. May I ask a question? You need not respond if you find it too personal."

"Certainly, Mother T'Sela. Ask away."

"Your shipmates seem so tolerant of those from other cultures and species. I was wondering if that was the norm in Starfleet and if interspecies couples faced prejudice."

"Starfleet does a pretty fair job of weeding out xenophobes during the psychiatric evaluation given to protential service members. Prejudice is a little harder to eliminate. However, it's one thing our captain doesn't tolerate. People who don't work and play well with others don't last long aboard the Enterprise. A starship is very much like a small town or a big family. The command crew works hard to make sure it's a happy family."

"Now, as to how much discrimination interspecies couples face, it varies from case to case. There are two Betazed-Human couples on board and no one seems to have any objections to them, probably because the differences aren't outwardly noticeable. Spock and I however, attract a lot of attention wherever we go. Our differences are obvious and some people don't handle it well."

T'Sela contemplated Nyota's words. Sometimes the universe was an unjust place.

"Daughter, know that I am proud of both of you, whether or not such pride defies logic."

T'Sela was rewarded with a wide grin.

* * *

Sarek had not played basketball since before the Genocide. Next to baseball, it had always been his favorite Terran sport. The Activity Center on the Embassy grounds in San Francisco had a basketball court where Sarek had often played with junior staff members. He had also taught the game to his son there.

Spock and Sarek found enough crew members in the the gym to make up two five-man teams. Jim insisted that the two Vulcans not be allowed to play on the same side, as it would be an unfair advantage. Sarek played on Jim's team and helped the Captain to a three-point victory by sinking the winning basket and free-throw. Kirk was ecstatic, for it was the first time he'd ever beaten Spock at basketball. Spock was momentarily stunned into silence. Sarek was rather pleased himself, as he was about three times Spock's age.

By lunch time, when his knees began to protest, he was feeling every one of his nearly one-hundred years. Perhaps he had overdone his workout.

* * *

Things were very quiet on aboard the Enterprise that evening. The only event that took place was T'Sela's highly successful Charcoal Sketching workshop.

Every one of the ten students was a talented artist from a different culture. All were eager to learn and to share. T'Sela was certain that they taught her more than she taught them. The diversity of thought and expression was enriching and enjoyable, absolutely unlike any of the art clases she had taught on New Vulcan.

However, by the time the class finished and she collected her supplies, T'Sela was exhausted. When she reached her quarters, she found Sarek already asleep. In a very few minutes, she joined him. There would be no cinnamon or chocolate-inspired workout tonight.

* * *

The next day found Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau amusing themselves. The newlyweds worked long hours trying to insure that their respective departments were ready for the scheduled upgrade in Terran spacedock.

Sarek spent his time reading reports from the Embassy and various New Vulcan government ministries. Thankfully, there had been no emergencies which required his attention.

T'Sela did preliminary sketches for her portrait of little Spock. As she drew, T'Sela was again struck by what a beautiful child he had been. Both of Sarek's sons were handsome. T'Sela hoped that she and Sarek would make beautiful children together.

T'Pau chose to spend her day in meditation and rest, preparing herself to meet with her other grandson Sirin, and his family. She had not seen him in many years, not since he had been declared without logic and left Vulcan. It all seemed so unimportant now. Sirin was family, and T'Pau had precious little family left.

* * *

They all took their dinner in the Officer's Lounge that evening, Spock and Nyota, along with Spock's family, Admiral Pike, Jim and Bones. Bones had a question.

"So, Admiral, you've known Spock along time. You two served aboard the Excalibur, Discovery, and Pasteur together, and you knew him as a cadet. So that's about ten years, right?"

"Actually it's more like twenty-five years. I first met him when I served aboard the Cochrane. He was traveling from Joria to Terra with his parents. He was a real cute little fella, all of about three years old. He used to sneak off to the Observation Deck when his parents weren't looking."

"Indeed. I had not realized that you did that, my son, though I was aware of some of your other escapades."

Sarek seemed amused at his recollections.

"Escapades? Our Commander Spock, a naughty little boy? I would love to hear about it!"

Bones was already chuckling at the thought.

"He was not so much naughty as clever and adventurous. He took a prototype tricorder apart and reassembled it with a few parts left over and improved functionality. The device's designer was quite annoyed, as I recall."

Pike laughed at the memory. "He also kicked my butt in a chess game! It was kind of embarrassing, because I was the ship champion at the time."

"I imagine so, as Father had just taught me to play that morning."

Nyota started giggling.

"Admiral and Father, I need a favor from the two of you. Could you write down some of those Spock anecdotes for me tonight? My family likes to put together "scrapbooks" for their newlywed couples. It helps with the whole "clan bonding" experience. In fact, I was going to work on my contribution tonight. I'll bet Grandmother T'Pau has a few good memories. Mother T'Sela is very artistic. Perhaps you both could help me."

"We would be honored to do so, Daughter."

T'Sela was pleased to be included in another family tradition.

"Wonderful! I have been working at it on the desk in Spock's quarters. Let's go there now."

* * *

Sarek sat lost in thought. He wanted to tell a story that reflected his child's sense of adventure and his sweet nature, while not embarrassing him too much. Finally, he remembered Spock's choice of a gazebo as a Mother's Day gift for Amanda.

"When Spock was three years old, he and I were shopping at a large discount store when we saw a sign advertising Mother's Day gifts. Up to that time, we were both unaware of such a holiday. Spock deemed his mother worthy of much honor, so a special gift was in order."

"My son and I picked out a gazebo kit and had it delivered and installed the day before Mother's Day. Spock selected the rose bushes that were planted around it and even planned their arrangement. He kept the secret for a whole week, which was quite an accomplishment for such a young child."

* * *

Christopher Pike strained his brain. He had lots of good memories of Spock. The boy had many good qualities. However, the one Pike admired most was Spock's sense of justice.

"Spock was a peace-loving cadet. He would avoid a confrontation when possible and resolve it through the least violent means when it was not. He usually chose not to respond to insults and attacks directed at his person. The one thing that seemed to get under his skin, however, was seeing someone else being bullied."

"Cadet Carl Svenson was over two and a quarter meters tall, a bully and an idiot. He was failing astrophysics and wanted to take his frustrations out on someone. Someone happened along in the form of Cadet Nhegmi, a Hoorian male roughly the size of a Human ten-year-old. Svenson picked him up by the waistband of his underwear and held him suspended for several seconds, until he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind."

"I would strongly advise that you release Cadet Nhegmi, or I shall have to intervene on his behalf."

Svenson set the little guy down and spun around.

"Oh, like the big, bad Vulcan's gonna make me. You can't even defend yourself!"

Svenson moved to grab Nhegmi again, but was stopped when he found himself suspended a meter off the floor, suffering the worst wedgie in the history of mankind.

"In the future, it would be wise to confine your aggressive activities to those individuals who have a stature similar to your own."

Spock then set Svenson down and went on his way.

"What did he just say?"

Nhegmi was only too happy to translate for him.

"Next time, pick on somebody your own size."

* * *

T'Sela had nearly completed her wedding gift for Spock and Nyota. She no longer needed the preliminary sketches. Perhaps Nyota would like to include one or two in her scrapbook, along with one of the sketches of little Spock in the barn with his grandfather. They were all T'Sela would be able to contribute. She had no memories of her stepson as a child or a young man.

* * *

T'Pau had no difficulty deciding her favorite childhood memory of Spock.

"When my grandson was three years old, he accompanied his parents on a diplomatic mission and then spent some time in residence at the Vulcan Embassy on Terra. When he returned to Vulcan, he spent an afternoon with me, telling of his adventures and the many new things he had learned. I was most intrigued by his description of the artwork he and a playmate had drawn on the Embassy sidewalks."

"The next time Spock visited, he brought his bucket of sidewalk chalk and drew many wondrous things on my patio. Starships, African animals, dragons, and large aquatic creatures. He told me that there was a Terran holiday to honor mothers and grandmothers and that his artwork was my gift."

"I kept this gift until the winter rains washed it away. It still remains in my mind and in my heart."

* * *

Nyota had not asked Jim or any of the crew for contributions to her scrapbook. This did not stop them from making them. All of their friends had at least one photographic image of the couple, taken unawares while their relationship was still a "secret."

There were photos of them walking in the ship's garden, kissing under the mistletoe, and wading along the shore on Sherman's Pleasure Planet. There was one photo that probably shouldn't be included in a family scrapbook, however. Scotty had snapped them sneaking out of the zero-gravity simulator. That one might be difficult to explain.

* * *

Spock sat at a table in the Officer's Lounge. He had meditated on the issue and had decided that it must be said, no matter who read it or heard it. He would declare himself for all the universe to know.

"I believe that I fell in love with Nyota the first day she sat in my class. I did not yet understand what love was, thinking it was merely friendship. Love between a student and an instructor would not have been proper, so I deceived myself for the better part of three years. During that time I thought of her often every day, ate meals with her, and placed my self in situations and activities I otherwise would have avoided, simply because I knew she would be present."

"Now she is present with me nearly all the time, but it is still a new and precious thing. She has given my life great meaning, a reason to continue existing. I have no words to describe how special Nyota is to me."

He included a copy of a photo, Nyota in the uniform of a first year cadet. She was sitting at a console in the Xenolinguistics Laboratory. Spock was standing next to her, but his eyes were not on the screen. This photo lived in the bottom of his sock drawer for three years, along with a bead that had fallen from her hair.

* * *

Sarek scanned the archives, recalling that the photo had been taken by a reporter as he and Amanda left the VSA Medical Center with Spock. He was just a few months old, and they had taken him in for a check-up. The man must have been lying in wait for them. Sarek had been furious at the time, as he had tried to protect his wife and child from the intrusion of the media. How ironic that this illicitly obtained image was the only baby picture he had of his son. He copied and printed the photo of him and Amanda holding baby Spock, and the close-up of his tiny son's face. There was no reason to copy the accompanying article nor the sensational headline: "First Vulcan-Human Hybrid Born At the VSA!!!"

* * *

Gaila had snapped the picture in the Food Court of a shopping center not far from the Academy. The three of them had gone clothing shopping at the end of the girls' first year as cadets. Gaila had always said that she was chaperoning the student and the instructor. Nyota thought she was joking. However, Gaila would have made a fine Communications Officer, especially good at reading non-verbal expression. Nyota and Spock were wearing "civvies", seated on a bench, eating ice cream. They faced each other, turning their bodies toward one another. Their feet nearly touched, forming a wall that shut the world out.

"Our friend Gaila knew it long before we would admit it to ourselves. She said she could see it on our faces, read it in our body language. I guess the photographic evidence speaks for itself. We loved each other way back then."

* * *

T'Sela was exhausted, though she had done little in the way of physical labor that day. She changed into sleeping attire and drank a cup of "relaxation" tea, which contained herbs known to induce sleep. Sarek noted how tired she looked and felt compelled to comment upon it.

"T'Sela, I am concerned for you, my wife. You seem quite fatigued these last two days. Perhaps you should visit Dr. McCoy or a healer when we get to San Francisco."

"I am certain that there is no cause for worry, my husband. I will feel better after a bit more rest. Perhaps you would come and help warm up the bed. It is much more conducive to sleep that way."

Sarek lay down next to T'Sela and she fell asleep in a matter of minutes. In proper Vulcan society, this would be scandalous. Fortunately, there were no proper Vulcans there.

* * *

Spock handed Nyota the scrapbook contributions from himself, Sarek, and Admiral Pike, along with a packet of photos from their shipboard friends. She placed it all in a box without peeking. Her mother's instructions were very clear on the subject.

They had finished all their packing. Their departments and duty stations were ready for the upgrades and transfers. Tomorrow morning, the Enterprise would pull into the Terran Space Dock, and the family would take a series of shuttles to Nyota's parents home. They had one more night of peaceful togetherness before the insanity began anew.


	34. Chapter 34

I still don't own them! I know you already suspected this, but now I've confirmed it. I've also been cutting and pasting again

**Suspicions Confirmed**

This marked the fifth morning in a row that T'Sela had woken feeling a bit nauseous. As she swung her legs over the bed, she also felt somewhat dizzy. Suddenly it came to her, she remembered the last time she had felt this way. That had been almost thirty years ago, when she was pregnant with her younger daughter.

T'Sela collected her thoughts and then let them go, searching the edge of her consciousness. She did not yet sense another presence in her body. However, she had never been the strongest of telepaths, and had not been aware of her two daughters until those pregnancies were nearly two months along. It had been different with her son, as the male energy signature was quite different than the female. T'Sela had felt his katra almost from the beginning.

If she was indeed pregnant, the child was most likely a daughter. However, there was no time to get confirmation this morning. In two hours the Enterprise would reach Terran Space Dock.

Sarek had already showered and packed the last of his things. He sat at the desk, regarding her with concern.

"My wife, I would remind you of your promise to consult a healer."

"I will do so while we are on Terra, Sarek."

T'Sela decided not to tell him of her suspicions. He had not detected a child's presence yet, either. If there was no child, Sarek might be disappointed.

* * *

Space Dock at last! Spock went to the cargo bay and borrowed a trolley for Sarek, so he would not have to carry so much heavy luggage. Spock would be unable to assist with this, as he would be carrying his own bags and some of Nyota's.

He helped his father load the trolley and escorted his family to the waiting area for departing shuttles to Starfleet Headquarters. They would spend a few hours at the Vulcan Embassy before catching transport to Nairobi.

They were on a shuttle within half an hour. Sarek contacted Stohl, the Vulcan Embassy's senior driver. He would be waiting for the family at the Academy. The shuttle ride lasted only a few minutes. Stohl brought his own baggage trolley, and quickly loaded all the bags into the Embassy's large green van.

Spock helped T'Pau into her seat and fastened her harness. Then he sat next to Nyota and turned his comm unit on. It began beeping almost immediately. Nyota laughed.

"So it begins!"

Spock pressed the answer button.

"Hello? Yes, Sirin, we are in San Francisco, en route to the Embassy. Yes, Nyota, Sarek, T'Sela, and Grandmother.....Grandmother T'Pau....Yes, she is coming to the wedding....We will be taking the shuttle to Nairobi at 1400 hours.....Good. We will see you then. Spock out."

Spock did not even get the comm unit back into his pocket before it beeped again.

"Hello? Yes, Uncle Marcus, we are in San Francisco....We've only just arrived....We will leave for Nairobi in a few hours, then get another transport to Kisumu.....You will leave for Africa tomorrow.....Where will you be staying?....The Lake Victoria Inn.....Yes, at Nyota's family home in a cottage on the property....Yes, I will most likely speak with you again tomorrow. Spock out."

Stohl had pulled into the driveway of the Ambassadorial Residence of the Vulcan Embassy. Spock grabbed a small duffel out of the rear of the van. He and Nyota did not wish to travel in uniform. They attracted enough attention as it was. They did not even get into the house before the comm unit beeped again.

"Hello, yes Mama. We are in San Francisco...Perhaps it would be better if you spoke with Nyota about that...."

Spock handed Nyota the comm unit. He opened the door to the house, so they could enter.

"....Yes, Mama.....No, Mama.....I'm sure it will all be fine, Mama....No, Spock has rented a ground car, so no one needs to pick us up....Mama, I'm sure Spock's family will be quite content in the cottage...Okay, Mama....Mama, I'm at the Vulcan Embassy right now, so I should really take care of business.....Yes, I'll call you before we board the shuttle to Kisumu.....It will take about six hours, like it always does, Mama.....Mama, It's nearly past your bedtime..Bye."

Nyota shook her head to clear it. "Spock, get ready for the three craziest days you've ever experienced."

"We will see, beloved. I have lived through many unusual days. Let us go to the dining room. T'Rysa has prepared us an excellent lunch."

If T'Sela had been Human, she would have laughed out loud. All of the planning, preparations, expense, and worry were for an event that lasted just one day! Spock and Nyota both seemed a little stressed already, and the wedding would not happen until the following day. T'Sela hoped that all would go well for the young couple and the bride's parents, that nothing embarrassing would occur.

* * *

The lunch was delicious, as usual. Nyota was delighted to learn that Stohl and T'Rysa had accepted an invitation to the wedding. There were not many Vulcans left who knew her husband as a child. T'Rysa seemed to have a soft spot for Spock and did not mind sharing stories about him.

While Nyota and Spock were trying to change clothes, they got several more calls from friends and relatives, all wanting to be sure that the couple had reached Terra safely and that the wedding would still be taking place.

Sarek was catching up on a few last minute communications himself, so they were all a bit rushed when it came time to re-board the van and head to the shuttle terminal. Stohl added his own and T'Rysa's bags to the load. Ewen, one of the junior drivers chauffeured them all. This was a new experience for Stohl, someone else driving him to a shuttle!

* * *

They made it to the terminal with just a few minutes to spare. Spock and Stohl made sure all the baggage was checked and loaded, except for everyone's personal carryons. The trip would take several hours. Spock hoped that they would not be tension filled hours, and that the reunion about to take place would be a pleasant one.

Spock had warned Sarek and T'Sela ahead of time that Sirin and his family would be aboard the same shuttle with them. He did not expect there to be any drama between Sirin and T'Pau, as both had expressed a desire to be reconciled. Hopefully the presence of Sirin's children would help things go smoothly.

* * *

Sirin carefully secured the infant seat while Rachel held little T'Lonna. The child seat for Hannah was already installed, but they would wait a few more minutes before strapping the wiggly two-year-old into it. Nana Esther and Big Brother Jason were trying their best to keep her amused.

As Sirin placed his infant daughter in her seat between himself and Rachel, he saw his cousin Spock assisting his grandmother T'Pau in boarding. The two males nodded at each other, but did not speak. The re-introductions would take place once they had lifted off and the shuttle pilot had given the all-clear.

* * *

As Stohl and T'Rysa boarded, they recognized the young couple with all the children. Rachel and Sirin on the same transport as T'Pau. This could be interesting. Perhaps they should take seats toward the rear!

* * *

As soon as the pilot said that it was safe to move around the cabin, Spock unbuckled himself and went over to speak with Sirin. Sarek took this as his cue to move to an empty seat with his stack of PADDs. T'Sela suddenly decided that it might be a good time to chat with Nyota, so she moved to the seat that Spock had just vacated. It would be an ideal time to ask her new daughter about Africa, a continent T'Sela had always dreamed of visiting.

T'Pau observed all of this with interest. Subtlety was never a strong point of the males of House S'chn T'gai. She watched as Spock said something to Sirin, who then unfastened the infant girl from her seat. He picked the child up and then he and his cousin came and sat in the two empty seats next to T'Pau.

"It has been a long time, Sirin."

T'Pau did her best to not sound accusatory.

"Yes, Grandmother. The fault is mine. I did not possess the courage to return to my father's house and now it is too late. For a great while, I was unable to find my way or my logic. A part of me died with T'Shela and our child. At last, I found myself again with the help of my bondmate and my cousin."

"So I see and so I have heard. It would be foolish for us to remain separated from each other any longer. We are more fortunate than most of our people in that we have family remaining."

T'Pau very briefly and gently touched Sirin's forehead, a sign of her acceptance and blessing.

"Now, tell me of this little one thee holds. What is her name?"

"This is my daughter, T'Lonna. She is not quite three weeks old."

"Give me my great-grandchild and introduce me to the rest of thy family."

T'Pau held out her arms and took T'Lonna from her father. She had not held such a small child since Spock was an infant. She found it a most pleasing experience.

Rachel came and sat next to T'Pau, who was impressed with her grace and intelligence. They chatted for several minutes, before T'Lonna demanded to be fed.

Jason came next and introduced himself to his k_o'mekh-il_ by his full name, S'chn T'gai Jason Skon. T'Pau found him to be quite the clever charmer. He reminded her much of her late bondmate Skon and of Spock as a child, relatively even-tempered and amiable.

Jason brought his little sister and T'Pau was quite taken with S'chn T'gai Hannah T'Pau. The two-year-old had been born just before the Genocide. She held out her arms to her great-grandmother, who was quite content to hold her.

T'Pau was glad she had undertaken this journey.

* * *

T'Sela sat back in her seat and watched Sirin and Rachel's children. They were delightful. T'Sela greatly missed having children. Her three grown children had perished in the Genocide. She remembered the day when each was born, how she had cemented the parental bond with them and held them close, savoring the sweet scent of a newborn infant. She hoped to do so again.

Jason played quietly by himself or colored with Hannah, when the little girl wasn't napping or showing her "new" great-grandmother her favorite doll for the forty-seventh time.

T'Lonna just refused to settle down, so the adults took turns walking her up and down the aisle. That's how Spock found himself with the baby when Rachel remembered something.

"Spock, remember when Jason was about two months old and you were the only one who could get him to sleep? You sang to him."

"Yes, as I recall, it was the same song, over and over. If I do that with now with T'Lonna, the other passengers may become annoyed."

"Probably not as annoyed as they'd be over another two hours with a crying baby."

"Very well."

Softly and quietly, Spock began to sing, rocking T'Lonna in time with the rhythm as he walked. The other passengers were probably expecting a Vulcan folksong or lullaby. They certainly were not anticipating T_he Ants Go Marching One By One!_

The song had ten rather repetitive verses. Spock had to sing it through two and a half times before T'Lonna fell asleep. Nyota, Rachel, and Esther were quietly cracking up. T'Sela was fascinated, T'Pau found it a satisfying cadence to knit by, and Sarek had heard it numerous times before. Amanda used to sing it to a fussy baby Spock.

Spock returned T'Lonna to her mother and sat down by Nyota, who was still smiling.

Sarek had also been observing his son, pleased with what he saw.

"The boy is a natural father, easily doing the things that Amanda had to teach me. If I am so fortunate as to become a father again, I resolve to do a much better job."

Sarek kept these thoughts to himself.

* * *

There was an eleven hour time difference between San Francisco and Nairobi. The family left California at two in the afternoon, spending a little over six hours on the transport. They arrived in Nairobi a little after seven in the morning. They had a two-hour wait until the next shuttle to Kisumu, so the males, including Jason, all set out in search of some food. T'Rysa and Esther had packed some fabulous snacks, but they were all gone now.

That left the ladies on their own. Rachel was trying to hold T'Lonna while retrieving a toy for Hannah from the bottom of her bag.

"May I hold her for you?" asked T'Sela.

"Thank you."

T'Sela settled the baby into her arms and inhaled the sweet scent of the little one's hair. There was no better smell in the universe. T'Sela felt eyes upon her, and looked up to meet T'Pau's gaze.

"Thee has not felt well these past few days. I have my suspicions why. Since we now have _two_ healers in the family, would it not be wise to seek out the answer to the question?"

"Yes. I will do so when we reach our destination."

So it was obvious now, even to T'Pau. T'Sela wondered if Sarek was also having his suspicions.

* * *

The extended S'chn T'gai family reached Kisumu around ten in the morning. While Nyota contacted her parents to confirm their arrival, Sirin and Spock each picked up rental vehicles. Sirin took his portion of the clan to the Lake Victoria Inn. They would get some rest and meet the others at Nyota's parents' home later.

Spock assembled the rest of the group.

"Would you mind if Nyota and I did some quick shopping? We have not had a chance to purchase our rings."

The family agreed that this was a necessity, so they set off for the business district and a street of shops Nyota had known since childhood.

"We are looking for Kito's Golden Paradise. It should be one more street to the left. There it is, in between the Arts and Crafts Store and the Woodworker's Shop."

Spock parked in front of the jewelry store.

"Spock and Nyota, as long as thee will be occupied for a while, I may as well see if there is any yarn to

my liking in that store. Perhaps T'Sela and T'Rysa might also like to stretch their legs with me."

The ladies did not need to be asked twice.

Sarek eyed the Woodworker's Shop, and then he and Stohl got out of the vehicle as well.

* * *

T'Sela had never seen so many different art supplies in her life. She found a selection of sketchbooks in several sizes, charcoal, drawing, and colored pencils, also a set of 48 oil pastels. She located T'Pau and T'Rysa in the yarn section, debating the merits of linen vs. bamboo fiber. In the end, both ladies bought some of each, plus tote bags to put it all in. They were paying for their purchases when Nyota found them.

"Spock and I found the perfect rings. They're simple but beautiful."

A few minutes later, they all returned to the vehicle. Sarek and Stohl were conspicuous in their absences.

"Beloved, you had better go in there and find you father and Stohl."

Spock agreed and hurried into the shop.

Nyota ran back into the jewelry store to purchase the gold, silver, and platinum IDIC medallion she had spied on the way out, unaware that Spock had purchased a gift for her while she was in the craft store looking for the ladies.

She beat the men back to the vehicle by only a few seconds.

* * *

After dropping Stohl and T'Rysa at their hotel, it was almost lunch time when the family got to the Uhura home.

They were greeted by M'Umbha and Alhamisi, and quickly shown their cottages. Gear was stowed and then everyone ate lunch in the main house.

The home was a buzzing beehive of activity. Spock observed the Uhura women (Nyota's grandmothers, aunts, and sisters) flitting from one room to the next, arms laden with anything and everything imaginable. He looked a bit dazed.

Alhamisi laughed.

"Get used to it, my son, for there is no escape."

"My husband, do not frighten the boy. Now, if you children have finished your lunch, we have much to do. Alhamisi, I leave it to you to entertain our guests."

* * *

While M'Umbha made the bride and groom try on their wedding clothes, Alhamisi gave Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau a quick tour of the property. There were people everywhere, setting up large tents, moving racks of chairs and tables. Two hundred and fifty-three guests were expected for the wedding, most related to the Uhuras. An area at the edge of the property had been set up for guests who would be camping out, complete with portable rest rooms and showers. A few campers were already there.

Alhamisi steered the Vulcans clear of the area where the lambs and goats are being roasted. Though the smell of cooking flesh could not be disguised, they surely would not appreciate the sight of it. As it was, T'Sela looked a little pale.

"Perhaps I should escort you to your cottage so that you may rest."

Alhamisi took over them a short-cut across the property. Once inside, he showed them how to work the environmental controls. Sarek was impressed with this guest cottage. It was private and well-equipped.

When their host had left them, they all decided it was time for a rest. Sarek was becoming quite concerned for his wife, but said nothing. He knew his nephew Sirin the Healer would be coming later that day.

* * *

Sirin herded the family plus Stohl and T'Rysa into the rental. They were all expected for the rehearsal and the feast afterward. Jason was taking his role as ring-bearer very seriously. Next to Nana Esther, his "Uncle" Spock was his favorite relative, a really cool guy who helped save the whole planet and sent him "space stuff."

It was a short drive to the Uhura place and they found it with no trouble. Nyota and her mother greeted them at the door. M'Umbha showed Rachel the bedroom she had set up as a nursing and diaper change station. Nyota's sister Dafina also had a young infant daughter, and her brother Erevu two small boys. Tamasha had recently married, but had no children yet.

David, Erevu's seven-year-old introduced himself to Jason and the two boys ran outside to investigate the tents.

Stohl was curious about the property, so he took a walk. Alhamisi had some unusual vehicles in his possession. T'Rysa smelled the biskuti ya nazi' (coconut macaroons) baking and went to the kitchen to investigate.

Sirin picked up Hannah and went outside to find his cousin.

Spock and Sarek were helping Alhamisi and Erevu move some cooling fans into one of the large tents. When they had finished, Sarek motioned for Sirin to come with him.

"Hannah, can you play with Uncle Spock for a few minutes while I speak with Uncle Sarek?"

Hannah spoke with Uncle Spock via subspace almost every week, so she was not afraid of him.

"Yes, Daddy. Play, Uncle Spock!"

"What shall we play, Hannah?"

"Dollies!"

"Oh. Perhaps we should find Aunt Nyota or Tamasha."

* * *

Sirin found T'Sela resting on the sofa in the cottage's living room. T'Pau was sitting near by.

"Aunt T'Sela, Uncle says that you have not been well. You tire easily and have had bouts of dizziness and nausea. Is there any chance that you might be with child?"

"Healer Sirin, there is a great chance that is the case. Do you have the means to confirm it for me?"

Sirin opened his medkit and took out a small scanner. In a matter of seconds their suspicions were confirmed.

"You are pregnant, about twenty-five days gestation. You should expect to deliver in about 360 days."

"Thank you for your confirmation, Healer Sirin."

"I must return to my family. I will send Uncle back to you."

* * *

When Sirin left the guest cottage, he nodded to Sarek, and then found his daughter and cousin sitting on the back patio of the main house. Spock could not find any ladies free to play "dollies" with Hannah, so he quietly endured a pretend tea party with the little girl, her doll Tiana, and her stuffed sehlat Spock (named for the uncle who gave it to her.)

While Spock was still unaware of him, Sirin quickly brought out his camera and snapped a picture.

"That is one for their family scrapbook!"

Spock the Uncle and Hannah were still sipping pretend tea when two ridiculous-looking cars pulled in, luggage tied to the roofs.

* * *

Sarek hurried into the cottage, curious and concerned about Sirin's findings. T'Pau had discretely retired to her room.

"My wife, what did Sirin say is the problem?"

"There is no problem, my husband, just good news. We are to be parents."

Sarek did not bother to suppress his smile.

* * *

"Hey, Spock. Are you playing with dolls?"

"Yes, Jim, I am. This is my cousin's daughter, Hannah. I have been tasked with occupying her while her parents are busy. She is a most imaginative child. You seem to have arrived in rather unconventional vehicles. Did you encounter some difficulties on your way?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" snorted Bones. "I can't understand how he gets me into these situations. I just never seem to learn."

"Never mind that now, Bones. Which way to the camp site?"

Spock returned Hannah to her father's care and walked ahead of the strange caravan. Jim would never cease to amaze him, though he refused to give the Captain the satisfaction of knowing that.

When they had found a camp site, Spock's three friends told him a wild tale of shopping for camping gear, a delayed shuttle flight, and missed connections. They had gotten to Kisumu too late for the rental vehicle Jim had reserved, so there were only two-seaters left. Admiral Pike had shown them mercy, agreeing to transport Scotty and some of their gear to the Uhura's place.

With help from Spock and Admiral Pike, the tents were set up in a matter of minutes. They found a lovely spot, under the shade of some acacia trees. It was surprising no one else had claimed such a perfect spot. There was just enough time for a quick shower and clothing change before the rehearsal and dinner.

* * *

The rehearsal was flawless. Everyone knew their jobs and executed them perfectly, even the flower girl, little Hannah. Rachel had been training her for a month.

T'Sela found the ritual and pageantry of the wedding rehearsal fascinating. She looked forward to seeing the main event and the colorful clothing the bridal party would be wearing. However, T'Sela could not imagine how Nyota could look any lovelier than she did at the moment, dressed in a beautiful coral-colored cocktail dress and strappy gold sandals. T'Sela's thoughts strayed to babies again. If Spock and Nyota were fortunate enough to have children, their offspring would be beautiful.

Afterward, Alhamisi herded everyone into one of the large tents. It was now dark, so lamps were lit.

A sumptuous feast was spread before them, with many different foods reflecting both Kenyan and Vulcan cultures. Everyone ate their fill and a bit beyond.

Then the tables were cleared so that the scrapbook could be assembled.

There were many precious and poignant moments. Spock's Uncle Marcus and Aunt Marina had arrived in time for dinner. They brought photos of Spock as an infant and young child, some of which also contained images of Amanda.

There were also some embarrassing moments for the couple. M'Umbha and Alhamisi had included some "bare butt" pictures of Nyota on a flokati rug. Spock smirked at his bondmate's discomfort.

"I would not be so smug, cousin. Rachel and I have a few interesting photos of you."

Sirin produced an image of Spock building a snowman with Jason at Lake Tahoe, as well as that of the

"tea party" he had shared with Hannah that very afternoon. However, the most interesting was the southern view of a north-facing Spock, rollerskating down a hill wearing blue spandex leggings. It was taken during his first year as an instructor at the Academy. Spock had wondered why some of his students had given him the nickname "Professor Sweet Cheeks." A second photo, a close-up, revealed a well-toned behind.

Sarek was uncertain why he found this so amusing. He had always thought it a Human trait to wish to embarrass one's offspring. Apparently this was not the case.

Family and friends shared a good many laughs and memories. Finally the party broke up, with some having to return to hotel rooms.

Spock made a move to escort Nyota back to their cottage, but was stopped by Adilah and Akeelah, Nyota's grandmothers.

"Not tonight, my boy. Nyota has undergone her purification ritual. Tonight you sleep alone."

Nyota had spent the afternoon receiving a scented bath, manicure and pedicure, henna tattoos on her hands and feet, and an elaborate beaded hairstyle.

The bride and groom bid each other good night, exchanging both Vulcan and Human kisses. Then Spock accompanied his parents to the small cottages that awaited them. They were all in need of rest. The day had been very long, and the dawn held the promise of excitement.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Star Trek, I never did, and I probably never will. Sob! Another shameless cut and paste, there be one more to get us to Sarek and T'Sela's trip to Italy and Greece. Hang in there!

**Loud and Clear**

The Uhura property was beautiful beyond anything T'Sela could ever remember seeing. The sunrise was like a watercolor of rose, orange, and lavender. As she and Sarek walked the property, they caught glimpses of Lake Victoria and heard the sounds of various animals in the distance. Many of the Uhura's family and friends were also out walking, enjoying the symphony and the artwork nature had provided for them.

It felt good to stretch her legs in so much open space after days of traveling on the Enterprise. Even in the early morning hours, the heat was making itself known. It was glorious after the chill of San Francisco and the starship. However, the most wondrous thing of all was strolling on Sarek's arm and feeling his joy through their bond. They were going to be parents!

When they reached their guest cottage, Sarek and T'Sela decided to sit on the porch, enjoying the sights and sounds around them, knowing that these would probably be the last peaceful moments of the day. Soon the scheduled activities would begin.

* * *

Sirin arrived with the entire family in tow, plus Stohl and T'Rysa. He carried all the children's gear, while Stohl assisted with the garment bags. Rachel wanted to get T'Lonna and Hannah fed and settled down before handing them off to the childcare workers M'Umbha had hired for the day. They were far too young to appreciate the significance of the family ritual about to take place.

The family members and close friends of the bride and groom were assembling on the patio outside the main house. Coffee, tea, and juice stations had been set up. Breakfast would come later.

* * *

Nyota had warned him of this family tradition, so Spock knew what was coming. He rose in the early morning hours and meditated. He dressed and walked around the Uhura property for a bit of exercise. Then he returned to the small cottage and put his pajamas back on. They would expect to find him in bed and he would not disappoint them. He would respect the traditions of this family that had accepted him as one of their own.

* * *

Scotty was the first to awaken, feeling hundreds of little stings all over his body. He began to curse, quickly awakening the other two.

"Wha....what's going on? What's all over me? Ouch!"

"Jim, we pitched the tents on a damned ant hill. Let me scan these things to make sure they aren't poisonous."

Jim wasn't really hearing Bones, as he was covered in hives along with the bites. His throat was starting to close up, too.

"Dammit, Jim. Why do you have to be allergic to the universe?"

Bones gave Jim a quick acting hypo to the neck. His throat opened back up, but now his hands were starting to swell.

"Oh, crap. Not this again!"

* * *

Nyota woke up, hurried to use the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then rushed back to bed. They'd be coming soon!

* * *

Nyota's brother Erevu had been walking the property with his two young sons and happened to witness Jim, Bones, and Scotty in their moments of distress. Erevu sent his son David to the main house to get sonic insect repellers from Alhamisi, both pendant and box styles.

David hurried back to his father with the needed equipment. Erevu hung an insect repeller around the necks of Jim, Bones, and Scotty. Then he tossed two of the larger devices into each tent. They were very effective. The ants immediately fled, along with any and all small rodents in the area. Much of the wildlife nearby found the noise offensive, particularly those species with sensitive hearing.

* * *

Rachel had just finished feeding T'Lonna and the child was finally beginning to settle down. Suddenly she began to scream. Little Hannah covered her ears and did the same.

Outside, little Jason began to cry. All the other Vulcans were holding their heads in pain. Alhamisi realized the source of the problem. He quickly explained it to Sirin and then hurried to the campsite.

"Turn the repellers off. The Vulcans are in agony!"

* * *

The noise had stopped, but the pain remained. The sound had so disturbed their neural pathways that even the adult Vulcans could not make use of their pain control techniques.

T'Sela felt as though someone had penetrated her brain with a hot knife and then left it in place. This, coupled with the nausea and dizziness she had already been feeling, was almost too much to bear. She could also sense Sarek's pain and his concern for their child.

Sirin was thankful that he never traveled without a medkit. He gave Jason the first hypo, and then ran into the house to treat T'Lonna and Hannah. "Sonic insect repellers!" he explained to Rachel. "I need your medkit. I will not have enough pain medication for everyone, otherwise."

Rachel handed over her medkit and then continued to comfort her daughters. Sirin injected himself and then went back outside to tend to the rest of his family. They were most grateful to see him, especially T'Sela who had already felt unwell before the incident. When Sarek had gotten his hypo and could think again, he remembered that his son was alone in the cottage.

"Sirin, come with me."

Sarek led his nephew to the small cottage. Sirin quickly relieved Spock's pain, too.

"Thank you, cousin. It was not the visit I was expecting, but I am grateful none the less."

* * *

Alhamisi took charge of the situation at the campsite, calling the other campers into action.

"We have only a few minutes before the ants return. Everything must be picked up and moved."

So with the help of various friends and relatives, Jim, Bones, and Scotty got a new campsite. It was not as shady as the previous one, but there were no acacia ants. They got themselves cleaned up and ready for the first event of the day.

* * *

At the sound of the first knock at her bedroom door, Nyota sat up in bed and propped herself up against a silken pillow. She was ready for them.

"Come in."

"Good morning, my sweet daughter. We bring you a bride's breakfast."

M'Umbha entered her room carrying a sumptuous breakfast on a tray. There were fruits, nuts, and pastries of every imaginable kind. She set the tray on the table next to the bed. Nyota's sisters Dafina and Tamasha brought in more trays and set them on a large table that had been brought in the day before. Nyota would be having guests in her chamber this morning!

* * *

Spock had resettled himself in his bed after his morning adventure. The knock he had been anticipating finally came.

"Come."

"Good morning, my son. We have come to feast with you."

Alhamisi, Erevu, and Sirin were carrying heavy trays that they placed on the room's large table. Sarek placed a smaller one at Spock's bedside. This meal was identical to that being served in Nyota's room.

* * *

As T'Sela stood in Nyota's childhood bedroom, she could not help but think of the first time she had been a bride. Her own mother, sisters, and grandmother had brought her a simple meal in her bed chamber, but did not partake of any of it themselves. The meal was meant to fortify the bride, who would most likely not eat again for several days, as the groom was feeling the "fires" of Pon Farr.

When T'Sela had eaten her breakfast and bathed in scented water, her relatives had helped her dress and arrange her hair and veil. Her mother had briefly touched her forehead, a gesture of blessing and a possible last caress. Sometimes brides did not survive the Pon Farr.

The tradition was very different than what was done for Vulcan brides, but T'Sela could feel that the intentions behind it were similar. Nyota's family would give her not just gifts but their affection and best wishes for the future that she and Spock would share together.

Nyota's Grandmother Akeelah tapped her cane on the floor to get everyone's attention.

"This is an Uhura family tradition, adapted from the time when a man could divorce his wife, simply by saying so. The wife would then be required to leave the home with only what she was wearing. It became the custom for women to wear the family fortune on their bodies at all times, usually in the form of gold coins sewn to their clothing. The coins were often given to a bride as wedding gifts."

"Now, as you and Spock are bondmates as well as spouses, we do not expect any such trouble. Also, you certainly can not sew gold coins to your Starfleet uniform. However, our family has continued this tradition by giving a new bride jewelry. Nyota has repeatedly demonstrated a fondness for earrings, the wearing of which is in accordance with Starfleet regulations. So, we will shower her with earrings!"

"I give you the first pair, rose gold hoops that your grandfather gave to me. May you have a daughter to pass them to."

Adilah rose from her chair and kissed Nyota, handing her a pair of black pearl studs.

"I received these from my mother on my wedding day. Wear them in good health, my child."

"My daughter, these diamond dangles were given to me by your father on the day that your were born. I have been holding them for your wedding."

M'Umbha kissed her daughter and held back her hair while Nyota put on the earrings.

T'Pau rose and gave Nyota some stylized star earrings.

"These are not made of precious metal, but of wood found on New Vulcan. Sarek carved these stars or _khio'ri_ because thy name means star."

Then it was T'Sela's turn. She hoped Nyota would be pleased with her selection. T'Sela had never purchased earrings before. Such things had neither been worn or sold on the planet of her birth. However, New Vulcan was different. Immigrants had come from colony worlds, bringing with them new ways. While she and T'Pau had been shopping for a gift for Nyota's shipboard party, T'Sela had found and purchased this jewelry.

"Nyota, these little flowers are waneti, carved from white jade that is found on New Vulcan. The flowers grew on our old home world and have begun to be cultivated on the new one. They grow in clusters on a stalk. In times of old, they symbolized prosperity, health, and family. Waneti represent all that I wish for you and Spock, wealth, health, and children."

Nyota was crying again, but T'Sela sensed that these were tears of joy. It was well then. The gift had been pleasing.

One by one, her female relatives gave her earrings and blessings. Most importantly, they gave her love and acceptance.

* * *

Alhamisi sat down next to his son-in-law and gave him a gold coin.

"Over two hundred years ago, the government of Kenya made the practice of giving a dowry illegal. Their reasoning was that it demeaned women and was akin to selling them into slavery to become wives. That was not the purpose behind a dowry for this family. We gave a dowry so that a young couple had something to put aside for hard times or to make a down payment on a home."

"This coin is a South African Krugerrand, which contains one troy ounce of gold. They have not been minted in over one hundred and fifty years. You will receive six of them in total, the same as I have given to the husbands of Nyota's sisters. Along with each, you will receive a blessing from a relative or friend."

"The customary Uhura family blessing for a son-in-law is as follows: May you be blessed with a strong son for each coin you are given."

Sarek centered himself. This was one of his last physical links to Amanda, but in truth it no longer belonged to him. He drew a deep breath and handed his son a key.

"Spock, you may recognize this as the key to the house I gave your mother in San Francisco, the place our family would go to escape from the media and other prying eyes. It was always Amanda's intention that this home should be passed to you. May you and Nyota find contentment there."

Sarek watched as his son turned the object over in his hands, his facial expression a careful mask, but his eyes revealing all. Spock greatly missed his mother, especially on this day. She should have been here to see her son marry his soul mate. This could not be, but the memory of Amanda's love for her husband and son would live on in the little home they had once all shared.

Nyota's brother sensed that the mood of the room needed to be lightened a bit. Erevu gave Spock another gold coin and a blessing.

"Welcome, my new brother. Be happy."

Sirin rose next, handing Spock the third Krugerrand.

"Cousin who is like a brother, may you and Nyota together find all that you seek."

Marcus Grayson brought his nephew a special family heirloom.

"Your Grandmother Grayson inherited two of these from her mother. This one should have been your mother's, but somehow she never managed to claim it. An ancestor fled religious persecution in Russia with a small cache of gold rubles. For a long time, it was illegal for United States citizens to own gold coins, so they were made into pendants like this one so that they could remain in the family. This is not just a valuable artifact, but a symbol of perseverance and overcoming adversity. It reminds me of you, Spock."

They all came, one by one, giving him their treasure and their blessing. It was an odd thing that Spock, who had never really felt accepted anywhere felt very much at home in his new family.

And then, one by one, they left, until only Alhamisi and Sarek remained. Spock rose from his bed and produced the PADD with the data his father-in-law had requested. It was an old custom, not often followed in these days when couples both had careers. However, the Uhuras were a family that believed in traditions, just as the S'chn T'gai clan did.

Spock took a deep breath.

"The summary of my current net worth and holdings, as you have requested. I have accumulated this over the past eleven years, since I left Vulcan for Starfleet Academy. As you can see, there are royalties from several patents I hold and from music downloads. I occasionally perform with a band that my cousin Sirin leads. He and I also own a small recording studio together. I have invested much of this into real estate in the San Francisco area, primarily rental property. The last line represents my personal savings, most of which comes from my Starfleet salary. I have had little need to spend much until now."

Both Alhamisi and Sarek were speechless. Though Spock was not quite thirty years old, he had amassed a small fortune. Nyota would lack for nothing.

* * *

Sarek, T'Sela, and T'Pau have dressed themselves in traditional Vulcan formal robes, as befitting the occasion. M'Umbha had informed them that the young couple were now bathing themselves in scented water in preparation for donning traditional Kenyan wedding attire.

The ceremony would be similar to the one that had been held aboard the Enterprise, though somewhat more religious in nature. Also, there would be more participation from family and friends.

T'Sela was looking forward to the ceremony. Thus far, she had enjoyed all of the festivities, so some of them had seemed an illogical use of time and resources.

The ceremony itself would be performed by the Rev. Dorcas M'Bemba, who had known Nyota since she was a small child, and was the pastor of the church M'Umbha and her children attended. Alhamisi was a Muslim, but had not interfered with his wife's desire to raise her children in the church.

* * *

The guests were nearly all in their places. Sirin and Jim had done their jobs well, with help from Erevu and some of Nyota's male cousins. Two hundred and fifty three people would be sheltered under canopies, protected from the midday sun. Colorful fabrics, ribbons and flowers were in abundance, like something out of a fairy tale.

Finally the last few were seated and Jim and Sirin took their places beside Spock, joined by Sarek. Rev. M'Bemba stood at the small, white podium. She wore a purple robe and matching head wrap, an embroidered stole around her neck. She nodded to the musicians, a harpist and a drummer. They began a traditional melody.

Nyota's sisters Dafina and Tamasha were the first to exit the Uhura house via the patio door and walk slowly down the aisle, taking their places to the left of the minister. They wore traditional white blouses and brightly printed wrapper skirts and head wraps.

Jason came next with his pillow holding the rings. He smiled proudly in his first tuxedo and held his younger sister's hand. Little Hannah was a precious confection in lilac silk and tulle. Her little pointed ears gave a pixie-like impression as she scattered rose petals down the aisle. She seated herself next to her mother and grandmother as Jason took his place near Spock.

The door to the house opened slightly and a signal was given. The tempo of the music changed and the minister gave a signal for all present to stand and face the aisle. The door opened again.

Nyota Uhura began her trip down the aisle, flanked by Alhamisi and M'Umbha. Spock could not take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful and all his. His eyes were twinkling and he had the slightest of smiles. Nyota was grinning from ear to ear as she stood beside her groom. Nyota's parents stood near them and were joined by Sarek.

Rev. M'Bemba smiled and addressed the assembly.

"Dear friends and family: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

Into this holy union S'chn T'gai Spock and Nyota Uhura now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

The Reverend waited for a moment, but no objections were voiced.

"I see that there are no objections, which is a very good thing, as these two have already had a shipboard wedding and a bonding ceremony."

This brought a chorus of laughter from the audience. When it died down, the minister began again.

"Nyota, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

"Spock, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

"This next question is for everyone in the audience:

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage? "

"We will." came the response

"Who presents this woman and this man to be married to each other?

Alhamisi, M'Umbha, and Sarek answered "We do." and then took their seats.

"Spock, face Nyota and take Nyota's right hand in yours and repeat after me:

I, Spock, take you, Nyota, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "

Spock repeated it flawlessly, of course, and then released Nyota's hand.

"Nyota take Spock's right hand in yours and repeat after me:

I, Nyota, take you, Spock, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "

Nyota had no trouble with her vows, either. She let go of Spock's hand.

"Do you have rings?"

"We do."

Jason handed the pillow holding the rings to the minister.

"Bless, O Lord, these rings to be signs of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other. Amen."

Rev. M'Bemba handed the pillow back to Jason, who then held it in front of Jim. Jim removed Nyota's ring and handed it to Spock.

"Spock, take Nyota's hand and repeat after me:

Nyota, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Spock repeated the vow and placed the ring on Nyota's finger.

Jason then handed the pillow to Dafina, who picked up Spock's ring and handed it to Nyota. Jason sat down with his little sister.

"Nyota, take Spock's hand and repeat after me:

"Spock, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Nyota said her vow and placed Spock's ring on his finger.

"Now that Spock and Nyota have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of God.

Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. "

Let us pray.

O gracious and everliving God, you have created us male and female in your image: Look mercifully upon this man and this woman who come to you seeking your blessing, and assist them with your grace, that with true fidelity and steadfast love they may honor and keep the promises and vows they make. Amen."

"Now, let's see some kissing."

Spock and Nyota began to kiss, quite chastely at first. This, however brought boos from the assembled crowd, and even some harassment.

"What? Two weddings and a bonding ceremony and you two haven't figured out how to kiss yet?"

Spock regarded his wife for a moment and then faced the "hostile" crowd.

"We do indeed know how. We simply thought it best not to "show off". However, since you insist....."

The second round of kissing was met with enthusiastic cheers from the Humans and raised eyebrows from the Vulcans.

T'Sela felt her headache starting to return. Thus far the day had been quite noisy. The evening promised to be equally so, as Alhamisi had said that there would be dancing.

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Star Trek, I never did, and I probably never will. Sob! Another shameless cut and paste, the last one for a while!

**Loud And Clear II**

Alhamisi had also told them that he had hired a photographer. All of the bride and groom's immediate family were rounded up and herded into one place. The photo session lasted for half an hour, but no one really seemed to mind. The images of the S'chn T'gai clan would be especially treasured. When she previewed them at the reception, T'Pau ordered herself and extra set.

* * *

Another reception line! This one was full of Nyota's warm and expressive relatives. They had been informed that Nyota's new husband is a touch telepath, but many forgot. There were handshakes, hugs, and even a few kisses. It was difficult for Spock to maintain his emotional control but he managed. Nyota was by his side, which made any discomfort worth it all.

When Spock and Nyota had greeted all their guests, they took their seats at the head table.

Rev. M'Bemba asked a blessing on the food and on the newlyweds.

The young couple were sent through the buffet line first, followed by their families. It was a feast fit for royalty, reflecting the multicultural make-up of this large, extended family. Everything was carefully labeled so there would be no surprises. No one would accidentally ingest cinnamon of chocolate. The caterers had carefully placed the meat dishes in a separate area of the tent.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel's little Hannah had not encountered many Vulcans in her short life. She was accustomed to seeing both her physician parents in trousers everyday. This was the first time she had seen her father in formal Vulcan robes. As she sat at the table between her father and her Uncle Sarek, she couldn't help but comment.

"Daddy, I like your dress, but Uncle Sarek's is prettier."

Rachel gasped. They had forgotten to explain the formal robes to their two-year-old daughter.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, but decided to accept the compliment in the spirit in which it was given.

"Thank you, Hannah. Your dress is very nice, also."

T'Sela and T'Pau regarded him with merry eyes.

* * *

While everyone was finished eating, Alhamisi stood and cleared his throat. His children all groaned, expecting a long speech.

"Spock, welcome to the family, my son. Be happy together, my children. Now, let's eat cake."

* * *

It was a traditional Western-style multi-tiered cake, lemon with white icing and multicolored icing orchids. The bride and groom were custom-made by a local wood carver. M'Umbha gave her photos of the young couple and described their wedding attire. It was a beautiful keepsake.

Spock and Nyota fed each other cake. At this reception it was a solemn moment. Then the feeding frenzy at the dessert table started.

* * *

T'Rysa and Stohl were having the time of their lives, however it was almost too much for them. They had never stayed in a hotel before, never had maid service or eaten food that someone else has cooked. The couple was proud to be included in the wedding festivities. It is not the Vulcan way to include one's servants. _Osu_ Spock's wife Nyota was not a Vulcan, but she was every inch a lady, much as his mother was. He had chosen wisely.

* * *

T'Sela was finding this reception every bit as entertaining as the one on the ship had been. On the Enterprise, she had sensed that Spock and Nyota's friends had been on their best behavior. However, those who had come to Africa on leave now seemed a little more relaxed. It was especially amusing to watch James Kirk.

Nyota caught him making a pass at one of her cousins. She took the young woman, Lesha, aside and told her of Jim's three ex-wives and seven children. Of course none of it was true, but her cousin did not know this. She avoided Jim like the plague for the rest of the evening, as did all the other single women at the reception.

While T'Sela did not entirely approve of Nyota's methods, she did understand her intentions. From other conversations T'Sela had overheard while on the ship, she had deduced that James Kirk was a man given to lustful desires, not interested in long term commitments. Young females should be protected from him.

T'Sela musings on James Kirk were interrupted by Nyota's brother Erevu, who brought the bride and groom a large, decorated basket. He sat it down on the table between the couple and informed them that it contained their wedding gifts.

Spock and Nyota had asked that the words "no gifts, please" be included on the invitations, but Alhamisi refused to do this. "It will offend people!" he protested. Instead, he and M'Umbha issued a reminder that the couple lived aboard a starship, in very small quarters. Accounts were set up for the newlyweds with Van Campen's in San Francisco and Nebula Galactic, the largest discount retailer in the Alpha Quadrant. The wedding guests were generous to the tune of several thousand credits.

* * *

T'Sela had noticed that many of the older guests were starting to leave. With so many in attendance, it had been difficult for Spock and Nyota to visit with everyone. They took a few moments to chat with each of the departing guests, most of whom gave the newlywed a blessing that involved children.

Sarek overheard some of these and was amused by his own thoughts.

"If they are blessed with even a quarter of the offspring that have been wished upon them, they will have to add on to Amanda's house!"

Yet these blessings were comforting to Sarek. Many people from many different cultures had the same hopes for his children as he.

* * *

Spock and Nyota slipped away to the cottage to change their attire. The rest of the evening called for clothing they could move in. They were back within minutes.

Apparently Leonard McCoy sometimes forgot just how sensitive Vulcan hearing was. He made a very interesting comment to Montgomery Scott.

"Four point six three minutes. That's not enough time to run all the way to their cottage, change clothes, _and get in a quickie._ You owe me 50 credits!

Not long ago, during an Embassy banquet, T'Sela had learned what a quickie involved. Dr. McCoy was correct. There had been insufficient time for such activities.

* * *

It was the part of the evening Admiral Pike had been waiting for. The dancing! Alhamisi had hired a professional who would search for and play any music in her data base. Pike loved to dance. Nyota had a widowed aunt, a lovely woman who was just about the right age. They kept each other company for the rest of the evening.

* * *

It was neither logical nor required here, but it was pleasant. Besides, Spock and Nyota were the focus of this gathering. No one would pay attention to Sarek and T'Sela if they danced, a simple celebration of the new life they would bring into being.

When they had first visited Terra after their bonding, Sarek had taught T'Sela to waltz. However, no waltzes had been played at this reception. So Sarek taught T'Sela a new dance, one where they embraced each other closely and moved in time to music with a slower tempo.

"It is called a slow dance." he told her.

That was an interesting name, for T'Sela found that the activity actually made her pulse quicken. Sometimes she wondered about Terrans and the things they found acceptable to do in public!

And then, almost as though someone had read her thoughts, the music tempo changed.

"My wife, let us return to our seats. I have not yet taught you the tango."

This must be another style of dance. T'Sela eagerly looked forward to observing it.

* * *

Nyota loved to dance and Spock could deny her nothing, not even the tango. It was beautiful and erotic, as sexy as one dare get fully clothed in a room full of people. Clearly they had practiced it together repeatedly. Their faces are nearly expressionless, but the eyes reveal that they burned for one another. It was a contagious type of fire.

T'Sela watched them and was suddenly fanning herself.

"It is too warm in here." she told her husband.

"Perhaps we should return to the cottage before T'Pau retires."

Sarek's meaning was quite clear. No one noticed as they slipped away, or so they thought.

* * *

T'Pau was not likely to retire any time soon. Though she was as old as Akeelah and Adilah combined, they were at the same life stage. All three were widows with much life experience in common. Some things transcended cultures. They were kindred spirits.

* * *

It was now late enough for the newlyweds to retire without offending their guests. Spock knew that Jim, Bones, and Scotty had to relocate their campsite due to the attack of the acacia ants. He did not know, however, that their new location was less than ten meters from the cottage where he and Nyota were staying. It was well past dark, so the tents could not be seen. Besides, the couple had other things on their mind. The night was warm and the cottage a little stuffy. Spock opened a window and then became somewhat …...distracted. He forgot to close it.

* * *

Panting, Sarek rolled over to his own side of the bed, but held onto his wife's fingers. He had forgotten just how rewarding "Le-matyas By the Stream" could be. T'Sela was breathless as well. They lay there in silence for several minutes. As she was in the early stages of pregnancy, T'Sela had a heightened sense of smell. The aroma of lovemaking hung heavily about the bedroom and would soon permeate the entire small house.

"My husband, we need to air out the cottage before your mother returns. Otherwise this might prove embarrassing."

Sarek took a deep breath and agreed that she was correct. He opened the window.

* * *

Spock waited as patiently as possible for Nyota to get out of the shower. After they had left the reception and engaged in several moments of passionate embraces, she had said that she felt "funky" after a busy day and an evening of dancing. Personally, he thought Nyota felt just fine, but her comfort was important to him, especially tonight. Tonight was "fantasy fulfillment" night. Perhaps he should shower also.

* * *

After Akeelah and Adilah left for the night, T'Pau decided it might be best if she retired, too. Sirin saw his grandmother rise and decided it might be a good time for he and Rachel to approach her.

"Grandmother, may we walk you to your cottage? Rachel and I would like to speak to you about making our bonding official."

"That would be most acceptable, my children, both the escort and the bonding."

* * *

Spock stepped out of the shower, eager to comply with Nyota's instructions that he put on what she left for him on the door hook. He was momentarily confused when he found only a large, bright red bow attached to some sort of elastic loop. He had seen Nyota pull her hair back with similar items, but his hair was short in the traditional Vulcan bowl-cut. Where was he supposed to put this? Ah, at last understanding dawned.

* * *

T'Pau listened at the door carefully before she entered the cottage. She had seen Sarek and T'Sela leave the reception and had noted the twinkle in her son's eye. All was quiet, so she went in. She smiled ever so slightly to herself as she sat in a rocker and pulled out her knitting. The meditation incense the two were now burning had not quite covered the evidence.

Such enthusiasm might lead to even more grandchildren in the future.

* * *

T'Pau was still knitting in her rocker when Sarek and T'Sela came into the sitting room.

"I trust your.....meditation was profitable, my children." T'Pau spoke this with a twinkle in her eye.

"Indeed, we found it most enlightening, Mother."

T'Sela said nothing but the contented look on her face spoke volumes. She picked up her sketch pad and pastels, adding color to her preliminary sketch of Spock and Nyota's wedding portrait. She was still undecided as to what medium she would use.

* * *

Nyota greatly enjoyed her wedding present, the one with the big red bow on it. She and Spock lay quietly in each others arms for a few minutes, just listening to each others' heart beats and sending loving thoughts through their bond. The loving thoughts turned to impressions, then images....

"Okay, okay, Spock, my love. It's your turn now. Tell me what you need....."

* * *

T'Sela stopped sketching and glanced at her husband. Had she heard that correctly? Sarek put his PADD down in mid sentence. He had forgotten to close the window. Now he heard his son Spock making a rather interesting request of his bond-mate. He had to give the boy credit for imagination and creativity. Sarek had lived nearly seventy years longer than Spock, but that particular activity had never occurred to him! He hurried to close the window, hoping T'Pau had not heard.

T'Pau was old, no doubt. She had arthritis and wore magnifiers for fine work. However, her hearing was undiminished. She stopped her knitting for a moment, a faraway look in her eyes. Then she spoke.

"The boy is so like his grandfather."

* * *

Jim and Bones were sitting in camp chairs outside Bones' tent, enjoying their third "little nip" when it started. There was growling and grunting and somebody saying something in another language. They finally figured out that it was Spock and that he was speaking Vulcan. The grunts and moans made it sound like he might be …..Well, it was his and Nyota's wedding night!

"What's he saying, Jim? You're the one who's taking the Vulcan course."

"I don't know. I haven't learned all those words yet. He's making a request for touching and …."

Jim reached in his bag for the PADD with the Vulcan-to-Standard dictionary and entered the words he didn't know. He waited for the response and then showed it to Bones.

"Wow! That gives me a whole new respect for the hobgoblin! What a guy!"

"Not so loud, Bones. We don't want him to hear us and shut the window. Then what would we do for entertainment?"

The "entertainment" was still going on when Scotty returned an hour later, covered in lipstick and hickeys. He had spent some rather pleasant time with one of Nyota's neighbors, a young lady named Angela. Scotty pulled up his own chair and listened for awhile.

"Do ye think that was a sehlat or a le-matya?" he asked, remembering the book from Spock's quarters.

"Which ever, they're makin' beautiful music together!"

It was not quite so beautiful two hours later, when the trio were woken from their rest by the newlyweds, going for another round.

What could their friends do? They were stuck with a sleepless night. If they pounded on the cottage door, Spock and Nyota would know that they had been listening. This would make for embarrassment the whole way round. There was nothing for it but to grit their teeth and cover their ears!

* * *

Alhamisi and M'Umbha were too keyed up to sleep. They had stayed up late until the last of the wedding guests had gone home. Both tried to lie down and rest, but it was no use.

At last, Alhamisi rose and redressed himself. It was nearly dawn now, the most beautiful time of the day. After so many years together, M'Umbha could practically read his thoughts. He was going for a walk.

"Give me a minute, dear. I'll get myself ready and join you."

Three minutes later, they were outside walking the perimeter of their property. As they quietly strolled hand in hand, the stars faded and the sky began its morning display of glory as the sun started to appear. By the time they reached the rear of the guest cottages, the view was breath taking. The birds were beginning to sing, so they stopped to appreciate nature in all it's glory.

Unfortunately, they heard more than the birds.

"Oh, yes, Nyota, more please!"

"More what, my Spock? Tell me what you need!"

Alhamisi and M'Umbha did not stick around to hear Spock's response. They hurried back to the house as quickly as their middle-aged legs could carry them. Once inside, they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Nyota could not stop giggling! Spock had just sung her a naughty little song. A naughty little Vulcan song, from the days before Surak. This song was not written down anywhere, but every young male Vulcan learned it from his father or a close male relative. The verses were somewhat humorous and the subject matter was detailed instructions on how to make babies.

What could she sing for him in return? Oh, yes! The song the ladies had sung for her at her wedding shower on the Enterprise! She would start with the verse about the plumber and end with Mother T'Sela's contribution. How did that go now? My husband's a science officer, all day he probes space and then comes home …..

* * *

Spock did not think he would ever get tired of that! Nor of waking up in the morning with his beautiful wife beside him. It was strange though, how loud the birds were this morning. They were not so noisy the previous dawn. He put on his pajama bottoms and walked to the window, finding it open. There, clearly visible in the full morning light were three small tents. Spock quietly and unobtrusively shut the window.

* * *

Jim, Bones, and Scotty packed their gear and broke camp. They wandered down to the patio, where M'Umbha and Alhamisi had set up coffee, tea, juice, and pastries. They had about an hour before Jim had to run Scotty to the shuttle terminal. They hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to the lovebirds and their open window. Oh, well, there'd be time for sleep on their shuttle rides home.

* * *

Sarek decided that he would go to the patio and get bring back breakfast for himself, T'Sela, and T'Pau. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the events of the previous night. Apparently his son was, what did the Terrans call it? Oh, yes, a sex machine! Not that there was anything wrong with that, provided one only did such things with a bond-mate. He was quite certain that was the case with Spock. But then, his mother had heard everything and compared the boy to his grandfather. That was a mental image Sarek did not need, that of his parents engaged in such an act! This was, as the Terrans would say, too much information!

* * *

Spock would bring Nyota breakfast in bed that Sunday morning. It was Christmas Eve Day, so his three friends from the ship would be headed home to have Christmas with their families. If Spock's luck held out, they would depart before Nyota left the cottage and she would be none the wiser as to the open window. Hopefully, by the time they all reconnected aboard ship the following week, the incident would have been forgotten.

* * *

Sarek had loaded the tray and was on his way back to the cottage when he spotted his son heading for the patio. The boy had a spring in his step and that wicked twinkle in his eye, the one he had inherited from T'Pau. Sarek was dispassionate and logical by nature, however, he could also be a terrible tease.

"Good morning, my son. I am surprised that you can even walk, given your activities of last night."

"You heard …." Spock's ears had turned a deep green and the blush was spreading to his cheeks.

"I suspect the hippopotamuses down by the river heard as well. I am gratified that you have formed such an agreeable bond."

"Thank you, Father. It is as you say, a most agreeable bond. Please do not tell Nyota that you heard us. She would be very embarrassed. I accidentally left the window open."

"These things happen, my son. In the family all is silence."

Sarek prepared to open the cottage door, setting the breakfast tray on the small table on the porch. Something caught his attention, however. Sarek was not the only one who enjoyed teasing Spock.

Spock was still blushing when he reached the patio. When his buddies saw him, they burst into hysterical laughter.

Bones could not help himself. He had to get in just one zing.

"Oh, look! It's the probing science officer!"

Jim had been furiously entering Spock's ancient Vulcan song lyrics into his PADD before he forgot them entirely. He'd read the translation later on the shuttle ride home. He looked up at Spock and smiled.

Scotty had to get in on the act as well.

"I have ta give ye credit for stamina. Ye and the lassie put the rest of us ta shame!"

Spock just glared at them and attempted to pour Nyota some coffee. The pot was empty, so he went into the kitchen, thankful to escape his friends' mocking laughter.

His in-laws were sitting at the kitchen table, leisurely enjoying their breakfast. They were still giggling over their early morning "eavesdropping." At the sight of the blushing groom with the empty coffee pot in hand, the giggling turned into roaring laughter.

Spock was a deep, olive green now, and looking at his feet. Even his toes were blushing now.

Alhamisi took pity on him and pulled out a chair for him.

"Come sit down, my son. Wait for the coffee to finish brewing. It is not the end of the world. So a few people heard you and Nyota "enjoying" each other. That is their problem, not yours."

Alhamisi gave Spock a mug of tea to accompany the sympathy he suddenly felt for him.

"Judging from the response, Baba, I would say that more than a few people heard us. I left the window open last night. Nyota may be angry with me."

"Perhaps for a moment or two, but she'll see the humor in the situation. Eventually, that is, after her siblings finish teasing her. The Uhuras are early risers, fond of morning walks. The whole family passed by your cottage this morning between dawn and breakfast, each with a different story to tell. Did you know that Dafina also speaks Vulcan? She says you sang Nyota a lovely little song. It would be best to confess, my boy. Before she hears it from someone else. There is a positive aspect to all of this, you know."

"What could that possibly be?"

"You have just demonstrated to the entire family that you are not cold and unapproachable. There were a few who were concerned that you did not return Nyota's affection. There will be no more such talk now! You make my daughter very happy."

M'Umbha handed Spock a full coffee pot. She winked at him.

"Walk proud, my son."

"Thank you, Mama. I will."

* * *

When Sarek had not returned with breakfast, T'Sela went to investigate and found her husband sitting on the porch. He urged her to take a seat and then poured her a cup of tea.

"This morning has so far proven to be as entertaining as last night."

Sarek resumed his seat as he saw his son leave the Uhura house and step back out onto the patio. Something must have happened inside the house to change Spock's attitude. His son was standing tall, no longer blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

Spock took his tea and the coffee pot out to the patio. He made a breakfast tray and headed back to the cottage, passing his friends on the way. Spock remembered something he had once heard while watching a game of American football, a most illogical sport. The best defense is a good offense.

What was that on Chief Engineer Scott's neck? Hickeys!

Spock stopped and addressed him.

"Mr. Scott, it would appear that you have been attacked by some sort of blood-sucking creature. I hope that you did not find the experience too painful. Good morning to you gentlemen."

Spock continued on his way. He nodded to his father and T'Sela as he passed.

Sarek was pleased. Amanda would have said that Spock could give as good as he got.

* * *

Sirin and Rachel knocked again at the door of Stohl and T'Rysa's room. If the couple did not answer soon, they would be late checking out of the room. Finally, Stohl answered the door, bags in hand. Sirin detected the distinct aroma of chocolate in the room. Aha!

"My apologies. We seem to have overslept."

Sirin gives him a knowing smirk. He remembers "oversleeping" well. He and Rachel used to "oversleep" before they had three children. Often, there had been chocolate involved. Now they were up with the dawn every morning.

They all checked out of their rooms and loaded themselves and their gear into the van. They would go to the Uhuras' to pick up Grandmother T'Pau, who would accompany them back to San Francisco. Sarek and T'Sela have decided to visit Greece and Italy for a few days. T'Sela had always wanted to do this and it would be much easier now than after they have a child.

* * *

T'Pau put the last of the fringes on the lace shawl she had knitted for M'Umbha. She put her needles back into her tote. Everything else was packed, waiting to be loaded when Sirin came for her. She had exchanged comm information with Akeelah and Adilah, and they each promised to contact the others if there was news of a great-grandchild.

There was a knock at the door, Spock and Nyota, coming to bid her farewell.

"Give this shawl to thy mother, child, and thank thy parents again for their kind hospitality. This cottage has been most pleasant. I think this may be my favorite place of all those I have visited on this planet."

"One week from today, I will perform a bonding ceremony for Sirin and Rachel in their home. Would it be possible for thee to be there?"

"We will be there, Grandmother. Nyota and I will have returned from Paris by then, but do not need to report to the ship until after New Year's Day. Take care, Grandmother. May your journey be without incident."

"Be safe, my children."

They heard the van pull up, so Spock helped Sirin load T'Pau's bags.

"It seems you and Grandmother have "mended fences", Sirin."

"It is good to be back in the family."

* * *

Jim and Bones were having trouble fitting all of their gear into the tiny two-seater. Spock helped them load it more efficiently. This time there was nothing tied on top of the roof.

Jim grinned at his friend sheepishly.

"Thanks for the help, Buddy. Sorry about the teasing, but you kind of .. um..kept us up all night! By the way, that was a great song you sang. I've never heard that before."

"Nor hopefully ever again. Take care, Jim and Leonard. We will see you next week."

"Merry Christmas, you hobgoblin."

* * *

Sarek and T'Sela enjoyed a cup of tea with Alhamisi and M'Umbha. Once again they thanked Nyota's parents for their kind hospitality. T'Sela made certain to compliment M'Umbha on the attractiveness of the the home in general and the guest cottage in particular. She had felt very welcome indeed.

In return, M'Umbha thanked T'Sela for the holopics of the young couple from their bonding ceremony and a sketch T'Sela had made of them exchanging their vows in their dress uniforms.

Sarek issued an invitation for the Uhuras to visit him and T'Sela on New Vulcan.

Alhamisi smiled.

"Perhaps we will take you up on that one day. As a youngster, I visited Shi'Kahr and the VSA. I hope to see it rebuilt someday."

"That is our hope as well."

Then Sarek helped T'Sela pack the last of their gear. They would be shipping some of it directly back to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. This was a relief to Sarek, as T'Sela would no doubt want to shop in Europe. He could not fault her for this. She would soon be needing new, larger clothes.

They had both decided it would be best to wait a while before informing Spock that he was going to be a big brother. The boy had already made so many adjustments in a very short time. This one could be delayed a bit.

Spock pulled the van up in front of the cottage door and helped his father load it. T'Sela came out with her tote bag and Nyota hurried over to bid her farewell, then turned her attention to Sarek.

"Father, may I kiss you goodbye?"

"Yes, my daughter, you may."

Nyota stood on her toes and kissed Sarek's cheek.

"You two have a good time playing in the ruins."

"And you two must remember to keep the windows closed in Paris. We do not wish to frighten the French."

* * *

Spock was a careful driver, not one to engage in conversation. There were many vehicles on the road, no doubt doing last minute errands because it was Christmas Eve.

When they arrived at the shuttle terminal, Spock helped his father sort the baggage, taking the ones that would be shipped to San Francisco. Stohl would claim those later. Then Spock returned to Sarek and T'Sela. Sarek handed him an envelope.

"This is for you and Nyota, a little something for your honeymoon."

"Thank you, Father." Spock tucked the gift into his pocket. He would share it with Nyota later.

"May you and T'Sela have a safe journey. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life, my son."

They exchanged salutes and then Spock left. Nyota's mother had a busy day planned for the young couple.

* * *

The trip from Kisumu to Nairobi was very brief. Sarek and T'Sela enjoyed a little lunch at the cafe before catching the shuttle for Rome. Once on board, T'Sela took a deep breath and relaxed.

"The bonding and weddings have been most enjoyable, my husband. However, I am looking forward to some peace and quiet."

Sarek was about to remind T'Sela that they were headed to the seat of Western Christianity on one of the holiest days of the year. However, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder.

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If I did, I'd take my DH and head to Rome for my own holiday.

**Roman Holiday**

The trip from Kisumu to Nairobi was very brief. Sarek and T'Sela enjoyed a little lunch at the cafe before catching the shuttle for Rome. Once on board, T'Sela took a deep breath and relaxed.

"The bonding and weddings have been most enjoyable, my husband. However, I am looking forward to some peace and quiet."

Sarek was about to remind T'Sela that they were headed to the seat of Western Christianity on one of the holiest days of the year. However, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sarek took the opportunity to confirm their arrival time with Mario via text message.

Trethis had taken Paula on a trip to Rome the year before. He had made several recommendations for hotels, restaurants, and most importantly, Mario. Mario Tassone was a tour guide and chauffeur who catered to only the most well-heeled clients. His connections allowed him access to places others only dreamed of going. Mario was a former police officer who had also spent time in Interpol. One day he had simply grown tired of chasing criminals and submitted his retirement papers. He and his Greek wife Vicki bought a small house in Via Veneto and a midsized combination ground car/flyer.

They had never lived extravagantly, so they did quite well on his pension. This allowed Mario to serve only those clients who met with his approval and then only if he wanted to. However, once accepted, there was almost nothing Mario would not do for his clients.

* * *

When their shuttle landed in Rome, Mario was there to greet them, finding them with no difficulty. Apparently Mario had researched Sarek as carefully as the Vulcan Embassy Security team had investigated Mario.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ambassador and Lady T'Sela. I am Mario Tassone. I will retrieve your bags and conduct you to your hotel."

Mario was definitely not what Sarek had expected in a tour guide. Tall, thin, head shaved, and dressed from head to toe in black leather, Mario looked more like an assassin. The luxurious vehicle he led them to was immaculate, with tinted windows and a black leather interior. After he had his charges safely inside, Mario collected the baggage and loaded it into the car quickly and efficiently.

"I do not wish to rush you, however Saint Peter's Square is already filling with people. Tonight Il Papa makes his address at Mass. Those who can not fit inside the Basilica will listen from the Square. I prefer to hear it on the telecom."

"Mr. Ambassador, Signora, you have reservations to dine at La Fontana tonight, a restaurant on the first floor of your hotel. As you know, tomorrow is Christmas Day, so much of the city will be closed for the holiday. The hotel restaurant will be open and room service will be available. However, it would be a good time to walk the neighborhood and see its many sights."

"The day after Christmas we will visit Ostia, the Ancient port of Rome. There is much there of interest to one who is both a historian and an artist. Many of the ruins are well preserved. Ah, here is your hotel. I know the portineria, Gina. She will take good care of you. Her uncle owns the hotel."

* * *

Trethis had also recommended a luxurious hotel, Palazzo Cardinal Cesi, because it was close to the Vatican museums. T'Sela had expressed a particular interest in seeing these, as they held not only Christian works of art, but treasures from every Terran culture and period of history.

When they reached the hotel, Gina met them at the door. Ambassador Sarek was a very important person, quite famous. He and his wife must be well cared for. Her uncle Giuseppe made sure that she understood this, though he really need not have worried. The week between Christmas and New Year's Day was traditionally a slow one. The hotel was less than half full.

"We have reserved one of the garden suites for you, Mr. Ambassador. I trust that it will be to your satisfaction. If there is anything you need, anything at all, do not hesitate to call."

Sarek nodded his thanks and Gina summoned the porter, who showed them to a magnificent suite. The bedroom did indeed look out upon the hotel's "garden", a collection of rare plants and trees arranged around a central fountain. The living area had a breathtaking view of St. Peter's Square.

T'Sela found the bathroom quite fascinating. It held a sonic shower, water shower, and a marble jacuzzi tub. Metal warming bars could be switched on to give a bather a hot towel, or one could use the heat lamps. A variety of toiletries were available, bath oils, bubble baths, and soaps of all kinds lined the shelves of the cabinets. T'Sela usually took a sonic shower but the bottle of _olio di bagno_ _rosmarino-lampone _ or rosemary-raspberry bath oil seemed very appealing. Perhaps later, as they needed to get ready for dinner.

Sarek was thankful that they did not need to leave the hotel to go to dinner. Though Mario had stated that Rome was enjoying a warm spell for Christmas, at 15 degrees Celsius, the Vulcans had found the air quite chilly. Sarek was also glad that both he and T'Sela possessed warm coats.

* * *

T'Sela had thought the tableware at the Vulcan Embassy beautiful. However, the china and silver at La Fontana rivaled anything she had ever seen. The floral designs appeared to be hand-painted on a white background, while gold rimmed the edges. The artist in her wanted to turn the dishes over and learn their origin, however she supposed that such a thing would not be proper at the dining table. The table linens were equally splendid, white damask with red and green embroidery.

When Sarek thought of Italian cuisine, he was reminded of the many meat and pasta dishes various hostesses had tried to serve him over the years. He was quite relieved to see vegetarian fare on the restaurant's menu. He ordered minestrone soup for both of them and followed it with baked ziti. Next came spinach salad with gorgonzola cheese and pine nuts. Afterward the server brought cheese and fruit, which was followed by a rich cake, Pannettone alla Milanesa, and a glass of Moscato di Asti. The wine was a bit sweet for Vulcan tastes, but not unpleasant.

* * *

Upon return to their room, T'Sela parted the drapes to the window overlooking St. Peter's Square. Thousands of people were standing in the chilly night air. It was just as Mario had said. They would come again tomorrow to hear the Pontiff address them from the balcony. T'Sela found it a most illogical tradition. However, she had found some Vulcan ways equally so. As a child she had always fought to control her "rebellious" questions as to why something was done a certain way. After a time, she simply stopped asking, for the answer was inevitably the same. "It has always been thus."

T'Sela left the window to finish putting away their clothes and personal items. Sarek sat in a comfortable arm chair, reviewing his messages. He did not seem at all pleased. T'Sela hoped that their "honeymoon" would not be disrupted by another diplomatic emergency.

Twenty minutes later, Sarek was still working away. He had spoken with Skar, Sipel, and Trade Minister Prengish. There was definitely trouble brewing somewhere. Leaving her husband in peace to deal with the issues, T'Sela decided that it was time for a bath.

* * *

Sarek finished the last of his calls and organized his work on his PADD. The Neshians wanted to raise the price of _kap yar_, or wheat yet again. New Vulcan had begun planting it in small amounts but could never produce enough to sustain its growing population. Dilithium and copper mining had begun, but was still in its early stages. The colony had a trade deficit that was likely to continue for decades. Ah well, the problem certainly could not be solved in one night. This trip to Italy and Greece was to be a gift for T'Sela, a time of travel and education before the birth of their daughter.

Sarek's musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was room service. A young man, whose name badge read Paolo, pushed a cart with a tray of cookies and a bottle of sweet wine. Sarek was puzzled.

"There must be some mistake. We have not ordered anything."

"There is no mistake, Signore. The biscotti and Vin Santo are compliments of the hotel in honor of Christmas Eve."

Paolo set the tray, wine, and glasses on the table, along with plates and napkins. He turned to leave.

"Excuse me, Paolo. Are you not forgetting something? Do we not need forks?"

Paolo tried not to laugh at the Ambassador. Gina had informed him that the man was a very important client.

"If the Signore wishes for forks, I will bring them. However, the usual custom is to dip the biscotti in the wine to soften and sweeten them."

"So the biscotti are eaten with one's fingers?"

"Si, Signore, or with the fingers of one's beloved."

"I see. However, I should still prefer to have forks."

"Si, Signore. I will bring them right away."

* * *

T'Sela emerged from the bathroom refreshed and relaxed, wrapped in the luxurious terry robe the hotel had provided. She sat at the table with her husband, who could not help but be distracted by the enticing scent of her bath oil and the sight of one lovely, long leg peeking out from her robe.

"I heard voices. Was someone here?"

"Yes, Paolo from room service. He brought us a complimentary snack of biscotti and Vin Santo."

"That is fortuitous, as I find myself hungry. Our daughter demands to be fed."

Using a fork, T'Sela transferred one of the crisp biscotti to her plate. When she attempted to cut into it, pieces went flying everywhere.

"How is one to consume such a thing?"

"Paolo told me that the biscotti are customarily dipped into the wine with one's fingers and then eaten."

"I see."

T'Sela picked the sweet up with her napkin and dunked it into her glass of wine. It was very awkward, and she was unable to hold onto it. She considered her next move carefully. Vulcans generally did not eat with their hands, as the fingers were extremely sensitive, considered to be an erogenous zone.

"The Terrans have a saying, my husband. When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

She plucked the piece of biscotti out of the glass of wine and fed it to her husband, who began to lick her fingers. It was not an unpleasant experience. Sarek decided to repeat the experiment with a biscotti of his own...

* * *

Sarek awakened before his wife so he showered and dressed. He scanned the room service menu and ordered them breakfast. When it arrived, he brought it to her bedside. This was an error on his part. Still in the early stages of pregnancy, the smell of food sent T'Sela running to the bathroom.

Fortunately, the room was well stocked with such niceties as ginger ale and crackers. She settled her stomach with those while Sarek dined on the potato and vegetable frittata. When T'Sela was feeling better, they bundled up and braved the brisk morning air.

* * *

They strolled along Via della Councilazione to Castel Sant' Angelo and the Tiber River. Though she had seen it depicted in paintings many time, the Terran custom of building so close to a river still took her by surprise. Water had been in short supply on Vulcan, so rivers, lakes, and the planet's tiny oceans had been revered. There was more surface water on New Vulcan, but its inhabitants needed to be very conservative of it.

When she commented on how odd it all seemed to her, Sarek had to agree.

"My wife, we must remember that Terra is a water-covered ball of rock with a molten core. The land masses constitute less than a third of the planet's surface. The Terrans built great ships to cross their oceans. They could not simply travel around them as our people did."

"Sarek, have you ever traveled on the water?"

"I have several times in the course of my diplomatic career. However, I have never done so on this world."

"I find the concept intriguing."

"Perhaps when we reach Greece we might travel between the islands by boat. For now, though, we should continue our walk. I find myself growing chilly standing in one place."

Sarek and T'Sela walked back across the Ponti Sant'Angelo, (a bridge that crosses the Tiber). They toured St. Peter's Square and Piazza Navona, both of which were decorated with lavish Nativity scenes or presepi. They enjoyed the objects for their artistic merit, even if they could not appreciate the religious significance of a creche.

The area in and around St. Peter's square was quickly filling up with people again, though it was still over three hours until the Pope gave his Christmas Day address. The Vulcan couple decided to return to the warmth of their hotel room.

Once there, T'Sela set up her portable easel and began to sketch the wonders she had seen while Sarek worked away at a rough draft of a new trade agreement with the Neshians. When he found himself growing hungry, the Ambassador called room service and ordered the vegetarian special of the day.

A little while later, their server, Angela, knocked at the door. Once admitted, she set a feast for them of lentil stew, a mixed green salad, and frittos mistos (fried vegetables). T'Sela's excellent charcoal rendition of Castel Sant'Angelo caught her eye.

"The Signora has a great talent. My mother is also an artist, when she is not cooking for the hotel guests." Angela inclined her head toward their lunch as she said this.

"On her free afternoons, she likes to go to the roof top to draw. There is a balcony which catches the afternoon light and a solarium that is almost as good on cold afternoons. Perhaps the Signora would like to make use of it."

T'Sela really did prefer sketching in natural sun. It revealed the mysteries of depth and shadow hidden by even the best of artificial lamps.

"Thank you. I would find that most agreeable."

Angela gave T'Sela directions on how to find both the balcony and solarium, then excused herself to deliver other meals. The lunch was excellent. If Angela's mother drew half as well as she cooked, T'Sela thought she must surely be a superior artist. When they had eaten, T'Sela donned a heavy sweater and gathered her art supplies and easel.

* * *

Magda De Luca smiled as she looked over her latest sketch, then hid it before her daughter could see it. She sat at a table in the hotel's solarium, finishing a bowl of the lentil stew she had cooked herself. It also was a masterpiece. Angela came to retrieve the dishes and leave her mother a fresh pot of tea.

"You may have company, Mama. The pretty Vulcan signora everyone is talking about is also an artist. I told her about the good light up here. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it is not a problem. This place is big enough and Vulcans are notoriously quiet. Let her come."

Magda washed her hands and returned to her work. She finished the preliminary sketch, satisfied with both the pose and the expression on the young man's face. Carlo was Angela's fiance. They would be getting married in the spring. Magda wanted to surprise her daughter with a portrait of her beloved.

She began to sketch Carlo's image on her primed canvas, totally absorbed in her work. Magda merely nodded a greeting to the Vulcan woman when she entered. T'Sela set her easel up some distance away. The two ladies worked in silence for a few hours until Magda felt the need to stand and stretch. She walked around the room and then over to where T'Sela stood.

"May I see your drawing, signora?"

"Certainly."

T'Sela stood away from the easel, revealing a sketch of one of the large, hand-carved wooden Presepi from Piazza Navona. Magda had walked by it many times and recognized it immediately. It was a beautiful rendering in charcoal.

"This is very good. You have a great understanding of light and shadow. I am Magda, by the way"

"Your praise honors me, Magda. I am called T'Sela. May I look at your work?"

"Please."

Magda lead her to a well-worn easel which held a partially completed painting of a young man. The face was so familiar that T'Sela nearly gasped.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Star Trek, any of the canon characters, nor do I make any profit from my writings. If this is not the truth, may Gene Roddenberry's ghost haunt me forever.

**Ghosts Of The Past**

T'Sela composed herself, though Sarek felt her distress through their bond. He covered two flights of stairs in mere seconds. Magda observed that T'Sela had grown both pale and unsteady on her feet. She offered her an arm and led her to a seat, very concerned, then gave her a glass of water.

Sarek arrived and stood behind his wife's chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her discomfort seemed to be as much mental and emotional as it was physical. Thankfully, their child did not seem to be in danger.

"Signora T'Sela, what is wrong? You look as though you have seen a ghost."

"Perhaps I have. Who is the young man in the picture?"

"That is Carlo De Marco, my daughter's fiance. Do you know him?"

"His long hair hides the ears and tops of his brows. He might pass for Vulcan and looks much like Skel, my first husband did on our bonding day. That was nearly fifty years ago. Carlo also greatly resembles my son Sonvel. Both died the day our planet did."

"I am sorry for your loss. Carlo is very much alive, not a ghost. He is twenty-five and pursuing a doctorate in art history. He works in the archives of the Vatican museums. His uncle, Father Armando De Marco, is Curator of Medieval Antiquities. Carlo's parents own a vineyard in Tuscany. I must tell you that Carlo often dines here with my daughter and me, so it is possible that you may encounter him. I hope this will not upset you further."

T'Sela was regaining her composure and balance.

"Do not concern yourself, Magda. I have been warned and will not experience any more distress over the matter. I thank you for your assistance and make my apologies for the inconvenience. I think it best that I retire to my rooms now. "

Armando De Marco! The name tugged at Sarek's memory. Of course! His old friend Cardinal Montenegro had arranged for a tour of the Medieval Antiquities collections to be given by the curator himself. Having never met Skel, Sarek examined Carlo's portrait. The young man's pale olive complexion and sharp features could indeed cause him to be mistaken for a Vulcan. Hopefully Carlo's uncle did not resemble him too closely.

Sarek gathered his wife's art supplies and then escorted her back to their suite. There would be no amorous activities this evening. T'Sela needed her rest, as their guide Mario had a full day planned for them on the morrow.

* * *

Mario collected the couple just after dawn and took them to the ancient port of Ostia. Once a seaport, it went into decline as the sea levels dropped and silt from the Tiber river filled in the delta which had led out into the Mediterranean. The hovercar afforded them an excellent overview of the city and allowed T'Sela to make notes on which sites she wished to examine more thoroughly.

For the past few hundred years, the Italian Cultural Ministry had worked diligently to preserve Ostia and its ancient relics. Sadly, this had not always been the case, as over the centuries the ruins had often fallen victim to treasure hunters. Time and pollution had also taken a toll, so many parts of the excavations were off limits, even to tourists with diplomatic clout. The dictator Mussolini had begun the port's excavation in the 1930's, using bulldozers and other heavy equipment, probably destroying as many artifacts as were found. However, there might have been little interest in Ostia had it not been for Mussolini.

While T'Sela made numerous sketches of ruins and mosaics, Sarek read the plaques and markers available to the curious tourist. In his travels, he had seen public baths and nude beaches, and had used many different types of sanitary facilities. However, his attention was captured by the nearly perfectly preserved public latrines. These consisted of long stone benches with "drop holes" cut into them every few feet. Patrons would have been seated side by side, as there was no provision made for privacy. This did not correspond to what Sarek knew about most Terran cultures' sense of personal modesty.

Mario could not help but laugh at the Ambassador's puzzlement.

"We Italians have always been a gregarious people. Apparently the ancients were no exception, even making relieving oneself a social occasion."

Sarek merely nodded. Humans were a complex species!

It was nearly sunset when Sarek decided that T'Sela had sketched enough.

"You have not eaten since this morning, my wife. This is not good for either you or our child. We must find sustenance."

"You are correct, my husband. I will exercise more caution in the future."

Mario did not mean to eavesdrop, but he had remained close by his charges. During his time as a policeman, he had often guarded important officials, and old habits died hard. He had not known that the Ambassador's wife was expecting. He would have to be more diligent in seeing to her well-being!

"Mr. Ambassador, Signora, there is a fine restaurant nearby. Perhaps we could visit it before I return you to your hotel."

"That would be most agreeable. Thank you."

Mario brought the couple to Fellini's, a small restaurant built on a hillside on the outskirts of Rome. It was early evening, but there did not seem to be many patrons there yet.

"I have known the Fellinis for many years. Rico was on the police force with me and our daughters went to university together. They serve some very fine vegetarian cuisine."

After introductions to the large and genial Fellini family, Sarek and T'Sela were shown to a quiet table which overlooked a greenhouse. The Fellinis liked to use fresh produce whenever possible.

Things were not so quiet in the restaurant's banquet room, which appeared to be decorated for some type of celebration. T'Sela wondered if this was another religious feast, one she had not heard of. She questioned the waitress, Lucia, who had come to take their order.

"What is the festive occasion?"

"Ah, we celebrate two things. My sister Mia has just turned twenty-two. She also graduated from Starfleet Academy last week and will be posted to the _Enterprise _as a junior Science Officer."

This grabbed Sarek's attention.

"My son Spock is the Senior Science Officer aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Commander Spock the hero is your son? Magnifico! I will be right back, Signore e Signora!"

Lucia went running toward the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa! _Ci sono ospiti molto importanti_..."

* * *

They had not intended to stay out quite so long, however the Fellinis wanted them to share in the festivities. Signore Fellini practically insisted upon it.

"It is not everyday we have such guests. You must be so proud of your son. We are very proud of Mia and she has not even been to space yet!"

It was most strange for Sarek to receive an invitation as a result of his son's accomplishments, rather than his own. Frankly it was a refreshing change, as was the party. T'Sela shared his opinion in this.

"This is much more enjoyable than the usual diplomatic soirees we are invited to, my husband."

"That is because these people genuinely wish to be here and they are celebrating something of true importance to them. It is an honor to share such an occasion."

"Yes, it reminds of Spock and Nyota's wedding reception."

The food and wine were excellent and the music and dancing quite enjoyable, however after five hours, the party showed no signs of winding down. T'Sela was in need of rest, so Mario returned them to their hotel.

* * *

T'Sela sat heavily in the comfortable armchair, exhausted from the day's adventures.

"I had forgotten how physically taxing the early stages of pregnancy could be, my husband."

"Tomorrow will be a less demanding day. Mario has a hovercar tour of Rome planned for the morning. You will be able to rest in the afternoon. Perhaps we should slow our pace a bit, as we have no appointments to be kept other than those at Vatican City."

T'Sela did not hear this as she had fallen asleep in her chair. Sarek removed her shoes and carried her to the bed. Once he had seen to his wife's comfort, he checked his comm unit.

There was a brief message from a Madame Bouchard of the Hotel Bouchard in Paris. Spock and Nyota were being given the special treatment Sarek had requested. Another message from his nephew Sirin told of T'Pau's arrival in San Francisco. Sybok left word that he and his family had moved into their new apartment on Risa in time for the start of the school term. All was in order, then. Assured as to the comfort and safety of all those he held dear, Sarek settled in for a time of meditation.

* * *

Per Sarek's request, Mario reduced the number of sightseeing excursions for the next several days. They visited Rome's many museums in the mornings and kept their afternoons free, allowing T'Sela to sketch if she so desired. She passed many pleasant hours in companionable silence with Magda as the woman completed Carlo's portrait.

On one such afternoon, T'Sela was introduced to the young man himself. He had come to sit for Magda a final time, knowing that his fiancee Angela was shopping for wedding gowns with a friend. There was no chance that she would discover her mother's gift.

Magda had warned her Vulcan friend in advance of Carlo's arrival. Even so, seeing him was a bit of a shock to T'Sela. His resemblance to Skel was even more pronounced in person. Carlo's warm, brown eyes had the same humorous twinkle, causing T'Sela just a small pang of grief as she recalled her beloved. However, after a few moments of conversation, she realized that the differences were more profound than any similarities. Carlo was charming, bubbling over with enthusiasm for his work, his studies, and especially for his beautiful fiancee, Angela. Skel, of course, had been much more reserved.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, Signora T'Sela. It is a pleasure to meet another art historian. I have studied your work on the pre-Surak bronze sculptures of Da'Kum'Ulcha. I have also often used your rules for understanding artifacts in their cultural context, rather than ascribing one's own values and mores to them."

T'Sela was amazed.

"Thank you. I am honored by such recognition. I did not believe that anyone had read that paper outside of the Vulcan Cultural Institute."

"It is not so, Signora. My adviser Dr. Peretti quotes you frequently in his lectures, as does my uncle, Father Armando De Marco, a curator at the Vatican Museums. I have also cited your works several times in my doctoral thesis."

T'Sela and Carlo enjoyed a most scholarly conversation for three quarters of an hour, nearly causing poor Magda's eyes to glaze over with boredom.

"Ah, we have nearly put Mama to sleep. And I must return to work. Perhaps we will meet again when you tour the Vatican museums. Ciao, Signora T'Sela!"

* * *

Sarek's afternoon had not passed nearly as pleasantly as T'Sela's. He plowed through numerous reports that had been forwarded by Skar. Several of Vulcan's longstanding trade partners wanted to renegotiate terms, stating that their agreements had been made with the _old_ Vulcan government. The new, fledgling administration possessed neither the wealth nor the political influence of the former. The potential for price-gouging or outright extortion was high. If many more such trade alliances failed, it would be more than Selek and the recently formed Trade Ministry could handle. Sarek feared that the honeymoon trip might get cut short.

He decided to keep these concerns to himself for the time being, not wishing to distress T'Sela without good reason, nor dampen her enthusiasm for the evening he had planned.

* * *

After a sumptuous dinner at a restaurant recommended by both Trethis and Mario, Sarek and T'Sela enjoyed a performance of Gaetano Donizetti's Lucia di Lammermoor at the Teatro dell'Opera. It seemed that ghosts were everywhere in Rome, even part of the opera itself. Such a spirit appeared to the title character and warned her to stop seeing her lover Edgardo. She refused and a series of misunderstandings and tragedies followed.

During an intermission, Sarek and T'Sela encountered Mario and his wife Vicki, both opera devotees. The two women struck up a conversation. T'Sela was fascinated to learn that Vicki was a fashion designer, working for her daughter Philomena. Their firm was headquartered in Piraeus, Greece, and specialized in maternity wear. Vicki preferred to sketch out her designs the old fashioned way, with paper and ink, rather than on computer.

"Mario tells me that you are quite the artist, T'Sela. Perhaps you and the Ambassador might join us for lunch one day after your sightseeing. I could give you a tour of my studio."

Always ready to see the work of a fellow artist, T'Sela had to struggle to maintain a neutral expression. This was also an opportunity to visit a Terran home, something she had done only a few times previously.

"Thank you. Your kind invitation is most appreciated."

"Good. I will leave it to Mario to arrange the time. We must all return to our seats as the opera is about to begin again."

* * *

The dinner had been delicious and the opera well performed. The many lavish costumes and scenery changes were fascinating, so very different from the Vulcan operas she had observed at the former Cultural Institute.

However, the high point of the evening was her conversation with Vicki. The woman was warm and gregarious and had made a genuine offer of friendship. Most of the Humans T'Sela had encountered thus far were friendly to her, despite the well-deserved reputation of Vulcans, considered by most other beings to be aloof. With so few of them remaining, they could no longer afford the luxury of separatism. Also, it was illogical and contrary to Surak's teachings. Vulcans were to appreciate diversity.

T'Sela changed into a comfortable nightgown and lay down on the bed, too sleepy even to meditate. Sarek was busy reading messages again. T'Sela hoped their "honeymoon" trip would not be interrupted. She was especially looking forward to their visit to Pompeii in the morning.

**TBC**

Ci sono ospiti molto importanti There are very important guests

_Buon pomeriggio _Good Afternoon

**A/N:**

This chapter has been a long time coming. I apologize profusely. See the note on my profile page.


End file.
